PREACHIN' BLUES
by Skaelds
Summary: "Regarde-là. Au delà de ses fringues miteuses et sa coupe en bordel. Tu sais ce que je vois moi ? Une chenille qui ne demande qu'à être changée en papillon." Lorsque DM était rentré dans ce restaurant en ruine, la dernière chose qu'il aurait pensé aurait été de trouver l'ange parfait pour sa nouvelle collection. Sauf que voilà, on ne prévoit pas le destin. On le subit. UA (Mot ch9)
1. Preachin' Blues : Le commencement

**Titre :** PREACHIN' BLUES

 **Genre :** L'Humour et la Romance, rien de mieux pour former un couple. UA

 **Rating** : K+ pour le moment, mais qui sait... ;)

 **Résumé détaillé** : Draco Malfoy vient de perdre l'ange-vedette de sa marque "Slytherin" et en cherche activement une nouvelle afin de présenter son nouveau projet extrêmement important et secret. Hermione Granger peine à trouver un travail après une affaire louche qui la touche de près. Et lorsque Draco la voit pour la première fois, débroussaillée, ses cheveux en pétards et son ordinateur à la main, la première chose qu'il dit est qu'elle ressemble à une chenille encore dans son cocon. Et qu'il compte bien la transformer en papillon.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient niveau personnages évidemment, on le saurait sinon, haha ! L'histoire peut-être, et le texte ;) ( Comment ça c'est du pareil au même ?)

 **Hello, Hello petits habitants de fanfiction.**

 **Je me lance donc ici pour la première fois sur l'univers HP pour une fic - et ouais coco - alors je compte vraiment sur vous pour me motiver, me dire ce qui ne vas pas et ce qui va, tout ça quoi ! En espérant - évidemment - que ça va vous plaire, parce qu'en plus c'est un Dramione, et ouais. Et parce que j'adore simplement Pansy Parkinson. Vraiment.**

 **Allez j'arrête d'accaparer votre attention, bisous et j'espère qu'on se retrouve en bas. Et qui sait, dans le compteur review ?**

* * *

« - La vie était une chienne et ceux qui disaient le contraire étaient soit pleins aux as soit bourrés d'une utopie ridicule. » songea Hermione alors qu'elle était une fois de plus en train de récurer la table d'un bar-restaurant miteux.

Jeune, elle s'était trop souvent bercée dans des rêves d'espoir et des illusions qui la conduiraient à un avenir glorieux. Médecin renommé, humanitaire oeuvrant pour le bien du monde ou encore avocate défendant les coeurs brisés de familles détruites. Mais c'était justement ça, le problème.

Ce n'était que des rêves d'enfants.

Et la réalité de la vie l'avait frappée un peu plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, la laissant encore pantelante sur le trottoir. Tout avait bien commencé pourtant, à l'instar de ces rêves où tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Une jeune fille brillante, des études prometteuses qui l'attendaient, une famille soudée autour d'elle et motivée. Ne manquait plus que l'irrésistible beauté et le petit-ami parfait et on se serait cru dans un de ces teen-movies qui attirent tant sans qu'on ne sache réellement pourquoi.

L'appel à la réalité, se faire arracher si brutalement du pays des merveilles avait fait mal. Très mal. Un peu trop d'ailleurs et elle s'en mordait encore les doigts. Mais même si on disait que l'erreur était humaine - elle en aurait pouffé de rire - celle-ci s'accrochait à votre peau comme un virus exotique néfaste et vicieux pour ne plus vous lâcher.

L'erreur restait toujours accrochée à vous. Toujours.

« - Trop jeune, trop stupide. » se fit-elle la remarque en se redressant, l'éponge déchirée dégoulinant d'un savon douteux sur son uniforme trop court. Elle baissa les yeux sur sa tenue, grimaçant.

A présent elle avait quitté le film américain pour un mauvais porno.

Hermione sentait jusqu'ici les regards pervers et appréciateurs fixés sur sa tenue. Le barman, les clients. Reléguée au lot de convoitise sur un étalage, presque comparée à un morceau de viande. Et ça la dégoûtait, profondément. La féministe en elle e sentait outragée, serrait les dents sans ne pouvoir dire quelque chose. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

C'était soit ça soit faire le trottoir.

« - Je suis tombée vraiment bas. » marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Klaxonnant avec vigueur, une voiture de luxe passa soudain devant ses yeux. Ferrari, Maserati, Porsche, Peugeot. Elle ne saurait le dire, toutes étant bien loin d'être à sa portée. Elle savait que quelque part au fond d'elle elle aurait dû les détester, elle aurait dû cracher sur ce luxe outrageant, sur ces gosses qui nageaient dans les gallions sans avoir à lever un doigt.

Mais elle n'en était pas tombée au poing d'être durcie de rancoeur et de jalousie. Hermione laissa son regard traîner sur la voiture qui s'éloignait, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

La richesse, le luxe, tout ça. Ça ressemblait pour n'importe qui du " peuple " à un Jardin d'Eden terrestre. Mais elle ne devait pas se leurrer, c'était un autre univers, et ne lui restait plus que cet emploi de serveuse dans un bar décrépi.

Et qui sait... Dans quelques années quand tout ça se serait tassé, peut-être... Peut-être tenter de reprendre ses études.

« - Dépêches-toi ma jolie ! Les tables se nettoieront pas toutes seules et ton joli p'tit cul nous manque déjà ! » lui cria un des clients, éclatant de son rire gras sous les sifflements et les accolades des autres.

« - Oui Monsieur, je sais Monsieur, je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de vous claquer la porte au nez avec mon troisième doigt levé en cadeau, Monsieur. » marmonna Hermione, lassée.

Ah oui, c'était vrai. C'était un des seuls bars qui acceptait de l'embaucher, et malgré... Malgré _ça_.

Elle termina d'essuyer sa table, grimaçant d'avance à l'accueil qu'on allait lui faire mais gravissant néanmoins un sourire factice sur ses traits. C'était ça. Le quotidien d'une serveuse à « La tête du Sanglier. »

S'approchant de la table six, et accessoirement du plus-tout-jeune client qui draguait lourdement chaque serveuse. Elle manqua de laisser tomber son sourire alors que Ginny, la seconde serveuse, lui tapotait discrètement sur l'épaule en passant à ses côtés.

« - Bonjour, est-ce que vous avez fait votre choix ? commença-t-elle, son masque accueillant bien en place sur ses traits.

\- Un bon morceau de jambe accompagné de vos jolies p'tites... » Et voilà. Un nouveau regard de haut en bas, glissant sur ses jambes découvertes et la naissance de son décolleté.

« - S'il vous plait ? insista-t-elle.

\- Le steak bien saignant et une bonne portion des frites. Et j'dirais pas non à un peu de compagnie...

\- Le plat est noté. » Elle s'esquiva rapidement avant que les mains baladeuses du client ne commencent pas à s'aventurer sur elle. Dure épreuve.

Elle fonça immédiatement en cuisine, s'essuyant sur son tablier, avant de pousser un profond soupir. De soulagement ou de désespoir, elle n'aurait su en dire la différence. Ça avait des relents de fatigue et d'amertume.

Exténuée, elle observa dizaines de secondes les cuisiniers - si on pouvait les appeler comme ça - s'affairer dans la cuisine, Ginny et Luna passer récupérer un plat ou deux avant de filer voir les tables. Un sourire alla orner ses traits, sincère cette fois-ci. Elle détestait « La tête du Sanglier » et tout ses clients, mais il y avait eu un vrai lien entre les serveuses et les cuisiniers.

Les trois serveuses, blonde, brune et rousse - pour les critères stupides du propriétaire - se soutenaient entre elles du fait des flirts minables qu'elles subissaient toute la journée, et les cuisiniers ainsi que leurs aides les déridaient avec quelques plaisanteries et remarques de leur cru.

Comme quoi c'était dans des endroits peu recommandés qu'on rencontraient les gens les plus recommandables...

Hermione secoua la tête, adressant un dernier sourire amusé à un des cuistos avant de s'éclipser, une des commandes à la main. Elle évita rapidement la main d'un des clients en sortant, lui envoyant un regard noir qu'il ne remarqua pas, avant de filer poser le plat - entrecôte grillée - devant un couple. Celui-ci la remercia de deux signes de tête alors qu'elle leur souriait.

« - T'approches surtout pas de la table huit, il a essayé trois fois de me flanquer la main aux fesses, j'étais à la limite de l'assommer ! glissa Ginny avec un soupir agacé.

\- Et encore, Luna m'a confié la dernière fois qu'il avait tenté de mettre sa main sur sa jupe. » ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « - Quel métier... Tu sais quoi, Mione, on a plus de mérite que les politiciens, nous. On supporte ça... Toute la journée. Toute la semaine. Toute l'année. On est des Saintes, presque.

\- Assez dépravées les Saintes alors, fit remarquer Hermione avec un sourire.

\- Tu vois toujours le mauvais côté de l'affaire, Miss Pessimiste. Regarde la Putain de Babylone, quelque part c'est une Sainte non ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire néanmoins glissé sur ses lèvres étirées.

« - Je n'aurais pas dit ça...

\- Vous parliez de quelque chose ? les interrompit Luna, un sourire rêveur collé au lèvres.

Luna... Luna c'était comme ce courant d'air frais qui te donne un coup de neuf, c'était ce petit rien et ce petit tout si spécial. Elle était simplement Luna, dans son entièreté.

Et même si Hermione et elle avaient parfois un peu de mal à accrocher, en raison de leur différences - terre à terre contre plongée dans ses rêves - elle appréciait vraiment la jeune blonde.

« - De la Bible, en quelque sorte, répondit Ginny après un temps d'hésitation.

\- Il vaut mieux regarder les étoiles et croire en tout ce qu'elles ont pu et pourraient être que d'appliquer des mots écrits dans un livre... laissa échapper Luna. Regarder l'Homme changer et évoluer, passer de ce qu'il n'est pas à ce qu'il croit devenir... »

La rousse et la brune s'échangèrent un regard amusé, alors qu'en cuisine, on criait le numéro des plats.

 **« - 12 ! 28, 3, 9 ! 16 ! »**

Tout s'enchaînait à une vitesse folle, bien qu'en général ledits plats en questions n'étaient que des bières ou des suppléments au plat de consistance. Tout semblait normal en fait.

Une journée quotidienne à la Tête du sanglier, avec des clients voyeurs et des vêtements trop près du corps, deux trois blagues entre les salariés et des plats à apporter à intervalle régulier. Routine tranquille. Enfin... Tranquille... Plutôt pénible.

Toujours est-il que rien, absolument rien, ni personne n'aurait pu prévoir le fait de voir une voiture de luxe se garer devant l'enseigne du restaurant. Très jolie, en bonus, avec des vitres teintées comme celles des espions dans les films et une bonne longueur de six ou sept mètres.

Et elle eut tout le loisir d'admirer les personnes qui sortirent de la berline noire.

Le premier fut un homme jeune, d'environ vingt-cinq ans, et la peau mate avec un air à la Pharell Williams et une Marlboro à la main. Il arborait un sourire resplendissant, en contradiction avec son statut, alors qu'il ouvrait la porte à une jeune femme. Cheveux corbeau coupé au carré dans un style élégant, des yeux émeraudes fascinants mis en valeur par sa coupe ainsi qu'une écharpe en soie verte Yves Saint Laurent sublimé par un trench-coat ébène. La classe à l'état pur, se fit-il elle la remarque.

La jeune femme pianotait furieusement sur son portable dernier cri, une moue contrariée avilissant des lèvres écarlates alors qu'elle hochait simplement la tête pour remercier son ami.

Sortirent ensuite deux autres jeunes hommes, même âge environ et même beauté irréelle. Le premier reconnaissable par ses Versace et des cheveux bruns savamment ébouriffés et le deuxième par sa coupe d'un blond presque blanc, et ses yeux gris-bleus qui posaient un regard condescendant sur le monde. Un paquet de cigarette à la main et un briquet dans l'autre.

« - Nous voici avec le quatuor Ecrasez-vous-êtres-inférieurs le plus connu dans un bar-restaurant miteux qui tombe en ruine. Pinces-moi Mione... Est-ce que je rêve ?

\- Quand tu auras renversé leur boisson sur eux sur le coup de l'émotion et qu'en sept secondes tu seras virée... Tu pourras te dire que tu n'as pas rêvé. » répondit distraitement Hermione en gardant un oeil sur eux.

Elle sourit, pas de ce sourire ébloui mais plus amusé.

 _Avec un peu de chance, avec leur venue, les conditions s'amélioreraient ici._

 _._

 _._

 _._

« - Si je ne venais pas à l'instant de te faire un test alcoolémie et de drogue, je dirais que tu es complètement défoncé. Et que ton cerveau sous influence a la désagréable habitude de devenir de la taille d'une balle de ping-pong. » Temps de pause marqué. Une légère hésitation, faussée évidemment. « - Enfin... Plus que d'ordinaire.

\- Rappelles-toi Prométhée et ses abats avant de critiquer. » glissa Théodore. « - La plus pitoyable chose peut recéler l'Eden. »

Les trois autres lui décrochèrent chacun un regard exténué, alors que Pansy se trémoussait avec dégoût sur son siège inconfortable. Elle attrapa du bout des doigts la carte, lisant en vitesse les maigres choix proposés.

« - Est-ce qu'on peut savoir ce qui t'a pris de vouloir manger ici ? C'est... pire qu'une porcherie. » ajouta Blaise, affichant la même expression que la jeune femme.

Draco leva le nez de son portable une demi-seconde, le temps de lâcher un « Hmm ? » assez distrait avant de se replonger dans son échange de sms. Ses doigts pianotaient furieusement sur l'écran, à une vitesse presque irréelle. C'était tout juste s'il ne claquait pas des doigts pour leur demander d'arrêter de le perturber avec leur bruit.

« - Dray... On te parle !

\- Hmm ? » Nouvelle bulle percée, sa tête se reconnecta à la réalité le temps d'une seconde. « - J'avais faim. »

Draco lâcha ces deux mots en vitesse avant de filer à nouveau vers son portable, un minuscule sonnerie stridente déchirant leurs tympans pour annoncer la venue d'un SMS.

« - Le jour où j'ai accepté d'être ton attachée de presse, j'aurais dû me tirer une balle en pleine tête. Ou du poison. C'est rapide, ça salit pas la moquette et ça fait pas de bruit, le poison. » gémit la jeune femme en se retenant de poser sa tête - elle n'allait pas déranger sa coupe pour si peu - sur la table. Le fait qu'elle soit remplie de miettes de pains et n'avait pas vue d'éponges depuis une dizaine d'année y contribuait aussi beaucoup.

« - Tu savais les risques qu'il y avait à avoir un contrat avec Draco, Pansy. Ce n'est pas maintenant que ça sert de te plaindre. » Son sourire amusé démentait la duracité de ses propos, alors que la jeune femme levait les yeux en l'air.

« - Toujours d'un tel réconfort Théo...

\- Je ne sais pas vous mais là, j'ai la désagréable impression d'être le baby-sitter plouc d'un môme de sept ans attardé. » finit par lâcher Blaise, son regard blasé fixé sur Draco. « - Et ça le fout mal comme ledit môme a probablement la deuxième ou troisième plus grande fortune d'Amérique.

\- Ledit môme t'emmerde, Zabini. » émerga le blond de son portable en le fusillant du regard. Il posa l'appareil à côté de lui alors que les autres s'échangeaient des sourires amusés et que le Blaise en question les regarda avec émerveillement.

« - Il m'a parlé ! Il m'a dit quelque chose ! »

A la limite de lever les mains en l'air pour sacraliser ce moment, il manqua de se recevoir la fourchette de Draco en pleine cuisse alors qu'il le regardait, l'air outragé.

« - Arrêtez de vous comporter comme deux gamins au zoo, et choisissez vos plats si ce n'est pas trop dur. Quoi que choisir entre steak frite, salade, soupe ou entrecôte, c'est à la hauteur de vos Q.I » persifla la brune, mettant au défi qui que ce soit de dire quelque chose.

« - Ça suffit. »

La voix grave du brun résonna, alors que les autres levaient les yeux au ciel, néanmoins mouchés.

C'était ça, l'effet Théodore Nott.

Jett-setter disposant d'argent à ne plus quoi en faire - et ce n'était pas une simple expression, sa famille avait construit une piscine équestre en haut d'un de leurs bâtiments. Une piscine. Sur un toit. Pour chevaux. - mais travaillant actuellement sur le projet d'un livre déjà prometteur, intelligent mais qui gardait tout de même la tête sur les épaules.

A contrario de Draco. Et de Blaise.

« - Bonjour. Est-ce que vous avez choisi ? »

La voix d'Hermione brisa le silence, assez peu assurée. Elle avait été projetée en avant par Ginny, trop timide pour faire face à des stars dans un ridicule restaurant pouilleux. Et à présent elle se sentait comme un porc parmi les pur sangs racés, la tâche noire au milieu d'une nappe immaculée.

« - Je veux un carpaccio de boeuf, laissa échapper le blond, sans lever le nez de son portable dans lequel il s'était replongé après l'intervention de Théodore.

\- Je suis désolée, nous n'avons pas ça en cuisine... Y'a-t-il quelque chose, _sur la carte,_ qui vous plairait ? »

Hermione s'était fait violence pour ne pas bégayer, intimidée. Elle n'était pas de ce genre de personnes qui hurlaient en voyant une star ou réservaient des mois voire une année à l'avance pour ne serait-ce qu'apercevoir un bout de leur vêtement, mais... Mais c'était une chose d'en entendre parler que de les avoir devant ses yeux, hautains et capricieux.

« - Quatre steaks dont un bleu, un à point et les deux autres à une cuisson tempérée. Remplacez les frites par une sautée de légumes bio, et servez-nous uniquement des morceaux de viande à moins de cinq pour cent de matière grasse. » la coupa la brune avec un carré, au moment où elle commençait à leur conseiller le plat du jour.

« - Ce sera fait. » nota-t-elle. « - Et comme boissons ?

\- Une bouteille de Pétrus fera l'affaire avec cette viande rouge.

\- Mes excuses, mais le vin le plus côté que nous avons est le Château Lanessan. »

La jeune femme ôta ses lunettes de soleil posées sur son front avant de se pencher un peu plus vers Hermione. « - Ais-je précisé que ce que vous dîtes m'intéresse ? J'ai dit, je veux une bouteille de Pétrus. Votre blabla inutile est sans intérêt. »

Hermione en resta coite une seconde, figée sur place, alors que le jeune homme à l'allure du chanteur d'Happy se tournait à son tour vers son amie.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là encore, elle ? »

Les mots lui firent l'effet d'une gifle sonore alors qu'elle s'échappait presque, non sans avoir bredouillé qu'elle allait voir ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

Pansy vit la jeune femme se précipiter en cuisine alors qu'elle levait - encore - les yeux au ciel de dépit.

« - On les recrute de plus en plus idiotes maintenant, fit-elle remarquer en jouant avec la serviette.

\- Personne avec un cerveau un tant soit peu développé ne mettrait les pieds ici. Encore moins pour y servir, susurra Blaise avec une touche de venin spécialement destinée à Draco.

\- J'avais simplement faim. Et rien de mieux qu'un restaurant miteux pour apprécier d'avantage le festin qui nous attends ce soir.

\- Tu parles de l'invitation des soeurs Greengrass à _Der Elefant_ ? Elles ont assez bon goût pour ça, je le reconnais. » admit Théodore en récupérant ardroitement la serviette en papier que détruisait consciencieusement Pansy.

Celle-ci étouffa un rire discret en saisissant son portable de son Michael Kors, attirant néanmoins l'attention des trois autres sur elle.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

La question de Blaise, présente dans tous les esprits, eut le mérite de faire se concentrer l'attachée de presse de Draco - et des autres d'ailleurs - sur eux, un sourire clairement moqueur collé sur ses lèvres.

« - Elles n'ont pas " bon goût " comme tu le dis si bien. Astoria paie la plupart des critiques culinaires pour qu'ils l'envoient dans des endroits fameux inconnus qu'elle s'empresse de faire " découvrir" aux autres. Quant à Daphné... Elle suit sa soeur de si près qu'on pourrait la voir bêler et tente de réitérer les _exploits_ d'Astoria avec les salons de thé. » La brune étouffa un deuxième rire, sa main fouillant dans son sac pour récupérer son nouveau parfum dernier cri. Elle pressa avec douceur ce qui ressemblait plus à une oeuvre d'art qu'un parfum sur ses deux poignets avant de rediriger son attention vers eux. « - Sauf que plus personne ne va dans des salons de thé.

\- Hmm... Excusez-moi ? »

Les quatres paires de yeux se levèrent d'un coup, fixés sur une Hermione à la limite de la rougeur, une bouteille côtée dans ses mains et quatre verres vides sur un plateau.

Elle poussa un soupir discret. Un restaurant aussi miteux ne disposant pas d'une bouteille de Pétrus - évidemment - elle avait dû user de tout ses stratagèmes - dont promettre à une dizaine de clients qu'elle leur accorderait un rendez-vous - pour trouver quelque chose s'en approchant. Le vin qu'elle tenait dans ses mains devait coûter au moins cinq mois de salaires et un dixième du Pétrus demandé.

« - A défaut de votre Pétrus, en rupture de stock, la maison vous propose ce vin-ci, un Château Montrachet. » Hermione hésita à broder sur le sujet, vantant des qualités imaginaire à cette simple bouteille avant de se raviser. Ils sauraient immédiatement qu'elle mentait ou improvisait, c'était eux les connaisseurs et non elle, simple serveuse désillusionnée.

« - Incapable de remplir les désirs des clients. Estimez-vous heureux qu'on ne le fasse pas fermer. Des serveuses d'une laideur à faire pâlir les morts, des plats fades, sans consistance et d'une banalité affligeante... Je ne sais même pas ce qui nous retient de vous faire mettre clef sous porte à la seconde où nous te parlons. » laissa échapper Draco d'une voix traînante.

Hermione se fit une seconde fois fureur pour ne laisser paraître qu'un sourire vacillant avant de tourner les talons avec le peu de dignité qu'elle tentait de conserver.

 _D'une laideur à faire pâlir les morts, banalité affligeante, incapables, clef, fermer, fermer, fermer._

 _FERMER LE RESTAURANT._

« - Pansy ? » commença Draco avec une lueur étrange dans le regard.

Elle fronça les sourcil, méfiante. Lorsqu'il l'appelait par son nom, lorsqu'il utilisait cette voix suave et dragueuse, lorsque cette légère étincelle dans ses yeux un peu trop bleus se voyait - une étincelle mélangeant excitation, auto-satisfaction et désir en même temps - c'est qu'il voulait quelque chose de totalement fou. Quelque chose en général qu'elle lui refusait pendant un très long moment avant de céder.

Tout le monde cédait à Draco Malfoy.

« - Non. Non, non, et encore non. » décréta-t-elle d'avance en secouant son doigt - parfaitement manucuré évidemment - devant le visage de l'héritier Malfoy. « - Je ne sais pas encore ce que tu vas me dire, mon chou, mais c'est non.

\- Et dans une dizaine de minute, ça sera un soupir agacé et un "Oui" qui sortira de ta bouche » intervint Blaise, un sourire amusé bien en place sur ses lèvres.

Draco comme Pansy le fusillèrent du regard, alors que Théodore lui s'enfonçait dans son siège avec un désintérêt impressionnant.

« - Pansy » susurra le blond en se rapprochant. « - Tu te rappelles, n'est-ce _pas..._ » Quelques centimètres de plus, sa main allant jouer avec le carré noir de son amie. « - Ce qui nous a amené ici... » Ses yeux bleus plongés dans ceux émeraudes, un sourire dragueur au coin des lèvres. « - Le fait... » Sa main allant caresser la joue pâle de son amie. « - Que je devais trouver un nouvel ange-vedette pour la sortie officielle de Slytherin dans neuf mois ? »

La brune acquiesça, trop habituée au blond pour fondre totalement sous son charme, bien qu'un peu distraite.

« - Je l'ai trouvée. »

Il se recula au fond de son siège, sa main allant désigner le jeune femme gauche et maladroite du fond, ses cheveux bruns dans un pétard innommable, ses joues rouges du fait de la chaleur et fringuée comme un sac.

Le cliché typique de la _looser_ vestimentaire.

Mais Draco se moqua du haussement de sourcil de Pansy, des rictus amusé des deux autres, incrédules. Il ne voyait qu'une larve encore dans son cocon, une chenille repoussante à l'état brute. Et pour Slytherin, il n'avait qu'un but, qu'une pensée en tête. Il allait la transformer en un magnifique papillon.

« _\- C'est elle que je veux._ »

* * *

 **Petit prologue assez court, je suis hyper stressée et impatiente de savoir si ça va vous plaire !**

 **Oh et j'ai une petite question, car j'ai assez d'hésitation dessus, donc... :)**

 **QUESTION : Blaise/Ginny ou Blaise/Théodore ?**

 **(Encore une fois, hésitez pas à me dire vos impressions, en fait j'attend que ça xD - oui je suis stressée de publier sur HP. Ne me mordez pas -**

 **Bisous tout plein, à très vite, i hope.**

 **(Celui qui me laisse un mot, je lui offre une peluche de bébé phoque pour l'hiver ou deux chaussettes dépareillées. x) )**


	2. La Proposition

ANNONCE DU 18 : Suite à un bug j'ai du supprimer le chapitre 3 ! Il arrive demain matin, promis !

 _ **(Lisez tout le gras, sii vous plait.)**_

 **Cette fic est totalement copié-collée de " Le Contrat " J'ai lu en long, large et travers cette fic', et je me suis dit, tiens je vais modifier quelques choses, récupérer des passages et des dialogues de l'autre pour en profiter pour me rajouter un peu succès, et qui sait, ça marchera ? J'ai tout volé à Le Contrat, et je n'ai absolument aucune originalité, en fait, vous devriez tout simplement voir ça comme un deuxième LC sous une auteure différente avec un style différent. Voilà.**

 **(Je viens de perdre mes lectrices, rectifions le tir avant que ce gros troll ne devienne crédible)**

 **C'est ça hein que vous attendiez à voir en haut du chapitre ? ;)**

 **Je n'ai jamais lu LC, et je ne le lirais pas avant d'avoir fini cette fic - pour éviter les " ressemblances non-voulues " mais en voyant le succès de LC, ça me flatte que vous pensez que ça y ressemble un peu.**

 **C'était un énorme troll évidemment en haut, mais je préférais préciser pour les lectrices - lecteurs ? - passées, présentes et à venir, que non toute ressemblance sera le fruit du hasard.**

 _ **(C'est bon pour les lectrices qui aiment pas les notes d'auteurs, le plus important est fini)**_

 **Bref. Vous êtes des anges tout plein beaucoup pour vous magnifiques reviews, si vous saviez à quel point j'ai sauté au plafond. 16 REVIEWS ?! 16 reviews, sur un SEUL chapitre ?**

 **Vous voulez ma mort, c'est ça ? :P Bref, comme vous êtes des amours chéris-tout-tendre-je-deviens-niaise, au lieu de poster ce chapitre le 21, je le poste le 16. Parce que 16 reviews... Wow. J'vous aime, vous savez ?**

 **Bisous tulipe.**

 **LES RAR SONT TOUT EN BAS. J'AI REPONDU PAR MAIL AUX ENREGISTRES ! - en cas de problème de non-recevage du message, dîtes-le moi ;) -**

* * *

 _« - C'est elle que je veux. »_

Il y eut un blanc phénoménal. Le genre que vous apprenez à connaître lorsque vous annoncez d'un ton ferme et avec un grand sourire à votre promis que vous êtes enceinte – alors que vous n'aviez aucun projet de famille – le genre lorsque vous surprenez Papa jouer avec sa secrétaire à touche-pipi alors qu'ils croyaient avoir fermé la porte à clef ou encore lorsque vous apprenez que vous avez gagné au loto.

Sauf que dans ce cas-là, ça se suivait soit d'une crise de larme nerveuse, d'un éclat de rire tout aussi stressé ou de quelque chose s'en approchant.

Et Pansy n'avait absolument pas l'envie d'éclater de rire ou de pleurer. Elle hésitait franchement entre laisser une marque indélébile de sa main sur la joue de son protégé ou détailler point par point pourquoi et comment il allait ruiner la grande marque des Malfoys avec son je-m'en-foutisme quotidien.

Mais elle n'avait pas envie de perdre son boulot. Et il y avait environ 95, non que disait-elle 100, pour cent de chance qu'il ne fasse que se jouer d'elle.

« - Pardon ? » se contenta de glapir Pansy, en désespoir de cause.

Il lui adressa un sourire mille volts, celui-là même qui lui donnait à présent des envies de meurtres – et Dieu savait qu'elle pouvait être inventive – mais qui faisait en même temps fondre d'extase la moitié des midinettes du pays. Voire plus.

« - Je la veux. Il n'y a rien à dire de plus. Je ne choisirais personne d'autre, je ne VEUX personne d'autre, répondit-il avec indifférence, son verre de vin à la main.

\- Attends, Dray, t'es sérieux ? S'interposa Blaise, son rictus amusé ayant laissé place à un air consterné.

\- Elle pourrait être passable, jaugea l'autre brun, son regard fixé sur elle. Avec deux trois arrangements, et en virant cette tignasse impossible, elle pourrait passer d'Héphaïstos à Vénus en un rien de temps. _»_

Son regard restait fixé sur le dos de la serveuse, détaillant les lignes du corps dévoilé par cet uniforme moulant, s'attardant sur le creux des reins pour remonter jusqu'à sa cascade plus emmêlées que savamment ébouriffée de cheveux. Une grimace déforma ses traits alors qu'il l'observait rire avec une des serveuses, plus blonde et déjà plus jolie – même si c'était relatif – déjà deux des plats chargés dans ses bras. Qu'elle n'apportait pas d'ailleurs.

« - Il va te falloir du boulot. Beaucoup de boulot, Pans'. Parce que pour l'instant, son visage ressemble plus à celui de Lindsay Lohan après être tombée du haut de son podium. Au sens propre comme au figuré. » grimaça Zabini fils, l'interrompant dans ses pensées. _« - Et je pèse mes mots. »_

Théodore Nott lui jeta un regard glacial, à quoi bon le faire revenir à la réalité si c'était pour une réflexion aussi idiote - mais pas vide de sens cependant - en retournant glisser un coup d'oeil rapide à la serveuse. Draco avait eu l'oeil. Elle n'était pas aussi laide que les autres, et pourrait peut-être ajouter un soupçon de nouveauté à Slytherin. La future marque du blond.

Il suffirait de la faire mincir un peu - elle était bien trop grosse pour être l'ange-vedette - et de quelques touches. Le maquillage savait faire des merveilles.

« - Pansy, tu pourrais en tirer quelque chose ? »

Ce fut au tour de la brune d'ôter avec nonchalance la Vogue qu'elle avait tiré de son paquet d'entre ses lèvres, en profitant pour souffler un volute de fumée au dessus de la table. Le tout surplombé d'un sourire. Evidemment.

« - Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Il me faudra une sacré motivation pour changer, » Geste vague du poignet dans la direction de l'autre brune. « ça en quelque chose, mais je pourrais sûrement trouver un moyen. Je trouve toujours de toute façon.

\- Le concept de modestie t'es autant familier que celui de mode ou de luxe à ce ... bar. » fit remarquer Draco, sortant ses lèvres de son verre avec un rictus dégoûté. « - Répugnant. Ne testez pas, vous risqueriez de perdre le sens du goût. » Il posa sa main sur la table, grimaça en voyant la peau pâle se colorer du gris de la poussière. « - Et visiblement du toucher aussi...

\- _Tu_ as insisté pour y entrer. Plains-toi en silence, pauvre petite victime » se moqua Blaise, attrapant ses propres cigarettes sous l'effet de la tentation. Le fait de voir Pansy tirer sur sa Vogue argentée avait réveillé son appétit de fumeur, le faisant à nouveau tomber dans le cercle vicieux de la nicotine.

Draco ne fit pas attention une seconde à sa moquerie, s'essuyant avec attention sur une serviette sa main tâchée d'acariens. Il promena son regard sur les lieux, résistant à l'envie de grimacer de dégoût - d'horreur aussi... Attendez, est-ce que c'était un chewing-gum collé sur sa table ? - et préférant le poser sur la petite serveuse brune. Petite parce qu'elle ne devait pas dépasser les mètres soixante-cinq.

En fait il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui le poussait à s'enticher de cette minuscule horreur vivante - parce que soyons honnêtes, dans son ensemble, elle ressemblait à une gosse de cinq ans habillée par des beaufs et qui se serait un peu trop roulée dans la boue - mais il y avait un petit, tout petit quelque chose de naturel.

Et même si présentement on aurait dit qu'elle tournait dans un porno mêlant des barmaids au bonnet un peu trop gros et des livreurs de pizza, il savait, il en était sûr même que Pansy saurait en faire quelque chose. Ou plutôt les connaissances de Pansy sauraient en faire quelque chose.

La sortie officielle de _Slytherin_ était dans quatorze mois bien que l'officieuse - c'est-à-dire pour les membres du cercle restreint des jett-setters au delà de célèbres - avait lieu dans neuf. Et il voulait quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose qui donnerait immédiatement envie de se précipiter pour aller l'acheter, avec des modèles réservés aux filles du peuples qui économiseraient précieusement pour l'acheter avec une égérie à laquelle elles pourraient s'identifier.

Magnifique, resplendissante et presque irréelle mais tirée du peuple. Pour prouver - bien que ce soit faux - qu'elles pouvaient faire quelque chose elles aussi et en faire partie. Il ne suffisait que de mode et de luxe.

Ce qui les amèneraient à aller acheter les articles de _Slytherin_. Pour _leur_ ressembler.

« - Elle arrive, Draco. Profites en pour l'attraper et raconter à cette élue comment on va se servir d'elle pour augmenter ta publicité et tes revenus par la même occasion, laissa échapper Théodore, un sourire mi-amusé mi-narquois sur les lèvres.

\- Dray. Des trois filles présentes, de toutes les candidates suppliant pour qu'on les embauche, de toutes les mannequins prêtes à vendre père et mère pour ce poste, pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tu choisisses toujours l'option la plus compliquée ? soupira Pansy, blasée. Pourquoi est-ce que ton dévolu vient de se jeter sur cette _chose_ ? Marie Amy Whinehouse bourrée et un Chow-Chow et voilà ce que tu obtiens. »

Draco se contenta d'un regard fugace, le sourire aux lèvres. Ou comment éviter une question, en une leçon, par Mister Malfoy.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de porter une seconde fois sa cigarette à la bouche, prenant garde à ne pas tâcher de rouge l'embout nacré avant de fermer lesdits yeux le temps d'une seconde. Et d'inspirer profondément, la fumée s'échappant par vagues grises de ses lèvres carmins.

La nicotine, le saint Graal de l'apaisement. L'échappatoire nocif mais nécessaire pour une vie pareille, à défaut de la drogue. Certains ne s'en privant pas, se fit-elle la remarque. Elle même ne pouvait se permettre d'être défoncée, d'afficher une image aussi lamentable de sa personne. Image relatée dans les journaux, faisant du bouche à bouche jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde ses clients.

Non, la drogue, c'était réservé aux fils à papa pleins aux as.

Ou accessoirement ceux dont elle s'occupait, lesdits clients.

« Quatre steaks à moins de cinq pour cent de matières grasse, un bleu, un à point et deux à une cuisson tempérée. Accompagnés d'une sautée de légumes bio. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit » présenta Hermione, revenue des cuisines et échappant à l'interrogatoire forcé de Ginny, un faux-sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres.

« - Au moins vous avez une mémoire à défaut d'un joli corps. » sembla noter le brun basané, le rictus sur ses lèvres voulu clairement humiliant. « - Il faut bien une ou deux qualités pour rattraper _tout_ le reste, non, Théo ? »

Ledit Théo, dont le nom était apparenté au brun avec les Versace, se contenta d'un hochement de tête désintéressé, dardant plutôt un regard suspicieux sur son repas.

Elle posa les quatres plats devant les personne, jaugeant du regard que seule la brune devait vouloir un à point, - stupide façon de limiter les calories, elle supposait - tandis que le plus excentrique devait préférer un steak bleu, laissant les deux à cuisson tempérée pour ledit _Théo_ et son ami brun.

Hermione surprit un regard appréciateur de la part de la jeune femme, ce qui la fit supposer qu'elle devait avoir deviné juste, les autres ne se seraient sûrement pas gênés pour lui faire la remarque si elle avait inversé les plats.

Et en remarquant les moues répugnées des quatres fils - et fille - de riches, elle ne pût réprimer son soupir, détournant la tête pour le masquer. Elle avait eut raison tout à l'heure, la vie n'était qu'une chienne et elle serait la dernière à en affirmer le contraire. Il lui semblait que tout ressemblait à une sorte de pyramide.

Les meilleurs morceaux tout en haut, les fruits les plus mûrs, les aliments de meilleure qualité, accessible uniquement à quelques privilégiés, alors que tout le reste, les morceaux avariés et les fruits moisissant étaient relégués à la populace. Elle-même faisant partie de cette populace écrasée par le talon clouté de l'élite.

Ils étaient les fourmis et eux la botte.

« - ... ton nom ? la tira de ses pensées la voix grave du blond.

Elle manqua de battre plusieurs fois des paupières, désarçonnée, avant de se reprendre et de se pencher légèrement vers lui.

« - Excusez-moi, vous disiez ? »

Quelle erreur. Elle aurait pu dire à l'un qu'il venait de perdre toute sa fortune, annoncer à la jeune brune que ses Sergio Rossi venaient de casser leurs talons, que le caniche de leur grand-mère venait d'uriner sur le tapis si hors de prix qu'un an de salaire ne suffirait pas ou encore que Louboutin se convertissait dans les baskets à scratch qu'il n'y aurait pas eu le même impact.

Le visage du blond s'était tordu dans une grimace mi-indignée mi-condescendante alors que les deux autres hommes se reculaient dans leurs sièges, un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres devant le spectacle qui s'annonçait. La brune elle - il faudrait décidément qu'Hermione apprennent leurs noms - avait arqué un sourcil avec une minutie qui relevait presque de l'art, sa main figée dans une tentative de retirer sa cigarette d'entre ses lèvres.

Elle ferma les yeux une demi-seconde, excédée. Après cette journée, elle n'aurait rêvé que d'un bain chaud, ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et fredonnant à sa guise des paroles aussi fausses que non-rythmées.

Mais elle n'avait pas l'eau chaude, elle n'avait pas eu assez Internet pour télécharger plus de six chansons et elle était coincée entre quatres propriétaires issus d'un Neuilly londonien, à devoir satisfaire leurs caprices avec les moyens de base de la « Tête du Sanglier. » Et elle commençait à être assez inquiète.

Ce bar étant le seul à accepter de l'embaucher, si elle en était virée...

Si elle en était virée...

« - Pardon ? _Vous disiez ?_

\- Je... » De nouveau ses yeux fermés le temps d'une seconde. Le temps de reprendre son calme. « - Je suis vraiment désolée, Monsieur. Je ne voulais en aucun cas vous manquer de respect, ce sont simplement...

\- Tais-toi, l'interrompit le dénommé "Théo"

\- _Excusez-moi_ ? s'étrangla Hermione, se demandant si elle avait mal compris.

\- J'ai dit " Tais-toi. " Est-ce que tu es capable de comprendre ? continua-t-il sur sa lancée, réponds simplement à la question de Draco. Quel est ton nom ?

\- Hermione. » chuchota-t-elle plus qu'elle ne l'affirma, presque à contre-coeur.

Le deuxième sourcil de la brune alla rejoindre le premier, alors qu'elle éteignait avec élégance sa cigarette à moitié consommée, la replaçant dans son étui argenté avec patience. Un léger sourire alla étirer ses lèvres pourpres alors qu'elle redirigeait son attention vers Hermione. Celle-ci se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, mal à l'aise sous son regard inquisiteur.

« - C'est original. Parfait pour l'image que nous prévoyons de donner. » décréta la brune, approuvant d'un hochement de tête.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre, alors que la brune se tournait déjà vers ledit Draco - c'était bien elle connaissait deux prénoms sur quatre - pour partir dans un dialecte qu'elle ne comprenait pas, mêlant des mots comme préparation, gala, deux/trois mois, blanchissage, vernissage et rafraichissement capillaire.

Les deux autres garçons - comprendre par là le basané et Draco - avaient déjà terminé leurs steak, attaquant déjà du revers de la fourchette leurs légumes bio. Elle sourit discrètement, consciente que la grimace de l'ami du blond devait plus tenir du dépit d'avoir du échanger ses frites contre des végétaux sautés que de la mauvaise qualité du service.

Mais lorsque la brune - Pensy, Pensie ? si elle comprenait le prénom utilisé par l'autre jett-setter - mêla le prénom d'Hermione à son flot de parole continu, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'interposer, malgré les risques de perdre son emploi.

« - Excusez-moi... » commença-t-elle, alors que les conversations loin de s'arrêter, doublaient de volume. Au loin elle voyait le barman lui faire de grands signes afin qu'elle revienne, l'air furieux. Elle se tourna vers lui, levant le pouce en l'air avec un micro-sourire, avant de revenir à la charge. « - Excusez-moi, pourquoi avez-vous cité mon prénom ?

\- Mais parce que nous parlions de ta future carrière d'ange-vedette pour la très prochaine marque à succès, Slytherin, répondit du tac au tac Pansy, distraitement. Avant qu'elle ne se tourne avec perplexité. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Allez ouste ! Enlèves-moi immédiatement cette atteinte à la mode et met quelque chose de convenable avant que nous ne partions. »

Le reste du trajet table-cuisine se fit dans un mode pilote automatique de la part d'Hermione, alors qu'elle allait rejoindre son barman, qui semblait devenir de plus en plus rouge à chaque seconde qui filait. Son esprit semblait s'être arrêté sur les mots prononcés par la jeune femme, refusant d'aller plus loin.

 _Future carrière d'ange-vedette ?_

 _Ange-vedette_

 _Future carrière._

 _Future._

 _Carrière._

 _D'Ange-vedette._

 _Elle._

 _Elle. Hermione Granger. Ange pour une marque de luxe._

 _La Terre ne tournait plus rond._

« - HERMIONE ! » beugla à voix basse son patron, la ressemblance avec un ruminant s'établissant d'elle-même. « - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris d'aller les servir toi-même ?! Tu veux qu'ils ferment le restaurant, c'est ça ? C'est ça ? »

Il fit les cents pas, se pressant les mains contre le front, jetant régulièrement des regards vifs par dessus le hublot des cuisines pour scruter les invités d'honneur.

« - Et ils ont aimés ? Ils ont dit quoi ? Ils ont fait une remarque ? » Une pause, le propriétaire s'étranglant. « - ILS ONT PARLÉS DE FERMER LE RESTAURANT ?

\- Ils n'ont rien dit de tout ça. Simplement que tout ici était sale et ils avaient raison. » débita-t-elle d'une voix mécanique, échappant de peu à l'assaut des cuisiniers et filant se réfugier sur le champ dans les toilettes des femmes.

Elle posa son front sur le mur défraichi et dont le papier peint s'ôtait par lambeau avant de soupirer. Une fois. Puis une deuxième. Puis de se retourner et de se laisser glisser le long du mur. S'en fichant de toucher le sol répugnant.

Hermione ne pouvait pas.

Elle ne savait pas - absolument pas - comment cette idée avait pu passer par la tête de ces jeunes gens capricieux, de ces privilégiés baignant dans le luxe comme les autres dans les ordures, comment ils avaient pu trouver en _elle_ les qualités requises pour être une mannequin. Hermione rssemblait à tout sauf à une mannequin.

La jeune femme se releva, se fixant longtemps dans le miroir. Cherchant ce qui avait bien pu les motiver, leur plaire assez pour qu'ils dédaignent les plus belles femmes des cinq continents pour... Eh bien pour elle.

Elle n'y voyait qu'une jeune femme atrocement banale. Des yeux un peu trop orange pour son propre bien, une peau lisse mais pas douce, des yeux trop rapprochés, un nez pas assez fin, une mâchoire trop carrée... Des cheveux horribles. Trop emmêlés, ressemblant dangereusement à une crinière d'un lion sauvage. Ou Amy Whinehouse. Dans ses mauvais jours.

Un corps tout sauf fin et athlétique. De longues jambes ça oui, malgré sa taille assez petite. Mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait pour elle. Avec des hanches fines et un tour de taille envié. Mais le reste demeurait toujours horriblement commun.

TAC. TAC. TAC. Hermione sursauta en entendant des coups sur sa porte de cabine, et l'ouvrit, se doutant bien que ça ne devait être que Ginny ou Luna. Les autres étant bien trop occupés par l'arrivée des stars, et elle comprenait très bien pour ça.

« - Mione... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda doucement la rousse en désignant les yeux rougis des larmes trop retenues d'Hermione.

Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter, accepter alors qu'elle rêvait de pouvoir faire autre chose qu'un poste de serveuse dans un restaurant miteux, parce que ça risquait de faire remonter des choses à la surface.

Déjà que toutes les entreprises dans lesquelles elle postulait refusaient en raison de ... _ça,_ si en plus sa photo était placardée dans les magasines, la presse à scandale n'hésiterait pas à rameuter tout ce qu'elle saurait sur elle afin d'attirer l'attention. Et irrémédiablement... Son secret, su uniquement par le domaine du travail, divulgué à chaque lecteur.

A ses amis - du moins ceux n'étant pas au courant - à Luna et Ginny. A ses ... _Parents_.

Luna entra à son tour dans le minuscule espace, brisant la bulle d'Hermione pour la faire retourner à la réalité. Elle sursauta une seconde fois, avant de s'essuyer les yeux des poings et d'afficher un sourire factice.

C'était non. Elle leur dirait non, et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Dans l'ordre.

« - Ce... C'est rien, les filles. Simplement des mots de venins, ceux si caractéristique à l'espèce Je-suis-riche-et-pas-toi. »

Ginny commença à froncer les sourcils, ses yeux se plissant de colère, alors que Luna arborait un sourire doux mais triste, et qu'elle avança en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la brune.

« - Ce n'est pas vrai, commença-t-elle. C'est bien plus que ça. Tu as l'air... Ce ne sont pas des piques méchantes, c'est quelque chose de bien plus important, Hermione. Je vois les mensonges dans tes yeux, et ce n'est pas ça que nous devons avoir.

\- Elle a raison, renchérit la plus jeune. Tu peux mentir à qui tu veux, Mione, mais pas à nous. On te connait à force ! Allez, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ces beaux gosses, qu'on aille - tenter - de les frapper, histoire de montrer qu'on te fait pas pleurer impunément. »

Le sourire d'Hermione se fit d'abord fugace avant de s'agrandir, malgré ses larmes refoulées. Elle s'approcha des deux autres serveuses avant de les serrer dans ses bras, fermant les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas sans elles..

Elle rit, se remémorant les paroles de Forest Gump.

« Maman disait toujours " La vie c'est comme une boîte de chocolat, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber." »

Rien ne s'appliquait mieux à cet exemple que sa vie en cet instant précis. Elle avait l'impression d'être tombée sur le chocolat à la liqueur, magnifique à l'extérieur que tout le monde envie mais que personne ne veut vraiment. C'était ça.

Et ce chocolat à la liqueur-ci était particulièrement abject.

Parce que même si son goût semblait délicieux, revenait ensuite l'arrière-goût amer et répugnant qui vous faisait courir dans toute la pièce à la recherche d'un mouchoir pour le recracher.

« - Luna, Ginny... » commença Hermione. « - Si quelqu'un vous proposait quelque chose de fou, de vraiment fou, mais que vous risquiez vraiment gros, quel choix est-ce que vous feriez ?

\- Ça dépend si tu es sûre que tout ça le vaut bien, réfléchit la blonde. Si tu es sûre de ne pas faire d'erreur, ou bien si tu préfères que tout soit dicté par le suspens, justement, le fait de ne pas savoir ce qui va arriver.

\- Luna, Luna ! Arrêtes un peu de parler par énigmes. Et si tu nous disais plutôt ce qui ne va pas, Mione ?» proposa la jeune femme doucement. Elle s'assit aux côtés de la brune qui elle même s'était posée sur le sol entre-temps.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres, hésitante. Et ce fut l'air compréhensif sur le visage de ses deux amies qui la décida.

« - Ils m'ont proposés... Non. Ils veulent que je sois l'Ange-vedette, mannequin, d'une nouvelle collection prometteuse d'un des quatre assis à la table. »

Elle leur aurait annoncé que les Hunger Games existaient et qu'elle s'y était portée volontaire que leur réaction n'aurait pas été plus étrange.

Ginny se mit à fondre en larmes. De vraies larmes de crocodiles, certifiées véridiques, alors qu'un sourire venait étirer ses lèvres. Contradictoire.

Quant à la blonde un peu perchée, elle s'était contentée de pencher la tête sur le côté, perplexe, et lâchant une seule phrase.

« - Dans un bar-restaurant ? »

Les larmes de la rousse s'étaient peu à peu changées en une espèce de mi-sanglot mi-rire, alors qu'elle appuyait sa tête contre l'épaule d'Hermione avant de l'attraper et de la serrer contre elle, de toutes ses forces.

Un peu prise au dépourvu, la brune se laissa faire, alors que son amie enfonçait ses doigts dans son épaule, semblant vouloir y apposer sa marque. Hermione grimaça de douleur, avant de repousser doucement Ginny, perplexe. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une réaction pareille, jugeant que la rousse était plus du genre à sauter partout dans la pièce ou à hurler.

« - Mais comment ça se fait ? Tu as dit quelque chose en particulier, ils ont fait un remarque ? Ils t'ont dit ça, comme ça d'un coup, ou ils ont commencés à te faire des compliments et à te regarder pour te dire que tu avais quelque chose ? Est-ce que tu SAIS qui ils sont, Mione ?! Hermione Granger, est-ce que tu as la moindre IDEE de qui ils sont ? » Ginny attrapa les mains d'Hermione au milieu de cette diarrhée verbale, les secouant de toute ses forces. « - Draco Malfoy, Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson ! MALFOY, Hermione ! La troisième plus grande fortune d'Amérique au milieu de ce taudis infâme, avec son attachée de presse, son agent et visiblement un de ses amis, Théodore NOTT ! Nott, Nott comme dans _Slange_ ! Slange, un des plus grand journal people que tiens sa mère, Cassiopée Nott . Nott comme dans Théophile Nott, le célèbre scénariste ! Et c'est eux, EUX, Hermione, qui t'ont proposé de devenir MANNEQUIN ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte au moins ? Finie cette vie pourrie à se faire tripoter par des vieux frustrés en chaleur, bonjour le podium, les ailes, et le fric ! HERMIONE, est-ce que tu te rends _compte_ ?

\- _Mais est-ce qu'ils sont heureux ?_ » la coupa Luna, sèchement.

Toute l'euphorie soulevée par Ginny fut brisée d'un coup sec, leur bulle irréelle les faisant revenir à la réalité, parce que c'était ça, parce que c'était exactement ça. Est-ce qu'ils sont heureux ? Mais est-ce que le podium, les strass et les paillettes, l'argent et la presse, les paparazzis, l'attention constante. Est-ce qu'ils sont heureux ?

« - Evidemment qu'ils le sont ! Ils ont tout pour eux, _tout_. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne le seraient pas ?

\- L'argent n'apporte pas le bonheur, sourit Luna, mais c'est un sourire triste, un de ceux qui veulent tout dire, qui ont déjà connu mais ne parleront pas. Regarde-les, Ginny. Ils sont vides, vide de sens et d'espérance. Tout est au jour le jour, tout s'enchaîne parce qu'ils n'attendent plus rien, parce qu'ils vivent dans le même cercle. Ils ne sont pas heureux.

\- Parce qu'être heureux, c'est être ici ? riposta la rousse avec ferveur. Parce qu'être heureux, c'est croupir dans ce bar à se faire frôler par des mains grasses et des porcs luisant d'une rencontre avec leur main droite ? Parce que c'est ça être heureux, pour toi ? »

Hermione essaya de s'interposer, restée en spectatrice muette depuis le début. Les deux arguments s'affrontaient, les deux avaient raison. Mais elle ne voulait pas réfléchir pour le moment, elle ne voulait pas penser à ça.

« - Les filles...

\- Bien sûr que ça l'est. Elle n'est pas seule - ils le sont. Hermione n'est pas une fille ordinaire, elle est encore pure, intacte, laissa échapper rêveusement la blonde. Je ne veux pas qu'ils la souillent, je ne veux pas que tout ça la touche.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Souillés ? Tu ne peux pas décider comme ça de sa vie parce qu'elle est "pure". C'est une chance en or, un moyen de sortir de là ! Qui n'en a pas rêvé ? Qui n'a pas rêvé de devenir aussi important qu'eux ?

\- Ginny ! Luna !

\- Je n'ai jamais fait ce rêve, pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tellement à y entrer ? Ce n'est pas comme tu crois... C'est autre chose. C'est totalement autre chose.. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

\- ÇA SUFFIT ! »

Hermione se redressa, son incertitude s'étant changée en colère. Elle ne supportait pas de voir ses amies se déchirer pour une raison aussi stupide, qui de surcroît la concernait, elle. Elle inspira profondément, les yeux fermés, avant d'expirer, retrouvant son calme. Luna avait raison autant que Ginny, tout ça n'apportait pas le bonheur.

Mais elle ne supportait pas plus d'être ici, de devoir subir les tentatives d'attouchement permanentes sans pouvoir s'en plaindre.

Et, puis peut-être... Si elle ne restait qu'un an, voire moins, peut-être cela lui ouvrirait-il des portes pour ses études. Elle n'avait pas vingt-deux ans, coincée à ses vingt et un depuis peu, et il lui restait du temps, beaucoup de temps. Et qui sait, tout _ça_ serait peut-être oublié au profit de sa légère percée dans le milieu mondain.

« - Je vous ai demandé votre avis, et vous êtes des anges, de me l'avoir donné, mais... Arrêtez. S'il vous plaît, ça suffit. Luna, je ne compte pas devenir la prochaine Kim Kardashian et Ginny, tout n'est pas tout beau, tout rose sous prétexte qu'ils sont riches, mais, c'est au final mon choix. » décréta-t-elle avec assurance, ou du moins un semblant d'assurance.

Elle leur adressa un sourire, mi-contrit mi-hésitant, avant de passer une main distraite dans ses cheveux et de sortir des toilettes. Au fond, les quatres mousquetaires semblaient avoir presque terminé leur " repas ", discutant à coup de piques venimeuses et remarques dégoûtées sur la propreté de la Tête du Sanglier.

Hermione inspira une seconde fois. Pour elle qui ne fumait pas, elle aurait tout donné pour une cigarette et ses pseudos vertus apaisantes en ce moment, parce qu'elle était à deux doigts de craquer.

Trop d'émotions pour une seule journée.

« - Hé ! Toi ! Toi là-bas, oui, c'est de toi qu'on parle, l'espèce de mi-femme mi-singe, allez, avance. » Elle leva les yeux, se rendant compte que c'était à elle qu'ils parlaient avant de réprimer un soupir et de marcher jusqu'à leur table.

« - Vous désirez ? demanda-t-elle poliment - s'arrachant presque les mots de la bouche. Le petit sketch de Ginny lui avait fait reconsidérer les quatre personnes assises à sa table, stupéfaite par leur célébrité, mais leurs caractères étaient toujours aussi ... Spéciaux.

\- Tu habites loin ? Nous allons passer chez toi récupérer le peu d'ordures que tu possèdes. Et ensuite ce sera direction mes locaux pour discuter de ton nouveau contrat.

Elle secoua la tête, encore sous le choc. Elle avait cru qu'elle serait maîtresse de ses moyens, la jolie blague. C'était...

\- C-com-comme ça ? Je... Vous voulez que nous partions _maintenant_ ? M-mais...

\- Et bien oui. Nous avons fini de manger - et c'était parfaitement atroce au passage, signalez-le au chef, si tant soit peu qu'il y en ait un - et nous allions repartir, ayant une journée chargée - _nous,_ la coupa Pansy, qui avait laissé la parole depuis tout à l'heure au basané - Blaise si elle se rappelait. Est-ce que, à tout hasard, tu aurais des objections ?

\- Je croyais t'avoir dit d'ôter cette horreur, s'interposa Draco, la détaillant du regard. Va enlever ça, _tout de suite_.

\- At- Attendez, je... Je n'ai pas fini mon service, je...

- _Tout de suite._ »

Hermione se dirigea d'un énième pas mécanique vers son casier, sans vraiment comprendre. Que... Tout s'était passé si vite, qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de répliquer, sous le regard imposant du blond.

Elle secoua la tête, - encore.

 _Mais dans quoi est-ce qu'elle s'était encore fourrée ?_

* * *

 **Et voilà, le chapitre deux est bouclé.**

 **Z'en aveeeez pensé quoi ? J'espère que ça vous a plu, et j'ai d'ailleurs essayé de le faire un chouilla plus long que le deuxième. Environ 1.000 mots en fait, mais passons.**

 **Question (parce que j'en ai encore une ) : Qui de vous a raison entre Luna et Ginny ? Parce que je pensais donner à Hermione un de leur point de vue, avant de me raviser, mais ça m'intrigue.**

 _Réponse aux Reviews anonymes :_

 **Guest :** Presque la première presque, on va dire la première des anonymes ! Qui sait sur le chap 2, tu pourras être la première avec un peu de vitesse haha :P Déjà merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment extrêmement gentil - oui je saute comme une puce d'excitation et de contentement - j'espère que cette suite va te plaire ! Et pour Pansy, je vais essayer de ... Chut, je ne dis rien, je laisse le suspens. (Petite indication inutile , elle a une passion pour les chocolats Jacques Genin dans cette fic. ) Disons qu'elle est aussi énormément prise au dépourvu, je veux dire, ils ne sont pas rien ceux qui lui lancent ces vannes. Et tu as raison, c'est aussi la peur de perdre son travail alors qu'elle a énormément de mal à en trouver un. Héhé, malheureusement je ne peux rien dire, ce sera les journalistes qui l'afficheront les premiers... Je ne dis rien, je ne dis rien.

Yep, tu as du voir ma note du début, mais en tout cas je suis très flattée que tu la compares à LC. Et bien, merci énormément, en espérant que ça te convienne ! :)

Et j'adore les pavés comme reviews, ce n'est pas un problème. En général, c'est assez orrégulier, même si je vais m'essayer à une fois par semaine. M'essayer xD

Et j'adore tes Ps ! :D

(Je compte le Blaise/Ginny, mercii :P Et je pense que si tu arrives à envoyer une lettre par Hibou, JK te cèdera même ses droits, et je trouverais un moyen pour tes chaussettes déparaillées ! (et les peluches)

Ps : Haha, j'ai fait deux trois recherches sur les marques, mais je n'en suis pas passionnée, disons que c'est... Culture ? xD

 **Guest 2** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te conviendra, je prends en compte ton vote ;)

 **andr** : C'était spécial... Je ne sais pas si c'est un troll ou quoi que ce soit du genre, mais en tout cas.. Euh... Je ne sais pas ce que je dois dire ? Contente quetu ais eu ton permis ?

 **Alice 3** : Mercii ! Contente que tu ais aimé, j'espère que la suite t'a plu tout autant ! Et ce n'est pas grave pour les critiques, c'est très très gentil de ta part ;) Merci énormément encore !

 **Berenice** : Merchii ! Pour le moment, Hermione est encore sous le choc, mais pas d'inquiétude, ce jour va venir, ce jour va venir... J'adore Luna, je suis contente que toi aussi ! Et j'ai un rôle tout désigné pour elle. Je prends en compte ton vote, merci ;)

 **Sam** : Hellow, u. Je suis super ravie que ça t'ai plu, et j'espère que la suite t'a ravi pareillement ! Okayy, merci, je prend ça en compte ! Tu es adorable ! En général, c'est assez irrégulier, mais je vais m'essayer à un par semaine ou par deux semaines ! :)

 **Bisous coquelicot,**

 **Ska**

 **(Et une peluche Le Roi Lion pour celui qui me met un mot cette fois)**


	3. Combats de Coqs

**(Hé oui, il est là ! Vrai de vrai.)**

 **Hellow mes Bluesers !**

 **Je suis vraiment hyper contente que le chap' précédent vous aies plus - 16 reviews T_T - et j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira aussi. J'essaye d'augmenter la longueur de 1k à chaque fois, le premier commençant à 4k puis ça a été 6k ( oui je sais ça fait deux ) et celui 7k normalement. Bref, bisous, bisous, les** réponses aux RAR étant évidemment en fin de chapitre, **mais cette fois avec** _djulay05_ **en temps qu'anonyme - parce que j'avais répondu ici avant, bref... xD -**

 **Bref. J'vous aime beaucoup, beaucoup, merci pour toutes ces reviews, vous êtes super-géniaux.**

 **(Je suis encore au septième ciel haha)**

 **Un petit personnage surprise vous attendant dans ce chap', arriverez-vous à deviner qui c'est avant qu'il ne se dévoiiile ? :P**

 **Bisous tulipe**

 **On se retrouve en bas !**

 **PS : Vous avez écouté la nouvelle song de Katy Perry, RISE ? Elle est juste GENIALE. *o***

 **PPS : _J'ai une_** question ** _assez importante pour moi à la fin du chap' ! ça serait sympa de prendre le temps d'y répondre ;)_**

* * *

Hermione avait la désagréable impression d'assister à un combat de coq.

Une de ces joutes verbales où on n'avait pas sa place, où chaque tentative d'en placer une était ignorée ou bien répondue par un regard noir, et qui au final commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs. Une de ces joutes, qui enfin, l'agaçait sérieusement, et qu'elle aurait interrompue au plus vite s'il ne s'agissait pas de Pansy Parkinson et l'héritier Malfoy.

Sauf qu'elle tenait à sa vie, et que s'immiscer dans une dispute, d'eux deux, qui n'était pas sienne – bien qu'elle la concernait – revenait à un lynchage publique et immédiat.

Elle releva la tête une seconde, s'intéressant aux paroles hurlées avec rage, et tout le dégoût possible et inimaginable. Tiens. D'ailleurs, elle n'était même pas au courant qu'on pouvait hausser son sourcil aussi...haut.

« Qu'est-ce ton cerveau _atrophié_ ne comprends pas dans " C'est HORS de question " ?! Je ne suis pas une de ces catins qui te lècheraient les pieds pour que tu les regardes, je ne suis pas une de ces traînées que tu ramènes dans ton loft tout les soirs, avec qui tu couches sans considération et c'est tant pis si elles croyaient autre chose. Je ne suis pas ta _chose_ , Mal-foy !

\- Mais où est le putain de problème ? Tu l'as dit, tu n'es pas ma chose, on ne couche pas ensemble. Très bien, _très bien_! Sauf que tu n'es pas la seule dans ton métier, Par-kin-son et que je peux te virer sans que ça me cause le moindre PROBLEME !

\- Parce que tu crois que c'est une autre, de mon métier _,_ qui accepterait de s'occuper de _toi_ ? De l'insupportable égocentrique ridicule que tu es ?

\- J'AI de l'argent, évidemment qu'elle voudront ! JE suis ton principal revenu ! Sans moi, tu ne serais rien, _rien du tout_ !

\- Rien du tout ? C'est ça que tu me dis, je ne serais rien du tout ? Mais QUI t'a aidé à avoir cette réputation, que TU t'évertues à gâcher tout les jours ! QUI, Malfoy ? Est-ce que c'est TOI, qui est allé voir les journalistes, qui t'en est occupé ?

Hermione, soupira, consternée.

S'ils continuaient comme ça, elle allait attraper n'importe quoi – _n'importe quoi_ – et s'envoyer à l'hôpital pour une durée indéterminée. Elle n'avait pas eu la chance des deux autres jett-setters qui s'étaient éclipsés dans la salle d'à côté sur la pointe des pieds, lorsque Malfoy avait eu l'outrage d'offenser son attachée de presse.

Et vu comme ça continuait – et ça avait démarré depuis une bonne dizaine de minute - ça n'allait pas finir avant longtemps. Trop longtemps.

« - Qui a rattrapé tes frasques lorsque tu as couché avec la fille du ministre, qui a trouvé un moyen de redorer ton blason alors qu'aucun magasine ne voulait entendre parler de toi, qui t'a suggéré de te lancer dans quelque chose pour que tu fasses à nouveau la une des journaux ? Qui... »

Elle leva un regard vers la star et la jeune femme, dévisageant avec presque ce qui ressemblait à du flegme les visages rougis par la colère, et les mèches débraillées que la brune tentait de lisser à nouveau – sans réussite.

Au final, même si elle avait été impressionnée, il lui semblait que ces quelques petites heures l'avait rendue plus objective. Ou moins. Elle ne savait plus trop.

Le reste s'était déroulé comme dans ces livres où on parlait de "flou total" bien que le terme de "sous le choc" était plus correct. Elle était rentrée comme un robot dans sa chambre, récupérant ses maigres biens dans une valise et un sac pour ressortir s'installer dans la berline noire. Ses doigts avaient effleurés la banquette, une fois pas deux, trop timide pour oser franchement la toucher, et un sourire immense sur son visage.

Et maintenant... Elle sourit, amusée. On aurait dit que sa vie suivait des genres différents, allant au départ du teen-movie banal à une émission de disputes de couples tout en passant par le porno miteux.

Et Malfoy et Parkinson ressemblaient vraiment à des coqs en colère.

« - Qu'est-ce qui m'est passé par la tête lorsque je t'ai embauchée ?! Je te demande un _service_ Parkinson, pas ta tête !

\- Tu m'ordonnes de le faire ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelles un service ! Ou alors peut-être que ton Q.I Pathétique ne sait pas faire la différence ? »

Leurs cris la sortit de ses pensées, alors qu'elle papillonnait rapidement des paupières pour reprendre pied avec la réalité, à l'image d'une coqueluche en chaleur.

Son sourire reprit de plus belle, alors qu'elle tentait de le camoufler en attrapant un des derniers US Weekly qui traînaient sur la table basse.

Devant elle, la tenue de Pansy s'était légèrement dégradée. Les belles mèches lisses s'étaient ébouriffées - oh juste un peu, de quoi lui donner un caractère plus humain – alors que son trenchcoat et son écharpe Yves Saint Laurent avaient disparus, remplacés par une mini-robe zippée noire griffée Givenchy. Ses joues s'étaient colorées de rouge sous l'effet de la colère, bien qu'elle se contentait de petites piques incisives, au contraire du blond.

Lui s'était totalement débraillé, ses cheveux blonds n'ayant plus aucune trace de gel, et sa chemise à moitiée-ouverte, quelques boutons ayant été ôtés.

Au final, celle étant restée le plus fidèle à son habillement du départ était Hermione, bien qu'elle ait ôtée son uniforme pour un jean t-shirt plus confortable. Et décent surtout, l'autre frôlant des limites qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé imaginer deux ans plus tôt.

« - Et pourquoi, je te prie, devrais-je subir cette atrocité autant physique que mentale visiblement, alors que nous ne nous devons _rien_? »

Hermione soupira une seconde fois.

Elle aurait voulu suivre les deux autres stars – bien qu'elle aurait été pétrifiée par la gêne et la timidité - et faire à la limite tout ce qu'ils voulaient pour échapper à ce spectacle. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place ici, que ce soit au milieu d'eux deux qui se hurlaient – sans hausser la voix – dessus ou bien parce qu'à travers la baie vitrée à sens unique elle voyait toutes ces filles passer.

De jolies jambes, une taille à faire hurler les jalouses, des visages soigneusement maquillés, fardés, mais qui seraient jolis même au naturel, des formes proportionnées - bien qu'aidées par le docteur de famille – et d'une classe... D'une élégance qui lui donnait envie de creuser un trou et de s'y enterrer.

Profondément.

Elle promena son regard sur le magazine, se désintéressant totalement de savoir si oui ou non le couple de Taylor Swift et Tom Hiddleston allait perdurer, si l'orange était la couleur-phare cet été ou encore le nombre de dollars que Ghostbusters allait rapporter au box-office. Ennuyeux. Ennuyeux.

Elle manqua de réprimer un soupir – pour la troisième fois – alors que la joute devant elle ne s'en terminait pas. Est-ce qu'elle devait, oui ou non, se lever et sortir de la pièce ?

Deux solutions.

La première étant que oui, elle se mette à scander que jamais elle ne travaillerait comme mannequin – et elle avait encore l'impression d'être victime d'une énorme blague – pour quelqu'un d'aussi égoïste, insupportable et vaniteux, qu'assister à des échanges de remarques acides entre l'alter-ego de Kanye West niveau modestie et son attachée de presse, était la dernière des choses dont elle avait envie, et qu'elle voulait simplement qu'ils se _taisent_ ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

La deuxième étant qu'elle s'écrase – une fois de plus. Qu'elle laisse la gentille Hermione toute simplette prendre la place de l'autre et que ce soit elle qui se taise, attendant simplement la fin des événements pour savoir ce qu'on attendait d'elle.

Sauf que bon. Elle n'était plus à l'étape du collège où elle s'écrasait devant ses professeurs – bien obligée – c'était la vie. La vraie vie. Et les yeux scintillant d'auto-contentement de Malfoy étaient tout simplement insupportables.

Hermione reposa le magazine avec précaution, ses yeux s'attardant plus que d'ordinaire sur les soins de peau proposés – voilà que cette atmosphère la contaminait – avant de masser les tempes avec lenteur.

« - Tu es ingérable et tu commences à devenir à peine supportable, Pansy. Pourquoi faut-il que tu tournes toujours tout de cette façon ? Arrête. Arrête tout de suite de dire un mot sinon tu regretteras plus tard ce qui va se passer, lorsque tu seras obligée de te cantonner à des stars de bas étages ou en déclin comme Mariah Carey ou Johnny Halliday. »

Ça y est. C'était la phrase de trop.

Depuis leur arrivée au bar-restaurant « La tête du Sanglier » Hermione n'avait fait que se baisser et se taire, parce qu'ils étaient bien plus élevés socialement, bien plus riches, connus et tout le toutim. Sauf que cette guéguerre ridicule lui courrait sur les nerfs et qu'elle allait être sur le point de craquer sous l'émotion.

Elle se leva d'un coup, laissant derrière elle la bouteille qu'elle avait eu l'audace de demander il y avait une demi-heure de cela avant de fermer les yeux une demi-seconde.

Et de les rouvrir.

« - Ça suffit, souffla-t-elle à mi-voix, exténuée. Ça suffit. Depuis ce matin, j'ai l'impression d'être tirée de droite à gauche, qu'on m'emmène ici et là sans me demander mon avis et j'en ai plus qu'assez. J'en ai marre, je n'en peux plus. Alors réglez ça entre vous deux sans m'impliquer là-dedans, fichez-moi la paix le temps que vous vous conduisiez comme des gens civilisés, et on pourra voir un contrat plus tard. »

Elle sortit sous les yeux des deux autres, qui n'avaient pipé mot depuis le début de son discours, avant que Draco ne finisse par soupirer lui aussi en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.

Il passa une main rapide dans ses cheveux, histoire de remettre en ordre – ou désordre - les mèches éparpillées, tout en suivant du regard la jeune femme qui s'éloignait. Il détourna les yeux, irrité, avant de les poser à nouveau sur Pansy.

« - Très bien, commença-t-il, je m'excuse.

\- Pardon ? Fit semblant de s'étonner Pansy, écarquillant les yeux à outrance et se penchant comme pour mieux vérifier l'information. Il... Il me semble que j'entends quelque chose. Attends... Des excuses... De _Draco Malfoy_ ? »

Il la fusilla du regard alors qu'elle haussait un sourcil, une moue amusée sur les lèvres, tout en prenant place sur l'autre canapé, une énième Vogue tirée nonchalamment de son étui.

« - Tu vas finir par attraper un cancer, tu vas te ruiner en chimio et ne compte pas sur moi pour payer.

\- Mon chou, j'ai assez d'argent pour deux siècles de chimio, donc soit gentil et tais-toi. » Elle marqua une pause un instant, tirant sur sa cigarette avant de souffler la fumée avec élégance. « - Elle me plaît bien, tout compte fait.

\- Qui ça, la guenon ?

\- Draco. » Elle lui jeta un regard noir, alors qu'il lui renvoyait un sourire goguenard, fier de lui. « Tu dois la trouver un tant soit peu jolie si tu veux en faire ton ange. Si elle laisse tomber cette attitude timide et que j'arrive à la rendre présentable... Tu avais peut-être raison, elle plaira. De quoi s'assurer plusieurs premières pages.

\- Elle n'est pas à mon goût. Mais elle fait naturelle, elle a ce truc que cherchent les femmes en ce moment – et je ne vous comprendrais jamais. Même si elle est encore bien trop grosse. »

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel, faisant tomber sa cendre dans le pot de fleur à ses côtés, sans faire attention au haussement de sourcil blasé de Draco.

« - Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses toujours de faire ça ? Un mois, Pans'. Ce n'est rien, un tout petit et simple mois, revint à la charge le blond.

\- Ne commences pas, le prévint la brune, reposant sa Vogue dans son écrin, à moitié entamée. Est-ce que je te demandes d'aller t'enfermer dans un t2 avec le premier plouc venu ? Non, _chéri._ Donc je ne vois pas ce qui m'obligerait, moi, à le faire.

\- Même si on monte notre contrat ?

\- Non. Toujours pas.

\- Si je te lègues 1 pour cent des parts de Slytherin ?

\- Pourquoi pas 0,5 tant que tu y es. Non. N'essayes pas.

\- 2 pour cent ?

\- Draco...

\- 3 ?

\- ...

\- Un rencard avec moi ?

\- Je t'ai dit non. Non. Non, comme dans « Arrête ça sinon JE met fin à notre contrat et ce n'est pas cette demi-mondaine en haut talons qui te gérera aussi bien que je le fais. »

Mais Draco se mit à sourire – une fois de plus – avec ses yeux qui pétillaient d'amusement en même temps, virant instantanément du gris foncé à un mélange légèrement plus clair. Pansy soupira, arquant un de ses sourcils parfaitement épilés – chez Carita, s'il vous plaît – et se préparant déjà au pire.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore me trouver pour me convaincre...

\- Tu te rappelles, Pansy, de cette fameuse marque qui te plaît tant ?

\- Draco, j'ai de l'argent. Peu importe quelle parure de diamant, quelle robe Elie Saab ou quel sac Hermès tu veux m'acheter, mais je suis riche aussi, tu sais ? Je travaille, mais je _gagne_ ma vie.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça. » Draco sortit son téléphone, pianotant quelques secondes sur son téléphone avant de se redresser et d'afficher un grand sourire. « - Tu vois, je pensais plutôt à cette marque, oui celle-ci que je refuse de te donner le nom pour garder un moyen de pression.

\- Attends, tu veux dire...

\- Dans 10 minutes et pas une seconde plus, sourit Draco, de ce sourire si content de lui et modeste. Tes _fameux_ chocolats. »

Pansy cligna des yeux, une fois. Deux fois. Tr-... Un immense sourire alla baigner ses traits, le temps d'une seconde tout au plus avant qu'elle ne retrouve son visage impassible et propre sur soi. Pas une touche de maquillage en trop, pas un cil collé ni une paillette de fard au mauvais endroit. Juste ce sourire qui bouleversa cette harmonie pendant un clin d'oeil.

« - Tu m'as eue. Très bien. J'irais la retrouver. » En voyant son air d'auto-satisfaction, elle lui décocha un regard noir, attrapant l'US Weekly laissé par Hermione au passage. « - Mais c'est la dernière fois que je satisfait un de tes désirs dérangés, Malfoy.

 _\- Bien sûr_ »

Elle le regarda fixement un instant, comme pour se graver son image dans la rétine. Draco Malfoy était beau garçon, ce n'était pas de la flatterie. Simplement un constat.

Parce que lorsqu'on le voyait, pour la première fois, c'était ce qu'on disait. Il était beau garçon. Ce genre de beauté irréelle qu'on ne voit que dans les magazines et devant lesquelles on reste bouche bée, ce genre de beauté qui ne laissait pas de place à l'indifférence et qui subjuguait sur le champ.

Sauf de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis les faux-mariages de Pansy et Draco devant une assemblée de poupées.

Et désormais elle avait plus quotidiennement l'envie de foncer acheter « - L'art d'assommer et de torturer Draco Malfoy tout en grâce et élégance » à la librairie du coin que de l'épouser. La nature était bien faîte. Pas de futurs Parkinson-Malfoy.

« - Et ta Hermine...Hermienne...Hermance ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes en faire, te servir d'elle le temps de l'afficher en égérie de Slytherin, puis la jeter ? » Pansy se leva, se massant les tempes à son tour pour réfléchir. « - Ça veut dire... La marque est dans quatorze, mettons six de plus, contrat de vingt mois, non-renouvelable ?

\- C'est le boulot de Blaise, tu es au courant ?

\- Vingt mois, vingt mois... Mettons les clauses interdisant un arrêt brutal de notre accord, qu'elle ne se fasse pas embaucher par une marque concurrente dans les 90 jours après... Clauses sécurité, confort...

\- Pansy. C'est à _Blaise_ de faire ça. »

La voyant se perdre dans des auto-réflexions sans queue ni tête, alors qu'elle savait très bien qu'au final ce serait l'afro-américain qui déciderait de tout, lui apporta un sourire blasé. Au final, même si les éclats de voix entre eux deux étaient fréquents, Pansy restait la plus qualifiée, ou du moins l'une des plus qualifiées dans son domaine.

Eux deux c'était parti du bac à sable. Ou du moins ce qui y ressemblait dans le monde impitoyable de la célébrité. Narcissa Malfoy dans Hyde Park, un Draco de trois ans à la main et la sucette en bouche, faisant face à Araminta Parkinson, Pansy à ses côtés avec sa jolie robe en fleurs, une glace à la main.

Leurs mères s'étaient rapprochées – tenues de faire une discussion correcte – alors que lui-même allait à la découverte de la future jeune femme, perplexe.

Il avait tendu la main, essayant de toucher ses cheveux, et...

Pansy lui avait écrasé sa glace sur le crâne. Avec la fraise dégoulinant le long de sa tignasse blonde, gouttant sur ses vêtements déjà hors de prix et faisant frémir de colère sa mère. Araminta s'était excusée pour sa fille, évidemment, et Draco ne doutait pas de la punition qu'elle avait du recevoir plus tard mais les excuses n'étaient pas très bien passées.

Et pourtant l'un comme l'autre s'étaient revus, heurtés, appréciés, haïs, et aimés – et il ne voulait pas parler de cette époque – avant que ça ne revienne à une normalité tangible.

« - On appelle Draco à la barre ? »

Il manqua de sursauter, plongé dans ses pensées et redressant ses yeux gris vers son attachée de presse. Elle semblait avoir terminé d'énumérer toutes les clauses de l'accord liant la serveuse à eux, et attendait visiblement une réponse.

« - Demain soir, tu dînes chez **Beauxbâtons** avec la Delacour et son nouveau toy-boy. Amène Her... Mance, mine. Je m'en moque, elle sera ton invitée. »

Attendez quoi ? Deuxième édition, disponible en librairie.

« - _Elle ?_ Attends, si c'est une blague, elle est très mauvaise, Pansy. Je croyais que Slytherin et le reste avait pour but de redorer mon blason, pas de le baisser.

\- Je la changerais un peu demain. Passer par quelques étapes nécessaires, tu auras ta Cendrillon après le passage de marraine la bonne fée.

\- Tu t'apparentes plus à sa belle-mère qu'à la vieille fée simplette. »

Pansy haussa un sourcil, piochant au passage un des bonbons à la menthe dans le vase qui lui faisait de l'oeil depuis tout à l'heure.

« - Grillé. Je ne savais pas que tu regardais encore des Disney. »

Il grimaça, presque pris sur le fait, avant de lever les mains, son sourire revenu en place. « - Il faut bien que je comprenne tes références. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, faussement exaspérée avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à la porte séparant ce salon de celui voisin. Sourit en s'imaginant Théodore et Blaise parier sur le temps de leur contrariété. Il arrivait des fois – d'accord, très souvent – qu'elle regrettait le fait d'avoir comme client Malfoy fils.

Mais lorsqu'elle jetait un regard aux magazines et tout ces torchons qui se déchiraient pour tenter de n'avoir au moins un article sur son protégé, elle se disait, que tout de même, pour rien au monde elle ne briserait leur contrat.

Et Pansy le regarda une fois de plus, le détaillant, alors qu'à une vingtaine de minutes en taxi de là, Hermione Granger s'asseyait sur un banc.

Un sachet de marrons grillés dans les mains – le fait qu'on soit début septembre ne la perturbant pas outre mesure – suffisant à son bonheur. Elle piocha dans le sachet, attrapant une châtaigne qu'elle décortiqua sans trop de mal, avant de fixer son regard sur l'immense bassin d'eau devant elle.

Hermione aimait Hyde Park.

C'était calme, avant tout. C'était joli, et ça lui permettait de faire le point, de réfléchir.

Un arbre presque desséché, son feuillage à moitié chauve et quelques points orangés persistant à tenir touchait presque le sol, un écureuil dévorant une châtaigne qu'elle lui avait lancé juste devant. On aurait dit le morne quotidien d'une secrétaire désillusionnée.

Elle aimait sentir le vent d'automne soulever ses cheveux, fermer les yeux pour n'entendre que des bruits de villes dans un fond lointain ou les piaillements des quelques oiseaux n'étant pas encore partis. Elle aimait entendre les clapotis des vagues du bassin s'échouer contre les murs de pierre, sentir ces parfums d'avant l'hiver comme les marrons chauds ou les feuilles mortes. Tout simplement ressentir à fond ces petites choses insignifiantes.

Hop. Nouvelle châtaigne, nouveaux doigts habiles enlevant la carapace. Elle aimait la solitude aussi, des fois. N'être qu'avec sa propre conscience et la nature, ne vivre que pour ça, ça avait du bon.

Et ça lui permettait de faire une pause avant que les événements brutaux qu'elle allait vivre ne s'enchaînent.

Enhardi par l'offre d'Hermione, l'écureuil ayant terminé son repas s'approcha doucement. Elle le regarda une bonne dizaine de seconde, détaillant la queue touffue orangée en son centre et grise sur les bords, les yeux noirs de jais et les petits crocs pointus.

Amusée, elle tendit une énième châtaigne, rapidement englouti dans les bajoues de l'animal avant qu'il ne se détourne et grimpe au sommet de l'arbre.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai laissé toutes mes affaires là-bas... » gémit-elle pour la dixième fois au moins, résistant à l'envie de se frapper la tête contre le rebord du banc.

Comme une idiote – comment se traiter autrement ? - elle était partie sur un coup de tête, laissant le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait aux pieds de Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott. Bravo, Hermione. Une médaille pour un tel niveau de stupidité ?

Elle souffla de désespoir, se retournant pour tenter d'apercevoir au loin le building Malfoy's Enterprise. En vain. Hermione se mit à sourire nerveusement, amusée par le manque d'originalité des Malfoy et contrariée par la perte de ses effets personnels.

Malfoy.

En quelques minutes et à l'aide son téléphone, elle s'était renseignée sur l'illustre famille. Faisant partie de l'ancienne noblesse, et ayant à leur actif une ribambelle de titres inutiles, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient le besoin de travailler. Sauf que Mr Malfoy avait investi à la Bourse, réussissant ce que peu arrivaient à faire, c'est-à-dire quadrupler les revenus posés au départ. Et si Hermione comprenait bien, la somme initiale pouvait déjà faire pleurer les dix plus grandes fortunes européennes, alors que la famille Malfoy se hissait à la troisième place au niveau américain.

Seulement, non contente d'arborer des tenues aussi coûteuses que magnifiques, Madame Malfoy – dans sa jeunesse – s'était imposée comme le mannequin phare de l'époque, posant pour ses propres magazines. Et bien que cette époque soit désormais loin derrière elle, elle avait conservé une beauté affligeante et surnaturelle au fil du temps.

Quant au fils, Draco... Au départ partant avec une réputation irréprochable, ses frasques avaient souvent été répertoriées et publiées au nez de tous, lui apportant une célébrité incomparable mais teintée de noir. Les journaux qu'avaient consulté Hermione pour se renseigner parlaient tous de sa beauté extraordinaire, des photographes professionnels s'arrachant des photoshoots avec lui mais également de ses réveils aux pupilles bien plus que dilatées, des morceaux de bouteilles allant jusque dans son lit ou des mannequins souvent retrouvées à plusieurs et topless dans son lit.

Rien qui ne surprenne Hermione.

Cependant, il y avait quelques semaines de cela, il avait annoncé sa volonté de sortir une nouvelle marque, Slytherin, sans pour autant préciser de quoi il s'agissait. Et la presse-people avait explosée, chacun avançant des arguments et des hypothèses sur les biens qu'il allait proposer.

Et l'idée qu'elle serait la première – hors de son cercle – à savoir de quoi il s'agirait la faisait un peu trop s'enthousiasmer à son goût.

« - Je peux m'asseoir ? » la coupa une voix grave, alors qu'elle redressait la tête pour voir qui lui adressait la parole.

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, un léger sourire s'emparant de ses traits alors qu'elle regardait les cheveux en bataille et les yeux fascinants.

« - Le seul banc de libre ou l'envie de faire la conversation ? Plaisanta-t-elle.

Il lui sourit en retour, vaguement amusé, et déposant son pardessus noir à côté de lui.

« - Tu avais l'air triste, et je me suis dit qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'une conversation avec un inconnu pour remonter le moral.

\- Hermione Granger, annonça-t-elle, se surprenant à apprécier l'initiative de cet inconnu.

\- Il n'y a plus rien d'amusant si vous connaissez mon nom aussi. Mais je suis enchanté, Mlle Granger.»

Hermione se mit à rire, doucement, égayée malgré elle par le sang-froid du brun. C'était la première fois qu'elle commençait une conversation, comme ça, avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas et sans trop de raison.

« - J'aime bien aller ici aussi, confia-t-il. C'est bien plus calme que le centre-ville et ça fait du bien de se retrouver un peu avec de la verdure.

\- C'est exactement ça ! S'exclama-t-elle surprise avant de poser une main sur sa bouche, confuse par son éclat, avant de reprendre, plus calmement. « - On va dire que c'est un peu mouvementé en ce moment, alors... Ça me fait l'effet d'un Jardin d'Eden. » Nouvelle pause alors qu'elle secoua la tête. « - Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de partager tout ça avec vous ? »

Ce fut à son tour de rire, ou de souffler une exclamation amusée. Il se tourna vers elle, ses yeux la dévisageant avec intensité.

« - Disons que des fois ça aide plus de se confier à des personnes qu'on ne connaît pas et qu'on ne risque pas de revoir. »

Hermione lâcha un éclat moqueur, ironique . Pivotant elle aussi vers lui, elle haussa un sourcil peu convaincu, alors qu'il haussait les épaules.

« - Essayez toujours. Je pourrais peut-être vous aider.

\- Je ne vous connais pas !

\- Et alors ?

\- Très bien, finit-elle par souffler, même peu encline à se dévoiler. Qu'est-ce que vous diriez si je disais que je suis coincée dans une situation étrange, que je n'ai que deux choix face à moi. Accepter de m'incliner devant quelqu'un d'ego-centrique et insupportable, sans la moindre qualité mentale pour le rattraper et même s'il est incroyablement beau. Refuser et me retrouver à faire le trottoir ou travailler d'arrache-pied comme serveuse dans un pub miteux, et que lorsque je fais enfin mon choix, ils se crêpent le chignon comme deux adolescents en pleine puberté ?

\- Accrochez-vous.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous avez entendu, vous ne voulez simplement pas le comprendre, murmura-t-il avec un sourire contredisant ses paroles dures. La vie n'est jamais simple, rien ne nous tombe tout cuit dans le bec, il faut faire des sacrifices. Certaines personnes – et je parle de généralités – veulent que tout soit parfait, que tout réussisse comme ils veulent mais ça ne se passe pas comme ça. Il faut s'accrocher parce que personne ne le fera pour vous. »

Hermione se mit à rire sous ses yeux, un rire nerveux comme si tout craquait, tout remontait à la surface depuis le début. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter au yeux, commencer à venir lui baigner le visage et elle se détestait pour ça, pour craquer devant un parfait inconnu.

Sauf que loin de s'enfuir, il s'approcha, lui frottant le dos avec un peu d'hésitation avant de marmonner un « Oh et puis tant pis » et de la serrer dans ses bras. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et le paquet de marrons s'était vidé sur le sol, mais elle s'en moquait.

Parce que quelqu'un la serrait dans ses bras, quelqu'un lui apportait un peu de chaleur et de confort, même si c'était un inconnu.

Parce que c'était quelque chose dont elle manquait depuis le fameux _événement_ deux ans plus tôt, qu'elle avait juste eu besoin de ça. Quelqu'un qui le serrait dans ses bras. Qui lui chuchotait comme le faisait le brun que tout allait bien se passer.

« - J-je... J- je suis désolée... réussit-elle à formuler au milieu de sa crise de larme, alors qu'elle le sentir sourire et continuait de lui frotter le dos.

« - Ce n'est pas grave. Ça arrive à tout le monde de craquer au bout d'un moment, chuchota-t-il alors qu'elle se redressait, essayant d'arrêter ce moment de faiblesse en essuyant ses yeux.

Ils commençaient à lui faire mal tant sa peau avait frotté contre sa paupière, et la sclérotique devait être passée du blanc au rouge, donnant une allure effrayante à son regard.

Hermione se sentait vraiment mal, autant pour avoir fondu en larme dans les bras d'un parfait étranger ou encore pour les raisons qui l'avait poussée à pleurer. Elle ne l'avait pas fait ce jour-là, elle ne l'avait pas fait les semaines, les mois, et maintenant les années le suivant, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

« - Non vraiment. Je suis désolée, mais nous avons discuté, et... commença-t-elle gênée, sans réussir à exprimer – une première pour elle – ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- Les gens me parlent facilement en général, expliqua-t-il en souriant. C'est quelque chose chez moi qui inspire la confiance, je suppose.

\- On peut dire ça, oui, c'est venu vraiment vite » sourit la brune malgré les quelques larmes, témoins silencieuses de son écart, qui restaient accrochées dans ses cils.

Elle baissa les yeux, remarquant pour la première fois le sachet renversé à moitié vide, les écureuils s'étant faits plaisirs, avant qu'elle ne grimace et peste contre sa maladresse et ces « satanées bestioles qui en profitaient à la moindre occasion »

Hermione fit sourire, une fois de plus, son inconnu alors qu'il la regardait marmonner contre ces animaux, regardant avec un air affligé ses châtaignes à moitié dévorées.

Il laissa son regard courir sur le visage de la brune. Ses yeux auburn étaient rougis par les larmes, des sillons salés creusés dans sa peau de miel, ses cheveux ébouriffés et laissant quelques mèches partir dans les sens qu'elles voulaient. Son jean avait presque plus de trous que de tissu, et son t-shirt trop large avait quelques tâches rouges qui ressemblaient à du ketchup.

Elle n'était pas soignée, elle n'était pas vraiment féminine, ni propre sur soi. Elle n'était pas maquillée, elle n'avait pas une jolie coiffure entretenue. Pas de sac à strass ni de bijoux - est-ce que cette bague en plastique comptait vraiment ? - rien de tout ça.

Et pourtant, il la trouvait jolie.

C'était peut-être sa silhouette, son visage. Mais c'était un peu plus que ça, et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Les yeux peut-être ? D'un brun orangé, un peu comme de l'ambre. Non, ce n'était pas ça non plus.

« - Alors, on me dévisage ? Demanda-t-elle en le surprenant à la regarder, pas un seul instant outragée.

\- Vous êtes jolie, c'est pour ça, lâcha-t-il sans trop y faire attention jusqu'à ce qu'il croise l'expression mi-gênée mi-ravie d'Hermione.

Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à mettre le doigt sur cette petite chose, en plus. Il haussa les épaules, sans vraiment chercher d'avantage. Elle était jolie, c'était sûr, mais il y avait toujours le souvenir dans son esprit d'une jolie femme aux cheveux noirs et il n'était pas prêt pour passer à autre chose.

Soupirant un bon coup, il jeta un dernier regard au bassin et aux oiseaux qui croassaient au dessus de son étendue, avant de saisir son pardessus et de se relever, non sans avoir regardé avec affligement sa montre. Il l'enfila rapidement, se tournant vers Hermione.

« - C'était... enrichissant de faire votre connaissance. En espérant vous revoir, Hermione, lança-t-il avec un dernier sourire – gratuit pour la route.

\- Merci. Merci encore, souffla-t-elle en se relevant elle aussi, après un bref coup d'oeil à sa montre. Vous m'avez énormément aidée. » Elle marqua une pause, hésita, avant de se lancer. « - On peut dire que nous ne sommes plus des inconnus, non ? J'ai pleuré dans vos bras, je vous ai dit mon nom. Ce sont de bonnes raisons pour connaître le vôtre également, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Il se mit à rire une fois de plus, avant de s'incliner en avant, ôtant un chapeau imaginaire. Se redressant, il lui adressa un sourire et un clin d'oeil avant de prononcer juste une simple phrase.

« - Harry Potter, pour vous servir. »

.

.

.

Hermione se débarrassa de ses chaussures en vitesse, envoyant valser ses boots à lacets à travers la pièce, avant de foncer s'effondrer sur le matelas rongé par les mites qui lui servait de lit. Enfouissant sa tête au milieu de son oreiller, elle se mit à soupirer, béate.

Après une journée difficile, rien de mieux que de se laisser tomber dans un lit pour ne plus jamais s'en relever.

Et là, elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'en sortir. Se tournant pour se mettre sur le dos, elle observa avec attention son plafond, à la limite de s'endormir. Elle savait que son portable devait regorger d'SMS, que ce soit ceux de Ginny et Luna ou encore de l'infirmière pour lui donner des nouvelles. Et elle n'avait pas envie de les voir. Pas envie de répondre.

Mais à défaut de glisser dans l'onglet SMS pour voir la suite de ce qui ne s'annonçait déjà pas forcément bien, elle appuya sur les quelques musiques qu'elle possédait.

 **Shower** se lança immédiatement – une trace de la rousse s'étant emparée de son portable – alors que _Becky G_ se trémoussait sur des paroles aussi étranges que surréalistes. Sans s'en faire outre-mesure, Hermione laissa son corps apprécier la musique, sa tête dodelinant au fil des secondes et ses bras tendus au dessus d'elle esquissant des mouvements de danse.

Elle sourit. Elle s'en rappelait, elle avait fait de la danse plus jeune. Un mélange d'hip-hop et de classique, aussi impressionnant que difficile.

« - Singin' in the shower... » fredonna-t-elle en rythme, avant de se relever.

La musique avait le don de lui redonner l'énergie qu'elle avait perdue, alors qu'elle faisait bouger son corps sur les paroles, ôtant son t-shirt trop large pour un autre plus frais, dans lequel elle n'avait pas passé la journée.

« _You light me up inside... Like the 4th of July,_ … » Un pas en avant, tourner puis lever ses bras, hop. « - _Whenever you're around, I always seem to smile..._ » Se tourner, attraper sa brosse, sa tête suivant le rythme. « - _And people ask me how, well you're the reason why I'm... dancing in the mirror and singing in the show-.._ »

C'est alors que la sonnette tinta bruyamment, la faisant grimacer alors qu'elle se penchait sur le champ pour couper la musique. Un peu gênée, et surprise, elle se fixa une demi-seconde dans le miroir, réajustant simplement son t-shirt avant de filer vers la porte.

Sans prendre la peine de regarder par le judas, elle l'ouvrit en grand, avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de balbutier.

« - Qu-que... Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? »

* * *

 **Hey, hey, hey ! Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? ;)**

 **Oh et au fait - promis j'arrête la prochaine fois avec mes questions - mais je cherche à lire de grandes auteures ff pour voir leurs écrits - parce que je m'ennuie légèrement et pour m'améliorer - alors...**

 _Mini-question curieuse : Pour vous qui sont les 3 plus grand(e)s auteur(es) de ff ?_

 **Bisous, bisous, et évidemment, une paire de shoes en verre ( ou une peluche Cendrillon ? xD - au choix - ) pour ceux me laissant un petit mot donnant leurs avis ?  
**

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

 **Guest** **(chap 1** _):_ Hello ! Une nouvelle lectrice *o* Merci beaucoup, c'est super gentil ! Héhé, on verra bien ça bientôt ( ou pas bientôt laissons la curiosité) Et Luna, on saura très prochainement ! C4 ou C5 ? Merci infiniment, je prend en compte ton vote pour Blaise/Théo ! ;)

 **Nyx ( chap 1)** : Heyy ! Merci beaucoup, contente que ça te plaise ! En espérant que la suite t'ai plu tout autant ?

 **fan de twilight** : Hey ! Merci énormément :P J'essaye de les faire aussi ignoble possible sachant que ça va changer - évidemment. Héhé, que crois-tu qu'elle cache ?

 **Berenice** : Promis, déjà ici, tu as pu voir qu'elle avait réagi un peu, mais ensuite elle ne se laissera plus marcher sur les pieds autant. C'est exactement ça, il faut un milieu juste. Merci énormément ! Et promis, je ne vous lâcherais pas en route ! ;) Je compte bien la mener à terme !

 **Capryss** : Heyy ! (Un pavé, un pavé ! :D) Merci beaucoup c'est super gentil ! Je suis vraiment contente que mon style tout comme mon univers te plaise ! Que crois-tu qu'elle cache comme secret ? (Je suis curieuse) je suis contente que tu l'aies compris car c'est un peu comme ça que je le voyais avec la voix off. Merci ! (Glisser de petites allusion) Supra-contente que tu aimes bien Draco, car c'est comme ça que jevoulais le faire ressortir. Un sale gamin capricieux mais qui avec le temps va réaliser beaucoup de choses. Merci pour Pansy ! Et ta question n'est pas du tout déplacée, oui, je l'avoue, je fume. Je n'ai jamais senti ça autant que je le décris avec Pansy mais c'est vrai que ça apaise après un conflit. (J'ai été grillée xD)

C'est tout à fait ça, c'est pour décrire en me moquant et en restant discrète les agences et les mannequins. Mais aussi parce qu'ils ne sont pas " gentils " qu'ils ne sont pas là pour la flatter mais simplement pour se servir d'elle comme d'un objet pour monter leurs bénéfices. Et c'est ça aussi une mannequin. Sans trop en dire, je peux dire qu'elle a un lourd passé et que ça n'a pas été facile, et qu'elle ne parle pas à la va vite. Plus du côté de Ginny ? C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas tout à fait tort. Merci beaucoup ! ;)

Contente que tu ais aimé, et en espérant que ce chapitre aussi te plaise.

 **Djulay05 :** Wow, ça ça va être de la réponse. (Mes doigts le sentent d'avance)

Ah d'acc ! Parce que je me demandais ce que pouvait bien signifier le "P" que tu m'avais laissé sur ton vrai compte x) Oh ce n'est pas bien grave, ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir de lire tes reviews, que ce soit en deuxième ou dernière.

Merci beaucoup ! Du cup j'ai tenu compte de ton avis et pour celui-ci j'ai essayé aussi de laisser un accès aux passages des différents personnages. Pour les comparaisons, je me suis marrée à les écrire, en me visualisant la scène dans ma tête, mais c'est vrai que je pense qu'ils auraient pu sortir des trucs comme ça même dans HP, fin pas les même mais du genre. Je n'y avais jamais pensé pour l'expression, mais c'est vri que tu as raison ;) Ah Nott.. Espérons que Luna ou Blaise le change un peu ! Et Pansy, Pansy, toujours en train d'essayer de bosser ! ( j'ai même casé une réf' aux chocolats dans ce chap)

(En plus je m'étais tuée à chercher une marque de chocolat de luxe, parfaite et tout, et je ne la cite même pas o/)

Sisi j'ai très bien compris ce que tu voulais dire, c'était très clair. Mais au final, c'est exactement ça. C'est Hermione qui a raison à peser le pour et le contre, à chercher le juste milieu. Exactement. Ton paragraphe résume un peu tout ce que je penais au final xD

Merci beaucoup ! ( Et à niveau recherche j'ai pas chômé, avec toutes les robes - j'ai cherché une demi-heure la marque pour la robe de Pansy - avec tous les détails des marques o/ Obsession XD Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil ! ;)

Ps : Oh, tu as réussi à finir la lettre ? ;)

Pps : haha encore une légère référence Disney si tu aimes dans ce chap' xD

Et Hermione va bientôt en avoir assez !

Bisous, bisous.

 **Sam** : Hey ! Merci beaucoup, c'est super gentil ! J'en profite pour poster en juillet étant donné que tout le mois d'août je crois que ça va être difficile. Donc je poste ce mois(ci écrivant les chap's en une journée xD) Merci c'est très gentil, en espérant que celui-ci t'ai plu aussi.

 **Laura6280 :** Merci beauciup ! ( Une nouvelle lectrice ! :D) Heureusement que tout ça changera bientôt ;) Merci beaucoup !

 **Bisous tulipe !**


	4. Ce soir nous dînons en Enfer

**Wow. Putain. Aimez-moi là, 8511 mots de texte. Sans compter les RAR et la note d'auteur.**

 **J'en ai bavé, mais il est clôt ce chapitre, OUI !**

 **Merci infiniment pour vos reviews, vous êtes des anges. Attendez, attendez... 21 FUCKING REVIEWS ? Juste... Wow. Quand j'ai vu ça... Je ne peux que vous remercier avec des mots et un chapitre, mais srsly... Love u. All of u.  
**

* * *

 _Dans la rivalité ardente on ne tend plus la main, on ne donne que des crocs-en-jambe. Les bonnes paroles ne sont qu'un stratagème, la cordialité n'est qu'une grimace, la sympathie n'est qu'une feinte._

 **x**

Hermione fut réveillée en sursaut avec un verre d'eau glacé en plein visage.

Ce genre de verre, vous savez, que vous remplissez en été lorsqu'il fait trente-cinq degré et importé directement de la banquise arctique. Celui-là même que vous vous hâtiez de remplir - car la vengeance est glacée, c'est bien connu - spécifiquement pour le visage d'un proche. Voilà. Ce genre de verre.

Sauf qu'elle mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits, plus choquée par le fait que ce soit Pansy Parkinson qui la réveillait de ce genre plutôt que de faire attention à ses cheveux trempés.

« - Est-ce que vous comptez traîner encore longtemps ou un seul verre suffit ? »

Hermione se redressa sur ses coudes, encore légèrement perdue, avant de dévisager avec perplexité le décors qui l'entourait. Elle se serait cru au Palais de Versailles.

En face d'elle, un aquarium.

Non.

Dans le mur s'étalait un immense et divers aquarium. Elle rejeta les draps à ses côtés, ignorant l'oeillade agacée de la brune, avant de s'approcher du verre.

Il y avait du corail, tout d'abord, des herbiers et des algues. Le tout tapissant le fond de l'aquarium comme un tapis de flore, dans un spectacle impressionnant. Recréant avec un réalisme surprenant l'habitat naturel au fond des océans. L'eau venant s'y refléter était bleue ciel, bleue foncée. Se transformant dans une nuance de couleur toutes aussi magnifiques les unes que les autres, passant du bleu Klein au cyan en laissant paraître de petites touches de turquoise. Tout se fondait en un dégradé de bleu, lui donnant l'impression d'avoir un ciel liquide devant elle.

Et surtout, il y avait les poissons.

Des rouges, des jaunes, des blancs et noir, des poissons clown, des chirurgiens bleus,– comme dans le Monde de Dory – des plus grands, des plus petits, des herbivores, des combattants, des mini-piranhas gris plutôt rapides, de immense ailerons nonchalants, de petits battements rapides de queues, des tétras, des arlequins, des crevettes, des pieuvres...

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir face à elle le grand aquarium de Monaco.

Hermione posa une main sur la vitre, fascinée. L'eau venait s'échouer par vaguelettes sur ladite vitre, alors que plusieurs poissons – visiblement curieux – venaient frôler la surface en verre, pour sa plus grande joie.

« - Ce ne sont que des animaux. Jolis mais inutiles. Est-ce que vous pourriez arrêter d'admirer Nemo pour qu'on puisse passer aux choses sérieuses ? S'agaça Pansy en arquant un sourcil parfaitement épilé.

\- Ce ne sont pas « que des animaux », ils participent à l'éco-système des océans, les purifiant, et entretenant le cercle de la vie que nous nous acharnons tout les jours à détruire, souffla-t-elle, encore impressionnée.

\- Sauf que vos « purificateurs » pourront attendre, nous avons une journée chargée et ce n'est pas eux qui s'ennt à notre place, persifla l'attachée de presse avant de tourner les talons. Et par Lagerfeld, _habillez-vous bien_! »

Il se passa quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard, le fixant sur la porte par laquelle la brune avait disparu, avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit, profitant du confort des draps de soie.

Elle se mit à sourire, étirant ses bras sur les draps. Hermione ferma les yeux un instant – et _putain_ que ça lui donnait envie de les refermer illico – se remémorant les événements de la veille.

Hermione s'était figée sur le pas de la porte, l'unique t-shirt de rechange qu'elle n'avait pas pris sur elle, et ayant face à elle Pansy Parkinson.

Il y avait un fossé entre elles, robe griffée Givenchy versus t-shirt trouvé dans une commode, chaussettes trouées face à stilettos, brushing impeccable rivalisant avec une queue de cheval nouée à la vite, maquillage impeccable face à quelques traces de mascara ayant survécu sur ses cils.

« - Vous vous faîtes des concours de qui sera la plus crade au naturel entre voisines ?» s'était empressée de persifler la brune, jaugeant avec un dégoût palpable son appartement. « - Présentement, vous et votre taudis remportez largement le trophée.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes chez moi ? Avait-elle demandé lentement, sans faire attention aux remarques blessantes de la jeune femme.

Pansy s'était approchée, regardant l'unique fauteuil comme s'il regorgeait de puces – et c'était probablement le cas – avant de poser un quart de fesse sur son bout, grimaçant à outrance.

« - Est-ce que vous avez quelque chose de comestible à offrir à vos invités tout de même ?

\- Qu'est. Ce. Que. Vous. Faîtes. Chez. Moi, avait répété Hermione, la fixant sans détourner le regard.

\- Oh pitié, chérie ! Je croyais que tu avais intégré depuis le temps. Je déteste dire ça en temps normal, mais Draco avait raison, il est impensable que notre étoile montante vive dans une crasse pareille.

\- Cette « crasse pareille » c'est tout ce que je peux me permettre pour le moment. Je ne suis pas une fille gâtée-pourrie dès la naissance, je ne me baigne pas dans le Champagne et dans les rails de coke » s'était-elle agacée.

Elle reconnaissait que vivre dans un camion-poubelle aurait été plus propre que son appartement, mais elle s'y était habituée et n'avait pas les moyens d'envisager plus haut. Alors voir cette coincée lui répéter à quel point c'était horrible lui portait _légèrement_ sur les nerfs.

« - Peu nous importe. Blaise sera là demain matin pour toi et toutes les clauses te liant à Slytherin. Pour le moment tu vas me faire le plaisir de débarrasser le plancher d'ici et de me suivre dans la prison dorée où Draco veut nous refourguer.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Notre play-boy jugeant que t'avoir plus près de lui et en compagnie de quelqu'un t'empêchant de ruiner d'avantage sa réputation déjà vacillante, nous devions... hm... » Pansy avait marqué une pause, dévisageant les cheveux emmêlés d'Hermione, son jean troué et ses chaussettes n'ayant pas vue du savon depuis longtemps. « - Cohabiter. »

Hermione s'était figée. Sans comprendre. Son cerveau redémarrant avec lenteur, un virus de type Incompréhension gravé dans le disque dur.

« - Mais...

\- Ne protestes pas. De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix. Et quand tu verras les propositions pour le contrat de la part de Blaise, tu auras encore moins envie de refuser. »

Et se relevant brutalement, Pansy l'avait tirée de cet appartement miteux, la faisant abandonner ses maigres meubles pour l'emmener dans ce petit coin de paradis. Même si sa comparaison tombait juste. Une jolie petite cage dorée.

Elle se redressa, poussant un soupir. Ça faisait si peu de temps et elle s'imaginait déjà comme ce petit oiseau jaune qu'on flattait pour le laisser croupir dans sa cage, avec un peu d'eau pour survivre. Hermione se tourna vers la porte en bois de vigne menant à l'immense dressing que lui avait présenté Pansy la veille.

Resserrant les pans de son peignoir – elle ne voulait même pas en connaître la marque – elle s'avança avec hésitation vers la petite porte, faisant glisser la grosse clef rouillée, il lui semblait que c'était revenu à la mode, dans la serrure.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement, la faisant grimacer. Elle battit des paupières – une fois, deux fois – avant de se faire – ou plutôt d'essayer – à la vue que lui offrait la lumière.

Le dressing était totalement rempli à craquer – des milliers de hauts, des vestes, de jeans et de pantalons, de robes et de jupes - dans toutes les matières et toutes les couleurs possibles et imaginables – avec un cintre pour chaque vêtement. Certains étaient tout neufs et portaient encore l'étiquette avec le prix. Dont un à quatre cent dollars ce qui la fit sauter au plafond. Mais qui dépensait quatre cent dollars pour un simple jean ?

Au-dessous, sur des étagères, étaient rangés des centaines de sacs de tailles diverses, en toile, en cuir, avec des perles et des broderies... Et des chaussures- bottines, bottes, tennis, baskets montantes, escarpins, ballerines, mules à talons, sandales et même, allez savoir pourquoi, une paire de stilettos construites en légos.

Hermione se surprit à toucher les étoffes une par une – elle qui n'avait jamais été une grande prêtresse de la mode – tout en regardant les prix affichés sur les étiquettes. Rien n'avait jamais été porté. Si Ginny avait vu ça... Elle aurait fait une attaque qui l'aurait menée directement au septième ciel.

Tout ça était bien trop... Trop, justement. Elle se sentait presque mal à l'aise ici. Pas à sa place. Tout ça était bon pour ces poules sans cervelles – et l'image de Lavender s'imposait dans son esprit – pas pour elle.

Alors elle attrapa une robe foncée sans réfléchir, un des sacs noirs en haut qui lui faisait de l'oeil et des six centimètres. Elle avait l'habitude de marcher du six, mais pas plus.

Elle ressortit rapidement, ouvrant une autre porte pour se retrouver dans la salle de bain. Enfin... Si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça.

A l'opposé du reste du loft, celle-ci était plutôt simple dans sa décoration. Les murs en marbre brillant renvoyaient une teinte gris-vert – enfin, les murs non tapissés de miroirs. Il y avait une douche séparée et une baignoire équipée de jets massants - un véritable mini-jacuzzi - . Le miroir au-dessus du double lavabo était entouré de spots lumineux, comme dans une loge d'artiste. Et la touche finale concluant ce tableau restait son regard effrayé et peu à l'aise.

Détournant son regard – Hermione n'aimait pas se voir dans les miroirs – elle attrapa un des multiples élastiques, serrant sa crinière dans une queue de cheval haute. Et enfila en deux temps trois mouvements la robe à grands motifs noirs et blancs, chaussant dans la foulée ses gros talons. Quelle marque ? Se demanda-t-elle, avant d'hausser les épaules, s'en moquant.

H&M, Zara ou Chanel, pour elle, c'était du pareil au même.

Dédaignant les produits de maquillage – quelle blague, elle n'en connaissait pas la moitié – elle s'autorisa un rapide regard dans la glace avant de détourner les yeux.

Hermione sortit en vitesse de là, descendant le long du tortueux escalier en bois pour rejoindre Pansy et l'agent afro-américain.

« - Oh. Mon. Dieu. » souffla Pansy en la voyant apparaître.

Hermione fit glisser un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, ravie. Peut-être que cette simple modification vestimentaire lui accorderait un minimum de respect.

« - Comment est-il possible de faire autant de faux-pas avec de telles perles ? » Pansy s'approcha, détaillant sa tenue du regard. « - Mon chou... Gros talons, Grands motifs, robe évasée et sans ceinture, sac à strass ? Tu m'aurais mis du orange en rouge à lèvre que ça n'aurait pas été pire ! »

Elle se retourna vers Blaise, assis confortablement sur un des fauteuils, sa Dunhill aux lèvres et son cendrier à ses côtés.

« - Gros talons ou pas, Pans', ça ne changera rien à son physique. Tu peux toujours lui prêter ton médecin de famille, mais je doute que ce soit suffisant » fit-il remarquer nonchalamment. « - Laissez de côté vos _féminineries_ et passons tout de suite aux clauses du contrat.

\- Tu n'as jamais rien compris à la mode de toute façon, Blaise. Laisse ça aux gens plus distingués. Peu importe, Granger, on verra ça tout à l'heure.

\- Merci bien » siffla Hermione entre ses dents, réprimant l'envie d'enfoncer l'embout de la cigarette de l'agent sur sa peau. A lui évidemment.

Etrangement en cet instant, elle se trouvait une nouvelle passion pour la violence. Sauf qu'elle se contenta de respirer profondément, s'asseyant à son tour sur l'un des canapés en velours.

« - Très bien. » commença Blaise en tirant de sa mallette une serviette. Il la posa sur la table, en tirant une énorme liasse de feuille, tournant les pages jusqu'à arriver à celle le satisfaisant. « - C'est là. Lisez les termes de notre accord, et dîtes-nous les points que vous souhaitez que nous revoyions. »

Hermione acquiesça survolant les clauses du regard, qui parlaient simplement du salaire, de choses en rapport avec son nouveau travail, des exigences à son égard.

En simple jusqu'à ce que la collection de Slytherin soit ouverte au public, elle devait se montrer avec Draco, afin d'augmenter sa popularité et sa réputation. Et ça passait par des voyages d'affaires, des dîners, des sorties publiques avec lui ou des vernissages.

Rien de bien méchant. Si on oubliait le caractère exécrable de ledit Draco. Ledit Draco qu'elle avait pensé à plonger dans une cuve d'acide – juste pour voir.

« - S'attendre à être prise en photo même dans les pires moments ? Et si je refuse ce terme-ci ? »

Sa nouvelle colocataire échangea un regard à la limite de l'amusé mais ayant plus des airs exaspérés avec l'agent du fils Malfoy.

« - Vous ne pouvez pas refuser. Ce sont les paparazzis. Même nous ne pouvons rien contre ça et vous allez devoir vous y habituer. Des demandes d'interview, des photos dans la presse people, des injures, des lettres. Mais d'où sortez-vous ? D'un placard à balais ?

\- Je demandais simplement. Est-ce que vous êtes toujours aussi désagréable ou est-ce simplement avec moi ? » Répliqua Hermione qui commençait à en avoir assez. Elle n'était pas une petite poupée dont on s'occupait avant de la jeter à travers la pièce, ni un parfait toutou non plus.

La brune éclata de rire – et qui injustement ressemblait plus au carillon d'une cloche qu'à son rire – avant de la regarder avec attention.

« - Je t'aime bien, toi. Et crois-moi c'est rare.

\- Aimez-vous si vous voulez, c'est parfait, sauf que j'ai besoin que vous finissiez de remplir ce contrat. Jetez un dernier regard avant de me dire si tout va bien, »l es coupa Blaise, impatienté.

Elle attrapa le contrat du bout des doigts, jetant rapidement un coup d'oeil à ce qu'on lui demandait. _Perdre du poids ? Suivre au début les indications de Pansy Parkinson au sujet de ses vêtement, etc._

« - Très bien. » finit-elle par dire en refermant les documents. « - Très bien, j'accepte toutes les clauses. Ce n'est pas comme si de toute façon, j'avais mon mot à dire. Je voudrais simplement ajouter le fait que je puisse mettre fin au contrat à tout instant. »

Blaise hésita une seconde, pesant le pour et le contre. Devant juger au final que si elle partait elle ne serait pas une grande perte ou qu'elle n'avait pas de raison de le faire, il acquiesça, lui tendant un stylo pour qu'elle puisse signer.

→ Hermione Granger accepte de remplir sa part de l'accord – _avec gage de pouvoir le clôturer à tout instant avec cinq jours en suppléant,_ rajouta-t-elle à l'encre.

Elle signa rapidement, jaugeant la signature parfaite de Draco un peu au dessus. Evidemment. Le contraire l'aurait étonnée.

« - Pansy se chargera de vous en même temps que Draco, prenant le poste de Directrice de pub, et je serais également votre agent. Votre premier photoshoot aura lieu demain à 17 heures chez Vogue. » lâcha-t-il d'un ton professionnel avant de sourire à Pansy et de sortir rapidement.

Tout se passait si vite qu'Hermione avait l'impression d'être prise dans une tempête. Au milieu d'une rafale particulièrement violente.

Et Pansy la dévisageait d'une manière assez déconcertante.

Parce qu'il y avait quelque chose de déconcertant chez Hermione Granger. Et même si Pansy avait toujours envie de la menotter et de l'enfermer dans une pièce remplie de grand stylistes pendant trois mois – que disait-elle, trois ans – parce qu'on ne se refaisait pas, elle était assez étonnante.

En premier lieu, elle avait lu les clauses de leur accord. Et peu de gens lisaient en entier ce qui était écrit en petit caractère, et à une vitesse pareille. En quoi... Quelques petites minutes ? Moins même.

Pansy se mit à sourire. Ce genre de sourire de requin qu'elle ne réservait qu'en cas d'occasions spéciales. Comme aujourd'hui.

Miser sur son intelligence. Une mannequin intelligente. Voilà qui lui permettrait de faire les journaux, une mannequin rat de bibliothèque. Voilà comment s'assurer un max de succès avec pas grand chose. De plus toutes ces idiotes prépubères s'imagineraient qu'elles aussi pouvaient finir comme la Granger, et c'était une bonne chose pour la marque de Draco.

Tout était parfait.

Ne restait plus qu'à faire en sorte que l'autre ne fasse pas capoter tout son plan. Il lui faudrait faire la liste des trois Marques. En cas d'hésitations...

→ Du Yves Saint-Laurent.

→ Du Alexander Mcqueen.

→ Du Lancôme.

Et normalement, tout devrait aller.

Poussant un soupir, Pansy se releva pour aller se servir d'un des cocktails préparés la veille par leur cuisinier – sans alcool évidemment. Elle tenait à son trente-quatre, et à tous les efforts qu'elle avait dépensé pour le garder.

« - Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends, que le St-Esprit descende te changer lui-même ? Enlèves-moi ces horreurs vestimentaires tout de suite. » Hermione se leva, non sans avoir levé les yeux au ciel, avant que la brune ne la coupe. « - Attends. Tiroir six, collection de la page quarante-trois, choisis une des quatre. » ajouta-t-elle.

Hermione disparut par la porte, alors que l'attachée de presse des Malfoys se massait les tempes. Elle le savait que ça n'allait pas être facile. Mais elle avait toujours aimé relever les défis. Encore plus que la fois où cette idiote de Fay avait voulu rentrer dans un trente-six – enceinte et avec un trente-huit serré – ou qu'Avril Lavigne essayant de revenir sur le devant de la scène.

Et elle pouvait dire que celui-ci en était énorme.

Parce que son rôle de faiseuse de miracle allait être sévèrement éprouvé avec Hermione Granger.

.

.

.

« - Rouge.

\- Beige.

\- Rouge.

\- Beige.

\- Rouge !

\- Beige !

\- ROUGE.

\- BEIGE.

\- ROUGE !

\- BEIGE ! BEIGE. BEIGE. BEIGE. POINT. »

Et voilà où elles en étaient arrivées.

Hermione scandant un « Rouge » avec détermination tandis que Pansy répliquait avec un Beige qui ne souffrait aucune réponse. Et l'esthéticienne attendant de pouvoir réaliser sa manucure impeccable – le Salon de Guipure oblige – ne pipait mot, coincée entre ce désaccord esthétique.

« - Vous ! Lui lança la brune, la prenant à parti. Ce soir, dîner important avec femme à impressionner. Robe de haute couture évidemment. Rouge ou beige ?

\- Rouge ? Tenta l'autre, prise entre deux feux, victime innocente de l'échange de regard furieux entre les deux femmes.

Elle coinça sur ses lèvres une moue hésitante, ayant la désagréable impression d'être un poisson juteux au milieu d'une mer de requin. Très très sur leurs crocs.

« - N'importe quoi ! Vous avez trouvé votre diplôme dans une pochette surprise ? »

L'esthéticienne opéra pour une retraite stratégique, reculant peu à peu pour laisser la place à une autre de ses collègues – qui se ferait une jooie de s'en occuper.

« - Rappelez-moi pourquoi est-ce que je me suis fait tirer là-dedans... » marmonna Hermione.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur ses ongles, encore vierges. Elle ne se maquillait pas, ne se pomponnait pas, mais se contentait d'une légère touche de rouge sur ses ongles. Et elle y tenait. C'était stupide, mais c'était un de ses souvenirs – un des seuls – qu'elle avait de sa mère. Des ongles toujours rouges vif. Et elle avait perpétué ça, dans un vain espoir de... Hermione ne savait pas. Sans doute de se la rappeler inconsciemment à chaque fois qu'elle regardait ses mains.

« - Au moins ils ne sont pas trop rongés, pesta la brune. Est-ce que tu es vraiment une femme ou caches-tu un joli appareil trois pièce sous ton jean ? »

Pansy lui tourna autour – sa ressemblance avec un vautour devenant frappante – avant de lever un doigt, son sourcil se fronçant en mesure.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que... _ça_ ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air glacial en désignant un point sur son cou. Pansy ferma les yeux le temps d'une seconde, prête à exploser et son visage blanchissant démesurément. Un seule pensée en tête.

 _Si Dieu existe, qu'il me sauve de ça. Pitié. J'irais voir les pauvres, les vieux dans leurs asiles, je deviendrais gentille. Je me ferais bonne sœur, même. Enfin peut-être pas à ce point. Mais vous comprenez._

« - Vous êtes Mlles Granger et Parkinson ? Les interrompit leur esthéticienne – l'autre ayant préféré garder sa santé mentale intacte.

\- On verra ça toutes le deux après, siffla l'attachée de presse de Draco, un claquement de langue plus qu'agacé accompagnant son regard polaire. Et faîtes-vous beige. Pas d'objections.

\- Je le garderais, signala Hermione avant de se faire emmener par la professionnelle au milieu de tous les produits de beauté.

Pansy se massa les tempes – encore. Elle avait l'impression de vivre l'Apocalypse. Comment tout avait pu dégénérer autant ?

Son téléphone vibra dans sa main, alors qu'elle l'ouvrait en vitesse.

« - Oui ? C'est vous, Ryan ? Arranger une relation auprès d'Eva Mendes ? Pour une durée... ? … Très bien. Très bien, je vais voir ça... Rendez-vous au Sphynxe* à 20 heures... D'accord.

.

.

.

« - Absolument pas. On dirait un rôti de veau qui aurait pris la chaleur.

\- Mettez-moi ça pour ce soir et je vous assure que même les chiens changeront de trottoir.

\- Vous plaisantez j'espère ?

\- La nouvelle collection Gucci fait pleurer des larmes de sang.

\- Vous venez de trouver votre arme anti-attraction. Une médaille ?

\- Avec ça, je vous promet un saignement oculaire de la part de chaque personne vous voyant.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un rendant une création aussi magnifique à un tel niveau de laideur.

\- Est-ce que vous faîtes exprès d'être laide ou bien vous voulez avoir mon cadavre sur les bras ?

\- Si c'est une blague, votre sens de l'humour est douteux. »

Hermione poussa un énième soupir – le quinzième si elle n'avait pas perdu le compte. Elle commençait à faire une overdose de marques, de robes, de vêtements et de tout ce qui rentrait dans le genre. Et accessoirement des remarques venimeuses de Pansy. Une vraie dictature.

Ne manquait plus qu'un ordre visant à éradiquer tous les mal-fagotés de la planète, et elle saurait d'où venaient ses origines. Ça et le portrait grandeur nature accroché au-dessus son lit d'Anna Wintour. Soi-disant leur « idole » à tous.

A présent, elle ne serait pas surprise de trouver cinquante exemplaires du « Diable s'habille en Prada » accompagné d'une fascination pour Meryl Streep chez Pansy.

« - Est-ce que nous sommes vraiment obligées d'acheter une robe ici ? A quoi sert le dressing immense au milieu de l'appartement ? Osa demander Hermione, Mrs Guipure lui tournant autour comme une araignée tissant sa toile.

« - Mon chou, quand tu auras compris quelques bases pour éviter les faux-pas, on pourra se permettre de demander ton avis. Pour l'instant, ne dis rien et pas un geste » répondit distraitement la brune, juchée sur des stilettos à faire pâlir d'envie les adeptes de Louboutin. D'un vert émeraude en accord avec son tailleur noir Chanel, le tout agrémenté d'une petite touche Yves Saint-Laurent dans un sac noir et argent. Sans oublier bien sûr l'incontournable Lancôme, appliqué sur ses lèvres avec talent.

Fixant avec attention une des robes, Pansy claqua des doigts, attirant la couturière à ses côtés.

« - Et celle-ci ? Evasée à la taille, le rouge un peu fade mais une ceinture noire le rehausserait, avec... Hm... Une pochette du même style que la mienne ?

\- Non, trancha Mrs Guipure en dévisageant tour à tour Hermione et la robe. Trop rouge. Ses ongles beiges ne seraient pas en accord. Et pour ses cheveux, vous avez prévu quelque chose ?

\- Mes cheveux vont très bien merci, la renseigna la concernée, agacée. Je suis là, aussi. Aussi étrange que cela soit-il, j'entends TOUT ce que vous dîtes.

\- Evidemment ! La coupa Pansy. Ce châtain est bien trop terne, ses cheveux emmêlés, et il n'y a aucune coupe, c'est simplement un désordre... Horrible. Revenons aux robes. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis ce matin, elle avait été traînée de boutique en boutique, à l'instar d'un chien obéissant. Profitant de cette pause vraiment méritée, elle s'assit en vitesse sur un des fauteuils – en velours, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle – s'empressant d'étendre ses jambes.

Elle échappa de peu à un des célèbres regards meurtriers de Pansy – et elle était sûre que celle-ci s'entraînait le soir devant son miroir.

« - Et si vous me demandiez mon avis ? Proposa Hermione, ignorant le sourcil monté bien haut de la couturière. J'aime bien celle-ci, ajouta-t-elle en pointant du doigt une des robes moulant agréablement le mannequin de coton.

Les yeux verts de Pansy suivirent son regard, allant jusqu'à la robe en question. Une moue ressemblant à quelque chose d'approbateur s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle s'approchait en vitesse – faisant Hermione louer cette femme. Comment faisait-elle pour marcher aussi vite avec moins du dix centimètres, en stilettos de plus ?

« - Ça pourrait passer, approuva l'autre femme, retirant sa création de la mannequin. Elle la jaugea une seconde, semblant évaluer la taille, avant de la donner à Pansy.

\- Quelque chose là haut aurait-il exaucé mes prières ? Se moqua la brune, tendant à son tour le tissu – très doux au passage – vers Hermione.

\- Hilarant. »

Retirant en vitesse l'odieuse chose qu'elle portait sur elle, Hermione le posa sur le fauteuil avec précaution – elle n'osait même pas en imaginer le prix.

Elle se mit à sourire. L'étoffe était parfaite – même pour une amateur – douce, soyeuse. La robe glissa sur sa peau, avant de mouler ses formes, alors que l'attachée de presse lui tendait une paire de talons, qu'elle chaussa rapidement.

Ne manquait plus qu'un sac, chose que Pansy rectifia immédiatement, tendant une pochette ébène à la jeune femme.

Elle était fin prête. Vestimentairement parlant, du moins.

La robe était d'un bleu roi, griffée Gaultier, sans manches sans pour autant être un bustier. L'étoffe tombait parfaitement sur ses hanches, sans pour autant paraître vulgaire. Pour accorder sa tenue, une paire de Jimmy Shoo en velours noir, des bandes s'entrelaçant à la manière d'un fil arachnide. Un bracelet en argent à son poignet, une montre à cadran de jais à l'autre, et la pochette YSL tenant entre ses doigts finement manucurés.

La seule chose faisant tâche au milieu de ce tableau digne d'une première page Madame Figaro, restait sa chevelure indisciplinée, formant d'épais frisottis autour de son visage non-maquillé.

« - Et la dernière étape. Passage chez le salon de beauté. » fit signaler Pansy, jaugeant avec objectivité l'oeuvre finale.

Fleur Delacour allait regretter d'avoir refusé son contrat.

.

.

.

« - Il n'y a aucun moyen sur cette Terre que vous me teignez en blonde. »

Hermione échangea – plutôt à sens unique – un regard navré avec Pansy. Ayant touché ses cheveux, la coiffeuse ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer qu'elle serait merveilleuse en blonde. Ce qui n'avait AUCUNE chance d'exister.

De plus sa teinture – parce que oui, elle n'avait pu s'y soustraire, même si elle ne finirait pas en une blonde siliconée – reposait déjà sur le côté.

« - Au moins Draco et vous seriez assortis en blonds, remarqua avec amusement la brune.

\- Je ne comptes pas l'épouser, encore moins sortir avec, la raison pour laquelle nous devrions être assortis m'échappe donc, marmonna Hermione entre ses dents.

Qu'elle s'étouffe avec ses conseils, cette coiffeuse. Elle commençait franchement à perdre patience, son quota de poupée muette docile ayant été rempli pour la journée. Voire la semaine. Elle croisa ses jambes, dans une vaine tentative pour faire disparaître ces fourmillements, alors que la coiffeuse continuait à appliquer la teinte.

« - Et encore heureux. Une fille du peuple s'acoquinant avec l'héritier Malfoy ? Malfoy père pourrait en faire une syncope.

\- La « fille du peuple » est à côté de vous. Et présentement, vous entends. Encore.»

Pansy s'assit à son tour, décrochant de son téléphone pour presque la première fois et accessoirement de ses discussions avec ses clients. Elle envoya un regard furieux à la coiffeuse, marmonnant que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle en prenait une aussi incompétente. Le sourire en coin d'Hermione lui échappa, contente pour une fois de ne pas être la victime des piqûres venimeuses de la mante religieuse humaine qu'était l'attachée de presse de Draco.

Elle avait commencé à comprendre le genre de personne qu'était la brune, et déchaîner ses petites piques semblait presque être un rituel habituel pour elle. Elle se mit à sourire plus franchement, amusée. Peut-être même y avait il un quota chez elle. Faire dix remarques désobligeantes dans la matinée, critiquer trois femmes jusqu'à les faire pleurer. Ou bien c'était quelque chose qui s'apprenait dans l'école qu'avait faîte Pansy.

Ecole people ou comment être une garce totale.

« - Vous pensez pouvoir finir dans combien de temps ? Nous sommes attendues, nous. Et passer trois heures dans un salon de beauté à nosu tourner les pouces car vous ne savez pas faire votre travail n'est pas dans nos priorités, persifla la brune au tailleur griffé.

\- Je fais mon possible madame, croyez-le bien, osa répliquer la coiffeuse - bien que ses diplômes devaient indiquer quelque chose dans le genre " esthéticienne spécialisée dans le traitement et le soin esthétique des fibres du cheveux." Tout ici était tellement pompeux pour des choses aussi simple, remarqua Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tout votre possible, ce n'est encore pas assez. Ce n'est pas vous qui êtes invitée à un dîner avec Draco Malfoy, Fleur Delacour et son sex-toy humain.

\- Il faut attendre que la pose sèche, ça ne devrait pas prendre encore beaucoup de temps. Malgré son... épaisse... chevelure, Mlle Granger a les cheveux fins, et ça prend rapidement.

\- Très bien ! Très bien. Je me moque des détails, faîtes simplement vite » siffla-t-elle, déclenchant un énième soupir chez Hermione.

Plus. Jamais. Une. Journée. Pareille.

.

.

.

Lorsque Hermione sortit enfin de ce salon éprouvant, elle respira un bon coup, fermant les yeux sur le moment. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que le temps avait filé si vite, et pourtant Dieu savait que cette journée avait testé ses nerfs.

Mais le résultat dépassait ses rêves les plus fous.

L'image que lui renvoyait la surface lustrée de l'immeuble d'en face lui plaisait, même si elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué devant Pansy. Ses cheveux, nouvellement teint d'un brun chocolat, avaient été lissés puis tressés derrière son crâne, formant une queue de cheval basse torsadée. Le tout laissant une frange sur le côté, et deux épingles à cheveux Sonia Rykiel glissées avec art dans ses cheveux.

A ses côtés, Pansy s'échauffait seule - et inutilement. Le chauffeur de Malfoy étant coincé dans les embouteillages, ils risquaient d'avoir quelques minutes de retard. Outrage suprême évidemment pour l'attachée de presse, pêché absolu.

« - Parce qu'évidemment, ils ne sont pas fichus d'arriver à l'heure, s'emporta-t-elle, excédée. On leur donne une directive, une seule, et ils ne sont pas capables de la suivre. Est-ce que je finirais par trouver un chauffeur compétent dans cette ville ?

\- C'est simplement une affaire de minute, osa répondre Hermione, impressionnée malgré elle par l'énervement de Pansy. Il valait mieux avoir cette femme de son côté...

\- Non. Ce pas " simplement une affaire de minutes. " C'est d'abord dix, puis vingt, puis trois quart d'heures et, oh désolée vraiment, mais ça ne va pas être possible » siffla Pansy avec hargne.

Haussant les épaules lorsque la voiture fit son apparition, elle s'avança sur la chaussée avec toutes les peines du monde de ne pas trébucher. Ses Jimmy Choo faisaient bien plus que du six centimètre et elle avait l'impression d'être Ariel dans la vraie version, celle où chaque pas semblait avoir été fait sur des pillons de verre.

Elle réussit à atteindre en une trentaine de secondes - un record - la portière de la berline noire, distancée d'environ la moitié par Pansy.

« Vous, chuchota ladite gagnante, s'adressant au chauffeur. Vous avez intérêt à y être pour vingt heure tapantes ou je vous castre en rentrant. » Elle lui adressa un immense sourire. « - Et ce ne sont pas des menaces en l'air. »

Pendant ce temps Hermione s'était installée à l'intérieur de l'immense limousine, redécouvrant les banquettes en cuir blanc, les écrans au plafond et le minuscule bar à alcool devant elle. Malfoy était déjà assis, sa chemise noire Armani sur un jean, de simples Vans aux pieds. Il dévisagea Hermione le temps d'une seconde avant de détourner le regard, le tout sans un mot.

D'accord. Ça promettait.

« - Draco ! s'écria en dernier recours Pansy, se pinçant l'arête du nez. Sois correct, s'il-te-plait avec Hermione ici présente. Tu sais à quel point cette ... Péripatéticienne en haute couture peut être mesquine.

\- Presque autant que toi, répliqua le concerné avec un demi-sourire.

\- Juste, fais-le, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton dur alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel en acquiesçant. Et bonne chance. »

Hermione se surprit à sourire à son tour - discrètement - alors que Pansy s'éloignait sur ses hauts talons, la limousine démarrant déjà. Elle se tourna à moitié vers Draco, hésitant à amorcer une conversation. Avec celui l'ayant insultée la veille.

« - Tu peux parler, je ne vais pas te manger, soupira-t-il. Je ne dirais pas que je suis désolé - je ne le suis pas - mais on peut toujours essayer une entente cordiale le temps de ce... Supplice.

\- C'est un honneur, siffla Hermione avant de fermer les yeux une demi-seconde et de reprendre. Pansy et to-vous avez l'air de dire que ça sera épouvantable. Fleur Delacour est-elle si insupportable ?

\- Tu peux me tutoyer. Et Fleur est un croisement entre Pansy et les Kardashians. En moins botoxée. Quoique...

\- Donc à quoi est-ce que je dois m'attendre ? Des piques venimeuses, des « accidents » de coupes qui se renversent, des insultes ?

\- Précisément » confirma Draco, s'allongeant plus confortablement sur la banquette.

Il s'étira, faisant jouer les muscles de son dos, avant de sortir son portable. Hermione suivit le mouvement des yeux un instant avant de détourner le regard, préférant admirer des yeux les multiples écrans accrochés au plafond.

« - On admire le décor ? C'est simplement une télévision, il n'y en avait pas dans ton bidon-ville ? » se moqua-t-il, se détachant de l'objet électronique entre ses mains.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, haussant un sourcil - désormais à l'identique de celui de l'attachée de presse.

« - Pourquoi être aussi désagréable ? »

Il haussa les épaules, un sourire au coin des lèvres. « - Sûrement par habitude.

\- Brillant. Sache que je n'habitais pas dans un "bidon-ville" que j'ai déjà vu des télévisions dans ma vie, oui quelle surprise, et que je n'en étais pas à faire la manche devant les commerces. Serveuse c'est un métier.

\- Mannequin aussi, répliqua-t-il. Et tu n'es plus serveuse. Entre les doigts de fées de Millicent, tu nous feras une égérie comme il faut pour Slytherin.

\- Je ne suis pas mannequin, sourit-elle. Vou- Tu l'as voulu, me choisissant comme un gâteau dans une vitrine, mais je ne l'ai jamais été et je doute de savoir _comment_ faire.

\- Il te suffit d'être passable, tu apprendras » conclut Draco.

Il replongea sur son portable durant tout le trajet, indifférent aux oeillades curieuses de la brune, qui dévorait des yeux chaque pièce de l'intérieur de la berline, et ne les releva que lorsque celle-ci se gara devant Beauxbâtons.

« - Pour cette fois, pas de paparazzis. Prête pour affronter Fleur Delacour ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

\- Prête. » répondit-elle, hésitante. « -J'espère. »

La portière s'ouvrit devant ses yeux, le chauffeur se tenant en retrait. Elle le remercia silencieusement, se contentant de sortir de la berline, un pied après l'autre, pour rester en équilibre.

Le Beauxbâton n'était pas un simple restaurant.

C'était un immeuble.

Elle pouvait apercevoir tout en haut, sur la terrasse du building, les néons bleus de l'enseigne. La même que celle inscrite en lettres capitales face à elle, chaque lettre devant mesurer deux ou trois fois sa taille. Impressionnant.

« - Ça fait toujours le même effet la première fois, confia Draco, s'étant extirpé à son tour du luxe ambulant qu'était leur " taxi. "

\- Je... Wow... souffla Hermione, sans savoir quoi dire. C'est magnifique. »

La brune s'avança vers l'entrée, le portier la dévisageant avec un visage neutre, Draco sur ses talons. Ou devant elle plutôt vu qu'il venait de la dépasser pour lui tenir la porte. Attendez. Pour lui tenir la porte.

Est-ce qu'il avait bu quelque chose avant de venir ?

« - Vous n'êtes pas sobre n'est-ce pas ? chuchota-t-elle alors qu'ils entraient dans un immense ascenseur en verre. Vous avez bu pour supporter cette soirée ? »

Draco se tourna vers elle, ses yeux ayant viré vers le givré que l'anthracite. Il la regarda le temps de quelques secondes, s'attardant plus qu'il ne le fallait - la faisant se détourner - avant qu'il ne lâcha un reniflement amusé.

« - Un homme est galant avec celle qui l'accompagne et ici que ce soit une fille du peuple ou une riche héritière, c'est du pareil au même. Et je vais très bien, merci. » lança-t-il avec son éternel sourire moqueur. « - Et je croyais t'avoir demandé de me tutoyer.

\- Très bien, très bien ! » Elle commençait déjà à stresser pour le repas, se tordant les mains. Et si ça se passait mal, et si Malfoy - Draco - décidait de la renvoyer, et si, et si...

Sauf que ledit Draco lui attrapa les mains, lui faisant les lâcher. Et elle commit l'erreur de le regarder. Happée par son regard. Par toutes les petites nuances de bleues et de gris. Il avait vraiment des yeux saisissants. Magnifiques. Hermione lâcha prise un moment, perdue dans les orbes qui lui faisait face. C'était... Elle ne tenait pas la comparaison avec les siens - presque oranges.

Elle aurait pu s'y abandonner.

« - Arrête, lui intima le blond. Ne t'abîmes pas les mains, Fleur est très attentive et ne manquera pas de nous faire une remarque. Arrête simplement de stresser. Ça se voit. »

Hermione se dégagea, alors que l'ascenseur sonnait avec un léger Tiiing ! Elle ferma les yeux à nouveau. Elle pouvait le faire, elle pouvait le faire, elle pouvait...

Les rouvrit.

Et hallucina devant le luxe à l'état pur qu'offrait le restaurant Beauxbâtons. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve, un de ceux où la réalité paraît si effacée. Où les espoirs se réalisent et le reste disparaît.

« - Ne paraît pas impressionnée. Il faut qu'ils te croient habituée » murmura Draco à sa droite. Elle acquiesça d'un infime hochement de tête, s'avançant avec prudence sur ses stilettos en velours.

La table semblait avoir été réservée sur la terrasse, donnant ainsi la vue d'une Londres illuminée. Seule la pression de Malfoy fils sur son bras la ramenait à la réalité, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un couple déjà assis.

« - Draco ! » s'écria avec une voix sensuelle la blonde installée à la table. Elle se releva rapidement, ignorant l'ami qui l'avait accompagné et dévoilant sa robe rouge moulante, Eli Saab. Juchée sur des Louboutins à lacets dont les talons devaient faire le double de ceux d'Hermione - déjà imposants - elle se précipita néanmoins vers le blond, le gratifiant d'une bise un peu trop proche de ses lèvres.

Hermione et Draco s'assirent, en même temps que la blonde. Hermione accorda un signe de tête et un sourire à l'ami de celle-ci, qu'il lui rendit, avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers les deux autres.

Sauf que Fleur commença fort.

« J'ai toujours su que tu faisais dans la charité Draco chéri, mais de là à ramener une sans-abris à la maison...» commenta-t-elle avec condescendance.

Boum. Un point pour elle.

Hermione esquissa un sourire tordu, essayant de comprendre. Le blond l'avait prévenue, mais la mannequin attaquait d'entrée de jeu, son sourire méprisant juché sur ses lèvres.

« - Elle a ce charme naturel que tu as toujours recherché sans réussir à avoir, _Fleur._ Mais parlons de toi, tu ne nous présentes pas ton ami ?

\- Draco, Cédric. Cédric, Draco, présenta-t-elle avec une grimace. Et, elle... C'est comment son nom ?

\- Hermione, l'informa la concernée, les dents serrées.

\- Enchan- commença Cédric, avant d'être coupé par la blonde.

\- Oui, peu importe. Je suis vraiment ra-vie que tu sois là ce soir Draco, malgré ton invitée de dernière minute. » Elle se tourna vers Hermione, lui adressant un sourire aussi faux que ses seins. « - Jolie robe, d'ailleurs, une Givenchy ? »

Hermione approuva d'un hochement de tête et d'un micro-sourire, alors que l'autre enchaînait. « - J'ai toujours aimé les robes moulantes. Mais encore faut-il avoir le corps qui va avec, n'est-ce pas, Her- _miione_ ?

\- Joli maquillage toi aussi, répliqua Hermione, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ah oui, tu trouves ?

\- Oh oui. Je crois justement qu'ils cherchaient des filles pour le bordel d'en face » lâcha-t-elle, les traits innocents. Elle perçut vaguement le rire étouffé de Draco, récupérant une serviette pour le camoufler.

Un point partout.

« - Vous avez choisi ? s'incrusta le serveur, ignorant de la guerre civile déclenchée à la table.

\- Un tequila sunrise avec une omelette aux truffes, commanda Cedric. Il se tourna vers Fleur, la concertant du regard avant de choisir un Mojito avec un poulet au champagne.

\- Deux cosmo, avec le menu du jour, décida à son tour Draco avant de se pencher vers la brune. Bien joué pour ce coup.

\- Je n'ai jamais bu de cocktails ! paniqua-t-elle, alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Bois de petites gorgées, après avoir mangé » recommanda le blond avant de retourner à la conversation principale.

Fleur pianotait avec fureur sur son portable, lorsque le sourire en coin de Draco s'agrandit.

« - De l'alcool, vraiment ? Tu ne devrais pas, c'est mauvais pour le bébé.

\- Pardon ?! s'étouffa Cédric en manquant de recracher sa gorgée. Tu es enceinte ? »

La blonde fusilla du regard Hermione, à défaut de pouvoir le faire sur l'héritier Malfoy. Elle sortit une lime à ongle de son sac Chanel - exhibé à outrance - entreprenant de virer un excès.

« - Ne fais pas attention chéri. C'est Draco. Il a toujours eu besoin d'en rajouter. Mais à part vos noms, vous ne vous connaissez pas bien. Est-ce que j'ai dit que Cédric était un brillant acteur ? Il a été embauché dans un film à succès, l'histoire d'un garçon sorcier je crois.

\- Et voici ma nouvelle mannequin, ange de ma future collection. Naturelle, et sans médecin de famille, elle.

\- Ange ? s'étouffa à son tour Fleur, mais ayant trop d'élégance pour recracher sa boisson. Elle se reprit rapidement, décochant un regard polaire à Hermione avant de sourire à nouveau.

Ses doigts dansaient sur la table - et franchement, elle rappelait une certaine fanatique de manteaux en fourrure de dalmatiens à Hermione - son faux sourire plaqué sur son visage, et son cerveau réfléchissant à toute allure pour humilier celle qui avait osé prendre sa place.

« - C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas trop mal. Vos cheveux sont charmant d'ailleurs. Vous essayez de ressortir les modes des années 80 ou c'est... » Elle étouffa un petite rire. « - une tentative d'être jolie ?

\- Fleur ! la fustigea à voix basse son toy-boy.

\- Oh, tais-toi un peu Cédric. Sois mignon et ne dis rien.

\- Pour en revenir au travail, je suis vraiment navré que tu n'aies pas eu le contrat que tu désirais, Fleur. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils n'embauchaient que les jolies filles, ça doit être pour ça » intervint Draco, coupant la parole à Hermione qui allait répliquer. Il lu adressa un regard discret, lui intimant de ne rien dire pour le moment.

Hermione planta rageusement sa fourchette dans son plat, apporté depuis peu. Elle savait comment était cette... gourgandine, mais y faire face était autrement plus dérangeant que d'entendre Pansy et Draco en parler avec mépris.

« - Ne sois pas jaloux avec des paroles aussi mesquines, Draco chéri. Je savais que tu aurais du mal après que je t'ai... Préféré un autre, mais tu sais, malgré ton corps absolumeeent magnifique, j'ai toujours préféré les bons coups »susurra-t-elle.

Draco grimaça. Ça, c'était plusieurs points d'un coup pour Fleur.

« - ... Sinon, que faisiez-vous dans la vie ? tenta Cédric, dans un vain essai pour calmer la situation.

\- Serveuse dans un bar, la tête du sanglier, répondit gentiment Hermione. Elle avait l'impression que le "copain" de Fleur avait été pris en étau au milieu de cette guerre, et absolument pas préparé à ce qu'il allait avoir. Et c'était seulement un avant-goût.

\- Quelle surprise. Je me demandais aussi ce qu'étaient les odeurs de pourriture que je sentais depuis le début du repas, je sais désormais d'où elles viennent, les informa avec une gentillesse impressionnante Fleur.

\- Et toi... Attends, c'est Tony c'est ça ? Ah non. Lui c'était simplement celui d'il y a trois jours, persifla Draco.

Une nouvelle égalité. Les lèvres pincées de la mannequin blonde valaient tout l'or du monde.

« - Quand on est jolie, on retrouve rapidement quelqu'un qui compte.

\- Surtout quand c'est le compte en banque qui intéresse plus que les sentiments, murmura Hermione, néanmoins entendue par tous. Et dans tous, on comptait une certaine blonde et sa langue de vipère.

\- Ça vous va très bien de dire ça. Après tout, vous comprenez mieux que quiconque les intentions d'une femme vénale, non ?

\- Ce dîner aura été très instructif, en effet.

\- Oh oui, bonne idée ! Avec un peu de chance ces heures passées ensemble vous donneront un millième de ma beauté.

\- C'est très bon ce repas, n'est-ce pas, ma chérie... Fleur... ?

\- Chirurgicale. »

Affrontement de regards.

Hermione avait l'impression d'être une sardine face à un requin blanc. Et le sourire de Draco et son rire tout sauf discret n'aidait pas la situation. Pas plus que les petites interventions de Cédric, tentant de dégivrer l'atmosphère.

Et le sourire en coin qui venait de s'inscrire sur les lèvres de Fleur n'avait rien de rassurant.

« - J'ai besoin de me refaire une beauté aux toilettes. Hermione, chérie, tu m'accompagnes ? »

La brune acquiesça, contrainte et forcée. Elle se leva, envoyant un signal de détresse à Draco, mort de rire intérieurement, et suivit Fleur jusqu'aux toilettes.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Même des toilettes semblaient mille fois plus classes que le top du top qu'elle avait vu jusqu'à là. Et perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas la mannequin qui s'approchait.

Et qui versa avec un grand sourire sa bouteille d'eau sur le décolleté de sa robe.

Hermione regarda avec lenteur l'eau dégouliner le long de sa robe, tremper le tissus pour révéler ses sous-vêtements noirs dessous. Et l'air ravi et fière d'elle de Fleur qui la narguait...

« - Oups. » lâcha distraitement la mannequin, l'innocence incarnée.

Elles revinrent en vitesse à la table, Draco haussant un sourcil à la vue des vêtements trempés. Hermione soupira, sa grimace se tordant en un sourire forcé. L'envie d'enfoncer cette tête parfaite dans son poulet au " champagne " commençait à s'imposer, et seul le fait qu'elle risquait de finir à la rue, son job de rêv perdu et contrainte de retourner en tant que serveuse la contraignit à rester assise, tranquiller.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? murmura le blond.

\- Une bouteille d'eau, et oups, elle a trébuché, marmonna-t-elle avec colère.

\- Je suis aussi très maladroit, confia Draco avant de sourire, d'enlever sa veste et de la poser sur les épaules d'Hermione. Il se releva, attrapant à la main son cosmoplitan. Fleur ?

\- Oui ? »

Et un cocktail reçu dans sa coiffure sophistiquée, un ! Hermione étouffa un rire devant l'air horrifié de Fleur et de l'alcool coulant sur son visage, ainsi que la surprise choquée de Cédric. Mais ce n'était pas ça le pire. Parce que c'était la vision du liquide qui gouttait peu à peu du visage pour aller tremper sa robe, dévoilant le peu que le tissu parvenait à cacher, et les yeux exorbités sous la surprise de la blonde ne faisait rien pour calmer son fou rire naissant.

« - Oups ? » lâcha Draco.

Et à ce moment là, peu importe à quel point il pouvait être insupportable, Hermione n'avait jamais autant aimé quelqu'un.

.

.

.

Son poing heurta le miroir avec force, brisant la glace. Les multiples tessons de verre allèrent se loger dans la peau, la faisant saigner. Mais elle s'en moquait. Elle n'y faisait pas attention.

Tout son esprit était concentré sur une chose. Une seule chose.

Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, ses larmes au goût salé se mêlant à ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça, elle ne pouvait pas. Non, non, non. Elle ne pouvait pas. Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça, elle l'empêcherait.

Hermione devait rester intacte. Et ce monde pourri jusqu'à la moelle ne pouvait pas l'aider.

Elle ne voulait pas ça. Il ne fallait pas que son esprit soit infecté, il ne fallait pas qu'elle baigne au milieu des scandales. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle mette les pieds là-dedans.

Non.

NON.

Luna ne voulait pas de ce monde pour Hermione. Parce qu'elle savait que ça allait engloutir, que ça allait la bouffer et qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Elle ne devait pas, non, elle ne devait pas. Elle l'en empêcherait.

Et dans un coin de la salle de bain, trempé et presque illisible, un journal. Un vieux journal qui avait fait son temps, qui semblait presque en lambeaux, et malgré les lettres effacées, on distinguait toujours le titre.

 _LES LOVEGOOD : UNE DESCENTE VERS L'ENFER ?_

* * *

Un peu plus éclairés sur cette chère Luna ?

En espérant que la partie Dîner vous ai plu, j'en ai bavé pour écrire leurs petites piques.

\- Proposition : Je pense à écrire une autre fic en parallèle, un Dramione, est-ce que ça vous tenterait ?

Voichi le résumé détaillé : HG doit écrire un mémoire pour son école de journalisme, et pour ce faire, elle a besoin du plus de réalisme possible. Quoi de mieux pour parler de la vie dans les rues que de tout quitter pour y vivre comme les sans abris ? Sauf qu'elle va rencontrer un certain DM et que son aide sera un peu plus qu'appréciable.

Ça tente qui ? :D

\- Question : Des personnages que vous voudriez voir apparaître un peu plus souvent ?

Bisouuus tulipe !

Ska

 **Rubrique RAR :**

 **Zabeth** : En tout cas il fera des apparitions ça c'est sûr ;) Contente que ça te plaise ! Merci beaucoup, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu tout autant ?

 **x**

 **Berenice** : Héhé... Ce n'était pas lui xD Mais promis, bientôt là de nouveau ! Dans ce chapitre il l'était un peu moins, le look plus propre d'Hermione et les menaces de Pansy oblige. Merci beaucoup ! Des idées de théorie ?

 **x**

 **Dylan05** : Heeeey ! En fait je suis une fille et comme dit dans mon profil, my name is Charlotte :P (Oui comme ça, tu es sûr(e?) que c'est bien typiquement féminin xD) Merci, je voulais publier rapidement les premiers chapitres ;) Haha contente que ça te fasse rire, comme c'est le but, je suis contente que ça marche ! Je pense que c'est plutôt Mariah Carey même si pour lui les deux ne sont pas très... En vogue.

J'adore ce genre de moments et je suis hyyper contente que tu aimes aussi, donc oui, il y en aura beaucouuup à l'avenir. Et je voyais Harry exactement comme tu l'as décrit, donc ... ;)

Pansy et Hermione ? Haha mais s'il n'y a pas de clash, c'est qu'il y a un problème. Un groos.

Oh non pour le faux-mariage, je parlais de quand il avaient quatre ou cinq ans. Les faux mariages d'enfants, pas de mystère sur ce coup là, même si je les adore ! J'aime vraiment vraimentle suspens, les énigmes et tout çaa.

Hmmm... C'est bien un rapport avec l'hôpital, mais pour les disputes je parlais de Pansy/Draco, et pour son boulot, disons que c'est suffisamment grave pour qu'elle doive l'inscrire dans son "cv". Alors, Shinichi, fonce, je suis sûre que tu peux trouver des indices x)

Ah je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Il y a de telles merveilles ! Et je confirme, c'est.. Wow. Un livre qui regroupe tellement e gens. Tu as avancé pour ta lettre ? x)

Je connais VivinChlotte et c'est vrai, j'ai vraiment bien aimé Veela Malgré moi ! Et pour les autres, merci beaucoup, il faut que j'aille y jeter un coup d'oeil alors xD Merci !

Haha peut-être Cho, peut-être Pansy... Qui sait - à part moi- ? xD

Bisouus !

 **x**

 **Capryss** : Tiens, promis, voilà un câlin virtuelle pour avoir deviné xD Bien joué ! ( Okaay c'était pas bien dur mais quand même ) Un conte de fée moderne, really ? Génial ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce passage - c'était mon prféré à vrai dire. Yep. Une Hermione avec les nerfs qui partent en bordel, ça donne confessions xD En fait je me suis inspirée d'un vrai parc en Pologne, où les écureuils viennent voir les passants.

Hahaha, et attention Mesdames et Messieurs, Pansy versus Draco ! Qui gagnera ? Qui sera le prochaaaaaaaain ? C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas très écoutée, mais il faut bien qu'elle 'louvre un peu :P Oh tant mieux ! (Evidemment le chocolat, voyons. C'est tout. Je te comprends très très bien.)

Oh je croyais que ça avait été clair ? C'est le fait de devoir cohabiter avec Hermione of course. Sorry, si c'était pas précis.

Ah oui haha ? Tant mieux alors xDD Je suis méga-curieuse pour le coup... C'est quoi cette théorie ? Allez, tu peux me le dire, je te dirais promis si c'est juste ou non. Ah d'acc, High five de fumeuses ! Oh je ferais plus de petits apartés sur Malfoy alors dans le chap prochain.

Okay je les retiens !

Je t'ai casée ta réf ! :D J'espère que tu as aimé ;)

 **x**

 **Guest :** Low ! Merci beaucoup, contente que la rencontre avec Harry t'ai plu ! Je prends note pour les auteurs ;)

 **x**

 **Shimifiction :** Heyy ! Merci, c'est super gentil ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ;) Yeeees ! Mon but étant de les faire paraître assez complexes, je suis contente que tu les juges comme tel, et non pas totalement vus et revus. J'adore les UA aussi, disons que je n'écris presque sur sur ça, parce que c"est tellement plus intéressant, je trouve. Bref en tout cas merci beaucoup, j'irais voir ces auteurs !

 **x**

 **Petite-Plume :** Hey merci, ça fait vraiment plaisir, surtout que j'essaye de travailler un peu les persos pour qu'ils ne soient pas insipides ! Donc merci ! Et j'irais jeter un coup d'oeil sur eux ! Pour moi ? Evidemment tu peux te permettre, je dirais , Obviously Enough sur le fandom Avengers, DjinnAtwood. Et en complément Opercule - ma soeur - sur le fandom Supernatural xD

 **x**

 **Carlam :** Hey, Merci beaucoup ! Je ne sais trop quand vient la suite en général, mais ce n'est pas une affaire de mois ! Donc la voici, et j'espère que tu as aimé ?

 **x**

 **Els** : Hey ! Merci beaucoup, c'est super gentil ! Evidemment, ce sera un Dramione ! De rien ;) Contente que ça t'ai plu !

 _Bisous poissons !_


	5. Draco Malefoy : Une nouvelle proie ?

**Update 03/1/17 : Désolée pas de chapitre ( enfin il arrive dans deux trois jours) mais juste des petites modifications ce qui m'a conduit à retirer le chapitre et le reposter !**

 **... Hey ? Je suis désolée de cette absence vraiment.**

 **Au départ le chapitre devait arriver bientôt puis j'ai reçu un message vraiment abject ( je vous laisse voir ) ce qui m'a légèrement démotivée. Mais allez je repars, merci si vous êtes encore là.**

 _Egma_ C'est à chier.  
Hermione est totalement OOC, depuis quand est-ce qu'elle réagirait comme ça avec Fleur ou se laisserait marcher sur les pieds en même temps ? Et franchement... Draco a juste l'air d'un sale con qui d'un coup, pouf par magie accepte Hermione le temps d'un dîner.  
Aucune originalité, le style est merdique, et j'ai pu remarquer des fautes.  
Le "oups" est idiot aussi. C'est pas son genre de faire ça.  
Et puis toutes ces marques, merde, on est pas dans un putain de catalogue.  
Alors juste un conseil, arrête.

 **Une seule réponse, si tu n'aimes pas ne lis pas ;)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **DRACO MALFOY : UNE NOUVELLE PROIE DANS SES FILETS**

 **Qui ne connait pas le célèbre fils Malfoy, réputé tout autant pour sa fortune et sa beauté que ses frasques quotidiennes ? Qui n'a jamais bavé devant sa plastique - oui Mesdemoiselles je parle de vous, arrêtez de prendre cet air gêné qui ne trompe personne - en tordant entre ses mains une poupée de vaudou de son actuelle petite amie ? (Qui au passage changent tous les quinze jours)**

 **Qui n'a jamais entendu parler de ce fils à papa qui fait pourtant craquer tous les cœurs et de ses éternelles victimes, qui chutent comme des mouches à ses pieds ?**

 **Et bien la nouvelle est tombée. Draco Malfoy a une petite amie.**

 **Voilà que notre star préféré s'affiche une fois de plus avec une demoiselle - dont l'identité nous est toujours inconnue - alors les filles les paris sont ouverts. Deux semaines, dix jours voire moins ? Combien de temps réussira à tenir notre joli mystère ? Combien de temps avant qu'elle ne finisse en pleurs, maudissant cette tête blonde, regrettant de s'être faite roulée ?**

 **Quelques bribes d'informations nous ont été transmises de la part de Fleur Delacour, ex de Draco et bien plus important la célèbre mannequin affichée dans toutes les couvertures Vogues de l'année. Et accessoirement sur l'immense panneau électronique accroché en face de votre fenêtre.**

 **Selon elle, je cite, notre inconnue dont elle refuse de divulguer l'identité est " grossière, sans conversation et insolente " Des adjectifs venant de sa jalousie ou bien notre Miss Delacour aurait-elle définitivement tourné la page avec l'acteur Cedric Diggory ? N'oubliez pas qu'une fille jalouse peut être pire que des centaines de vipères niveau venin.**

 **De plus, il ne faut pas sous-estimer le fait que Draco est tombé en disgrâce ces derniers temps, seul le projet de sa nouvelle marque SLytherin ayant des chances de le sortir de l'oubli vers lequel il semble se plonger. Draco Malfoy, notre nouvelle Lyndsay Lohan ? Ou bien tout ça n'est qu'un énième stratagème pour attirer sur lui les feux de nos projecteurs ?**

 **On sait que si la dernière rupture en date de notre blond l'aurait laissé pantelant pendant plusieurs mois - d'où sa remarquable absence - les clichés de la dernière soirée Greengrass a prouvé qu'il s'en était parfaitement remis. Voir page 34 des clichés inédits d'un Draco Malfoy bourré aux pupilles un peu plus que dilatées en charmante compagnie.**

 **Peut-être encore que cette inconnue refuse de se dévoiler ? Une riche héritière, une sans le sou, une ex-star oubliée, une gagnante de The Voice ?**

 **Les filles attrapez vos jumelles, et affutez vos ongles, la chasse à son identité est ouverte !**

 **R. Skeeter, toujours là pour la une.**

« - DRACO PUTAIN DE MALFOY ! »

Le journal tomba sur la table devant lui, alors qu'il relevait un regard nonchalant du défilé de masseuses que lui proposait Théodore. Le brun à ses côtés se redressa à son tour, la voix furieuse de Pansy ayant des intonations effrayante pour quiconque l'entendant.

Même quand on la connaissait d'aussi longtemps que lui.

Elle fit surface devant lui, ses joues pâles originaires de son pays se colorant d'un rouge clair. Les mèches noires de la jeune asiatique tombaient devant ses yeux, reléguant aux oubliettes son carré soigné. Draco lui même grimaça, conscient que la calmer allait être difficile. Très difficile au vu de sa respiration sifflante et de son sourire crispé.

« - Oui ?

\- Lis. Lis. Moi. Ça. Siffla-t-elle, esquissant une grimace à Théo.

L'héritier Malfoy attrapa le journal, lisant l'article à son tour, son ami penché sur son épaule pour regarder aussi. Il s'écoula quelques secondes avant qu'il ne rejette le magazine sur la table, ses yeux anthracite ayant virés à un gris orage. Il ne s'énerva pas en tempêtant à voix haute - ce n'était pas son genre et son père l'avait assez éduqué sur le sujet - mais susurra simplement d'une voix glaciale.

\- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de les détruire. De la détruire, elle.

\- The Beetle's Gossip, c'est bien ça ? Ridicule. Les ragots du scarabée... Je me demande où ils ont trouvés un nom pareil, renchérit Théo, dégoûté.

\- Ce n'est pas le problème. Fais-le de la manière que tu veux, de toute façon tu y arrives toujours très bien, mais détruit cette salope. La nouvelle Lindsay Lohan ? Sérieusement ? » laissa-t-il échapper incrédule, après une pause.

Pansy acquiesça lentement, récupérant le journal entre ses mains avec l'envie évidente de le déchirer en lambeaux. Elle soupira profondément, s'asseyant aux côtés des garçons pour piocher un bonbon à la menthe dans le récipient devant eux. Draco la voyait déjà échafauder des plans dans son esprit, cherchant le moyen le plus efficace pour faire taire cette ... - Il n'avait pas de mot assez fort à l'esprit - un mince sourire mesquin s'étalant déjà sur ses lèvres travaillées.

Ses yeux retournèrent s'accrocher sur la planche de masseuse que lui proposaient Théo. Il n'en avait jamais eu plus envie qu'à ce moment.

Une en particulier lui tapa dans l'œil, alors qu'il détaillait la longue chevelure bouclée et blonde. Il laissa un sourire s'inscrire sur son visage, son doigt cliquant pour indiquer qu'il désirait celle-ci dans un délai des plus courts.

« - Celle-là ? Oh. Oh, fit le brun en remarquant narquoisement la préférence de Draco.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien, rien. Tu es simplement étonnant, Draco. »

Il se retourna vers Théo, sourcillant. C'était une des choses qui l'agaçait le plus chez lui, cet air qui ne laissait pas deviner ce qu'il pensait. Il se tourna vers la brune en quémandant inconsciemment un peu d'aide mais elle était plongée dans son téléphone, préparant sûrement les funérailles prochaines de Skeeter.

Sans le vouloir, ses pensées dérivaient vers Granger. Et au souvenir de la soirée qu'il avait passé il y avait un peu plus d'une semaine. Surtout à ce souvenir surtout, et à l'air d'incompréhension mêlé de fureur qu'avait affiché Fleur.

Nouveau sourire amusé. Plus discret.

La sortie s'était achevée un peu précipitamment, la colère de la mannequin faisant ressortir leur amusement et leurs rires déplacés. La toy-boy de Fleur, Cédric il croyait, n'avait pas vraiment compris et avait lâché qu'il ne supportait plus de voir ce spectacle désolant et qu'il aurait préféré être averti à l'avance que ça ne serait que des échanges de piques comme en maternelle.

Il avait ri encore plus fort. Ces pauvres petits étrangers de la scène qui ne comprenaient pas comment la réalité se passait. Tout n'était jamais tout beau tout rose et ça il n'avait pas su le comprendre.

Après ça, il avait emmené sa future mannequin en dehors du restaurant, sans qu'ils n'aient vraiment mangé et ils s'étaient arrêtés un instant pour dévorer un sandwich - la sortie ne lui avait jamais paru plus ratée - avant qu'elle ne monte dans son appartement, Pansy devant sûrement l'attendre.

Et il ne l'avait plus vue depuis sept jours, ne s'en portant pas plus mal. Avec cependant une petite note de culp... Non. Quelle blague, de la culpabilité, non c'était simplement de la gêne. Sa première sortie mondaine ayant abouti sur une catastrophe. Après tout Draco Malfoy était réputé pour sa perfection en toute chose, et débuter sur ça...

Quelle honte.

« - Pansy, quand est-ce que commencent les premiers shootings ? J'espère qu'Harmony a compris que nous n'avons pas le temps pour des caprices, et que nous pouvons la remplacer.

\- Hermione, Draco, Hermione, répondit-elle négligemment, une mèche courte enroulée autour de son index. Elle se redressa, arrêtant de pianoter sur son portable pour le regarder. C'est tout à l'heure, et estime toi heureux qu'une semaine ait été suffisante. »

Théodore les regardait tout les deux, sans dire un mot, et l'ombre d'un sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres. Agaçant.

Il se retourna vers son amie - et attachée de presse - en étendant ses jambes sur le canapé imitation cuir, nonchalamment. Pivota le reste de son corps avec une lenteur à faire mourir d'ennui un cadavre, avant la dévisager avec un ennui _à peine_ perceptible.

« - Hermione - Harmony, c'est du pareil au même, ça a les mêmes sonorités. Et alors, elle s'en sort ?

Pansy étouffa un gloussement amusé, haussant un sourcil et agitant son index devant son visage.

\- Mais à part, elle lui est parfaitement égale, ce vilain petit canard. Alors, Draco, on a craqué pour le cygne en qui elle a l'air de se changer ? commença-t-elle, amusée. Aucune inquiétude, elle s'en... Grimaça. On peut dire que ça va aller.

\- Aller-aller, ou aller-Draco tu viens de faire la plus remarquable des erreurs de toute ta vie, à embaucher une fille qui en plus d'être à vomir visuellement ne sait pas faire trois pas en Louboutins sans tomber ? intervint Théo, mâchant distraitement un chewing-gum ( pioché dans un des bols de Draco, on y trouvait un peu de tout )

La brune le fusilla du regard.

\- Tu remettrais en cause mes talents ?

\- Personne n'oserait, frissonna théâtralement Draco, lui lançant un regard pétrifié d'horreur.

\- Je préfère ça. »

L'asiatique retourna se plonger sur son téléphone, pestant à voix haute, alors que les deux restants s'échangeaient un regard. Note à eux même depuis leur enfance : Ne pas contrarier Pansy.

Non.

Ne JAMAIS contrarier Pansy. En général bafouer cette règle s'accompagnait de hurlement, de vengeance mesquine - demandez à Blaise qui s'était retrouvé à leur quinze ans en drag-queen à deux heures du matins dans Londres - de fureur et de douleur. Oui. Parce que trois centimètres d'ongles enfoncés dans le visage, ils pouvaient témoigner de la douleur infligée.

Draco sourit - regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre. Octobre commençait, les feuilles mortes avaient presque recouvert les rues, et dans quelques mois s'ouvrirait son nouveau projet. Au fond - bien qu'il ait tendance à voir le verre plus sur le point de tomber de la table que à moitié vide ou moitié plein - ça aurait dû être des raisons pour chasser sa morosité. Mais au contraire, elle s'installait en chat dominateur, ronronnait dans son ventre et montait jusqu'à son cerveau - sans oublier les griffures occasion-*

BAM!

Le coussin glissa lentement le long de son visage, alla s'écraser par terre. Il se tourna lentement - très lentement - dévisageant l'air innocent qu'affichaient les deux autres.

Il poussa un soupir, haussant les épaules. Draco n'avait même pas le coeur à s'agacer, à faire remarquer sa puérilité à l'accusée - Pansy semblait bien trop angélique (mais rancunière) -

Une brune passa devant ses yeux, son écharpe volant au vent, ses jolies boucles retombant sur son trench-coat nuit, pressant un portable contre son oreille et gesticulant, alors qu'il la regardait plus attentivement. Jolie fille, remarqua-t-il. Elle s'effaça de sa vue, le faisant retomber dans son fauteuil, alors que ses pensées divaguaient encore.

Draco vit d'un regard distrait son amie se relever, elle et son tailleur chic Chanel, et quitter l'appartement.

Que faisait Granger en ce moment ?

-o-o-o-o-

« - Tu sais que te rencontrer devient plus dur que faire un selfie avec Margot Robbie ?! Tu pourrais donner de tes nouvelles de temps en temps, Miss Granger, parce que tu-as-des-amies et qu'elles s'INQUIETENT ! Ne compte plus sur moi pour espacer nos visites d'une semaine à chaque fois, parce que tu vas me retrouver endormie devant ta porte, à trois heures, et que ce sera ta faute !

\- Ginny...

\- Il n'y a pas de "Ginny" qui tienne ! Tu vas nous faire le plaisir de nous donner de tes nouvelles sinon on campe devant chez toi, Miss Je-n'ai-plus-de-temps-pour-vous !

\- Ginny calmes-toi ! Je suis désolée, okay ? s'excusa Hermione en attrapant les mains de son amie. Pour ma défense, j'étais occupée, vraiment, et j'en suis désolée.

\- Alors comme ça tu étais OCCUPÉE ? C'est ça ton excuse ? Ah mais je comprends tout à fait, d'ailleurs je dois te laisser j'ai une... _occupation_ ! Siffla Ginny, les joues cramoisies et la respiration sifflante, en se levant.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, attrapant les mains de son amie alors que celle-ci tentait - c'était relatif - de se calmer, fusillant du regard la brune en tordant sa serviette entre ses doigts. Elle savait pourtant à quel point son amie allait s'emporter mais ces derniers jours, sitôt rentrée à l'appartement elle s'endormait, sous le regard agacé et faussement méprisant de sa colocataire.

Effrayante comme colocataire.

Si Hermione avait jugé Pansy comme terrifiante par ses fureurs lors de leur première rencontre, elle s'était rendue compte à quel point elle avait sous-estimé la force des colères de l'asiatique.

Elle s'emportait d'une colère froide, glaciale. En un mot : monstrueuse.

\- Tu aurais pu au moins m'envoyer un message, UN ! reprit la rousse, coupant Hermione dans ses pensées. Celle-ci émergea, redressant le visage alors qu'elle fixait - un peu perdue - son amie. Elle secoua la tête pour revenir à la réalité, alors que l'autre se rasseyait, ses yeux toujours noirs et furieux fixés sur elle.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps ! finit par craquer la brune en réagissant enfin. Est-ce que tu penses vraiment qu'alors que tout se met à changer, que d'un coup je baigne dans le luxe sans savoir comment m'y prendre, sans savoir si je vais faire un faux-pas ou non qui me ramènera ici - et je suis _terrifiée_ à l'idée de tout perdre - je voudrais perdre mes SEULS points d'attaches ?!

Hermione se leva d'un bond, attrapant son manteau.

\- Alors si tu es ici uniquement pour me faire la morale, pour des _remarques_ , je n'ai pas le temps pour ça !

Elle se tut, les joues rouges de s'être énervée et son manteau toujours entre ses bras, alors que Ginny se casait tranquillement dans son siège en la regardant avec un air approbateur. Cela perdit un peu Hermione qui s'arrêta, sans comprendre.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle la regardait avec autant de contentement alors que quelques secondes auparavant elle établissait son procès ?

\- Enfin ! applaudit la jeune femme. Hermione Granger vient de quitter cet état d'acquiescement général et d'écrasement qu'elle a acquis depuis son arrivée parmi nous ! C'est le fait d'être serveuse qui t'avais fait te comporter comme ça ?

\- Que... ?

\- Je suis contente que tu ais enfin décidé d'arrêter de te laisser marcher sur les pieds, continua sur sa lancée son amie, découpant consciencieusement son morceau de viande. Depuis le temps qu'on attendait ç-

\- Est-ce que tu viens vraiment de faire cette mise en scène pour que je craque ? répéta-t-elle lentement, abasourdie. Est-ce que tu me manipulais depuis que je suis arrivée ici ?

Ginny esquissa un espèce de sourire contrit, levant les deux mains en lâchant les couverts - qui résonnèrent durement en tombant sur la table. Elles grimacèrent toutes les deux devant le bruit métallique avant qu'Hermione ne recommence à fusiller - à son tour - son amie du regard, sans vraiment y croire. Une mise en scène. Une simple mise en scène pour une expérience.

Elle venait d'être le cobaye de son amie.

\- Non, pas vraiment, confia la rousse. Je suis vraiment énervée - vraiment. Tu aurais pû appeler, rajouta-t-elle en levant un sourcil, récupérant ses couverts. Mais j'en ai un peu profité pour voir si tu allais finir par riposter ou non.

Hermione soupira en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise, habituée à la sportive. Son cerveau était encore plus étrange que les clips de Miley Cyrus, tournant à plein régime pour inventer des façons d'être toujours plus... Ginnyesque. Après tout, les deux étaient en tort quelque part, l'une pour avoir ignoré aussi superbement son portable, l'autre pour sa tentative souriante de manipulation.

Elle laissa son regard couler sur la jeune femme, leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Maintenant que tu as fini ton spectacle, peux-tu me dire ce pour quoi tu voulais à tout prix qu'on se voie - autre que ça doit bien faire une semaine - ?

Ginny se calma instantanément, son visage tournant au sombre, alors qu'elle se taisait subitement, renfrognée. La brune haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Si quelque chose avait le pouvoir de faire se taire son amie, de la faire se renfoncer sur soi-même à ce point, elle voulait savoir ce que ça pouvait bien être. Et si... Elle se figea.

Est-ce que... L'hôpital...

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose _là-bas_ ? murmura-t-elle, cachant du mieux qu'elle pouvait sa frayeur.

Ginny balaya l'air d'un geste de la main, restant toujours aussi sombrement muette. Elle finit par redresser la tête, un voile sur ses yeux bruns alors que la nouvelle mannequin se penchait sur la table pour demander des renseignements.

\- C'est Luna, finit par avouer l'autre en poussant un soupir profond. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive en ce moment mais depuis que tu es partie avec eux - on se croirait dans un mauvais feuilleton des années soixante - elle ne va pas bien. Pas bien du tout.

\- Comment ça ?

Elle fronça les sourcils. Luna avait toujours été l'allégorie de la douce folie, calme sans être exubérante comme Ginny mai toujours une rêveuse optimiste, jamais ne s'emportant ou haussant le ton. Comment pouvait-elle aller mal ?

\- Elle... Tu sais qu'elle est toujours restée assez discrète sur ce qui lui est arrivée pour qu'elle devienne serveuse là. J'ai toujours fais partie d'une famille pauvre, avoua-t-elle en haussant les épaules, et toi... Elle secoua la tête. On sait ce qui s'est passé. Mais Luna, à part le fait qu'elle venait d'un milieu vraiment riche, on ne sait rien.

Ginny marqua une pause, mordillant pensivement son bout de steak. Elle le reposa, attrapant un verre d'eau, alors qu'Hermione essayait de rassembler mentalement ce dont elle se rappelait sur Luna.

En vérité, presque rien. Sinon que sa mère était morte dans une de ses expériences, chimiste ou bien que la blonde possédait un grand collier de valeur qui montrait son appartenance à une riche famille. Même son nom de famille leur était resté inconnu, leur amie ne souhaitant pas le leur dire, alors qu'elles n'avaient pas insisté.

\- Elle s'éclipse de plus en plus souvent, n'est pas venue pendant deux jours, reste très renfermée et elle ne me parle plus, confia l'autre, tordant nerveusement sa serviette entre ses doigts. Je l'ai surprise avec un des couteaux dans la cuisine, elle l'a vite reposé mais... La rousse se tût.

Hermione lui décocha un sourire - vaine tentative pour essayer d'en attirer un sur ses lèvres - avant d'attraper sa main. Ginny releva les yeux, étrangement brillants, alors qu'elle s'efforçait de la rassurer.

\- Peut-être que c'est simplement passager, tenta-t-elle. Un mauvais moment à passer ?

La rousse haussa les épaules, fataliste.

Hermione ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire - n'avait jamais su le faire dans des moments pareils. En réalité, elle s'y prenait toujours relativement mal pour réconforter une personne. Comment pouvait-on réussir ? Elle ne savait jamais s'il fallait poser la main sur une épaule, la rassurer en la prenant dans ses bras ou... Elle soupira.

Sourit maladroitement à Ginny, alors qu'elle cherchait un moyen de se dépêtrer de cette situation. L'ambiance commençait à devenir gênante, Ginny ne disait toujours rien - renfermée - et elle ne savait pas quoi dire. De plus Pansy allait bientôt l'incendier pour qu'elle rejoigne le studio de mannequin, pour la première fois.

Elle allait enfin - ou malheureusement - s'entraîner à défiler, Luna n'allait pas bien et elle était en train de cultiver un silence gênant avec la dernière des Weasley.

Hermione était sur le point d'essayer d'amorcer une conversation, son amie sans sa verve habituelle ne semblant pas naturel, mais le coup classique du téléphone sonnant pile au bon moment lui sauva la vie. Elle baissa les yeux vers celui-ci, louant intérieurement tous les dieux possibles et imaginables, avant d'adresser un sourire d'excuse à Ginny et de décrocher.

\- Hermione Granger à l'appar-

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ?! hurla sa toute nouvelle colocataire, la faisant lever les yeux au ciel.

Elle espaça légèrement le portable de son oreille, prévoyante.

\- Je mange, l'informa-t-elle très sérieusement, je suis au restaurant.

\- Tu... L'asiatique s'étouffa. MANGES ? Juste avant un défilé ? Est-ce que tu as _perdu la tête ?_

 _-_ J'ai pris une salade, je t'ai écoutée, continua sur le même ton Hermione, Pansy poussant un soupir soulagé au bout de l'appareil. Soupir soulagé qui s'évanouit rapidement, au profit d'un agacement tangible.

\- Où es-tu ? Ça commence dans QUATORZE MINUTES ! Est-ce que tu sais au moins où c'est ? persifla l'autre, un brin de condescendance dans la voix.

Hermione grimaça à l'intention de Ginny, toute concentrée sur la vie de la nouvelle mannequin. La rousse haussa les épaules, faisant un signe de tête pour qu'elle continue.

\- Etant donné que tu me l'as écrit sur tout mon agenda, répété une dizaine de fois ce matin, kidnappée presque pour que je le récite par coeur - on peut en conclure que oui, je sais.

\- C'est qu'elle commencerait à être sarcastique ! Très bien, Miss Mocheté, tu as intérêt à y être à quatorze heure pile - et pas une _seconde_ de plus. Sa voix promettait des tortures aussi imaginatives que douloureuses, obligeant la brune à soupirer et à raccrocher.

Elle sourit presque avec fatigue à son amie, se relevant en posant un billet sur la table, s'approchant pour l'embrasser.

Ginny la prit de cours en la prenant dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne lui fasse la bise, un sourire chaleureux au visage, avant qu'elle ne finisse par lui coller ses lèvres pleines de rouge sur sa joue - dans un élan purement vengeur - faisant soupirer Hermione. Celle-ci la dévisagea avec un amusement agacé, s'essuyant la joue tandis qu'elle s'écartait pour aller héler un taxi.

\- Allez profite bien de ta future renommée ! Cette fois je compte sur toi pour tout me raconter d !

Hermione lui promit de l'appeler, la regardant partir en souriant distraitement, retournant à la réalité quand la voiture jaune se gara à ses côtés.

Bien.

-o-o-o-o-

Hermione avait l'impression de mourir.

Honnêtement – elle avait peut-être été naïve mais le reconnaissait fièrement – elle s'était imaginée ça en beaucoup moins douloureux. Son esprit légèrement écarté de la mode s'était contenté de penser qu'il suffisait d'être mince, dénuée de cervelle et imbue de son propre corps pour savoir marcher alors qu'on se faisait prendre en photo.

En vérité ?

Elle était désormais prête à offrir un Prix Nobel à chaque Cara Delevingne ou Naomi Campbell pour la détermination dont elles avaient fait preuve et leur putain de patience. Parce que oui à ce niveau-là on pouvait parler de putain de patience.

Dès le moment où Hermione posa un pied hors du taxi, ce fut d'abord une Pansy en tailleur strict qui l'agressa puis un essaim de coiffeuses, de maquilleuses et d'habilleuses qui lui tomba dessus. En un clin d'oeil elle fut emmenée dans une autre salle et plongée de force dans un bain.

Elle avait l'impression d'être entourée d'une nuée d'oiseaux multicolores et particulièrement bruyants, alors qu'on lui avait frotté le corps jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit rouge et douloureux avec de la mousse exfoliante, chaque poil de son corps durement arraché et exterminé. Bien sûr elle avait dû donner son accord mais il lui avait semblé que ça ne serait pas si horrible et elle s'était visiblement... Durement trompée.

Ses sourcils, ses bras, ses jambes et ses aisselles lui brûlaient férocement comme si elle avait été passée au four, sa peau passant du blanc pâle au rouge vif – comme si elle avait passé une dizaine d'heure au soleil australien.

« - Tout va bien chérie ? » demanda pour la presque centième fois une de ses esthéticiennes, son chignon gris perle noué à la va-vite attirant plus l'oeil d'Hermione que son visage.

Elle se força à la regarder, acquiesçant une fois encore sans prononcer une parole.

Elle avait l'impression d'être une barbie qu'on aurait préparé soigneusement avant d'être emballée et envoyée à une petite fille capricieuse. La brune tira sur une des ses mèches, appréciant la douleur inhabituelle avec une légère honte.

Elle n'aurait pas dû se plaindre. D'autres étaient dans un bien pire état qu'elle, Luna ne semblait pas aller bien et Ginny non plus et sa seule source de plainte venait du fait qu'elle venait d'obtenir un travail magnifiquement payé et pour un taux de travail relativement limité, mais... Elle secoua la tête. Hermione n'avait jamais été de ces filles-là, à accrocher des posters d'Avril Lavigne ou de Katy Perry, elle ça avait toujours été les livres.

Alors maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait plongée en plein milieu de ce monde... Elle soupira. D'accord – arrêter de se plaindre. Elle tiendrait un livre de compte s'il le fallait, mais elle ne voulait plus entendre une seule plainte sortir de sa bouche.

Ensuite le temps sembla filer comme le vent, tandis qu'en un clin d'oeil – avec Pansy tournant autour d'elle comme un vautour fashion-victime – elle se retrouvait les cheveux lissés par un brushing, les cils brossés et courbés, les lèvres pourpre et les ongles des pieds toujours en rouge – elle avait l'impression que sa styliste d'ongle et l'attachée de presse étaient les bonnes fées d'Aurore devant la robe ( BLEUE ! ROSE ! BLEUE ! ROSE ROSE ROSE ! BLEUE !) et parfaitement imberbe.

« - Parfait ! Parfait, parfait, parfait, répéta une bonne dizaine de fois une des maquilleuses en la jugeant de haut en bas, une moue appréciatrice sur son visage. C'est qu'on a réussi à faire quelque chose en fin de compte !

Hermione se retourna vivement, indignée et prête à répliquer alors que l'attachée de presse de Draco la tirait par le bras pour l'enjoindre à la suivre, parlant haut et fort dans son téléphone sans se soucier une seconde de la brune.

« - Si on se débrouille pour que le livre sorte en même temps que la nouvelle collection... ce sera un coup de pub fantastique ! Et totalement gratuit, oui oui, ce qui signifie qu'on rafle TOUT le bénéfice ! Attend je n'ai pas terminé, oui c'est ça écoute chérie je sais que tu es occupée en ce moment mais c'est ta carrière qui est en jeu, les magazines de variété et de mode ne se bousculent pas vraiment pour t'inviter en ce moment, The View c'est une aubaine... Oui... Vingt mille tu dis ? Très bien... Sois conscience que c'est une faveur qu'ils te font-

\- Je suis désolée, mais...

\- Une seconde oui – Pansy se tourna vers Hermione, la fixant avec un agacement furieux – Quoi ? Suis la petite blonde là, celle avec le faux Vuitton, elle t'emmènera aux cabines, oui une distraction je suis là, je ne pourrais pas les faire attendre indéfiniment » reprit l'asiatique, son carré brun valsant à chacun de ses pas et s'éloignant rapidement.

Hermione se décrocha presque la tête à chercher une petite blonde avec une pochette Vuitton – est-ce qu'elle savait au moins à quoi ça ressemblait – poussant un gémissement en ne voyant que ça, des blondes à une tête de moins qu'elle.

Une main s'agrippa à son bras, la faisant se retourner et poussant un soupir soulagé en voyant que son inconnue répondait aux critères de l'attachée de presse, baissant les yeux pour lire un « Tracey Davis »

« - Vous êtes Hermione Granger ? Balbutia presque Tracey, les yeux écarquillés. Le fait que quelqu'un balbutie en prononçant son nom fit marquer un temps d'arrêt à Hermione avant qu'elle n'acquiesce à cette question réthorique, les yeux bruns s'écarquillant davantage.

\- Vous pouvez m'emmener aux cabines c'est ça ? Tenta-t-elle.

\- Huh oui, je... Pardon, je vous y amène tout de suite, si vous voulez me suivre.. »

Elle se fondit ensuite parmi la foule, la brune manquant de jouer des pieds et des coudes pour réussir à la suivre, tandis qu'elle finissait par les amener à une rangée de cabines visiblement luxueuses, faisant halluciner Hermione.

Parce que même des cabines d'essayage étaient richement décorées ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage car on la poussa à l'intérieur, rapidement suivie par un trio de jeunes femmes qui la déshabillèrent en une fraction de seconde – sans même lui demander son avis – lui faisant enfiler des affaires dont elle n'aurait même pas su dire comment les enfiler.

A chaque fois qu'elles lui passaient une tenue, une femme âgée avec un chignon très serré la dévisageait avec une moue sceptique, le visage réprobateur, tandis qu'elles repartaient la changer dans la cabine.

La costumière examinait minutieusement la tenue, approuvant ou non, et prenant des photos avec un Canon de marque avant de revenir et de confirmer ou non la tenue choisie.

Au final ce fut plusieurs minutes plus tard qu'elles se décidèrent, lui faisant enfiler un ensemble Lotta Lolkova, chandail beige en laine superposé sur mini-haut filé accompagné d'une jupe crayon écailles de crocodiles. Le tout semblait légèrement contrasté – du moins du point de vue d'Hermione – mais...

Elle haussa les épaules. Comment pouvait-elle s'y connaître en mode ?

Et là le calvaire commença.

Si avant elle avait cru vivre une horreur, ce n'était rien, rien du tout, en fonction de ce qui allait arriver. Rien. Du. Tout.

Tout d'abord on l'installa sur un canapé en cuir noir, son photographe – Colin Crivey – la forçant à prendre une position extrêmement douloureuse – et inconfortable.

« - Oui... Pas mal... Relève ta jambe chérie, il faut qu'on voit tes chaussures, on est sponsorisé. Plus doux le sourire plus doux est-ce qu'on t'enfonce des épines dans le dos, non ! Tourne la tête, c'est ça, non plus haut... Tourne ! Voilà. »

Il s'écarta d'un pas, jugeant la scène avec une moue désapprobatrice avant de se rapprocher et de recommencer son travail de marionnetiste.

« - Ça ne va pas, tu es raide. Tu es trop raide, Harmone – Hermione ! - oui peu importe, tu es trop raide, ne te tends pas autant ! Et souris par tout les dieux, tu es une mannequin ne pense pas à la douleur, tu dois avoir l'air comblée. Penses que tu sors d'une partie de sexe ! »

Hermione rougit d'emblée, gênée, alors qu'il applaudissait cet éclat sur sa peau, la laissant encore choquée.

« - Voilà, parfait, tu vois que tu sais le faire ! Allez, préparez les appareils, on commence ! »

Elle essaya de rester dans la même position, souriant de façon un peu crispée, son cou commençant à lui faire vraiment, vraiment mal. Une légère grimace tordit ses traits le temps d'une seconde ou deux, faisant réagir derechef le photographe.

« - Pense à de jolies choses ! Détends-toi chérie, tu n'es pas vulgaire tu es une danseuses, tu flottes, tu es la grâce personnifiée ; allez, photos !

Le tiraillement des appareils reprit aussitôt, alors qu'elle était mitraillée plus d'une centaine de fois. Le tout dura environ plus de cinq ou six minutes, les appareils arrêtant de la photographier pour tomber sur les poitrines, chacun se levant pour aller jeter un coup d'oeil sur ce qui était apparu sur l'écran plat.

Ils firent défiler plusieurs photos, hésitèrent – alors que pour elle elles étaient toutes aussi magnifiquement pareilles – avant qu'ils ne hochent la tête et se relèvent. Elle se releva également, croyant fermement que c'était terminé avant qu'ils ne la fixent tous avec incompréhension.

« - Nous venons à peine de commencer, Harmone ! Ce sont les essais photos ! »

Elle les fixa avec lenteur, hésitant à se laisser tomber avec fatalité ou non, avant de simplement pousser un soupir déchiré et de se réinstaller sur le divan.

« - Alors remets-toi, mais différemment, voilà, je veux que tu poses ton menton dans tes mains, écartes les jambes à peine de deux centimètres, non tu n'es pas en train de faire le tapin referme ça tout de suite ! Subtilement, subtilement, à peine ouvertes qu'on puisse voir le profil de tes talons, c'eeeest ça, voilà un peu plus à gauche... Parfait ! Ne bouges plus, allez on reprend ! »

Ce fut à peu près à partir de ce moment-là qu'Hermione comprit toute la douleur qu'impliquait devoir être une mannequin.

Parce qu'avant ça n'avait été qu'un jeu d'enfant, non. Un simple jeu de positionnement, rien de bien méchant. Là...

Elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi Pansy s'était moquée d'elle.

Parce qu'il n'y avait rien de plus dur que de devoir respirer l'ingénuité et la grâce alors qu'on était naturellement Hermione Granger, qu'on souffrait mille mort de devoir se tenir en place dans une position ridicule – comme adossée au divan ou s'admirant dans un miroir, le pire restant la fausse fraise enrobée de faux chocolat – alors qu'on était mitraillée en permanence, le tout sous un éclairae à vous faire brûler les rétines et pendant de longues heures.

Trois en tout avant que Colin ne soit satisfait et qu'elle ne puisse repartir chez elle, fourbue mais fière d'avoir survécu à sa première attaque par appareil. Et peut-être, peut-être bien, qu'elle pourrait finir par s'y habituer en fait.

C'était un sentiment étrange - un peu trop complexe. Elle détestait être sous le feu des projecteurs, être celle que tout le monde voyait et ça ne l'avait jamais été honnêtement, ce n'était simplement pas pour elle. Mais poser... Elle frissonna. Bien qu'agaçants par leur futilité, ses " préparateurs " avaient été absolument corrects avec elle, elle s'était même presque liée d'amitié avec l'une des des costumières, et cette ambiance...

Elle avait l'impression d'être une poupée sur un piédestal, une statue de marbre à ne pas effleurer. C'était une impression qu'elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre, ce ressenti d'être la muse peinte sur un tableau. C'était une sorte de théâtre muet, d'exprimer une émotion simplement avec son corps et son visage, rendre le ressenti sur papier.

Hermione s'était intéressée - vaguement - à la photographie avant de commencer ses études pour devenir chirurgien, avant de laisser tomber, faute d'argent et même si elle le reconnaissait avec un brin d'amertume - de talent.

Mais là...

Elle resserra le pan de son manteau contre elle, dans une vaine tentative de se réchauffer.

C'était... - hypnotisant.

Cette fébrile excitation qui la prenait au corps, ce doute de ne pas savoir bie faire avant qu'elle ne laisse son corps suivre les directions sans que son cerveau ne garde la cadence. Cette délétion des sens.

Alors oui vraiment - peut-être qu'elle allait pouvoir y prendre goût.

Même si son contrat ne durait que jusqu'à l'exposition officielle de Slytherin.

Même si son employeur était un parfait connard misogyne.

Même si elle servait de punching-ball personnel à une asiatique fanatique de mode.

Même si elle était complètement détruite et morte de fatigue.

Parce qu'elle s'était enfin légèrement amusée depuis que... Il y avait eu _ça._ Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle avait réussi à l'oublier pendant un court instant.

 _Oublier que le dernier message de l'infirmière disait que l'état de... s'était aggravé._

-o-o-o-o-o-

Draco était affalé dans un fauteuil, les yeux un peu rouge – et clairement pas d'avoir pleuré – un sourire torve sur ses lèvres en se rappelant de ce que ses masseuses avaient fait pour lui. Au départ ça avait été une idée de Théodore de les commander, mais...

Ça avait été une putain de merveilleuse idée.

Déjà ne serait-ce que parce qu'il était totalement détendu, et ce même avant de toucher à son jardin spécial, que les mains délicates avaient couru sur ses muscles et... hmm. Délicieuses. Le reste ne relevait que d'entre elles et lui, mais il n'avait pas pu résister.

C'était presque inhumain cette façon dont la douceur de la peau féminine arrivait à le faire sortir de sa raison pour rentrer dans un mode effréné. C'était simplement ce toucher qui le rendait fou, qui le faisait perdre tout sens moral.

Il frissonna, ramena la couverture sur lui. Sur la table traînait une bouteille polonaise, à peine entamée, sur laquelle il fixa son regard vide. La journée s'était déroulée dans une brume cotonneuse, alternant entre des étreintes entre lui et ses magnifiques masseuses, le sommeil de plomb qui l'avait entraîné et une catatonie presque maladive.

Si Draco n'avait pas été Draco – et un Malfoy en prime – sous ses yeux se seraient sûrement étendus des cernes violacés, mais... Mais. Il n'avait pas de cernes. Ne pouvait sans doute pas en avoir, sa mère ayant du invoquer une dizaine de sorciers vaudous pour que sa peau soit plus blanche que la neige, ses cheveux plus blonds que le soleil et ses yeux plus clairs que la mer en temps calme - bref. L'idée était comprise.

Malfoy-Famille prônait la perfection en tout genre, en toute situation et tout le temps. Autrement dit faillir à cet adage c'était être considéré comme le canard boiteux de la digne et honorable famille très ancienne et très prisée et très riche des Malfoy-Black.

En d'autres termes ce qu'était Draco la plupart du temps.

Il n'était pas sûr que ses parents auraient trouvé très honorable ses pupilles dilatées et l'odeur de sexe qu'il renvoyait mais il s'en moquait royalement. Etait majeur avec toute ses dents, aucune maladie mortelle - Pansy aurait mis en avant ses maladies mentales - et parfaitement apte à décider ce qu'il avait envie de faire ou non.

Et présentement il se foutait d'être digne.

Il hésita à se lancer un film - un de ses gros Blockbusters dont on se fichait du pourquoi du comment ils avaient été faits, on les aimait c'était tout - avant de juger que la distance entre la liste de film et l'écran plat était bien trop grande. Il avait donc deux solutions, soit appeler Blaise pour qu'il aille le lui chercher soit sortir de sous sa couette et bouger.

Mmh.

La première solution était clairement envisageable.

« - Blaise ! » tenta-t-il de crier, essayant d'attirer l'attention de son agent. Il attendit quelques secondes - pas de réponses - réitéra son appel. Une fois. Deux fois. Essaya plus fort. Trois fois.

« - BLAISE ! »

Tout en marmonnant qu'on ne pouvait jamais faire confiance à un Zabini pour être là quand on avait besoin d'eux, il tenta de s'extirper de sa couverture, pestant davantage lorsque son portable tomba par terre. Surtout que cette marque là, un simple tapotement de pouce trop fort suffisait à briser leur écran. Il aurait mieux fait d'investir dans les Nokia 3610.

L'effet de la drogue aidant, Draco douta, se demandant si on pouvait réaliser des films où ça remplacerait les armes avant de secouer la tête et de revenir à la réalité.

Donc.

La télécommande.

Sauf qu'évidemment quelqu'un là-haut refusait qu'il y ait accès - en plus l'envie de revoir pour la dixième fois au moins un de ses films préférés l'avait pris - parce que son portable - et pas un Nokia - sonna, l'empêchant de s'installer avec son film.

Bien sûr si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre, sauf Pansy peut-être, il aurait évité l'appel, aurait jeté le téléphone à travers l'appartement pour ne plus jamais l'entendre, mais là...

Il grimaça, dessaoulé net.

Draco décrocha presque à contre-coeur, soupirant.

« - Mère ?

\- Draco, enfin ! Cela fait bien deux heures que je tente de t'appeler en tombant sur ton répondeur, réalises-tu à quel point c'est terriblement impoli ?

\- Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il, j'étais... occupé. Dehors. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous n'appelez presque jamais, il y a eu un problème ?

\- Ne sois pas stupide, les journaux l'auraient su avant toi, le coupa Narcissa Malfoy, un soupçon d'exaspération dans sa voix. Elle poussa un soupir. Mes excuses, je crois que ton père est... agaçant en ce moment. Rodolphus a eu un papillon avant lui ce qui a décuplé sa mauvaise humeur naturelle. J'ai l'impression d'avoir deux fils parfois.

Draco esquissa un sourire amusé avant de se lever et de faire les cents pas dans l'appartement, en profitant pour défaire les quelques nouveaux noeuds de son dos. Il grimaça en entendant son cou craquer, retournant son attention à sa conversation.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu continues de les accompagner dans ces chasses stupides, reprit le blond en haussant un sourcil.

\- Parce qu'il faut bien quelqu'un pour veiller sur ton père et ton oncle et que ce n'est certes pas Bellatrix qui s'en chargera, je crois qu'elle a encore trouvé une nouvelle victime.

\- Ça sera le combientième ? On en est à plus de vingt non ?

\- Bien plus encore... soupira Narcissa.

Il fronça les sourcils, entendant des bruits d'éclats de voix dans le fond. Sûrement son oncle en train d'engager une dispute avec quelqu'un du genre humain - parfois il se demandait s'il faisait bien partie des hommes pour les chercher à ce point.

\- Ce n'est pas important, je ne voulais pas parler de ça en t'appelant, continua sa mère. Ton père vient de faire la découverte d'une nouvelle espèce - ils déblatèrent encore sur le nom avec ton oncle, je crois qu'il voudrait l'appeler Malfoy 67 et enfin... Tu comprends. - Il voudrait donc te voir dans quatre jours lorsque nous reviendrons ici.

\- Déjà ? manqua de sauter au plafond le blond. Mais vous venez de quitter notre pays il y a moins d'une semaine !

\- Il faut croire que la chasse s'est faîte plus rapide que prévue, voilà tout. J'avertis Lucius que tu seras là - n'oses même pas nous faire faux bond Draco Lucius Malfoy, le menaça sa mère, d'un ton inflexible.

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix...

\- Ah, j'oubliais, reprit la comtesse Malfoy, ton père insiste pour que tu nous présentes une fille cette fois. Il dit en avoir " assez que son fils se vautre dans la luxure sans penser au mariage et qu'il ferait bien de lui présenter une amie pour qu'il ne se retrouve pas marié un matin sans la connaître"

\- C'est une plaisanterie ? Vous vous reconvertissez dans les blagues et ne savez pas encore comment faire c'est ça ?

\- Je suis heureuse que tu ne le prennes pas plus mal, mais je vais devoir te laisser. Bonne soirée Draco, au plaisir de te revoir au manoir, éluda Narcissa avec un sourire dans la voix.

Sur ce elle raccrocha, laissant Draco bouche bée et sous le choc.

Il se laissa tomber sur le divan, sonné.

Mais dans quoi s'était-il encore fourré ?

* * *

 **Une review c'est un moyen pour accélérer le ryhtme de postage, la longueur des chapitres et l'enthousiasme de l'auteur ! Faîtes pas les radins allez je vois bien les stats !**

 **Et j'offre trois paires de pull Weasley pour chaque review x'D**

 **RAR**

J'ai bouclé ce chapitre, j'ai bouclé ce chapitre, il est enfin lààààààà ! Ouiiiiiiii ! OUIIIIII !

Bref, hum.

En gros disons _qu'une_ review anonyme pas très sympatique m'avait un peu dissuadée d'écrire sur le sujet et m'a sapée ma motivation... Mais en décembre je me suis dit shit, l faut quand même que vous ayez ça pour Noël. Donc désolée vraiment, j'espère que vous avez aimé !

Désolée encore pour la trèèès longue absence - pour moi c'était très long - j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous êtes encore là malgré le temps écoulé. Je vous remercie toutes vraiment pour vos reviews, c'est super gentil. Je crois avoir répondue à toutes, les RAR sont juste dessous.

Bisous !

 _Carlam_ : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, et concernant le Blaise/Théodore, c'est vrai qu'ils iraient bien ensemble vu leur côté efféminé (ça a l'air tellement méprisant dit comme ça en fait mais pas du tout en plus xD). Pour l'instant je ne sais pas encore quel couple je vais choisir, mais je tiendrais compte de ton avis ! Et comme tu peux le constater, la suite n'était pas particulièrement rapide à arriver (héhé), mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même !

 _Petite-plume_ : De rien, et merci ! J'avais un peu peur que mes persos soient trop OOC en fait. En effet, Luna commence à prendre un peu plus d'importance ! ;)

 _mama_ : Merci ! Et c'est vrai, mais ça me semblait un peu plus crédible comme ça, parce qu'imagine si tu devais te retrouver dans sa situation, entourée de stars et un peu intimidée ? Alors oui, elle ne répond pas toujours du tac-au-tac, mais il faut la comprendre ;)

 _Gues_ t : Merci ! Et oui, on va en apprendre un peu plus sur elle, tu verras !

 _Guest Specia_ l : Déjà, merci pour ta longue review, c'est toujours génial de pouvoir avoir un avis aussi développé ! Et effectivement, je comprends que ça te fatigue, merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire du coup ! ;)

Merci, je suis contente que ça réponde à tes attentes ! Et pour le shooting photo, je comprends que tu t'inquiète à cause de Pansy qui ne le serait pas ?  
Ahh, merci, ça me fait plaisir que ma Pansy te plaise. Et oui, les enfants grandissent trop vite !

Oui elle se change peu à peu mais il faut dire que c'est pas très simple à gérer. Passer de serveuse avec casier à mannequin en vogue pour un grand jet-setter photographe ça n'aide pas, surtout avec l'univers ui l'entoure. Et oui, tous ces préjugés c'est... Hé bien ce que je pense qu'ils pourraient ressentir.

Haha, tu m'as fait rire avec ta description de Draco ! Il va commencer à la défendre, puis petit à petit les sentiments prendront place ;) Merci, je suis contente que le dîner t'ait plu ! Ahh, Draco et ces remarques acerbes... Et Cédric, le pauvre en effet x)

Merci pour tes conseils pour le dramione, comme tu peux le constater je n'ai pas particulièrement réussi à écrire tout en même temps héhé, mais bon, la suite arrive finalement !

Okay pour les gens que tu aimerais plus voir, j'en tiendrais compte !

Bravo pour ta lettre et bonne chance pour le hibou, ça va être à peine dur de le dresser ! ;) (mais il ne faut jamais renoncer)  
P.s : Sérieusement ? Wow je suis impressionnée, bravo et n'abandonne pas, je suis sûre que tu vas finir par trouver !  
P.s : Ahh, l'aquarium de Monaco, il est tout simplement génial. Tu es allée le voir du coup depuis ? Pour les hippocampes, je ne m'en rappelle plus mais c'est bien possible !  
P.s : Tu l'as vu aussi depuis ? Et bravo d'avoir saisi la petite référence !  
P.s : Eh bah, tu l'avais trouvé ? Tes anecdotes me feront toujours rire ;)  
P.s : Oui, je l'ai enfin lu aussi ! Je suis désolée pour toi, mais honnêtement il n'est pas si bien que ça (enfin ce n'est que mon avis après), donc tu ne rates rien d'extraordinaire ;)  
P.s : Vive les filles comme tu dis !

 _Guest uniqu_ e : Eh ben merci beaucoup ! Ça me fait très plaisir que tu dises ne pas arriver à arrêter de la lire, et j'espère que la suite répondra à tes attentes !

 _Guest(faut vraiment vous trouver des surnoms les filles)_ : Merci ! Et bien comme tu peux le voir, j'ai finalement réussi à écrire la suite (ayant commencé des mois auparavant ahem), j'espère que ça te plaira !


	6. Serpent ou Lion ?

**Up : Désolée, ce n'est pas un chapitre, il fallait juste que je fasse UP parce que je n'avais pas d'autre moyen de vous enjoindre à aller voir trois fics, qui VRAIMENT valent le coup d'oeil :**

 **\- Bonjour, John (Sherlock)**

 **\- Journal de Tom Jedusor ( Une perle)**

 **\- Lovely Insulting, (genre vraiment)**

 **Titre :** PREACHIN' BLUES (Et oui toujours pas Le Contrat)

 **Disclaimer :** J.K Rowling, ce génie !

 **Pairing :** Dramione - ? - ? - ? - ( autant de couple prévus pour le moment que de "?")

 **Playlist :** _Disclosure - Latch ; Pocketful of Sunshine ; Good for You_

 **AHA ! Je suis là, et j'ai fini le chapitre pas tant en retard que ça, vous avez vu ? J'espère que ça vous plaira, merci infiniment pour toutes ces reviews et follow - surtout follows wow, ça a augmenté rapidement -**

 **Bisous ! Les Rar en fin de chapitre + Encore une petite question !**

 **Divergences du livre sur les persos : Oui, Pansy est asiatique :)**

 **J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews, je crois, mais si j'en ai oublié n'hésitez pas à me faire signe !**

* * *

 **C** hapitre Six

x

x

x

Hermione sortit du café, l'enseigne lumineuse agressant ses yeux encore endormis et laissant couler un regard distrait sur ce qu'elle tenait à la main. Trop distrait, fatale erreur. Parce que tout à sa flegme matinale, elle ne releva pas les yeux et sentit plus que ne vit le Latte s'écraser contre un t-shirt rouge. Le café, dégouliner le long du tissu, venir goutter sur le sol.

Elle se figea une seconde, avant de relever la tête, horrifiée.

« Je...Je... » balbutia-t-elle, sans vraiment savoir quoi dire. « Désolée vraiment je suis désol- »

« ... Hermione ? »

Son prénom fut prononcé d'une voix hésitante, comme s'il voulait être sûr de ne pas se tromper de personne.

« Oui, c'est moi mais... Harry ?! »

Hermione recula d'un pas, une moue déjà contrite se dessinant sur ses lèvres - n'y croyant pas. Sur toutes les personnes... Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu, trop inquiète et focalisée sur le t-shirt trempé mais à présent elle se rappelait parfaitement de ses yeux particuliers et de sa gentillesse. Doublant aussitôt sa culpabilité.

« Je suis désolée, vraiment, gémit-elle. Je n'avais pas fait attention ! Tu veux... Je... Je vais chercher une serviette, d'accord ? Ne bouge pas ! »

Elle tourna les talons immédiatement, prête à se précipiter à l'intérieur du café, mais il la retint en lui attrapant le bras, un sourire aux lèvres. Ses traits à elle se mouvèrent en une expression perplexe alors qu'il haussait les épaules, sans se départir de son sourire amusé.

« Ce n'est rien de grave, okay ? Ça finira par sécher de toute façon. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. » Il sembla se rappeler de quelque chose et ses yeux pétillèrent d'un amusement encore plus grand. « As-tu fini par prendre ta décision alors ? »

Et ce fut comme ça qu'ils se retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard bien au chaud à l'intérieur - près d'un radiateur - Hermione ayant insisté pour qu'il mette quelque chose d'autre.

Ils buvaient tranquillement leur café, les pensées de la jeune femme se faisant déjà bien plus claires.

« Alors ? » finit par demander à nouveau Harry, les mains enserrées autour de sa boisson.

Hermione repoussa la sienne, poussant un soupir avant de néanmoins se fendre en un sourire éclairé.

« Alors j'ai accepté. Tu avais raison, rit-elle. Tout ne tombe pas tout cuit immédiatement, pour un salaire pareil je pouvais bien faire quelques concessions. Et tu sais quoi ? s'enthousiasma-t-elle. J'ai même déjà eu ma première séance photo !

« Et ? »

« Et c'était... Incroyable. Incroyablement long déjà, plaisanta-t-elle. J'ai dû patienter des heures dans des positions aussi inconfortables que ridicules parfois, mais... Le résultat final... Je ne sais pas comment dire ça... Le fait de se voir ensuite sur les tirages, de voir que ça a eu au final un minuscule impact, rien du tout vraiment mais... C'est vraiment vraiment merveilleux. Je suppose qu'après ça vient avec l'habitude, mais même Pansy n'a rien dit - c'est l'attachée de presse de mon employeur - s'est contentée de pincer les lèvres. Ce qui de sa part veut dire vraiment beaucoup, j'ai eu l'occasion d'apprendre son langage corporel, la seule façon je pense de vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle pense. Même si... Comment quelqu'un le pourrait ? »

Hermione marqua une pause, lui adressant un sourire d'excuse.

« Je m'excuse, ça doit te paraître ridicule. On me dit souvent que je m'emporte quand je parle de certains sujets. »

Il évasa son excuse d'un geste de la main.

« C'est moi qui t'ai demandé d'en parler non ? » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire. « Et ton employeur, toujours aussi insupportable ? »

Elle se cala plus confortablement dans son siège, soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je ne l'ai pas énormément vu depuis le dîner, juste quelques fois au détour d'un couloir et... Je pourrais jurer qu'il est bipolaire. Il lui arrive d'être extrêmement odieux, de chercher à me rabaisser plus bas que terre - hier encore en voyant les tirages de photo d'il y a deux jours - mais je me souviens encore du fait qu'il m'ait défendue devant Miss-Je-Suis-Exécrable Delacour. »

« Tu parles de Fleur Delacour ? L'actrice ? » reprit Harry en haussant un sourcil, presque amusé. « As-tu décidé de te mettre déjà toutes les personnalités célèbres à dos ? »

« Je ne savais pas qui elle était... » marmonna-t-elle. « Juste une ex - encore - de Malefoy. Mais tu aurais dû la voir, avec ses fausses manières et son hypocrisie dégoulinante de fiel... » Hermione frissonna, but en vitesse une gorgée de son café.

Harry éclata de rire alors qu'elle souriait aussi, gagnée par son hilarité contagieuse. Elle se sentait bien avec lui, malgré le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble et leur rencontre un peu... impromptue. Mais Harry était quelqu'un de tranquille, à l'opposé complet de... et bien de Malefoy par exemple qui semblait trop tout. Trop voyant, trop exubérant, trop sarcastique.

Et dire que sa rencontre avec Harry venait en quelque sorte de son fait !

« De toute façon tu ne seras pas exposée aux membres de la Jet-set, continua Harry. C'est une position idéale, avec le salaire qui va avec mais sans trop t'exposer aux médias - bien que tu le seras. Il faut t'attendre à ça Hermione, tu feras la couverture des magasines comme Elle ou chez Rita Skeeter quand tu seras dévoilée au public. »

Hermione déglutit. Toute à son euphorie d'avoir pu quitter la Tête du Sanglier, à ses doutes quand à accepter ou non son emploi parce qu'elle ne voulait justement pas se retrouver au milieu de ces requins, elle en avait oublié les magasines. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer limiter la casse, se faire le plus discrète possible en attendant... En attendant la fin de son contrat.

« La couverture... Couverture, couverture ou simplement une ou deux pages à la fin ? » gémit-elle.

Harry lui décocha un nouveau sourire amusé avant d'hausser les épaules. « Désolé pour toi Miss Tout-le-Monde je crois bien que ce sera les doubles _premières_ pages. »

Hermione gémit encore plus fort en laissant sa tête tomber sur la table théâtralement. Elle la releva lentement, l'air d'endosser tout les malheurs du monde sur ses épaules.

« Tu es à vraiment à plaindre, rit-il. Mannequin prochainement renommée, sous les ordres du beau et riche Draco Malefoy, qui va faire les pages de quelques malheureux magasines à potins qui n'ont rien d'autre de leur vie à faire que d'espionner celle des autres. » Il termina sur un ton presque amer, faisant fronçer les sourcils à la jeune femme. Il devait sûrement avoir connu ça également, l'influence médiatique et elle s'empressa de changer de sujet.

« Assez parlé de moi, tu ne trouves pas ? Je parle, je parle, je parle et je ne sais encore rien de toi. » Elle se pencha en avant. « Alors, Mister Potter, racontez-moi tout. »

Ce fut au tour du brun de se renfoncer dans le siège moelleux du Costa Coffee avant de se lancer avec humour.

« Harry Potter, fier détenteur d'une paire de lunette cassée et démodée depuis 1980, Lion, procrastinateur en chef et travaillant dans le milieu du cinéma. Ah et totalement amoureux des Chaï Tea, annonça-t-il en brandissant fièrement sa boisson. D'autres questions inspecteur ? »

« Je vais être obligée de vous faire parler davantage, j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas assez. Le cinéma ? » plaisanta-t-elle en se prenant au jeu.

« Rien de bien grandiose. J'ai apporté mon aide pour la réalisation de quelques films. Quelques autres petites activités de côté comme tout le monde. »

« Ton plus grand exploit ? » exagéra-t-elle amusée.

« Rester plus de dix jours avec quelqu'un. Je ne plaisante pas, reprit-il en la voyant se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Je suis une vraie catastrophe ambulante, à chaque fois je bégaye, je perds mes moyens et l'autre croit que j'ai perdu mes facultés mentales. A chaque fois je passe pour un vrai idiot ! »

« Mais tu as tout de même réussi à rester avec quelqu'un dix jours, donc ça doit dépendre des personnes non ? »

« On ne s'est vu que quatre sur dix. » avoua-t-il avec une grimace. « Le premier rendez-vous s'est plutôt bien passé si ce n'est que je lui ai renversé mon café dessus moi aussi - les grands esprits se rencontrent rit Hermione - et les trois autres jours je n'ai pas réussi à dire plus de quatre phrases correctes. J'étais bien trop intimidé ! » se plaint-il, théâtral.

Hermione replongea son nez dans son café, cachant son fou rire.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je voudrais bien t'y voir toi, ma conversation paraissait bien fade par rapport à son intelligence. Et je ne suis pas un idiot pourtant. »

La jeune femme eut soudain une idée, se redressant mieux. Elle dévisagea Harry attentivement avant de claquer des mains et de se pencher vers lui, son amusement n'allant que croissant.

« Et si tu me montrais ? Essaye de faire comme si j'étais un de tes rendez-vous. »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Comment tu veux que je sois intimidée par une fille qui a fondu en larme sur mon épaule et renversé son café sur ma chemise ? »

« Hé ! » protesta-t-elle. « Je me suis excusée ! »

Elle s'arrêta une seconde pour réfléchir, balayant la salle du regard avant de s'arrêter sur une jeune femme adossée au bar. Et de se retourner vers Harry.

Coup d'oeil vers elle.

Vers Harry.

La jeune femme du bar.

Harry.

Bar.

Harry.

Bar.

Harry.

Bar.

Harry.

Ba-

« Et si tu essayais d'aller donner ton numéro à celle-ci ? La brune du bar. »

Il tourna la tête pour regarder la jeune femme, secoua derechef la tête.

« Non - je ne veux pas passer pour un imbécile. »

« Harry ! » insista Hermione.

« Je trouve que tu te permets un peu trop de liberté pour quelqu'un qui ne m'a vu que deux fois dans sa vie » la fusilla-t-il faussement du regard. L'éclat amusé dans ses prunelles démentant son accusation.

« C'est pour ton bien » renchérit-elle malicieuse. « Tu pourras avoir l'avis d'une femme pour t'aider. »

Il soupira alors qu'elle insistait du regard, avant qu'il n'abdique en lui jetant un dernier regard noir. « Tu auras ma perte, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'accepte de me tourner en ridicule. »

« Dis-toi que ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer et que tu auras son numéro en fin de compte »

« Très bien. Très bien. Mais tu payes le café - tu peux te permettre nouvelle riche. »

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête, l'enjoignant à aller rejoindre la jeune brune au bar.

Elle vit se lever de la table, avancer d'un pas hésitant avant d'aller s'asseoir au bar. Il attendit quelques instant, commandant quelque chose pour ne pas avoir l'air de s'y être assis juste pour elle - quand bien même c'était le cas - avant qu'elle ne le voie prendre un grand soupir et amorcer la conversation. La brune se tourna en première lieu vers lui, alors qu'Hermione manquait de se laisser tomber la tête sur la table. Harry était devenu étonnamment rouge pour sa peau pâle, et elle voyait bien qu'il hésitait.

Elle grimaça devant son malaise évident, hésitant à aller le rejoindre pour le sortir de ce mauvais pas ou bien attendre quelques secondes encore.

Ce fut le coup de grâce quand la jeune femme haussa un sourcil, tournant la tête. Harry se retourna vers Hermione, grimace aux lèvres avant de pousser une inspiration et de réitérer.

Cette fois la jeune femme l'écouta avec un peu plus d'attention et esquissa même une ébauche de sourire. Elle se retint de brandir le poing en l'air, affIchant extérieurement un air calme et tranquille. Mais d'un coup tout ses espoirs se brisèrent quand la jeune femme fronça les sourcils, ses lèvres se tordant en une moue qui n'avait rien de réjouissante.

Déterminée à ne pas laisser Harry dans le gouffre où elle l'avait elle-même poussé, elle se leva à son tour pour les rejoindre.

« Vous êtes sérieux ? » balança l'autre au moment où elle arrivait. « Si c'est une blague, je peux dire qu'elle est très-

« C'est bon Harry, déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire. On peut dire que tu as rempli ton pari, on y va ? Honnêtement je ne pensais pas que tu y arriverais, mais c'est exactement comme ça que drague le John dont je t'ai parlé ! Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais des talents d'acteurs pareils. »

Il lui jeta un regard mi-soulagé mi-polaire alors qu'il se levait à son tour, la jeune brune l'arrêtant en posant sa main sur son bras.

« C'était vraiment une blague alors ? Oh... Je suis désolée de vous avoir dit ça ! Je... » Elle sortit un stylo de sa poche, griffonnant frénétiquement son numéro sur sa serviette. « Prenez-le d'accord ? »

Harry reposa la serviette d'un coup sec, sans un regard pour elle. « Je ne suis pas intéressé. »

Il doubla Hermione en sortant alors que la brune en restait interdite, tandis que la nouvelle égérie de Malefoy se précipitait à son tour sur la sortie.

La jeune homme était en train de se diriger vers la rue quand elle le rattrapa, une maie sur son épaule.

« Je suis désolée ! » grimaça-t-elle. « Ça c'est si mal passé que ça ? »

« Elle m'a demandé de quel asile je sortais. » répondit l'autre d'un ton morne.

Hermione éclata de rire, se posant une main sur la bouche pour s'en empêcher alors que son rire communicatif attirait un sourire sur les lèvres d'Harry. Elle le tira par la manche, saisissant son bras. « Ce n'était qu'une idiote de toute façon, elle n'aurait jamais compris ta beauté » reprit Hermione toujours en souriant.

« Je suis trop bien pour elle » décréta Harry amusé.

« Tout à fait. Tu es trop bien pour tout le monde d'ailleurs, comment ais-je pu oser t'adresser la parole ? »

« Ça ira pour cette fois - mais tu devras m'appeler Maître à chaque fois que tu m'adresseras la parole. Et j'oubliais, t'incliner plus bas que terre pour embrasser l'ourlet de mon jean »

« Mes excuses, _Maître_. » salua Hermione en esquissant une révérence. « Et si le Maître me disait maintenant la façon dont il s'est pris pour se prendre le plus beau râteau de toute une vie ? »

« Hé ! »

Pour toute réponse elle éclata de rire alors qu'elle s'accrochait davantage à son bras.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

« Tu n'as pas l'impression de me demander beaucoup de... _services_ ces temps-ci ? »

« Est-ce que c'est ma faute si ils se sont encore pris pour passion d'être les plus cons possible, si TOUTE la merde de l'univers a décidé de se focaliser ENTIEREMENT sur moi ? » hurla Malefoy en lui jetant un regard noir. Il reprit son calme à grande difficulté - respirations tirées d'un stupide libre de Yoga et chakras en voie d'être refermés, parce que là ils étaient tous ouverts - avant de recommencer. « Alors, chère et adorable Parkinson, toi qui est la bonté incarnée sur terre, aurais-tu l'amabilité de _m'aider ?_ »

« Tu n'as cas y aller avec n'importe laquelle de tes fans - elles se feront une joie de te supporter, _elles._ » persifla Pansy.

« Me feras-tu répéter quand je dis qu'il faut que ça ait l'air crédible ? C'est un crime auditif de t'entendre dire autant de conneries à la seconde » siffla la voix basse de Malefoy, acérée.

Pansy se laissa tomber dans le canapé en velours, passant sa main sur son front. Elle était fatiguée - éreintée. Pansy Parkinson était quelqu'un qui se voulait parfaitement honnête dans ses actes - ou du moins c'était l'idéal vers lequel elle se tendait. Une cause plutôt noble, jugeait-elle en toute franchise, de toute évidence préférable à la simple beauté physique. L'intelligence était l'arme des femmes lui avait-on un peu trop de fois répété, alors elle s'était évertuée à savoir la manier avec une précision affolante. Ça et le sarcasme de toute évidence.

Parce que réussir à grimper jusqu'à là où elle avait été, il fallait bien que ce soit en faisant travailler son cerveau.

Bien sûr, il était arrivé que cet entraînement à réfuter le travail physique au détriment de son esprit lui attire quelques remarques grinçantes, quelques regards mi-méprisant mi-furieux, quelques articles odieux fait à la va-vite. Mais honnêtement qu'aurait-elle préféré ?

Elle se plaisait à se dire que si le choix lui avait été accordé comme ultimatum, elle aurait choisi la beauté de réflexion à celle d'apparat mais à certains moment Pansy ne saurait dire si ça tenait toujours. Dire au revoir à ses centaines d'achats Chanel lui aurait déchiré le coeur.

En voyant le prix partir à la poubelle aussi.

Mais bien que son travail acharné aurait pu l'avoir conduite à une boule de rancoeur informulée coincée dans la gorge, elle avait décrété qu'il était bien plus utile de se soucier de son bien futur et de ses clients du mieux qu'elle pouvait, de les aider, essayant toujours de donner un mot agréable pour qui en avait besoin. Et c'était particulièrement en ce point qu'elle différait de Draco Malefoy.

Si vous ne le connaissez pas intimement, n'essayez jamais, jamais, de hausser la voix contre Draco Malefoy.

Ingérable avec les étrangers, un vrai poison pour ceux qu'il haïssait.

Il vous jugera, vous détruira plus bas que terre sans avoir même ouvert la bouche. Et quand il le faisait, c'était un fiel de poison, plus puissant encore que cent vipères, qui dégoulinait, rempli d'un sarcasme hautain. Définition : détestable. Synonyme : dangereux ; égocentrique ; manipulateur. Antonyme ? Gentillesse.

Ses moindres petits plaisirs semblaient constitués de ses piques venimeuses, de ce rictus qui déformait sa bouche lorsqu'il voyait les yeux de ses victimes s'assombrir. Il savourait, que dis-je, jouissait de cette emprise dominatrice, de cette position qui lui permettait de voir la peur chez les autres, d'établir sa supériorité. Et c'était un fait qu'il l'était, tout en lui le signifiait.

Trompeur.

Possessif.

Flatteur.

Hypocrite.

On aurait pu en remplir un dictionnaire - et Merlin savait que ça l'aurait flatté. Il ne s'indignait pas lorsqu'un hardi lui faisait remarquer ses _qualités_ , souriait. " Et _alors_ ? " Il s'y plaisait, se conformait dans cette atmosphère pesante qui flottait tout autour de lui, de la soumission apparente de sa suite.

Et Dieu avait été plus cruel encore en le gratifiant de la beauté. Comme un serpent tropical ; au couleurs chatoyantes - fascinantes. On ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'approcher la main, de la tendre encore et encore comme piégé dans cet éclat, sans d'autres solution que cette irrépressible envie de toucher. Jusqu'à ce qu'il morde, qu'il enfonce ses crocs suintant dans la peau vous laissant pris au piège, prisonnier jusqu'à la mort.

Et tel était son arme à lui : sa parole, son fiel. Sa beauté glaciale - transcendante.

Un mantra.

 _" Mes bonheurs dépendront de mes désirs "  
_

Le blond glissa vers elle avec des allures de reptiles, son sourire disparaissant au profit d'un visage avide, menaçant.

« Pansy, Pansy. Tu ne t'aviserais tout de même pas de me refuser cette demande ? »

Ils avaient toujours eu une relation conflictuelle - c'était un euphémisme. Mais pourtant ils s'appréciaient en un sens. Pansy aurait tout donné pour sauver Draco et il aurait fait exactement la même chose dans le cas contraire. Ils s'opposaient simplement sur les choses du quotidien, caractère de feu contre de glace, alors qu'ils étaient comme frères et soeurs.

C'était pour cette raison qu'elle était une des seule à ne pas être impressionnée par les éclats de Malefoy.

« Non. Je suis en rendez-vous Draco je te l'ai déjà dit. J'aurais volontiers voulu t'aider mais tu sais que Narcissa ne m'a... jamais appréciée, railla-t-elle - encore un odieux euphémisme. Les deux se haïssant respectivement. - et j'ai un gros client, un poisson bien juteux dont je pense réussir à obtenir le contrat. » Elle tapota son porte-folio, ravie.

Ses yeux gris se plissèrent.

« Mais qui alors ? » finit-il par abdiquer. « Tu sais que mon père ne me lâchera jamais si je ne viens pas avec.. Il grimaça, ses traits se tordirent de dégoût, quelqu'un, et je refuse de me marier avec une salope croqueuse de diamant pour son bon plaisir. »

« C'est pour ça que va arriver Hermione. » lâcha-t-elle calmement.

Il en manqua de lâcher sa tasse, sous le choc. Qui, la mannequin ? Il se reprit en silence alors qu'elle lui faisait toujours dos, essayant de parler d'une voix plate.

« Qui ça ? Si c'est une de tes masseuses, putain, j'ai dit " Crédibilité " qu'est-ce que ton cerveau atrophié ne comprend pas dans-»

« Mon cerveau atrophié a au moins retenu le nom des personnes que j'engage, avec qui je passe un dîner » siffla-t-elle venimeuse. « Tu voulais quelqu'un de crédible Justin Bieber, tu as ta nouvelle mannequin. Intelligente - et c'est rare de nos jours - plutôt potable et si on croit l'article de Skeeter-Sale-Cafard ta nouvelle conquête. »

« Mais je ne vais pas me présenter avec... avec ça ! »

Il savait qu'il exagérait quelque part mais quelque chose en lui la haïssait déjà. Elle était laide dans sa beauté.

Elle était laide. Laide dans sa façon d'agir, d'être. Laide dans ses manières, dans ses yeux qui coulaient un peu trop, dans cette expression qui tordait son visage lorsqu'elle renvoyait une pique, dans le regard noir qu'elle lui lançait, dans ses cheveux de lion désormais domptés.

Laide. Laide. Laide.

Ce n'était pas des mensonges. Elle n'était pas belle, pas avec son corps plat, un peu trop mince et sa poitrine presque inexistante. Pas avec ces quantités infimes de défauts qu'il décelait dès qu'il posait le regard sur elle ; pas avec cette énergie, cette haine révoltée dans son regard qui le fixait d'un éclat désapprobateur quand elle le voyait.

Elle n'était rien - rien, strictement rien en comparaison avec lui. Et cette haine qui tourbillonnait en lui, il ne la comprenait pas. Pourquoi la haïr, pourquoi ressentir ce pincement au creux de la poitrine quand il la voyait alors qu'elle n'était que déchet ?

Draco se passa une main sur le front, ignorant volontaire le coup d'oeil de Pansy.

« Très bien, très bien. Appelle-là. » lui accorda-t-il.

« Elle attend dans le couloir depuis... Une vingtaine de minute je dirais. » le renseigna-t-elle avec un brin d'amusement dans la voix, avant d'appeler la réception. « Faîtes la monter. Oui maintenant, les détails de votre incompétence de m'intéressent pas - pourquoi à un autre moment ? Exécution ! »

Elle poussa un soupir, agacée. Elle n'en pouvait plus - n'en pouvait plus. Un jour elle attraper un couteau et le planter dans chaque réceptionniste imbécile, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'étaient JAMAIS compétents ?

« Et ensuite on dit que je suis celui qui est égocentrique. »

« Tu n'es pas en reste, ne te plains pas » lui jeta la jeune asiatique sans un regard.

La porte s'ouvrit en grimaçant, Hermione entrant presque timidement, le sourire ayant pris place sur son visage s'effaçant sur le champ quand elle aperçut le blond. Il esquissa un rictus tordu, secoua exagérément le bout de ses doigts. Pansy elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

« Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy, Miss Parkinson. C'est un nouveau photo-shooting ? » demanda-t-elle alors que l'asiatique lui montrait le canapé du regard. Elle s'y assit prudemment - qui pouvait savoir qui s'y était mis avant elle.

« Pas vraiment » grimaça Pansy. « Granger, vous savez que dans le contrat que nous vous avons fait passer, il y avait la rubrique "Accompagnement personnel de votre employeur" ? »

Hermione acquiesça d'un hochement de tête - sans comprendre. Ils allaient quelque part ? Elle devait venir avec eux ?

« Draco ici présent - Monsieur Malefoy grinça le concerné - nécessite d'une accompagnatrice pour un dîner. Vous. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Un coup de téléphone n'aurait pas été plus facile ? »

La brune haussa les épaules alors que Draco se relevait. Il jeta un regard traînant sur elle, la parcourant désagréablement des yeux comme on examine une vache qui va mourir. Elle frissonna, tournant la tête.

« Chez les Malefoy. » ajouta-t-il, ricanant. « Dans la cage aux fous. »

Hermione se redressa immédiatement, sans savoir si elle était incrédule ou indignée. « Comment ça ? Pourquoi irais-je chez la famille de mon employeur ? Je suis ici uniquement pour faire le travail que vous me demandez, pas m'exhiber comme une potiche au bras de mon supérieur ! »

Draco se contenta d'un rire sombre, bref. S'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle fusillait la jeune femme brune du regard.

« Je vous emploie. Vous êtes sous mes ordres et avez signé quelque chose qui inclut que vous devez m'accompagner dans mes déplacements, accepter de donner votre vie privée aux médias et à moi-même. Vous n'êtes plus entière - Granger. Vous êtes mon jouet - ma possession. Moyennant un certain salaire évidemment. » susurra-t-il en attrapant un verre sur le bar. Il y versa une grande quantité de la première bouteille qu'il trouva, continuant de fixer la jeune femme avec un certain amusement.

« Je ne suis pas votre jouet ! » se dégagea-t-elle venimeuse.

« Draco... » soupira Pansy en coulant un regard envieux sur le verre qu'il tenait à la main. « Miss Granger, vous avez simplement à accompagner Monsieur Malefoy à un dîner, comme son invitée. Les clauses restent très professionnelles. »

Hermione la dévisagea d'un air méfiant une demi-seconde avant d'abdiquer. « Très bien. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais du poser la question la veille. Bien qu'honnêtement elle devait reconnaître s'être emportée à peine rapidement, son esprit se gonflant déjà d'une foule d'image d'escort-girl et de promotion sur canapé.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment devait marcher son contrat. Elle était simplement au courant qu'elle devait rester à disposition de son employeur et de sa propre booker- Hermione lui avait déjà parlé par téléphone mais appréhendait grandement de la rencontrer. Celle-ci lui avait déjà dit que sa première séance serait dans son « Book » de mannequin, et prévoyait un rendez-vous pour en discuter.

La jeune femme s'était renseignée sur le vocabulaire du mannequinat, sur ce terme justement de " booker " En réalité, cette femme était chargée de gérer l'organisation, la promotion, la prospection, les négociations et le suivi des contrats pour les mannequins sous ses contrats. Au départ elle avait été persuadée que ce serait Pansy, après tout pourquoi en être si proche - physiquement parlant, sa chambre était à côté de la sienne - si ce n'était pas pour être son agent ? Mais celle-ci lui avait assuré qu'elle n'avait pas le temps pour un autre client entre ceux qu'elle avait déjà et l'image de marque de Draco qui remontait en pic dans les journaux.

A ce propos, celle-ci lui avait dit qu'il lui faudrait passer en vitesse quelques contrats avec des magasines de sport et de vêtement pour s'entraîner en vue de l'immense Show Room de Malefoy. Hermione avait froncé ses sourcils devant le mot inconnu avant qu'on ne lui explique qu'il s'agissait d'un salon particulier réservé à la presse et aux acheteurs particuliers où elle présenterait en compagnie de plusieurs autres jeunes femmes l'avant-première de la collection Slytherin.

Et à présent elle était en train de se mordre les doigts, assise dans un salon de coiffure alors qu'au dehors Draco Malefoy l'attendait. Ou allait l'attendre - quand il arriverait.

Le dîner avec les Malefoy était organisé pour le lendemain, le blond avait réprimé un ricanement moqueur, et Pansy avait décrété qu'il leur faudrait une journée qu'elle passerait avec son employeur afin de présenter une image correcte lors du dîner - et surtout pour attirer les flash des Paparazzis. Draco Malefoy se faisait lentement mais sûrement oublier et le voir avec une jeune femme - alors que Rita Skeeter, elle grinça des dents à ce nom, avait écrit un article sur elle - lui ferait faire des pages dans un magasine.

Alors l'attachée de presse du blond lui avait tourné autour à l'instar d'un rapace en décrétant qu'il était obligatoire qu'elle passe le matin par la case "Récupération de coiffure" parce que le brun avait tourné à un espèce de nid d'oiseau fourchu selon ses dire.

« Ne stresse pas Hermione, ne stresse pas, ne stresse pa- et voilà c'est réussi, je suis terrifiée ! » marmonna-t-elle en finissant sur un glapissement.

Derrière elle la coiffeuse - la même que durant sa première venue - laissa échapper un rire en continuant de torsader des mèches brunes dans un chignon style décoiffé.

« Il n'y a rien de drôle, je suis en train de me consumer de peur ! Et si je ratais tout ? Et si... C'est mon _patron_ !» gémit-elle de plus belle.

« Et c'est Draco Malefoy. Une des plus grande fortune du monde »

Hermione lui jeta un regard polaire à travers le miroir.

« Merci, vous êtes d'un grand réconfort... Je ne suis qu'une fille qui a raté ses études et sa vie à cause d'une stupides soirée ! Ça pourrait très bien recommencer... »

La coiffeuse eut un sourire. « Comment s'est passé cette soirée avec Fleur Delacour ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Horrible au début, plutôt pas mal sur la fin. Où est le rapport ? »

« Dîtes-vous que vous ne pourrez pas faire pire » sourit la jeune femme. « Quoi qu'on ne puisse pas décemment faire pire qu'une de mes bourdes... » reprit-elle en mordant sa lèvre d'amusement.

La nouvelle mannequin se redressa sur son siège, curieuse.  
« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Vous connaissez Bellatrix Lestrange n'est-ce pas, l'artiste ? »

Hermione acquiesça à grand coup d'hochement de tête.

« Bien sûr, on dit qu'elle... torture réellement ses modèles pour que leurs expressions de terreur soient plus réalistes. Vous l'avez déjà vue ? Ici ? » s'étonna-t-elle, impressionnée.

Bien sûr les oeuvres de Bellatrix Lestrange avait un côté très torturé, très... elle irait même jusqu'à dire glauque sur certaines de ses créations mais... Elle ne pouvait lui dédaigner un certain talent. Elle associait à merveille les photographies aux peintures, peignant avec dextérité sur les ses propres tirages, extrêmement critique envers elle-même.

Hermione avait rêvé la rencontrer avant. Avant... Elle sourit distraitement. Avant.. cette soirée. Avant _Ron_.

« Et bien je ne sais pas quelle lubie lui était passée par la tête mais elle avait décidé de se faire blonde - platine, entièrement blanche. Peut-être pour ressembler à sa soeur, je n'ai aucune idée, mais elle arrivée ici avec les cheveux noirs et c'était totalement impossible de lui faire ce qu'elle demandait. Mais elle a insisté et vous savez avec ce genre de personnes, on ne peut pas réellement refuser...»

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle avec empressement, impatiente.

« Alors je me suis attelée à la tâche, j'ai décoloré. » La coiffeuse sourit, étouffa un rire. « Elle en est ressortie carotte. Impossible de rendre ça plus blond, je risquais de lui faire perdre ses cheveux, mais elle était orange. Orange vif. Et le pire c'est qu'elle n'a pas protesté, s'est simplement regardé avant de sourire, a a payé et le lendemain elle s'affichait avec cette horreur ! Vous imaginez ? De longues boucles carotte avec ses sourcils noirs... »

Hermione réprima un rire elle aussi, imaginant non sans mal le carotte vif sur les mèche de Bellatrix Lestrange.

« Et on ne vous a pas renvoyée ? »

« Je suis toujours là » répondit simplement l'autre, amusée. « Regardez ce chef-d'oeuvre Miss Granger, c'est terminé. »

« Vous allez me revoir souvent je pense, Hermione me va très bien » rit-elle.

Le miroir pivota pour qu'elle puisse voir l'arrière de sa tête alors qu'elle poussait un souffle d'admiration. C'était magnifique, du vrai travail d'artiste. Une mèche brune retombait sur le côté, le reste noué dans un effet lâche. Magnifique.

Elle la remercia avec effusion, s'admirant sans gêne dans le grand miroir.

La seule chose qu'elle avait réussi à retenir de sa tenue était ses Louboutins en basket noires - elle n'y avait pas cru en premier lieu des baskets - grâce à la semelle rouge, mais elle avait éludé le reste. Pansy lui avait répété trois ou quatre fois pourtant mais impossible de retenir, elle n'y arrivait pas, se perdait entre Michael Kors et Alexander McQueen, pour elle ce n'était que des noms.

Hermione adressa un sourire à la coiffeuse en sortant, regardant tout autour d'elle pour déceler Malefoy. Ne pas paraître impressionnée, ne pas paraître impressionnée, ne pas paraître impressionnée.

Elle finit enfin par repérer assis tranquillement sur une moto - ça elle était capable de reconnaître, une... Hermione n'en crut pas ses yeux. Un des modèles les plus haut de gamme qui devait coûter plus de trois cent mille ! - Son casque pendant dans sa main, distraitement.

Hermione s'approcha avec hésitation tandis qu'il se redressa en la repérant, son nez se plissant en une moue dégoûtée qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à la brune.

« Bonjour » lança-t-elle un peu hésitante.

« Allez assis-toi. On doit passer cette journée ensemble pas faire semblant de s'apprécier, j'espère que tu es bien consciente de la... chance que tu as, et que tu n'auras plus jamais. » marmonna-t-il en lui tendant un casque.

Elle l'attrapa, grimaçant déjà.

Quelle journée formidable en perspective.

Hermione s'installa sur la moto, sans vraiment attraper la taille du blond - elle ne savait jamais il pourrait la jeter hors du véhicule - se raccrochant derrière elle à la queue. Malefoy démarra en trombe, la faisant paniquer alors qu'elle jetait au diable toute hésitation et agrippait fortement Malefoy devant elle. Tant pis si elle se faisait virer, elle préférait se savoir en vie.

Heureusement pour elle il ne lui enleva pas les mains, se contentant de pousser un soupir exaspéré. Il lui sembla qu'il se passait des heures entières accrochée ici alors qu'en réalité il n'avait du se passer qu'une dizaine de minute - mais ce fut avec un soulagement infini qu'elle posa le pied à terre alors qu'ils se garaient.

« Que... Le Zoo ? » balbutia-t-elle incrédule en voyant la grand enseigne devant elle. Depuis quand est-ce qu'ils devaient aller ici ? Ce n'était pas qu'elle refusait - elle adorait le Zoo mais c'était bien le dernier endroit où elle aurait vu quelqu'un comme Malefoy.

« Une idée géniale de Pansy. »

Un sourire enfantin s'empara des lèvres d'Hermione alors qu'elle se retenait à grand coups pour ne pas se précipiter vers l'entrée. Le blond avait de grandes lunettes de soleil qui lui bouffait le visage - sûrement un moyen pour ne pas se faire reconnaître trop facilement - et elle ne vit pas l'éclair qui passa dans ses yeux.

Le point positif du fait d'aller au Zoo de Londres à huit heures du matin, c'était qu'il n'y avait personne. Pas besoin de faire la queue - ce qu'Hermione doutait qu'ils auraient fait de toute façon - simplement se présenter au guichet de demander deux billets.

« 52 livres sterling » prononça d'une voix morne le caissier. Il ne leur jeta pas un regard, alors que Malefoy tirait les billets de son porte-monnaie. Il lui donna directement un billet de cent, avant de récupérer adroitement les billets.

« Gardez la monnaie »

Cette fois elle vit le caissier se redresser et les regarder avec suspition avant que son visage ne s'éclaire. « Vous êtes... »

« Shh » sourit Hermione. « Il ne veut pas qu'on sache qu'il aime toujours venir voir les poneys »

Malefoy la fusilla du regard avant de secouer la tête tandis qu'elle éclatait de rire. Ils passèrent le portail, attrapant une carte des lieux au passage. Hermione s'y pencha immédiatement avant de sourire démesurément, exaltée.

« Je te préviens, nous n'allons PAS voir... » commença-t-il alors qu'elle continuait de sourire et qu'elle se précipita vers un panneau. « ... les pandas. »

Et c'est comme ça qu'ils se retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant la cage des lions.

« Ils sont vraiment magnifique ! C'est incroyable ! Dire qu'il y a des Zoo qui n'en prennent pas soin... Vous avez vu ça ? » s'exclama pour la dixième fois Hermione admirative.

Le lion s'ébroua, faisant voler sa crinière avant se lever. Aussitôt Hermione frétilla sur place, amoureuse presque. L'animal dirigea son immense tête vers eux, avant de s'approcher de la grande vitre qui les séparait. La jeune femme applaudit - suscitant un sourcillement agacé chez le blond qui l'accompagnait. Pansy aurait dû le prévenir qu'il n'y allait pas avec sa mannequin mais une gosse de dix ans.

« C'est juste un gros chat avec des canines plus grosse que mon poing. » souleva-t-il, pas le moins du monde impressionné.

Hermione le sembla elle de le voir lui parler avant qu'elle ne se reprenne, exaltée.

« Vous plaisantez ? C'est... wow... Je n'ai même plus de mots ! Vous avez vu sa prestance, son charisme... ? »

« Je préfère les serpents. C'est uniquement une grosse boule de poil flemmarde, où est l'intérêt ? » protesta Draco. « Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien voir de prestance à part sa taille ? »

« C'est sûr que les serpents ça vous correspond mieux » plaisanta-t-elle. « C'est tout de même le Roi de la Savane - on peut parler de prestance ! »

Il sembla s'indigner, la fusilla du regard faussement.

« Tu veux voir de la prestance Granger ? Allons-voir ces animaux magnifique que sont les reptiles et tu pourras ensuite dire que ce sont eux les plus charismatiques. »

.

.

.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton triomphant.

En face d'eux coulissait un serpent de jungle, d'un vert pâle saisissant. Une longue tête fine comme les boas, fascinant. Elle avait presque envie de traverser la vitre pour le toucher tant il en imposait - et pourtant elle n'appréciait pas vraiment les serpents, mais là... Ses écailles chatoyantes attiraient le regard, comme un joyau dans une vitrine, brillaient presque.

Elle n'avait pas de mot pour le décrire - juste un seul : impressionnant.

Une pupille jaune, fendue sur un iris noir à l'image d'un dragon.

« Sublime » souffla-t-elle, charmée.

A ses côtés Draco se rengorgea comme un paon, particulièrement fier comme s'il représentait le serpent - ce qui n'était pas faux avec Slytherin.

« Mais ça ne vaut pas un lion » ajouta-t-elle exprès. « Pour ses écailles, son scintillement, je lui donne la note de 8 sur dix. Pas mal déjà pour l'animal de la tentation. »

« Pas mal, pas mal ? »s'étouffa-t-il. Il la tira par la manche pour l'emmener du coin des crocodiles, alors qu'elle le suivait, amusée.

Au final peut-être que sa journée pourrait se passer plus agréablement qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé en premier lieu.

Peut-être.

Il s'arrêtèrent devant le bassin de l'alligator, seul son museau sortant de l'eau. Elle se pencha par dessus la rambarde, juste à peine de quoi le voir elle n'était pas folle au point de se laisser une chance d'y tomber, essayant de voir un peu mieux. Hermione pouvait presque apercevoir un oeil à présent, la fixant comme si elle était une proie.

Hermione en frissonna - reculant tout doucement. Tout. Doucement.

Sauf que soudain une pierre tomba à quelque centimètres du museau du reptile alors qu'il se redressait en faisant claquer ses mâchoires - causant une crise cardiaque à la jeune femme qui se laissa tomber en arrière. Elle atterrit par terre sur les faces sous le regard presque hilare du blond, posant une main sur so coeur en respirant profondément.

Ne. Pas. Criser.

« On a peur du grand méchant crocodile ? » se moqua l'autre, lui tendant une main pour la relever.

Elle la fixa avec incrédulité - se demandant si c'était bien le même homme depuis l'appartement - avant de l'accepter avec gratitude et de se remettre sur pied.

« Je déteste les reptiles, c'est officiel » marmonna-t-elle. « Je déteste ces satanées bestioles »

Pour toute réponse, il lui offrit une ébauche de sourire amusé.

.

.

.

« Répugnant »

« C'est toi qui colle ton oeil contre le bocal des vers et tu oses dire répugnant ? »

« Parce que je devais dire quoi, magnifique ? »

« Hé bien commence déjà par venir voir les papillons, ça c'est magnifique et ça tu ne risques pas d'en manger quand tu croques dans une pomme »

« Toutes mes pommes sont traitées Granger. »

« ... Même. »

.

.

.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose... »

« On dirait un mélange scientifique qui aurait mal tourné »

« Je te présente Minnie la scolopendre. C'est écrit sur sa boîte. »

« Infâme. »

.

.

.

« Mais c'est ridicule ! Comment est-ce qu'ils veulent que les loups puissent courir dans un endroit aussi petit ! Même un hamster trouverait ça trop petit »

« C'est un chacal »

« Et alors ? Ça ne change rien au fait que ce soit minuscule ! N'importe quoi, c'est une honte que personne n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit ! »

« Empaillé Granger. Un chacal empaillé. »

« Un chacal empaillé dans un zoo ? Dans un enclos ? »

« L'enclos, comme tu dis, c'est une aire de jeu pour enfant. D'où les barrières rouges. »

« ... »

.

.

.

« _Ça_ , c'est un loup. Voire plusieurs loups. Quel dommage que ce soit les animaux les plus dangereux, les plus magnifiques... »

« Et ça, ça empêche désormais de faire des campings dans la montagne. Ça, c'est l'animal qui a tué le plus d'humains pendant l'époque du moyen-âge, ça, ça te dévore en trois secondes. »

« Ça reste magnifique. »

.

.

.

« J'avais dit pas les pandas, Granger. »

« C'était sur le chemin - pas besoin de détour. Comment on peut ne pas aimer les pandas ? »

« Parce que ça bouffe toute la journée de l'herbe, que ça t'arrache la tête d'un coup de patte et que toute les idiotes s'extasient devant ? »

« Vous êtes d'un pessimisme... »

.

.

.

« Oh les orques ! Venez, je crois qu'ils font un spectacle ! »

« Une dresseuse est morte en 2006. »

« Vous devriez être moins joyeux, ça nuit à la santé »

.

.

.

« C'est infect - ça pue comme si on était couverts de pisse ! »

« Je vous présente vos ancêtres »

.

.

.

« Vous croyez que j'ai le temps de foncer écraser ma glace sur le t-shirt de ce putain de brailleur et revenir sans qu'on ne me voie ? »

« Essayez toujours mais vous risquez de finir avec l'étiquette pédophile au front »

« Techniquement ça me ferait la Une des journaux »

« Et tout les défendeurs de l'enfance sur le dos »

.

.

.

« Au final quelqu'un l'aura écrasé à ma place cette glace*»

« L'autre le filmait, ça devait être un défi »

« N'importe quoi. Il a juste craqué avant moi. »

.

.

.

Hermione s'affala sur le banc, une maie posée sur le front et la deuxième vérifiant l'état de santé de son portable. Elle le déverouilla, grimaça en voyant la dizaine de messages accumulés et décida d'y répondre plus tard - plus tard encore et même si possible jamais.

Quelques secondes plus tard ce fut Malefoy qui s'écroula à côté d'elle, à la différence qu'il avait une chose très spéciale à la main. Si spéciale que les yeux d'Hermione scintillèrent.

« C'est ce que je crois ? »

« Quoi d'autre ? » se moqua-t-il.

Elle piocha rapidement un bout de son précieux, savourant la sensation de sucre et de colle extra-forte. Ça devait faire des lustres qu'elle n'était pas venue au Zoo et encore moins pour déguster une barbe-à-papa.

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil en biais au blond, amusée. Il savourait lui aussi lentement la sucrerie, en prenant soin de ne pas s'en mettre plein les doigts.

La jeune fille sourit, se laissa glisser sur le dossier du banc. Elle le savait au fond qu'il n'était pas aussi suffisant qu'il l'avait montré - bon peut-être que c'était faux, elle n'en savait rien au départ - mais elle appréciait cette face qu'il lui avait montré.

Détendue.

« Pourquoi tout ces regards ? Tu décides enfin de craquer sous ma beauté ? »susurra-t-il en se penchant vers elle, faussement charmeur.

Hermione réprima un rire, le repoussa.

« Réessaye quand tu n'auras plus les lèvres roses de sucre, James Bond. »

Elle secoua la tête.

Au final peut-être que cet accord de travail lui apporterait bien plus de bien qu'elle ne l'avait pensé au départ.

Et elle ne pensa plus au portable qui continuait de vibrer dans sa poche - un nom sur l'écran.

 _Weasley._

* * *

 _Je cherche des films plutôt sympa à voir pour une espèce de marathon, est-ce que vous avez des propositions ? Comédie romantique, film d'horreur, thriller (à ce propos la fille du train c'est bien ?) vous avez de quoi me fournir ? :P_

x

x

x

 **Rar :  
**

 **Haunting HTD :** Merci pour toutes tes reviews, c'est gentil, je suis contente que ça te plaise !Je prend note pour le couple que tu préfères ! Mais je répète, je n'ai pas lu le Contrat et ne compte pas le lire tant que je n'ai pas fini PB afin de ne pas me faire "influencer" pour la phrase d'Harry, je trouvais simplement qu'elle tombait sous le sens. Merci quand même ! :)  
Luna Outch ?

(Je t'envoie du mieux que je peux la peluche par la poste !)

 **Berenice :**

Haha merci beaucoup c'est très gentil d eme remonter le moral xD Promis voilà le chapitre ! Passe de bonne fête toi aussi - oui bon c'est passé mais... J'espère que c'était sympa !

 **lilou :**

Merci à toi aussi, c'est très gentil de ta part ! Haha, je vais essayer de ne pas rendre mon style d'écriture aussi jeune ! Je vais bosser dessus. Merci pour ta review !


	7. Bats des ailes pour voir ?

**Titre :** PREACHIN' BLUES

 **Disclaimer :** J.K Rowling, ce génie ! (millionnaire)

 **Pairing :** Dramione - ? - ? - ? - ( autant de couple prévus pour le moment que de "?")

 **Playlist :** _Epic Workout Pump Out Music 2016 - Once Upon a Dream - This is what you came for - etc.  
_

 _Je ne suis pas en retard. Non. C'est vous qui étiez en avance. Haha,je plaisante, allez désolée, pour me faire pardonner voilà 12k au lieu des 9 de d'habitude !_

* * *

FLASH !

L'appareil l'aveugla une seconde, la faisant cligner des yeux avant qu'elle ne se reprenne. Elle adressa un sourire rayonnant à la caméra, enchaîna en un quart de seconde sur la stature imposée - une vraie... Marionnette. Hermione avait pris l'habitude avec une facilité déconcertante, presque innée. Elle s'était attendue à avoir bien plus de mal pour remplir les exigences des photographes - bien que l'idée d'une comparaison avec les égéries qu'elle côtoyait était risible. Cependant elle avait pris le... le truc, dirait-elle, de modifier ses poses sans (trop) qu'on ne vienne la corriger.

Parce que mine de rien, c'était réellement difficile. Plus dur qu'on ne l'aurait cru. Les membres s'engourdissaient, les sourires se crispaient et les muscles tiraient pour garder belle allure. Tout en étant mitraillée à répétition par les flash aveuglants des appareils : un vrai plaisir, motivé majoritairement par le chèque à plusieurs zéros qui récompensait plusieurs heures de... _délice._

Changement.

Nouvel aveuglement.

Ses bras allèrent entourer l'encolure de l'animal à ses côtés, se glissèrent sur lui alors qu'elle esquissait un sourire vite réprimé. Elle avait toujours aimé ces amis canins, bien que son maigre appartement et le manque de temps avaient constitués des facteurs problématiques à une éventuelle adoption - mais rien ne l'empêchait de savourer la douceur de la fourrure en cet instant. L'espace d'une seconde elle songea à passer au refuge, ses pensées à mille lieues de ses mouvements avant de secouer la tête mentalement - désolée.

Où trouver le temps de s'en occuper ? Elle ne comptait pas le refiler comme un cadeau empoisonné à chaque empêchement.

Elle se contenterait de cette séance, remarqua la jeune femme, dépitée.

Presque plus sage qu'elle, le chien de traîneau restait immobile sans cligner ne serait-ce que des yeux. Hermione se sentait lasse, presque déconnectée de la réalité alors que ses sourires se faisaient de plus en plus fatigués. Ou est-ce que c'était l'appréhension ? Oh peu importe, grimaça-t-elle.

" Miss Granger !" aboya Crivey, la fusillant du regard. Il se releva, ôtant son regard de l'objectif en la dévisageant d'un air clairement réprobateur. " Je veux bien comprendre que vous soyez distraite, mais retenez la règle n'°1 !"

Hermione hocha la tête un peu trop sèchement, camoufla un soupir éreinté. La règle oui, la règle... Elle aurait dû se sentir coupable de ne pas parvenir à rester calme mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, _comment allait-elle survivre cet après-midi_ ? Elle. Face à face avec toute la clique Malefoy. Sans grande connaissance des moeurs aristocrates.

Elle allait se faire dévorer. C'était inévitable.

"Tout les problèmes restent en dehors du salon" ânonna-t-elle sous le coup d'oeil insistant du blond. "Ici vous oubliez tout, vous laissez les tracas quotidiens dehors, vous n'êtes plus qu'un corps."

Il acquiesça, d'un hochement de tête déjà plus approbateur alors qu'ils reprenaient, Hermione réitérant ses sourires, plus concentrée. Elle se coula plus précisément à côté de l'animal, les effluves naturelles lui parvenant alors qu'elle ébauchait un demi-rictus amusé. Très bien - c'était un signe. Ne pas s'inquiéter pour plus tard, profiter du moment présent.

Tout les problèmes restaient en dehors du salon.

La cerise sur le gâteau avait été que Pansy ne pouvait décemment pas se targuer d'être une grande aide. En effet elle avait simplement tourné autour d'elle à la manière d'un fauve affamé, l'avait dévisagé, les mains sur les hanches et un sourcil s'arquant délicatement - fruit d'une grande pratique. Quelques mots lâchés, daignés exprimés, avant qu'elle ne tourne les talons pour s'occuper d'une autre affaire.

« Fais ta Hermione » avait-elle balayé de la main, roulant des yeux en s'éloignant.

Super. Merci.

Pas plus avancée - elle n'avait pas une définition au dictionnaire à son nom si ? - Hermione s'était réfugiée dans la solitude des condamnés, zieutant avec fascination un pot de Ben et Jerry's avant de soupirer, défaitiste, et d'attraper une pomme. Basse en calorie, plutôt sucrée. C'était comme choisir la guillotine alors que les somnifères vous faisaient de l'oeil. Magnifique.

Au final elle n'avait même pas posé ses lèvres sur le fruit, décidant qu'une petite virée dans le parc lui ferait le plus grand bien. Une fois de plus elle avait profité de la douceur de l'automne qui s'effilait, de la température qui semblait chuter de plus en plus vers le zéro absolu. Tant mieux, décréta-t-elle, adressant un sourire éblouissant à la caméra, plus vite viendrait la neige, mieux ce serait.

Et qui sait, s'enthousiasma Hermione le temps d'une seconde, l'étincelle dans ses yeux se faisant plus naturelle, cette année pourrait-elle peut-être profiter des joies d'une journée au ski... Elle se renfonça immédiatement sur elle-même lorsque la pensée de l'hôpital surgit à ses yeux. C'était impossible. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas partir d'ici, pas sans...

Nouveau soupir. Quelle idiote.

« PAUSE ! »

Elle manqua de sursauter sous le hurlement, prise de court, se reprenant à temps. Elle lança un regard noir - discret, très très discret - à Colin Crivey, se surprenant par son habilité à l'adorer et le détester en même temps. Parce que ce satané photographe pouvait se révéler intéressant, cultivé et causant lorsqu'il n'exerçait pas son travail où terrible dictateur il devenait. Elle était même quasiment sûre qu'il devait avoir un portrait de Staline au dessus de son bureau.

« Hermione tu vas voir Abbot et les filles, je te veux ici et prête dans quinze minutes top chrono. Compris ? »

Elle acquiesça d'un nouvel hochement de tête, essayant de ne pas le contrarier plus que d'habitude. Déjà il fronçait des sourcils en regardant les tirages, triant en marmonnant de ça et là que ça n'allait pas alors elle allait juste se contenter de s'éclipser le plus subtilement possible... Voilà.

-o-o-o-o-

« Alors comment ça se passe avec Mr. Malefoy ? »

Hermione poussa un hoquet de douleur lorsqu'elle tira un peu plus fort sur un de ses lacets, se crispant automatiquement alors que l'autre se confondait en excuses, gênée. Elle éluda ça d'un sourire, les yeux mi-clos alors qu'elle s'efforçait de se tenir droite. Maudit corset. Elle avait cru, bien naïvement, qu'en naissant au vingt-et-unième siècle elle ne devrait pas subir la douleur outrageante de ces abominations mais il fallait croire que les mannequins étaient hors du temps en ce qui s'agissait de mode.

Encore un grimacement, à peine réprimé.

« Cet après-midi je rencontre ses parents » avoua-t-elle entre deux inspirations, le souffle court. « J'ai... l'impression... que... ça-va-mal-se-passer ! »

« Vous nous avez dit que la journée avec Mr. Malefoy s'était bien passée, il n'y a aucune raison que ce diner soit un échec, Miss. » la rassura Hanna Abbot, sa costumière. Ou du moins l'une d'entre elle. « C'est assez serré comme ça. » conclut-elle.

Hermione se retourna vers la jeune brune, un sourire angoissé tordant ses traits.

« Et si ça ne marche pas ? Je ne suis rien pour eux ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je dois l'accompagner ! Depuis quand est-ce que- » protesta-t-elle en s'interrompant brutalement sous le coup de la douleur, le souffle coupé.

« Essayez de ne pas respirer trop brutalement ou de vous emporter » la morigéna l'autre en levant les yeux au ciel. « Si vous avez réussi à conquérir Mr. Malefoy vous arriverez bien à convaincre sa famille Miss, il est inutile de se faire du mouron pour rien. Et vous ne les verrez peut-être plus jamais dans un cadre aussi privé après ça, que vous importe ? »

« Tu as raison, je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser. Et si, et si, et si, ça revient dans mon crâne et je ne parviens pas à chasser ça. »

« Je ne pourrais pas essayer de vous conseiller sur la chose mais il serait bon que vous demandiez à Mr. Malefoy des précisions sur la conduite que vous devez avoir lors de la rencontre » hasarda la jeune femme.

« Il refusera probablement de m'adresser la parole. Il est tellement versatile ! »

« Alors peut-être que Miss Parkinson aura des informations pour vous. »

Hermione hésita une seconde. Pansy ne lui livrerait jamais gratuitement, l'attachée de presse se ferait une trop grande joie de la voir se ridiculiser. Bien sûr elle lui avait assuré que rien de ce qui se passerait là-bas n'aurait de répercussions sur son contrat et de ce fait en profiter était l'une de ses premières motivations. S'asseoir avec un bol de popcorn light et écouter le désastre que ça aurait été.

La toute nouvelle mannequin ne cessait de s'étonner devant l'esprit retors de sa colocataire. Etant une proche des Malefoy, tant professionnellement que dans le domaine privé, il lui aurait semblé plus normal qu'elle lui propose plusieurs façons de gagner la confiance de cette famille mais Pansy avait décrété que voir, elle citait, " le _beau_ visage de Narcissa se faner" et "Lucius en convulser" valait toutes les récompenses du monde.

De quoi la rassurer.

Mais elle ne comptait pas s'exhiber et couvrir son employeur de honte. Si Hermione s'était retrouvée dans ce bar miteux avec Ginny et Luna - à ce propos il faudrait qu'elle la contacte - auparavant elle avait été élevée avec toutes les règles de bienséance et de politesse, et Hermione misait sur son éducation pour faire bonne impression.

Elle adressa un nouveau sourire un peu douloureux à Hannah, se redressant difficilement.

Très bien.

Il était encore tôt dans la matinée, Mrs et Mr Malefoy les attendaient pour dix-huit heure, et connaissant Pansy, elle voudrait sûrement l'avoir à l'appartement au minimum deux heures avant. Car malgré tout, l'asiatique ne pourrait s'empêcher de stresser avant qu'elle ne parte et même si elle jurait vouloir voir le beau spectacle qu'Hermione offrirait, elle se plierait en quatre pour que celle-ci soit parfaite. Tout en lançant quelques remarques venimeuses qui tenaient plus de la nervosité que d'une réelle méchanceté.

Et ainsi elle avait tout le temps qu'elle voulait pour faire un saut express à La Tête du Sanglier.

Un nouveau sourire pointa sur ses traits.

Rien n'entacherait sa bonne humeur retrouvée. Pas même Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy et l'image diabolique qu'elle s'en faisait, pas leur fils prodigue en déclin, pas même-

« ON REPREND ! Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais, on t'attend ! Vous comptez dormir ici ou quoi ? Hop, hop, hop ! Allez tout le monde, ça se bouge ! »

Pas même Colin et sa manie à être bien trop professionnel, ajouta-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

-o-o-o-o-

« Vous croyez que ça va ? Je ne fais pas trop... bling-bling ? Voyante ? C'est assez naturel ? »

L'homme au volant la dévisagea dans le rétroviseur un quart de seconde avant d'hocher la tête d'un mouvement presque imperceptible. Rassurée, elle se renfonça dans le fauteuil sans pouvoir néanmoins s'empêcher de tapoter l'accoudoir nerveusement. Sa nervosité n'avait aucune raison d'être et c'était ça qui l'agaçait tant.

Qu'avait-elle à craindre désormais ? Plongée sous la protection du nom de son employeur, plus un client n'oserait poser la main sur elle. Et pourtant...

Des relents suintants de souvenirs s'agrippaient à elle et son anxiété n'allait que croissante. Plus que tout elle avait voulu se fondre dans la peau d'une passante normale, dédaignant les vêtements alambiqués qu'on lui avait proposé à l'instar d'une simple tenue de ville, le combo Jean + T-shirt suffisait amplement. Inutile de passer pour une bête de foire.

Honnêtement, elle aurait préféré voir Luna autre part qu'ici. Même partout ailleurs sauf ici, ajouterait-elle en grimaçant. Mais elle connaissait - malheureusement - les lubies de la blonde, et celle-ci n'aurait jamais accepté de sortir prendre un café ou un repas avec elle. La majeure partie du temps celle-ci avait un coup de coeur pour les promenades en solitaire et Hermione avait la fâcheuse tendance d'attirer les... hum... "Nargoles."

Créatures imaginaires tout droit sorties de l'esprit de Mr. Lovegood, Hermione et Ginny avaient abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée de convaincre leur amie des... troubles qu'avait pu instaurer son père chez elle, déjà lui clairement atteint. Elle croyait fermement à toutes les notions qu'on lui avait inculquées, sérieux lavage de crâne impossible à guérir.

Alors elles s'étaient confortées à ses expressions - ça ne faisait pas de mal de toute façon. Luna était quelqu'un d'agréable, ouverte et rêveuse en temps normal et qui étaient-elles pour lui enlever ça ?

Le tapotement reprit de plus belle, faisant grincer des dents le chauffeur. Hermione lui adressa un regard désolé, retirant prestement sa main en tâchant de penser à autre chose.

Très bien. OK. Tranquille. Ne pas stresser, Hermione, s'intima-t-elle, ne pas stresser, tu-non

« Miss ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai quelque chose qui cloche c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a un problème - je dois rentrer tout de suite oui c'est ça c'est ça je dois rentrer, hum, je dirais à Luna que je repasserais c'est la meilleure chose à faire où est-ce qu'on va pourquoi vous ne répondez PAS ?! »

Elle poussa un énième soupir - à ce stade elle allait en faire la collection - en fermant les yeux et se laissa sa tête cogner contre la vitre. Mission anti-stress : échouée. Effrayer le chauffeur : Un succès.

« Excusez-moi » chuchota-t-elle d'une petite voix. « Je crois que je suis un peu sur les nerfs. Il y a un problème ? »

« Nous sommes simplement arrivés, Miss. Vous êtes sûre que vous voulez que je vous laisse là ? »

La fin de sa phrase se conclut par un ton dégoûté, alors qu'elle hochait la tête - absolument pas préparée.

« La cage aux lions, Hermione, rien de bien pire que cet après-midi... » marmonna la nouvelle égérie, se remotivant.

Elle mit quelques secondes à sortir de la voiture, refusant de quitter le cocon douillet qu'elle offrait, avant de faire un sourire au chauffeur et de prendre une grande respiration.

Très bien.

Il n'y avait aucun problème, absolument aucun.

Hermione s'avança vers l'enseigne du magasin, slalomant entre les tables alors que le peu de clients se demandaient sûrement ce que faisait ici une jeune femme qui ne venait pas pour l'emploi. Elle leur décrocha un sourire nerveux, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose alors qu'elle franchissait la porte pour rentrer à l'intérieur.

Le barman la regarda d'un oeil graveleux, alors qu'elle l'ignorait totalement, perdue dans son appréhension de ne pas voir les filles.

« Vous voulez quelque chose ? Les serveuses servent directement à table. » l'interpella une voix plate, blasée presque.

Elle se retourna immédiatement, dévisageant ainsi celle qui devait être sa remplaçante. Le cheveu brun, des yeux de la même couleur et recouverts d'un voile de lassitude, pas très grande et plutôt mince. Elle retint un sourire en réalisant que les trois serveuses réalisaient toujours la gamme des trois grandes chevelures, avant de secouer la tête.

Luna.

« Vous ne sauriez pas où sont Ginny et Luna ? » demanda-t-elle en ajoutant précipitamment. « Je suis l'ancienne serveuse. »

« Probablement dans les cuisines, si vous ne les avez pas vues à servir les clients. Vous êtes ici pour consommer ? »

Le ton froid et désintéressé surpris Hermione alors qu'elle secouait la tête en signe de négation, l'autre tournant les talons.

Hé bien. Les filles ne devaient pas fraterniser beaucoup avec celle-ci.

Décidant de ne plus s'en soucier, elle se dirigea vers les cuisines, s'arrêtant un instant devant celles-ci. Entrera ? Entrera pas ?

Techniquement elle savait qu'entrer ici n'était pas forcément légal. Seulement qui oserait protester dans un établissement comme celui-ci ? Il leur faudrait mettre clef sous porte dès l'instant où un inspecteur entrerait. Où bien qu'on tenterait de l'en faire sortir. De toute façon, elle connaissait la majorité des personnes et l'ensemble des cuisiniers l'avaient vue entrer ici plus de fois que de clients avaient commandés de quoi se saouler. Et l'alcool était une des spécialités du restaurant.

Se décidant enfin, elle ouvrit les portes en grand, figeant tout le monde dans la salle.

Ginny était assise sur un tonneau, une liste entre les mains et des phrases qu'elle s'entêtait à barrer une par une, les cuisiniers s'étaient changés en marbre au dessus de leurs fourneaux et Luna...

Luna, hé bien, était invisible.

« Hermione ? »

« HERMIONE ! »

Une seconde fois le tout se joua en un millième de seconde alors que tous - hum, elle exagérait peut-être ils étaient après tout quatre - quittaient leurs occupations.

« Alors ? Comment ça se passe avec Mr-Je-Pète-Plus-Haut-Que-Mon-Cul ? » plaisanta Seamus, lui décrochant un coup de coude malicieux dans les côtes.

« Très bien. Je vais même rencontrer ses parents cet après-midi ! » rajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

« Sérieusement ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu vas rencontrer _Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy_ ? »

Le cri strident de Ginny recouvrit les autres exclamations alors qu'elle sautillait sur place, remplie d'excitation. Alors que les autres levaient les yeux au ciel et en profitaient pour embrasser Hermione avant de devoir s'excuser et retourner à leurs préparations, la rousse se précipita sur elle en lui secouant les mains. Joli tableau d'un retour à l'adolescence.

« Tu te rends compte de qui ils sont ? La deuxième plus grande fortune... Un piston incroyable... l'aubeine... » marmonna celle-ci, se perdant dans des exclamations hystériques.

« C'est strictement professionnel et je ne crois pas qu'ils soient réellement intéressés par le peu que j'aurais à offrir » la ramena placidement à terre Hermione. « Je ne suis qu'un morceau de viande parmi d'autres dans la grande collection de leur fils. Je ne sais même pas _pourquoi_ je dois les rencont- »

« Est-ce que tu as voulu revenir travailler avec nous ? » l'interrompit une voix calme qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Hermione pivota sur elle-même, faisant face au visage de son amie.

Elle remarqua avec inquiétude les multiples ecchymoses sur ses bras, les cernes violacés qui lui bouffaient le visage et l'air pâle bien trop pâle qu'elle affichait. Mais qu'est-ce qui c'était passé exactement ?

« Luna ! » La brune s'arrêta, reprenant avec un peu plus d'hésitation. « Je... hum, j'étais venue te voir en réalité. »

Le visage de la jolie blonde se tordit dans une grimace d'incompréhension, alors qu'Hermione se rapprochait.

« Je voulais... Je voulais te parler de certaines choses. Est-ce que nous pouvons- » La jeune femme jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire autour d'eux. « Parler dans un espace plus... privé ? »

« Bien sûr, Hermione. » acquiesça l'autre, distraitement. « Mais pourquoi veux-tu t'éloigner des autres ? »

« J'ai besoin nous soyons seules toutes les deux »

Elles sortirent toutes les deux, Luna sur ses talons avant que celle-ci ne se retourne.

« Ginny, pourras-tu dire que je suis absente ? Hermione a des Heliopaths, je ne crois que ce soit très bon pour elle. »

-o-o-o-o-

« Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? »

Hermione hocha la tête, sans pouvoir autant trouver les mots justes.

Il flottait un silence malaisant entre elles, quelque chose de nouveau qui n'avait pourtant jamais trouvé lieu auparavant. Elle n'osait pas briser ce silence, préférant chercher comment démarrer la conversation correctement.

Elles ne s'étaient pas réellement trop éloignées du restaurant, mais savouraient par moment la sensation du vent froid couplé au soleil. C'était agréable, étrange de se sentir fermer les yeux sans y prendre gare pour apprécier la solennité du moment. Ses boucles qui laissaient passer les courants d'airs, cette impression d'être minuscule dans un monde trop grand.

La jeune femme inspira, consciente qu'il fallait bien se lancer.

« Ecoute Luna... J'ai l'impression que tu ne vas pas très bien ces derniers temps- » tenta-t-elle maladroitement, rapidement coupée.

« Tu étais absente. Comment pourrais-tu te faire une idée sur la question ? »

Et les voilà. Ces vérités dures à entendre mais qui paraissaient si innocentes quand c'était elle qui les exprimaient, et qui pourtant vous retournait l'estomac et le cerveau.

« En réalité, Ginny... On fait attention à toi, tu sais ? Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue vous voir plus tôt ou avoir donné de mes nouvelles ces dernières semaines, j'étais réellement... occupée. Je sais que ça ne rachète pas, mais tu n'as vraiment pas l'air d'avoir la forme. Ginny se fait du souci pour toi, moi aussi, et je sais que tu as toujours essayé de nous prévenir contre ce dans quoi je met les pie- »

« Non, tu ne sais pas. » affirma la blonde doucement.

« Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que si tu as un problème tu peux nous en parler et- » s'embrouilla-t-elle. Elle poussa un soupir, et se reprit, d'un ton un peu plus accusateur pourtant. « Tu ne nous a jamais parlé réellement de toi. De toutes ces raisons qui te poussent à nous prévenir contre... tu sais. Nous ne savons presque rien de toi, Luna. Ce n'est pas une critique, c'est un fait. »

Luna tourna ses yeux bleus vers elle, lui donnant l'impression désagréable qu'elle la sondait. Qu'elle voyait à travers elle.

Elle les avait toujours eu comme ça. D'un bleu très clair, presque translucide, qui vous fouillaient et vous décortiquaient sans pour autant s'arrêter parce qu'au final, ça n'avait aucune importance. C'est une attention dérangeante qu'elle dardait sur vous, elle vous comprenait, hypnotique et silencieuse. Si vous faisiez attention, vous puiviez apercevoir votre reflet au fond des prunelles, parce que c'était _vous._

Votre examen minutieux.

« J'aimerais être autre chose qu'une Luna certaines fois. » commença-t-elle. « Il y a plusieurs choses que j'aimerais être, plusieurs personnes. J'aimerais ressembler à une Ginny aussi, pour apporter un sourire sur le visage des gens. J'aimerais être un Seamus pour amener le sourire à se changer en rire. J'aimerais être une feuille pour n'avoir aucune accroche terrestre et me laisser porter comme le vent le fait. »

Elle s'arrêta une seconde, sourit.

« J'aimerais être un chien pour sentir cette sensation des hautes herbes et de leurs courses grisantes. J'aimerais être une rivière pour apporter ma part à la nature et cette paix de ce silence troublé. J'aimerais être le soleil pour réchauffer les visages et l'humeur. J'aimerais être la lune pour illuminer dans l'obscurité. J'aimerais être milles choses à la fois. »

« J'aimerais être le silence pour ne jamais le rendre pesant, également. » Elle tendit la main pour effleurer la surface irrégulière de leur banc. « Je n'aimerais pas être toi, Hermione. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Je n'aimerais pas être une Hermione. Je n'aimerais pas ne pas pouvoir profiter des plaisirs simples quand mon esprit est bien trop embrouillés par des questions. Trop de réflexions, sans lâcher prise. J'aime le vent, tu sais ? Il nous réchauffe ou nous refroidit et pourtant reste invisible, et il existe malgré le fait qu'on ne puisse pas le voir. Il n'a pas besoin _d'exister_ pour être présent. »

« Luna. Dis-moi si il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. » insista-t-elle, en posant une main sur son bras.

« Quand j'étais enfant ma mère me racontait des histoires. Est-ce qu'elle t'en racontait à toi aussi ? »

« Sans doute. Je ne me rappelle plus. »

« Moi oui. A mon tour de te raconter une histoire, Hermione. Alors assis-toi et écoute. Je commence. Un jour, il y avait une femme-»

« On commence normalement par il était une fois. »

« C'est vrai. Mais cette femme n'était pas normale et c'est mon histoire. Alors écoute. Je commence. Il y a avait cette femme - donc. Elle était jolie. Jolie comme on peut l'être en tant que personne. Mais ce n'était pas ça le plus important - est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? Je continue. Elle aimait la musique. Pas comme toi. Pas comme moi. Comme quelqu'un qui glissait sur la musique et qui s'en imprégnait. Et c'était ça qu'elle faisait, glisser, encore et encore. On l'appelait danseuse, moi je l'appelle autrement, je l'appelle comme quelqu'un qui ne l'a pas connue et qui pourtant raconte son histoire. Elle dansait, on disait. Il y avait des hommes qui la regardaient, comme font les hommes et elle dansait pour eux, comme font les femmes. Elle n'aimait pas être remarquée au départ et glissait pour elle-même, pour ce qu'elle ressentait. Et puis il y a eu cet homme - est-ce que tu m'écoutes toujours ? - je continue. Il y a eu cet homme qui lui a dit qu'elle valait mieux que ça. Mieux que tout, tu sais, il était infesté de Nargoles, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Ce n'est jamais la faute des gens, le sais-tu ? Le monde s'adapte à eux plus qu'eux s'adaptent au monde, pardon, je reprend, cet homme donc. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, simplement quelqu'un de maladroit, et la maladresse ne vous réussit pas. »

« Luna... »

« Il était riche, cet homme. On le connaissait partout où il allait, tu sais. Elle non. Elle n'était qu'une danseuse qui glissait parce qu'elle le voulait - lui glissait toujours entouré, jamais seul. Elle lui a plu, je reprend, alors lui qui était entouré a mené ces gens la voir elle aussi. Ils l'ont tous vues, elle qui était invisible mais tu sais je l'ai dit, elle existait. Sauf qu'ils se sont tous jetés sur elle, elle a cessé d'être invisible, elle est devenue entourée, entourée, entourée. Mais ils s'en moquaient eux deux car chacun avait dit à l'autre qu'ils glisseraient ensemble, entourés ou non. Elle a dit oui bien plus tard. Il a dit oui bien plus tard. Et elle commençait déjà à pleurer son invisibilité. Alors elle a arrêté de glisser. Elle s'est dit que sans glisser, plus personne ne la verrait. Au contraire, elle a été encore plus entourée. Est-ce que tu comprends ? Peu importe, je reprends. Elle était intelligente, comme on peut l'être en tant que personne, elle a attendu au moins qu'ils soient trois pour se dire qu'elle en avait assez d'être entourée. Rappelles-toi des contes indiens, Hermione, je sais que tu en as déjà lu, n'est-ce pas ? Que se passe-t-il quand on piège quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas dû être là ? »

« Est-ce que tu veux dire que ça parle de-»

« Je savais que tu étais intelligente, Hermione, tu l'es. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour elle qui avait tout abandonné et ne trouvait toujours pas un moyen de redevenir invisible. Quand on brûle une feuille qui devient cendre, la cendre peut regretter la feuille mais pas redevenir feuille. »

Luna se tut subitement.

Pour reprendre.

« Cette femme, tu sais, elle a voulu y mettre fin. Et elle l'a fait. Parce qu'elle était trop entourée. »

Hermione comprit enfin. Elle poussa un hoquet muet d'horreur, se couvrit la bouche avec sa main. Ce n'était pas possible si ? Mais alors pourquoi... Pourquoi ne leur en avoir jamais parlé avant ?

Elle avait l'impression d'être un aveugle qui découvre le soleil pour la première fois et qui s'en est brûlé les rétines à le fixer. De cette clarté étrange, qui semblait déplacée maintenant, elle avait écouté, avait _compris._

« C'est pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? » chuchota-t-elle, attirant l'attention volage de Luna. « Que tu ne voulais pas que je parte. »

« A trop jouer avec le soleil, on se brûle. » répondit l'autre en jouant avec une pierre. Elle la faisait tourner entre ses doigts d'un air léger, comme si rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Sauf que le trémolo involontaire de sa voix brisait le charme parfait du tableau. Elle détournait le regard, Luna, cachait ses yeux un peu trop bleus au visage d'Hermione.

Comme si elle refusait qu'elle les voie.

Parce qu'elle refusait qu'on les voie.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Pourquoi maintenant ? » réitéra Hermione, sans comprendre. Ce mot semblait être devenu son meilleur ami, toujours là pour être répété. Insisté. Elle avait raison. Elle non aurait voulu ne pas être une Hermione quelque fois, pouvoir avoir l'esprit en paix sans pour autant que fourmillent des milliers de pensées à cent à l'heure, que rien n'aille assez lentement. Jamais assez de temps. Jamais assez de questions.

« Le papillon est fasciné par la flamme. Mais, _après..._ » consentit à offrir Luna, se retournant pour lui montrer des yeux un peu trop brillants. « Je ne veux pas que ça recommence, Hermione. Je veux que ça soit _toi_ qui soit trop entourée. »

Elle se renferma sur elle-même, jouant de nouveau avec sa pierre, laissant Hermione seule avec son silence. Mais silence et Hermione n'allaient pas ensemble, parce qu'il n'offrait pas assez de réponses.

« Alors c'est ça l'affaire Lovegood. Un suicide, une famille déchirée. » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Qui le saurait après une annonce pareille ?

Hésitant à s'avancer vers Luna, celle-ci balaya ses doutes en un clin d'oeil, lorsqu'elle se tourna vers elle avec un sourire triste.

« Rentrons. Si nous revenons plus tard, il y aura bien trop de Nargoles. »

-o-o-o-o-

Elle allait mourir.

C'était un fait, clairement établi, et il n'y avait rien à faire contre. Elle-même se sentait résignée. Après tout la vie n'était là que pour induire la mort et peu importait si cela tombait un peu plus tôt que prévu. Au moins elle aurait de belles obsèques, songea-t-elle en fixant son miroir d'un oeil torve. Il faudrait qu'elle demande déjà à Pansy quelle musique ils passeraient.

Quelque chose de pas trop triste, ce serait bien.

Pas du rock non plus - elle était d'accord pour détendre l'atmosphère pas la rendre sourde. Peut-être du pop, quelque chose qui donnait envie de danser pour que les invités puissent valser sur sa tombe. Trop blasphématoire ? Très bien. Du Amy Whinehouse alors, approprié, sobre, et qui ferait se poser la question à tout le monde si elle consommait quelque chose.

Voilà. Son choix était fixé.

« La quelle choisir entre _Rehab_ et _Back to Black_ ? » haussa-t-elle la voix pour apostropher Pansy, quelques mètres plus loin. Celle-ci, plongée dans une conversation au téléphone, l'écarta une seconde de son oreille pour froncer les sourcils.

« _Rehab._ Ça changera de l'autre qui reste sa plus connue. Pourquoi ? Tu prévois un hymne à son honneur ? » Sans attendre la réponse d'Hermione, l'asiatique se replongea immédiatement dans sa communication, en balayant l'air d'un revers de la main - agacée. « Oui-oui, je suis là. Vous savez, c'est un _honneur_ que je vous fais après le fiasco de votre dernier film alors- »

Hermione décrocha après le deuxième juron étouffé de la brune, continuant de se fixer dans le miroir avec appréhension.

Ce qu'elle y voyait ne lui déplaisait pas ce n'était pas le problème. Une Peter Pilotto au dos et aux bras nus, la mode se faisant aux torsades compliquées du tissu sur le devant, une paire d'indétrônables Louboutin en cuir noir aux pieds et ses cheveux noués savamment à la Bardot dans un air années 70. Elle aurait pu se confondre avec une autre si elle ne s'était pas fixée de longues minutes déjà. Le Miroir.

Puis l'heure.

Puis le miroir.

Puis l'heure.

Puis le miroir.

Puis l'heure.

Puis le miroir.

Puis l'heure.

Puis l'heur- Aïe, non.

Fallait-il qu'elle choisisse déjà son cercueil ? Quelque chose de sobre aussi, dans le style des chalets autrichiens. Du sapin ça serait une bonne idée, concrétisa-t-elle. Un cercueil en bois de sapin, une croix en faux argent et du Amy Whinehouse. De quoi passer un très bel enterrement. Enfin elle espérait, n'en aurait plus aucune idée six pieds sous terre.

L'heure tournait avec une vitesse affolante. Il lui semblait qu'il était encore dix heures du matin et là voilà qui s'apprêtait à partir chez les Malefoy, vêtue comme à un gala de charité et se sentant ridicule - vraiment ridicule. Est-ce qu'il était possible de mourir de honte ? Voilà une possibilité à envisager, si elle ne finissait pas sous les coups d'escarpins de Narcissa Malefoy.

« Draco est en bas, il t'attend. » précisa Pansy en ôtant le combiné de son oreille, un regard noir ajouté en bonus. « _Maintenant !_ »

Hermione obéit sans se poser de questions - et notamment pourquoi il n'était pas monté - attrapant un manteau au hasard pour filer le plus rapidement possible loin de Pansy et de son humeur massacrante. Humeur massacrante qui s'était symbolisée par le vidage consécutif de trois coupes de champagnes, une d'un mélange Mojito fait maison et six cigarettes qui s'éteignaient en crachotant dans le cendrier. Note à elle même : Ne jamais provoquer le stress de Pansy Parkinson. Ja-mais.

« Halte, Monstruosité ! » siffla ledite Pansy - bien que le sifflement ressemblât plus à un soupir exaspéré. « Qu'est-ce que tu allais me faire là ? »

« Sortir ? »

« Et avec _ça_ ? »

« Etant donné que l'hiver approche, que je suis dans une robe sans manches et qu'il fait froid, oui, il me semble normal d'utiliser un manteau ? »

Son cerbère personnel s'approcha à grand pas, lui arrachant presque son manteau des mains pour le jeter par terre, fourrant une autre pièce qui semblait absolument identique entre ses mains. Mais avec un air beaucoup plus satisfait.

« C'est ce que je met quand je dois descendre les poubelles » « Quelqu'un vient le faire pour nous » « Même ! Prend plutôt celui-là et déguerpis moi le plancher avant que je ne te cloître ici de force. Allez ! Ouste ! »

Hermione obtempéra en levant les yeux au ciel, cherchant encore à comprendre sa logique.

Elle descendit les escaliers au pas de course, malgré l'ascenseur et ses talons qui lui massacraient les pieds - et ça aurait fait un titre de film à la nanar - essayant tant bien que mal de garder sa chevelure en place. Un sourire pointait encore sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se retrouva essoufflée mais en vie près des immenses baies vitrées de l'immeuble, une vue impeccable sur la limousine et son chauffeur.

Une limousine, vraiment ?

Elle se contenta de sourire davantage, se redressant pour être parfaitement droite, fixant droit devant elle comme on lui avait appris sur le podium et se dépêchant - mais _gracieusement_ \- de rejoindre son employeur dans la voiture. Pas un égal. Pas un ami, encore moins plus, lui chuchota-t-on à l'oreille. Son employeur, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé récemment.

« Bonjour » ânonna-t-elle presque mécaniquement, alors que Malefoy était tourné vers la fenêtre. Dans un élan pour l'ignorer, ou était-ce elle qui se faisait trop paranoïaque ?

« Il ne répondra pas. » trancha une voix froide qu'elle avait déjà entendu. Elle pivota pour se retrouver face au chauffeur, Théodore Nott étant installé sur une banquette installée face à eux. « Tu vois, petite sang-de-bourbe, il est... contrarié. » Le ton semblait s'être changé en quelque chose de presque amusé, alors qu'il tordait une cigarette distraitement entre ses doigts. « Explique-moi comment tu as réussi à rencontrer Narcissa alors qu'elle même se targue de ne jamais effleurer ne serait-ce que les doigts d'une personne... oserais-je le dire ? Banale. »

« Je n'ai fais qu'obéir à sa demande. » grinça-t-elle.

« Vraiment ? »

Nott se fendit d'un rire bref, dévisageant Hermione d'un oeil nouveau. Et ça, ça ne semblait pas réellement lui plaire, songea-t-elle en détournant le regard pour le reporter à son tour sur le paysage.

Le trajet se promettait passionnant.

« Tu me surprendras toujours, Draco. Mais après tout, qu'attendre d'autre d'un Malefoy ? » rit-il derechef, se décidant enfin à s'allumer sa cigarette. « Alors, Hermione, se montre-t-il aussi insupportable que nous le connaissons ? »

« Je suis là, je vous rappelle » siffla le blond. « Et inutile de faire ton pseudo numéro de charme, Nott, celle-ci ne craquera pas. »

« Tu blesses mon coeur, là. » se moqua avec amusement Théodore en posant une main sur son coeur. Il se retourna vers Hermione pour lui adresser un clin d'oeil, la faisant presque sourire malgré elle. Un sourire nerveux, elle devait l'avouer, mais un sourire tout de même.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

« Je ne suis pas au courant des détails » fit-elle remarquer, se surprenant presque par sa facilité à parler avec ceux que l'on considéraient comme hors du commun, célébrités. Peut-être venait-ce du fait qu'elle les avait servi, qu'elle les avaient vu à table, à la Tête du Sanglier, brisant le mythe. Elle se rappelait douloureusement la confrontation avec Fleur Delacour où elle avait senti son coeur se serrer jusqu'à la limite d'exploser tant elle avait compris la différence sociale entre elles.

Qu'on lui avait fait remarquer plusieurs fois.

« J'en viendrais presque à regretter de ne pas venir » déplora le brun, faisant sourciller Hermione. Pourquoi être dans leur limousine alors ? « Je profite simplement de la bonté de ce cher Draco pour me payer un trajet, on me déposera après vous. Intéressée ? »

« Tais-toi » cita-t-elle, toute trace d'amusement disparu.

« _Pardon ?_ »

« J'ai dit "Tais-toi" Est-ce que tu es capable de me comprendre ? Réponds simplement à la question. Quel est ton nom ? » continua Hermione sur sa lancée alors qu'il poussait un soupir en comprenant et se renfonçait dans son siège. Draco lui darda un regard curieux sur elle, s'intéressant davantage à la conversation.

« Plutôt rancunière. »

« Plutôt oui » grinça-t-elle, en lissant méthodiquement les plis de sa robe. « Mais je ne vous en veux pas, ceci est derrière nous, n'est-ce pas ? » se moqua Hermione en exagérant démesurément son hypocrisie.

Un air contrarié sur le visage et une lueur sombre dans les yeux, Théodore Nott croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en esquissant une grimace, mouché.

« Granger ? »

Elle s'attendit à se faire copieusement remettre à l'ordre, mais Malefoy se contenta d'esquisser un sourire de requin, la dévisageant avec une sorte de respect nouveau qui lui était totalement étranger.

« Réponds simplement comme ça pendant le dîner et au final ça se déroulera mille fois mieux que prévu. »

Hermione lui répondit par un regard hésitant alors que Théodore fronçait davantage les sourcils.

« Parce qu'il y a des risques que je ne m'en sorte pas vivante ? »

Draco éclata d'un rire sardonique, se tournant cette fois complètement vers elle.

« Quelle naïveté. Je pencherais plutôt sur y a-t-il des chances de s'en sortir vivante ? »

« A ce point là ? »

« A ce point-là. » asséna-t-il, avant de reprendre, d'un ton plus amusé. « J'ose espérer que tu connais quelque chose aux papillons, Granger ? »

Elle le dévisagea avec horreur, pas certaine de réellement comprendre.

« Vous plaisantez ? »

« Pas du tout. Tu risques de te faire raconter une centaine de fois comment intel attrapé Lucius n°132 ou 78, et il faudra au moins paraître intéressée. »

« Je croyais que l'élite faisait du-du-du golf, du polo ! De la chasse aux papillons vraiment ? »

Draco hocha la tête d'un air défaitiste.

« Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que les magasines racontent, Granger. Si on les croyait, ma principale passion est de fumer et coucher et ma mère aurait des jambes plus fausses que les Kardashians réunies. »

« Parce que ce ne sont pas vos passions ? »

« Ils ont oubliés l'alcool » marmonna Théodore en prenant soudain part à la conversation.

Draco comme Hermione l'ignorèrent, le faisant se renfrogner davantage alors qu'Hermione profitait du trajet pour ôter discrètement ses escarpins. Ne restait plus qu'à masser délicatement son pied gauche en évitant que son employeur ne la remarque... Là... Un peu plus à droite...

« Essaye simplement de ne pas te faire bouffer par les fauves, Granger. Ils peuvent être... spéciaux certaines fois et la dernière chose que je souhaite c'est que ma mannequin mette les voiles à cause d'une famille un peu barge. »

« Nous ne devions pas simplement rencontrer Mr et Mrs Malefoy ? » s'alarma Hermione, figée.

Le blond eut de nouveau un rire bref.

« Non - bien sûr que non. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Granger ? Les Malefoy aiment faire les choses en grand, tu aurais dû t'en apercevoir. »

« Alors à quoi est-ce que je dois m'attendre ? » reprit-elle, commençant déjà à se faire des idées.

Un pli soucieux tordait son front trop jeune, alors qu'elle déchirait méthodiquement des lambeaux d'un mouchoir entre son index et son pouce. Hermione aurait tout donné pour ne pas se retrouver au beau milieu d'un repas familial, les plaintes à ce sujet dans les familles dîtes normales étaient assez fréquentes pour qu'elle fasse une idée du plaisir que ça devait être. Belle-maman en face de soi, la cousine jalouse et le frère un peu trop vantard, les critiques poussés de beau-papa, non-merci, elle passait.

Et avec plaisir, s'il-vous-plaît.

« Mon père et ma mère évidemment. Ses soeurs probablement, si Andromeda n'est pas occupée à humilier notre famille en se promenant avec son péquenot quelque part dans les montagnes Suisses. Mes oncles. Un total de cinq ou six personnes, rien d'outrageant en comparaison avec les réunions annuelles familiales. Où cette fois c'est l'ensemble de la famille qui est conviée, et je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas une partie de Poker que l'on se fait. » grimaça Malefoy. « Peu importe. Tâche de ne pas te conduire comme la sang-de-bourbe que tu es et de faire bonne figure. Je me fiche de ce que t'as promis Parkinson, tu retournes direct dans ton taudis si tu me fais honte. »

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir alors que Théodore s'esclaffait silencieusement, ravi d'assister à leur joute.

« Ou bien je peux aussi me conduire comme une telle gourde écervelée que _tu_ en serais renié. »

« Si tu _oses._.. »

« Contente-toi de ne pas me faire de menaces aussi pitoyables que ça, Malefoy, persifla-t-elle, furieuse d'un coup et se sentant un courage nouveau. Et je me conduirais parfaitement. Sinon... »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, clairement agacé.

« Qui aurait cru qu'elle aurait autant de répondant lorsque tu l'as dénichée dans ce trou à rat ! »

« N'oses même pas penser à me couvrir de honte Granger et les porcs seront bien gardés. »

« _Parfait_.»

« _Parfait !_ »

Ils se dévisagèrent en chien de faïence pendant une seconde, Hermione se demandant comment la situation avait pu dégénérer aussi rapidement en l'espace d'un instant. Il avait suffit d'une phrase - d'une unique phrase, simple déclenchement des hostilités pour qu'ils en viennent là. Et prise de court dans sa colère fugace elle s'était emportée, avait levé le ton - contre son _patron._

Tout ça lui semblait trop compliqué. Comment trouver un juste milieu quand on rencontrait la famille de son employeur, quand on partait au Zoo avec lui ou encore un diner pire que foireux ? Comment ne pas se laisser emporter quand deux secondes après il vous rappelait que vous n'étiez rien face à lui, se figeait d'un masque de froideur ou sifflait ses insultes ? Sang-de-bourbe.

Ça ne voulait rien dire, ce n'était même pas un mot de la langue française, d'où cela venait-il ? Nott l'avait employé également. Une insulte dans leur langage, certainement qui insultait ses basses origines _mais-_

Elle n'arrivait pas à cerner Draco Malefoy.

Cela dit ce n'était pas le rôle qui était exigé d'elle, Hermione devant se contenter d'exhiber sourires et gambettes et le tout sous une caméra s'il-vous-plaît, mais elle 'arrivait pas à faire la part des choses. On lui avait toujours dit qu'elle était trop passionnée dans ce qu'elle faisait, et Malefoy faisait partie d'un secret qu'elle voulait déterrer. Bipolaire, sarcastique, hautain, persifleur, insupportable, vaniteux - beau garçon - Hermione avait beau être de mauvaise foi elle aussi, elle n'était pas stupide et malgré sa liste interminable de défauts - et de qualités tout aussi exécrables - Draco Malefoy en était un.

Elle poussa un soupir, savourant les plaisirs de l'immense espace de la limousine - en profitant pour étendre ses pieds au maximum. Tant qu'à faire, autant être là pour se délasser avant qu'elle ne subisse les foudres de la famille Malefoy. Et presque dans son ensemble, si elle avait bien compris. Quelque part elle s'enthousiasmait d'avoir l'opportunité de faire la connaissance d'aussi hauts placés, consciente qu'attirer leur attention sur elle pourrait faire bouger la balance en très bien ou en mal.

Maintenant ne restait plus qu'à agir comme l'aurait fait une parfaite brue, respectable et respectueuse des aînés.

Le reste du trajet se déroula dans un silence religieux, Théodore semblant s'être endormi sur son siège, la tête affaissée sur un coussin et les pieds sur un autre tandis qu'elle ne pouvait voir le visage de Malefoy, qui lui présentait son dos. Hermione replia prestement ses jambes lorsqu'elle sentit le chauffeur freiner, ébaucha un maigre sourire tandis qu'il s'arrêtait enfin.

Hé bien.

Etonnament alors que c'était le moment qu'elle avait appréhendé le plus de la journée elle ne sentait pas la moindre parcelle de stress, restait parfaitement calm-

Très bien - _Très bien._

Hermione était une jeune femme mature, adulte à ses derniers souvenirs, en pleine possession de ses moyens et elle n'était absolument pas du genre à paniquer pour une situation aussi ridicule _. N'est-ce pas ?_

Alors il n'y avait aucune raison de se sentir mal. Aucune. Absolument aucune. Draco - elle se força pour appuyer sur le prénom - était un homme charmant, plein d'attentions et elle savait pertinemment pourquoi c'était elle qui se trouvait ici et pas une des multiples conquêtes de l'héritier.

La brune se coula dans une exclamation muette et désespérée,se retenant de plonger son visage dans ses mains uniquement pour ne pas faire couler son Lancôme hors de prix. Elle se prépara silencieusement au plus beau désastre de sa vie, respirant profondément, alors que soudainement la portière s'ouvrit devant elle, laissant place à la main pâle de Malefoy et non basanée du chauffeur.

« Allez descend, Granger » souffla-t-il. « Je veux bien que tu imites les Diva ce dîner-ci mais on se caille et je ne compte pas rester à t'attendre pendant deux heures. »

« Trop d'honneur » ironisa-t-elle, se sentant toujours un regain d'énergie lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui renvoyer ses piques. Elle ébaucha une nouvelle esquisse de sourire tordu, consciente que la situation était bien trop irréaliste pour qu'elle s'y fasse un jour.

« Prête à rentrer dans la cage aux lions ? »

Elle lui coula un regard qui reflétait toute son appréhension, alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur son bras, dans un mouvement cavalier.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. » Hermione se composa une figure impassible, laissant simplement filtrer un éclat amusé lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui. « Je compte sur toi pour me sortir d'ici en vie, et avec tout mes membres en place si possible. »

Il laissa échapper un rire moqueur, la fixant réellement dans les yeux depuis qu'elle entrée dans la voiture, juste assez pour qu'elle puisse voir que la tempête s'était calmée au profit d'un gris pâlot.

« Bien trop optimiste, Granger. Et maintenant si nous avancions au lieu de redouter simplement le moment où on finira cloués au mur, à côté de ces chers et tendres papillons ? »

Elle acquiesça, les deux se décidant à avancer. Si, trop occupée dans leur dialecte, Hermione n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui les entourait, désormais elle était toute ouverte à l'émerveillement naïf, semblant encore se croire au beau milieu d'un rêve. Le Manoir Malefoy semblait trôner comme un joyau au sein de son écrin, un chemin de pavés entourés par de hauts murs fleuris menant au trésor.

A l'écart de la ville, sûrement pour ne pas se mêler au bas peuple, le Manoir était entouré d'une forêt, hissant ses hautes tours et ses toits pointus comme un véritable château.

Malefoy, lui, ne semblait pas réellement impressionné simplement agacé. Loin de s'en formaliser, Hermione fixait le Manoir - Pouvait-elle l'appeler Château ? - avec des yeux ronds, à la limite de sortir de leurs orbites. C'était réel ? Ça ne semblait pas l'être en tout cas. Est-ce qu'il y avait réellement des gens qui vivaient dedans ? Qui y naissaient ? Qui y mangeaient ? Elle fronça des sourcils en secouant la tête, se fustigeant mentalement de paraître si impressionnée. Rester calme.

« Admirative, Granger ? Ma mère ne déteste rien d'autre que ceux qui ne sont pas capables de réfréner cette incrédulité en découvrant le Manoir. Essaye de paraître insensible, peut-être un compliment sur la beauté des lieux, mais sans en faire trop. » conseilla-t-il, une main dans le creux du dos pour la pousser vers l'avant.

« Ce Manoir fait cent fois mon appartement ! Mille fois, même ! » s'ébahit-elle, yeux écarquillés. « Comment ne pas s'y perdre ? »

« Ça vient avec l'habitude. Et de toute façon il y a des ailes où je ne vais jamais. » consentit à offrir Malefoy, haussant vaguement les épaules. « Essaye de ne pas hurler quand nous rentrerons dans le hall d'entrée. »

Hermione renonça à demander pourquoi quelques secondes plus tard quand ils pénétrèrent dans ledit hall d'entrée, sa mâchoire se décrochant littéralement. Jusqu'au plancher.

« Wow- c'est-... Je... »

« Ferme la bouche, tu montres les dents » se moqua-t-il, alors qu'elle le fusillait du regard, la remarque oubliée sitôt son regard reporté sur l'immense luxe qui lui était offert.

Cliché immense, la première chose qui lui sauta à la vue ce fut la majesté du gigantesque du lustre en cristal suspendu au plafond. Des chaînes de perle et de diamants liaient les branches luminescentes entre elles, formant une impression de givre et de glace, le tout servant à ouvrir l'entrée à quatre marches, elles même induisant deux portes tirées de l'Enfer de Dante lui-même d'un bois vernis aux poignées en argent pur.

Aux murs étaient accrochés les tableaux des ancêtres, au sol le dallage mosaïque sortait tout droit des châteaux ancestraux, créant l'illusion d'être retourné plusieurs siècles en arrière. Elle se serait cru au milieu de l'époque victorienne, l'architecture néo-gothique forçant le respect de l'admiration et ce pour tous et en tous.

Neuf sculptures s'offraient comme décorations, Hermione réussissant à reconnaître les douzes muses grecques. Elle s'arrêta quelque seconde devant celle tenant un masque tragique, Melpomène, muette d'éblouissement. Elle n'osait demander si c'était les vraies et non des imitations, consciente que la réponse la figerait davantage.

Malefoy, lui, lui avait lâché le bras et effleurait de ses doigts certains portraits solennels, désacralisant l'instant tandis que son sourire moqueur ne faisait que s'accroître. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, retournant à sa contemplation silencieuse. Elle le sentit venir se placer à ses côtés, sans prononcer un mot lui aussi tandis qu'elle se détournait, honteuse dans sa dévotion.

« Magnifique n'est-ce pas ? Mais comme musée. Comme quelque chose dont l'on profite rarement, et ce qui permet de sen réjouir davantage. La seule utilisation que j'ai toujours fait de ces statues étaient comme porte-manteau. »

« C'est unique, mais c'est là ce qui fait la beauté de la chose » souffla-t-elle, le fixant. « Ça enlève toute la solennité de l'oeuvre de passer tout les jours devant elles, ça ne finit par plus rien vous faire. » comprit Hermione.

« Voilà. Enfin bref, » coupa Malefoy. « C'est pour aujourd'hui ou demain qu'on signale qu'on est arrivés ? »

Hermione rougit instantanément, se précipitant à sa suite alors qu'il continuait déjà son chemin.

Et sincèrement, après avoir vu le Hall, Hermione était persuadée que plus rien ne pourrait l'étonner. Elle se faisait une idée plus précise du genre de personnes que devaient être Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy, remontant considérablement dans son estime pour apprécier l'art en tant que tel. Ils auraient pu placer de l'art abstrait, bien plus cher et parfaitement dans leurs moyens mais ils avaient préféré les sculptures grecques et pour ça, elle les estimait.

Malefoy ouvrit les portes d'un geste nonchalant, comme s'il ne s'en souciait pas alors qu'elle avait vu l'éclat grinçant sur son visage. Ça la rassura en un sens, ça la fit se sentir moins seule de voir que lui aussi appréhendait la rencontre.

Ils ne purent faire deux pas que déjà la silhouette d'une femme se dessinait au milieu du couloir, la robe noire glissant sur ses hanches se faisant remarquer en premier. Ce qui lui sauta aux yeux en second lieu ce fut la blancheur de la chevelure, remontée en un chignon artistique, coincée par une épingle de jade. La femme émanait d'une aura froide et chaleureuse en même temps, digne mais comme celle d'une actrice qui a vu son heure passer mais est restée sur scène. Belle aussi. Magnifique, aurait-elle pu souffler si elle avait eu de la voix. Mais elle en restait muette - scotchée.

Belle comme une fleur de glace. Comme quelqu'un qui avait su être magnifique mais dont la légère touche de jeunesse s'était fanée, affaissant le visage sans pour autant lui ôter ce pour quoi elle bouleversait les coeurs. Ses traits semblaient être figés dans du givre, sculptés à même la neige - comme une poupée de cire.

Et son regard... Dieu, son regard. Ils n'étaient pas bleus, ça aurait tranché avec la touche unique qu'elle renvoyait, ça serait tombé dans l'éternel cliché de la blonde aux yeux bleus, mais c'était cent fois mieux, mille fois.

Elle a des yeux d'hiver, qui vous analysent froidement et qui vous sondent parce que vous avez le malheur de vous y être un peu trop attardés. Elle les a de glace et de feu en même temps, ils sont translucides et de diamants. Hermione n'a jamais été vraiment douée pour décrire, mais cette fois les mots se sont enlevés. Il n'y a rien pour imager ce qu'elle voit - on peut simplement se taire, soufflé.

Et la femme ouvre la bouche, les mots glissent sur la peau comme des rasoirs tranchants.

« Draco. Je t'attendais. »

-o-o-o-o-o-

C'est certain, Hermione avait l'impression d'être sur un peloton d'exécution. En premier lieu, la table est longue et rectangulaire comme celles des sectes - ce qui la fit froncer des sourcils en la voyant - et Malefoy a posé son bras autour de sa taille sans jamais la lâcher. Elle commençait à comprendre - peut-être - et ça ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

De plus, elle avait Mr. Lestrange en face d'elle qui la fixait comme un morceau de viande qu'on a oublié au four et ça commençait à devenir réellement déstabilisant.

« Bonjour ? » tenta Hermione de briser le silence latent, sentir l'atmosphère devenir pesante. A cet instant, elle commençait à comprendre Luna et se dire qu'effectivement ça n'aurait pas été une mauvaise chose d'être le silence. Invisible. Absente.

Elle sembla démarrer le début des hostilités - à sa grande honte - parce que le poing de Lord Malefoy frappa durement contre la table, ce dernier se penchant sur la table alors qu'il semblait vouloir tuer son fils du regard.

« Pouvons-nous savoir pourquoi c'est une parfaite inconnue qui est assise à cette table et non _Astoria ?_ »

« Lucius ! »

La voix de Narcissa Malefoy retentit dans l'immense salle, propagée et répercutée par l'écho. Celle-ci assassina son mari du regard, adressant un sourire désolé au blond. A ses côtés ce qui semblait être Bellatrix Lestrange sous l'immensité des froufrous et du tissu de sa robe noire était occupée à limer ses ongles avec un couteau de cuisine - totalement désintéressée. Son mari lui continuait de lorgner sur Hermione tout sauf discrètement, le deuxième Lestrange faisant abonné absent.

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas être poli » siffla-t-elle. « Et si vous vous présentiez ? »

Hum. Hermione toussota pour se donner contenance, échangeant un regard effaré avec Malefoy fils qui se colla un sourire sur le visage, se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle.

« Hermione Granger... Mannequin pour votre- Malefoy lui fila un coup de coude, la faisant hoqueter de douleur sous le choc alors qu'elle se promettait de lui faire payer le double - styliste, inventa-t-elle à la va vite. Vingt-quatre ans, mes parents étaient dentistes et je... Je crois que c'est tout. »

« Fille de médecins alors ? C'est une bonne chose que vous soyez instruite. » continua Narcissa à faire la conversation toute seule. Lucius lui toussota à son tour, alors qu'elle semblait entendre le terme paysanne au milieu de sa toux, les Lestrange toujours désintéressés.

« Et où vous êtes vous rencontrés ? » y mit son grain de sel Lucius Malefoy, l'air méfiant.

« Au restaurant en réalité » tenta-t-elle de faire bonne figure. « Votre fils m'a tout de suite... hum, comment le dire, marquée. »

« Je pense que ça a été une attirance réciproque. Elle semblait si... originale avec son style et son... visage... Ce n'est pas le genre à se maquiller outrageusement, Hermione, elle préfère le naturel. » rajouta Draco, semblant vouloir s'enterrer immédiatement. C'était ce qu'il allait faire d'ailleurs en rentrant, dès qu'il aurait attrapé une arme blanche. Et qu'il aurait fait courir Pansy vers elle. Dix fois.

« Une... exactement... _attirance._ »

Hermione avait la voix blanche. Attendez, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait si ?

« Et vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ? »

« PAR- » Cette fois Draco lui fila un coup de coude si fort qu'elle se mit à tousser, s'étouffant presque. Bellatrix leva distraitement les yeux de sa lime improvisée, la dévisageant avec espoir - pour rabaisser les yeux une fois qu'elle constata qu'elle allait rester en vie.

« Oui- Nous- deux- Oui- Mal-Draco et Moi-ensemble, hum, ça fait... Dis-leur chéri » bredouilla-t-elle, les larmes au yeux à cause de la douleur, tâchant d'adresser un regard qui se voulait agréable à son pseudo petit ami.

« Trois semaines. » mentit-il avec aplomb, le regard fixe.

« Vous vous êtes déjà lancés de la vaisselle au visage ? » les interrompit frénétiquement Bellatrix, ses yeux noirs luisant.

Hermione fronça les sourcils avant de secouer la tête négativement, commençant déjà à se poser des questions sur la santé mentale de l'artiste. On disait toujours qu'ils avaient des moments bien à eux, mais...

« Bella - ce n'est pas le sujet. »

« Très bien - très bien, retournez à vos passionnantes discussions. » gronda celle-ci, se renfonçant dans son siège.

La tirade sembla jeter un blanc sur l'assistance, sauvée heureusement par la domestique qui amenait les plats. Chacun semblait avoir un régime bien à lui, la viande de Bellatrix saignant littéralement dans l'assiette tandis que celle de Lucius ne comportait que du poisson. Hermione aurait été bien en peine de reconnaître quoi que ce soit mais heureusement on ne lui demanda rien.

« Bien, bien. » reprit Lucius. « Et si vous nous parliez un peu plus de vous, Miss Granger ? »

Elle hésita, ne sachant pas très bien sur quoi se lancer.

« Hé bien... Je suis une grande amatrice des voyages, j'aurais aimé visiter les îles Fidjis ou encore la forêt de Sequoias en Californie. Un de mes plus grands rêves serait de voir les requins dans leur habitat naturel, ou encore de publier un livre. Voir une Aurore boréale aussi serait quelque chose d'extraordinaire. En réalité je ne suis pas sûre que je resterais longtemps dans cet emploi - évidemment c'est merveilleux d'avoir pu être embauchée mais ma vision de la vie s'approche plus de réussir à trouver un travail qui me permettrait de voyager partout dans le monde, de pouvoir découvrir des spécialités et des traditions sans rester pendant dix ans à habiter à Londres ou en banlieu de métropoles. J'aimerais faire de ma vie quelque chose et non attendre que ça vienne à moi, j'aimerais visiter le monde quand on n'a qu'une vie et que c'est la gâcher de ne jamais chercher à voir autre chose. »

Personne ne prit la parole pendant quelques secondes, même Malefoy la fixant avec un oeil nouveau.

Ce fut le Lestrange présent qui réenclencha la discussion en éclatant de rire.

« C'est une fille à projets, celle-ci, garde-là Draco, tu n'en trouveras pas d'autres comme ça ! » Il jeta un regard à Bellatrix, qui dévisageait désormais Hermione avec attention. « Ne fais pas comme moi en en prenant une qui ne supporte pas ma passion. » grinça-t-il.

« C'est plutôt toi que je voudrais voir transpercé d'une aiguille au lieu de tes maudits insectes »

Bellatrix enfonça d'un geste brusque la lame de son couteau à quelques centimètres de la main de son mari, Hermione oubliant de respirer, alors que le brun récupérait adroitement le couteau pour planter un baiser sur la joue de sa femme, les deux s'échangeant un regard ravi avant d'éclater de rire.

Très bien - OK.

Elle était dans une maison de fous - de fous.

« Nous partons souvent dans des endroits exotiques, Rodolphus et moi » l'informa Lucius Malefoy en découpant consciencieusement son filet de daube. « Draco vous a-t-il parlé de notre passion pour la chasse au papillon ? »

« Il a dû le mentionner une ou deux fois. » dit-elle l'air de rien, la pensée d'un Lucius 172 s'imposant à elle.

Le visage des deux hommes s'éclaira alors que dans un effet de cascade celui des deux soeurs et de Draco se décomposaient.

« Encore ? »

« Tais-toi fils, ce sont des affaires de grandes personnes. Alors vous voyez déjà, Hermione, pour avoir une chasse parfaite il faut que les procédés le soient aussi. Et ainsi nous avons quatres grandes règles d'or. Narcissa, Rodolphus ? »

« Les règles S.P.A.M ! »

« S pour Sociabilisation ! »

« P pour Protection ! »

« A pour Adresse... »

« ... »

« Draco ? »

« ... »

« Draco ! »

« M... pour Manipulation. » fit la voix morne du blond, exaspérée.

« Sociabilisation ? » répéta Hermione sans comprendre.

« Pauvre folle, qu'est-ce que tu fais, ne les encourage pas ! » marmonna furieusement Draco alors que les yeux de Rodolphus commençaient à briller.

« Exactement Her-mignone. Sociabilisation, il faut te sociabiliser avec le papillon, il ne faut faire plus qu'un avec le papillon. Tu es le Papillon. Tu ressens Papillon. Bats des ailes pour voir ? »

Hermione échangea un regard avec Draco, se demandant si tout ça faisait partie d'une immense blague. Un complot peut-être ?

« Je ne suis pas sûre d'être douée pour ça... » marmonna-t-elle en se demandant où est-ce qu'elle avait mis les pieds. Draco, lui, regardait ses couverts avec l'envie évidente de s'égorger avec ses couverts.

« Pas tout le monde n'a le don » haussa des épaules Rodolphus.

« Et si nous parlions d'autre chose ? » proposa Narcissa, dans un vain espoir.

Hermione se jeta presque sur son assiette, goûtant en vitesse uniquement dans l'optique de pouvoir ré-orienter la conversation. « Délicieuse cette viande, Mrs Malefoy. Je crois reconnaître le goût de l'agneau ? »

« C'est du Wagyu. » asséna la blonde. « Une spécialité japonaise. Du boeuf. »

« Oh- je -hum - évidemment ! »

Nouveau silence.

Brisé par le fracas que fit la porte lorsque pénétra dans la salle un homme brun - sûrement le deuxième Lestrange - filant pour venir directement s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione.

« Alors c'est toi qui a ramené mon neveu dans le droit chemin ? »

La brune acquiesça à défaut de faire autre chose, espérant toujours s'en sortir vivante.

« Ah. Tu as plutôt bon goût ! »

« ... »

« Merci. Je suppose. »

« Fascinant, Fascinant ! Et si nous parlions plutôt de notre nouvelle optique de voyage ? Draco j'ose espérer que toi et ta... hum... Ta-ta... »

« Petite-amie, Père.»

« Oui, c'est ça. Le terme est... nouveau. Quelques années auparavant tu te serais marié à l'âge où tu serais devenu un vrai homme, et il n'y aurait pas eu ces... avants-fiancées. »

« L'âge d'un vrai homme, Mr. Malefoy ? »

« Oui bien entendu, à six ans. Peu importe. Ta mère et moi pensions visiter le Canada, on m'a dit qu'il y avait de très beaux spécimens là-bas. »

« On m'a dit la même chose sauf que ce sont d'un peu trop gros papillons avec de la fourrure et des canines de trente centimètres » chuchota Draco à Hermione la faisant sourire sans s'en empêcher. « Très bonne idée Père, qui vous l'a soufflée si je peux me permettre ? »

« C'est moi ! » intervint Bellatrix, un sourire dévoilant ses dents - qu'un dentiste aurait eu plaisir à encaisser - essuyant deux regards sceptiques.

« ... Je vois. N'avez-vous pas peur que vos papillons meurent de froid une fois attrapés ? » se moqua-t-il ouvertement.

« Narcissa est tout à fait capable de coudre. » asséna Rabastan tranquillement. « Il suffira qu'elle couse des manteaux. »

« Moi ? Vous _plaisantez_ ? »

« Des manteaux à papillons. Quelle merveilleuse idée. Tu n'es pas d'accord Hermione ? »

« Voyons Narcissa vous n'allez pas rechigner à effectuer vos travaux de femme. »

« Si-si, parfaitement d'accord. Vous devriez lancer le concept, Mrs Lestrange, je suis sûre que vous aurez un succès fou. »

« Nous avons des _domestiques_ , _Rabastan_ ! »

« Le commercialiser, vous dîtes... Magnifique ! Des gammes noires, violettes... Peut-être pourrions-nous ajouter des modèles en grande taille il ne faudrait pas vexer le public... Je devrais tout de suite en faire un tableau ! Miss Granger... Vous êtes _certaine_ de ne pas vouloir poser pour mes toiles ? »

« Narcissa, je ne te savais pas ce trop plein de vanités. Toute femme se doit de savoir remplir les désirs d'autrui. »

« Je... Je ne pense pas être _digne_ de vous, Mrs Lestrange... » « Surtout lorsqu'on sait ce que deviennent les modèles... » marmonna-t-elle en aparté.

« Rabastan, je ne vous savais pas aussi ridicule. Sonnez pour appeler Dobby si vous tenez à ce point à ce que vos ridicules songes aient une chance de voir le jour - ne compte pas sur ma présence. »

« J' _insiste._ Draco tu es d'accord _n'est-ce pas ?_ _»_

« Narcissa, voyons calmez-vous c'est mauvais pour votre teint. Rabastan, je ne permet pas que ma femme se lie dans vos fantasmes dépravés, veuillez la laisser en dehors de tout ça. »

« D'accord ? Parfaitement d'accord ! Hermione est toute à toi ! »

« Je vais te tuer dans ton sommeil, Draco Malefoy » lui susurra celle-ci à l'oreille, furieuse, avant d'esquisser un sourire tordu. « Réellement, Mrs. Lestrange, je n'ai pas les... capacités pour que votre travail soit apprécié à une juste valeur. »

« Je ne crois pas que vous ayez le choix en vérité, Hermione. »

« Lucius est-ce que tu comprends la portée de ce projet ? »

« Oh vous savez en réalité tout est une question de choix, hm, dans la vie, ouvrir une porte ou une autre cela mène quelque part de différent n'est-ce pas et... »

« Non, pas vraiment, non. »

« Lucius, chéri, reste en dehors de ça, tu veux ? »

« Hermione. J'insiste. »

« Comme je disais - donc - hum, les choix, c'est de ça que nous parlions ? Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse faire un bon ou un mauvais choix il s'agit simplement de faire ce qui nous semble juste, vous savez, hum, en réalité, vos portraits sont très beaux oui, il n'y a pas à le nier... »

Bellatrix se pencha un peu plus sur la table, décochant un sourire à Hermione qui avait de quoi lui faire froid dans le dos alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à trouver une excuse, non-aidée par l'air amusé que cachait Draco sous son poing, lorsque son portable sonna, faisant immédiatement taire tout le monde.

Elle s'excusa du bout des lèvres, cherchant rapidement dans son sac pour faire taire la sonnerie stridente, se figeant brutalement.

 _Urgence - Viens tout de suite à l'hôpital - PB Ron_

* * *

 **INFO : J'AIMERAIS ESSAYER UN RYTHME DE PUBLICATION. Du coup est-ce que vous préféreriez une fois toutes les deux semaine avec léger risque de débordement, une fois par mois ou aléatoirement dans un mois mais que j'arrive à deux voire grand miracle trois publication par mois ? ( Oh et si un jour en particulier vous intéresse aussi)**

 **RAR :**

 **Hauting HTD : Bonne annééée ! - Encore plus en retard donc bon ça rattrape ! Hahaha, oui le plus important, le Foie Gras xD Contente que tu ais aimé ! Et désolée encore une fois de couper ici... (Grand sourire colgate) Oh non mon rythme n'est pas du tout régulier, hum, hum, tu as pu le voir. Aïe, je vais devoir réhabiliter Fleur alors ! Bisous !( Et merci pour la liste de film, ça m'a été utile :D)**

 **Guest : Hum... Bientôt, promis ! Bientôt ! :D**

 **Je finis de répondre aux reviews, juré, mais je voulais poster d'abord ;) Merci encore, je vous dit pas à quel point ça aide à remonter le moral et à poster plus vite ( même si là hum... Disons que je suis repassée voir ces reviews, ça m'a remotivé xD)**

 **Bisous, bon mois de mars !**


	8. God save the Queen !

**Up : Mes excuses, j'ai réalisé que j'avais oublié une review anonyme ! (Merci pour toutes celles du chap 8, je répond très vite ! So, merci, Opercule, contente que ça t'ai plu ;)**

 **Titre :** PREACHIN' BLUES

 **Disclaimer :** J.K Rowling, ce génie ! (millionnaire)

 **Pairing :** Dramione - ? - ? - ? - ? ( autant de couple prévus pour le moment que de "?"Et oui, vous avez pas rêvé - si vous avez fait attention du moins - un couple se rajoute ! Parce que je viens de trouver avec qui caser Luna, et je suis sûre que ça va en surprendre plus d'une, mais je suis tombée Faaaan de ce couple :P )

 **Playlist: Realer than Love ; Fuck Fake Friends ; Cold - Maroon 5  
**

 **\- Note :** Je sais, je sais, je sais. Je suis ENCORE en retard, et honnêtement je me suis vraiment grouillée pour vous faire ce chapitre (LOL) une fois que j'ai eu un peu la motivation. Donc, désolée encore, j'espère que ça vous plaira. MAIS je dois avouer que ça me démoralise un peu de voir le nombre de vue toujours haut (merci) mais les reviews chuter en masse bien qu'elles soient toujours très conséquentes et c'est vraiment cool, mais à tout ceux qui passent sans mettre un mot, c'est quelques secondes et je vous jure que ça motive grave l'auteur(e) ! Donc hésitez pas, même si vous trouvez que ça fait un peu bête de dire un mot ou encore que vous ne savez pas quoi dire, vos ressentis, vos envies sur ce qu'il peut se passer, des demandes de choses à mettre dans l'histoire, des couples, des personnages à faire apparaître, N'HESITEZ PAS ;) Et puis j'ai une petite question pour vous en bas de chapitre pour déterminer la suite des évènements !

.

.

.

 **: CHAPITRE 8**

 _Démence et grandeur sont les deux faces d'une même pièce. Chaque fois que naît un nouveau [Malefoy], les dieux lancent la pièce en l'air, et le monde retient son souffle en se demandant sur quel côté elle va bien pouvoir tomber._ \- **GOT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A** iden Debbie Moore s'était toujours targuée de vivre une vie parfaitement constante, pas bouleversée pour un sou et traçant une ligne droite au fil du temps qui n'avait pas vocation de vaciller. Merci pour elle. Elle se contentait avec une opiniâtreté impressionnante de sa routine confortable, refusant de près ou de loin ce qui menaçait sa paisible quiétée.

Le seul petit bémol qu'elle reprochait à ses parents et qui restait inscrit dans son coeur - coincé entre la jalousie du nouveau four à micro-ondes d'Esther, sa voisine, et l'élan de résignation qu'elle avait eu en épousant un fade commercial - était son prénom, tout sauf passe-partout. Elle en grinçait encore des dents, prétextant avec un sourire qu'elle s'appelait Debbie, seulement Debbie, et barrant consciencieusement son passeport anglais.

En soi rien de bien palpitant mais qui lui pinçait le coeur en observant les familles parfaites que formaient les femmes de son voisinage. Cependant ce n'était qu'un détail et la rénovation de la cuisine que venait de lui offrir son nouvel époux effaçait très certainement cet écart de conduite.

C'est pour cette raison que ce jour-là, tout en feuilletant un dernier _Slange_ \- elle s'était jetée avec enthousiasme sur le magazine people dès que son succès avait commencé à s'étioler - tout en dévorant distraitement des yeux le dernier article sur Draco Malefoy. Debbie avait froncé des sourcils en voyant sa nouvelle conquête, envié sa beauté et détaillé immédiatement toute sa tenue pour la commander plus tard, touillant nonchalamment son café au lait.

Hermione Granger, n'est-ce pas.

Une photo prise par un de ces nombreux Paparazzis et elle s'en faisait déjà une idée. Comme toute les autres sûrement, bien que celle-ci souriait pour une fois. Une de celles qui n'auraient plus besoin de travailler pour obtenir ce qu'elles voulaient, qui n'avaient qu'à papillonner de leurs cils exagérés pour une parure de diamant ou quoi que ce soit d'autres. Une contre-façon de ce qu'avait été la vraie beauté. Une femme qui croyait que se suspendre au bras de l'héritier Malefoy lui permettrait tout une fois partie à son tour.

Elle touilla plus fort, s'aspergeant sa manche bleue ciel d'une légère goutte de café et tordant ses traits en une grimace contrariée. Et voilà qu'elle devrait se changer maintenant. Son regard se fit plus noir sur la couverture.

Elle détestait ce genre de femmes.

Debbie aimait se dire que ce n'était en aucun cas de la jalousie - et le fait qu'elle aurait vendu père et mère pour être sa place n'était qu'un détail - mais plutôt du bon sens. Elle était utile - elle. Lorsqu'elle revenait du travail et présentait à son mari un gâteau fumant et encensant de chocolat la cuisine, ça lui faisait chaud au coeur en voyant son sourire et c'était certainement bien plus important d'avoir des femmes comme ça que des corps se contentant de poser.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire à sa cuisine toute neuve, se surprenant à ébaucher un sourire.

Oui.

Peu importait si elle ne se pavanait pas en vison ou renard, au moins sa vie était tranquille, casée. Agréable.

Lorsque que Debbie Moore monta dans son coupé - ou plutôt celui de son mari - un peu plus tard, elle salua d'un mouvement de la main Mercedes qui surveillait les allées et venues de la rue, attirant une légère rougeur sur le visage de la jeune femme qui répondit avant de fermer les rideaux d'un coup sec. Son manège la fit sourire légèrement. Après tout qui ne le faisait pas dans le quartier ?

Elle pesta quelques secondes lorsque le ciel orageux se mit à faire tomber de petites gouttes sur la voiture qui sortait de la laverie, ne s'arrêtant que pour se rappeler que son mari n'apprécierait pas de l'entendre jurer. Tant pis, elle la laverait en rentrant. Pour le moment, il n'y avait plus qu'à rouler vers Ste-Mangouste, le reste pour plus tard.

Pour accéder au bureau du cinquième étage, il fallait qu'elle passe d'abord récupérer son uniforme d'infirmière aux vestiaires pour ensuite traverser le long couloir des cas les plus graves - elle ne manquait pas de soupirer en traversant, tant parce qu'elle ne supportait pas les larmes des familles ou parce que ça sonnait pour l'appeler toujours bien trop tôt - et de finir par l'escalier de service.

Ça commença normalement pourtant. L'uniforme. Quitter le vestiaire. S'avancer dans le couloir. Et puis ce fut à ce moment que sa paisible routine s'envola en éclats avec trois personnes qui lui foncèrent dessus, la faisant se plaquer contre les murs blancs de l'hôpital pour ne pas finir sur le sol.

« Mais où est-ce qu'est cette _putain_ de chambre, _bordel_ ! Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de partir comme ça ? Putain mec je te jure que si tu ne m'augmentes pas dès qu'on rentre, avec tout ce que tu me dois, je te _tue !_ _»_

« 408, 410, 412... _Elle est là-bas !_ _»_

« Je vais te tuer, oh comment je vais te tuer, je vais _savourer_ , je vais commencer d'abord par t'arracher les yeux oui-oui je les revendrais ça me fera de l'argent pour acheter ces nouvelles cigarettes tendances puis je continuerais avec ta tête que je vais raser contre-bande encore puis et puis mon dieu toutes ces façons différentes que je vais utilis-»

Debbie n'eut que le temps de remarquer les cheveux blonds trempés et ruisselants, un trench-coat de chez Burberry- elle le savait pour avoir louché dessus dans _Slange_ \- et deux yeux gris-bleus qu'elle croisa une nouvelle fois en baissant les yeux vers son magazine.

Est-ce que c'était _Draco Malefoy ?_

.

.

.

 **Quelques heures plus tôt - Manoir Malefoy**

« Non, Lucius, le fait que ta femme se porte volontaire dans mon oeuvre ne signifie pas que je la saute quand tu épingles les nouveau Coenonympha. Et comment ça ? Je croyais que tu avais dit m'attendre pour cette série ! »

Il y avait une fois de plus de ces situations où vous savez que ça ne tourne pas rond. Pas tellement de celles où vous êtes coincé à un dîner de famille entre quatre dingues d'insectes, non : pire. Bien sûr la Terre continuait de tourner - cette traîtresse - le soleil de briller, les oiseaux de chanter, etc, etc, mais en vous même votre coeur s'était lancé le défi du triple looping inversé.

« Tu ne comprends pas la portée de l'art, bébé Draco. Bien sûr je n'attendais rien de moins du digne fils de son père - la ferme Lucius c'est à ton rejeton que je parle - mais tu m'impressionnes chaque jour dans ton ignorance. De la vulgaire peinture rouge TU DIS ? Est-ce que tu comprend quand je parle ou tu es sourd en plus d'être stupide ? »

Hermione était un peu dans un de ces moments-là.

Indifférents à sa soudaine déconnection, la fantasque troupe continuait de déblatérer d'un air jovial - mêlant création de vêtements à soupirs défaitistes sans oublier l'insistance morbide de Bellatrix Lestrange - mais elle n'en menait pas large. A vrai dire, fixait même son portable comme s'il allait soudain lui sauter au visage.

« J'ai toujours apprécié nos échanges de point de vue, _tantine_ , tu es toujours si... ouverte. _»_

Elle se décomposa en un quart de seconde, resserrant ses doigts sur le métal froid avant de réagir enfin en se levant brutalement. Envoyant balader par la même occasion l'agneau - ou le Wagyu peu importe - ainsi que ses couverts.

« Vingt-six minutes, trois secondes. » nota Narcissa en sortant un petit calepin relié en cuir, Moleskine s'il vous plaît, y griffonnant ses données d'un air professionnel. « Vous m'impressionnez Hortense, vous avez tenu environ quatorze secondes de plus que la dernière. Quelque chose à dire peut-être ? »

Lucius et Rodolphus se retournèrent de leur joute pour la fusiller du regard, lui faisant signe avec véhémence de se taire avant de repartir dans un débat de plus belle « C'est moi qui ait raison » « Non c'est moi » « Peut-être mais je suis plus riche »

Elle les ignora avec luxe, fixant Hermione d'un air inquiet. Celle-ci pourtant était loin de s'en formaliser, passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux - et se l'accrochant au passage, bataillant quelques seconde pour l'y dégager - avant de bafouiller quelques excuses sans queues ni têtes et de tourner les talons.

Laissant là toute l'assemblée.

Qui en fut mouchée, absolument tout le monde - et même les deux spécialistes des lépidoptères - ayant son regard fixé sur la brune qui courait plus que ne marchait vers la sortie.

Draco se contenta de soupirer et de plonger son visage dans sa paume, n'y ressurgissant que pour foudroyer la table de son regard furieux. Les autres se ratatinèrent devant la lassitude et la colère qu'il exprimait, fatigué de voir chacune des personnes qu'il amenait ici repartir en courant - et désormais il était sûr à une incertitude de 95 % d'avoir perdu sa mannequin.

Ne restait plus qu'à convaincre Pansy de la ramener du bon côté.

« Vous étiez vraiment obligés ? » marmonna-t-il avec fatigue.

« _Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait_ ? »

.

.

.

Hermione courait à en perdre haleine, ses chaussures claquant sur le bitume alors qu'un millième de seconde avant elle venait de claquer la porte du taxi avec force, les mots résonnant toujours dans son esprit.

Urgence.

Hôpital.

 _Ron._

Son coeur semblait vouloir déchirer sa poitrine pour en sortir, l'élégante coiffure qu'elle s'était élaborée réduite des mèches éparpillées et bouffant autour de son visage, le regard voilé par l'inquiétude. Elle gravit les marches comme à un marathon, traçant son chemin à toute vitesse parmi les couloirs pour se jeter devant le comptoir.

« Ronald Weasley ! » aboya Hermione. « Même chambre ? »

« Je suis désolée si vous n'êtes pas de la famille vous ne- »

« Je suis son ex-femme » prétexta la brune sans perdre une seconde. « Même chambre ? »

« Hum oui, quatre cent sei- quatre-cent seize. » finit la réceptionniste avec lassitude en voyant Hermione déjà loin, sautant les marches pour aller plus rapidement.

Le problème d'Hermione était sa culpabilité en tout et pour tout. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'était pas responsable des malheurs dans le monde et n'y aurait jamais pensé, mais ses sentiments les plus forts restaient ses regrets et sa culpabilité - de ne pas avoir fait quelque chose, de ne pas l'avoir mieux fait. Et le cas Ronald Weasley était sur un piédestal en ce qui concernait les remords et la haine tenace de soi. Hermione ne se l'était jamais pardonné, et ne risquait jamais de le faire, surtout si un problème était arrivé à Ron.

Alors bien que sa carrière ait été ruinée avant même qu'elle ne commence, qu'elle ait été cantonné des mois durant à la tête du sanglier puis à moitié enlevée par un homme qui avait au moins le mérite d'être charismatique et riche - bien qu'évidemment se plaindre désormais aurait été au comble de l'hypocrisie - pas une seule seconde elle ne lui en avait voulu. Au contraire, en réalité ça aurait été si abject de sa part, s'en était encore plus haïe.

Elle fila plus vite que le vent en remontant les marches, se précipitant déjà dans le long couloir des cas désespérés. Son regard courut sur les numéros de porte, se précipitant avec soulagement vers le 416 en lettres d'or. Elle ouvrit la poignée avec force, sa volonté de se jeter au chevet du malade se stoppant nette lorsque l'entièreté d'une famille rousse tourna leurs yeux bleus vers elle.

« ... Bonjour ? » fit Hermione d'une petite voix. Les prunelles glacées de Molly Weasley, née Prewett, se fixèrent sur elle en se chargeant d'une colère sourde et effrayante. Chargée droit sur elle. Hermione recula d'un pas, collant son dos contre la poignée de porte et prête à attendre à l'extérieur de la salle, alors que la mère de Ron se ruait vers elle, ses fils n'esquissant qu'un vague geste de la main pour la retenir.

Hermione eut peur l'espace d'un instant en voyant sa main levée, leva trop tard ses bras pour se protéger alors que contre toute attente, la femme la serrait contre elle avec l'énergie du désespoir.

En fondant en larmes.

La brune tapota maladroitement son épaule, finissant néanmoins par répondre à l'étreinte - se refusant de laisser couler ses larmes. Il n'en était pas question, elle n'avait pas le droit. Les larmes étaient réservées à la famille de Ron. A ses proches. Pas à elle.

« Hermione... » murmura Ginny en s'approchant d'elles et se joignant le temps d'une seconde à la mêlée. Elles se séparèrent avec les yeux un peu trop brillants, refusant de tourner leurs regards vers le lit.

« C'est... à quel point ? » se contenta de demander la brune en saluant de la tête les cinq frères de Ron. Ils répondirent avec un peu de retard, même les sourires des jumeaux s'étant effacés.

Sans répondre, Charlie s'écarta d'un pas de côté, laissant la vue à Hermione. Elle grimaça et voulut détourner les yeux en voyant le visage étendu sur l'oreiller mais se força à observer le visage sous tout ses contours. Elle le connaissait presque par coeur maintenant à force de venir le visiter. Ses grandes mains immobiles, ses tâches de rousseur qui s'étendait d'un bout à l'autre de son visage, s'accumulaient sur le nez. Un de ses sourcils légèrement plus long que l'autre, la minuscule fossette que créait son impassibilité,l'éclat de son regard bleu camouflé par des paupières closes, le sérieux qu'il affichait - lui toujours là pour un sarcasme amusé ou moqueur, pour détendre l'atmosphère par une phrase faussement immature.

Contre qui elle avait perdu tant de parties d'échecs - ce qui montrait à quel point il pouvait être concentré et intelligent. Qui l'avait fait découvrir les plus beaux et plus miteux quartiers de Londres, celui avec qui elle avait aimé traîner le soir sur les murailles des centres commerciaux, celui avec qui elle était entrée pour la première fois dans la _"Chambre des Secrets_ " Où tout les deux avaient fait une chose qui les lierait jusqu'après la mort.

Jamais de sexe pourtant. Ils n'avaient pas pu. Avaient été comme les deux doigts de la main, amputés désormais, mais jamais sans relation intime. Oh si. Un léger baiser du temps de leur jeunesse peut-être, rien de bien méchant avant qu'ils ne se reculent en riant, conscient que jamais ça n'évoluerait dans ce sens là entre eux deux.

« Alors, c'est fini. Ils ont laissé tomber ! Comme ça ! Parce que ça n'était plus rentable ou je ne sais pas ? Parce que ça les emmerde d'avoir quelqu'un à leur charge aussi longtemps, ils abandonnent ?! » explosa-t-elle, secondée par Ginny et Molly qui fondirent en larmes une fois de plus. Fred et Georges posèrent une main sur son épaule, se voulant rassurants alors que leurs yeux paraissaient douloureusement vides. Mais Hermione ne voulait pas être rassurée, elle voulait haïr.

Elle. Ou pas. Peut-être. L'Hôpital. Ron pour une fois pour avoir été aussi... Elle. Elle. Elle. Encore et encore elle.

« Comment est-ce qu'ils peuvent décider comme ça ? Il y a forcément des lois, je ne sais pas, des mouvements pour nous protéger on ne peut pas laisser ça continuer ils ne peuvent pas ce n'est pas possible ! Il faut nécessairement l'accord des responsables légaux et donc c'est vous Mrs Weasley. Il vous faudra un avocat, je suis tout à fait disposée à requérir le meilleur maintenant je suis certaine que nous trouverons un arrangement pour le prix, monter un procès quelque chose comme ça, ce n'est pas possible et puis de toute façon il faut qu'il soit déterminé positif aux deux test de mort cérébrale n'est-ce pas pour être débranché, Madame Weasley je-»

« Nous avons pris la décision du débranchement. » la coupa brutalement Percy.

Molly redoubla d'intensité dans ses larmes, retournée. Hermione en eut le souffle coupé, son coeur ratant un battement. Un autre. Un autre encore. Et encore. Avant de repartir à toute allure.

« Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Nous avons choisi de le débrancher, Hermione. » expliqua plus posément Bill, prenant enfin la parole. « Ron ne se réveillera plus. Il a passé les test. Ça fait quinze mois que nous le voyons dans cette situation, sans pouvoir faire son deuil, sans pouvoir dire qu'il est en vie. On... On en souffre aussi, Hermione. Je veux pouvoir voir mon frère partir en paix - nous le voulons tous. Je... Le médecin voudrait parler des détails que nous avons mis au point avec toi. »

« Je... Je... _Pourquoi_ ?»

« Nous ne te demandons pas d'aller la voir immédiatement, Hermione. Nous savons à quel point Ron comptait pour toi, et... » Bill prit une inspiration, creusant un sourire factice dans ses traits fatigués. « Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Ron, Hermione. Il a fait ses propres choix, ses propres actes. »

La brune tourna la tête, croisant le regard des jumeaux qui hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu. Croulant de fatigue, de lassitude et de résignation morbide mais rassurant tout de même.

Elle était perdue. Si le cas Ginny était une autre affaire, elle n'avait revu les Weasley que un nombre très limité de fois depuis... Depuis que Ginny l'avait faîte rentrer à la Tête du Sanglier, elle était restée dans une sorte de froid silencieux avec eux, se rendant bien compte que leur rancoeur était justifiée. Mais là... Elle secoua la tête.

Débrancher Ron. Débrancher. Pour elle les mots ne voulaient pas s'assimiler. Ce n'était simplement pas possible. Le déclarer mort. Elle s'empressa de secouer la tête une seconde fois en reculant d'un pas, les mains levées.

Ce n'était... Sa vue commençait à se brouiller. Ce n'était pas sa décision.

Pas sa famille.

Pas sa famille.

Pas sa famille.

Et pour la deuxième fois ce jour-ci Hermione bredouilla quelques excuses avant de partir en courant.

Pas sa famille. _Pas sa décision._

.

.

.

« Draco, tu m'emmerdes. » déclara Pansy posément en limant son index d'un air concentré. Présent de vérité générale - fait aussi établi que la sagesse du Dalaï-Lama. C'était simplement une calme constatation, à mille lieu de toute critique.

Elle s'autorisa une demi-seconde pour souffler, reprenant tout aussi prosaïquement.

« Je suis à sacraliser aux côtés de Mère Theresa, un modèle de vertu et de bonté qui n'attend qu'un de tes désirs pour te le remplir sur le champ, sans piège et sans intérêts. De mes mains j'ai façonné le tas de glaise que tu m'avais refilé pour en sortir la seconde création de Dieu après la femme - la mannequin - et en faisant en sorte que ce soit ton nom qui finisse tatoué sur ce chef-d'oeuvre. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

« ... »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, merci. Alors... Alors... » Pansy frissonna, ratant d'un millimètre la ligne parfaite de son ongle. Elle s'y ré:attela avec patience, portant ses doigts à hauteur de son visage pour souffler dessus. Lentement. Prudemment. « _Pourquoi_ est-ce que tu dois t _ou-jours t'amuser à les détruire ?!_ _»_

« ... »

« Ça n'aurait pas été assez amusant de faire passer ça tranquillement, que vous reveniez tout les deux et que tu ne perdes pas ton ange à moins de quatre mois du défilé, non-non-non. » Elle conclut chaque non d'un sourire crispé, aspergeant tout de même sa crème pour main de chez St-Laurent sur la paume et le dos de ses mains. Avec attention. « Il fallait évide-mment que Madame fuit en courant, parce que vraiment fuir de chez Lucius et Narcissa ? »

« _Woof !_ »

Pansy fusilla du regard l'espèce de mi-chien mi-peluche affalé à ses pieds, son pelage blanc qui accentuait sa ressemblance avec un crétin congénital qui se trouvait être son patron le faisant devenir son confident le temps de ses plaintes. Elle réprima une grimace de dégout en le voyant baver sur la moquette émeraude, résistant à l'envie de lui envoyer un coup de pied dans les côtes.

Draco 2.0 aboya de plus belle alors qu'un coussin le faisait taire presque définitivement. L'asiatique se pencha avec espoir avant de se caler en soupirant lorsqu'un énième aboiement étouffé lui parvint. Dommage.

Des fois elle se demandait si tout plaquer et partir élever les kangourous ou quelque espèce inutile et lointaine ne serait pas préférable. Puis elle baissait les yeux vers les Jimmy Shoo noires de jais sur lesquels elle était juchée et changeait rapidement d'avis. Et pourtant... Ses doigts crissèrent en glissant sur l'écran de son portable, le dernier SMS de son patron bien en vue. Bien TROP en vue rajouterait-elle.

La seule chose dont elle voulait pour le moment était un cocktail, allongée sur une plage paradisiaque, lunettes de soleil impecc et livre à la main. Ah et sans oublier un masseur. Et un serveur. Et tout compte fait peut-être une réserve de Slythergin, histoire qu'elle puisse se la couler douce. Ou les dernières Sectum Sambuca, un délice. Peut-être devrait-elle commencer à réserver les vols ?

Enthousiasmée par l'idée, elle se redressa sur son fauteuil, déverouillant avec rapidité son code pour pouvoir... Ah. Oui. Ce SMS. Ce maudit SMS.

« Je te hais, tu sais ? » envoya-t-elle une fois de plus à Draco 2.0 qui se roulait sur le sol. « Juste que tu ne l'oublies pas. »

Pansy soupira une dernière fois avant de se résoudre à pianoter un numéro sur son portable, allongeant d'un même mouvement ses longues jambes sur la table de verre.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » eut à peine le temps de demander la jeune femme que déjà elle croulait sous un flot de parole indistinctes et qui ne voulaient dire quelque chose que dans l'esprit de leur créateur.

En une seconde elle écarta le combiné de son oreille, grimaçant sous l'assaut qu'elle avait reçue, avant d'attendre patiemment que son interlocuteur se calme. Son vomissement locutif étant revenu à la normale, elle le reprit, agacée.

« Explique-toi – clairement – précisa-t-elle. Pas avec un charabia mais insupportable mais avec Plan et sous parties. Ça c'est si mal passé que ça ?»

Pansy sentit clairement la grimace de l'autre, sublimée par un silence éloquent. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, faisant déjà les cents pas à l'intérieur de son appartement – et suivie de près par Draco 2.0 qui, ressuscité, se faisait un plaisir sadique de la suivre en jappant.

« Pas tant que ça… » éluda l'œuvre originale. « Du moins, pas autant que les autres ou bien la première fois que tu es venue officiellement. Eden en plein mois de juillet en comparaison. »

Elle grimaça de concert avec lui, se rappelant un peu trop le désastre de sa première venue.

« Elle a dit pourquoi est-ce qu'elle partait ? » reprit furieusement Pansy, en se massant l'arrête du nez. Honnêtement elle n'avait jamais compris en quoi c'était censé apaiser un emportement mais elle tenait d'une prof de Yoga en ligne, alors… Peu importait, décréta-t-elle en secouant la tête, reportant son attention sur les plaintes exaspérées de Draco. Encore.

« Aucune idée. Bredouillé deux trois trucs comme quoi elle devait partir, merci c'était très bon, la routine. Entre nous, c'était dégueulasse comme d'habitude, Bellatrix avait dû faire la cuisine et c'est toujours une mauvaise idée. Je m'en moque – fais la revenir, Tu-sais-qui a appelé, elle veut la voir. Maintenant. Elle a vu l'article de ce cafard de Skeeter. »

« Et moi, je sers à quoi ? » s'indigna-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. « Non, ne réponds pas. Ça m'étonne de sa part, je croyais qu'elle refusait de te voir depuis… Tu sais. »

« C'est une occas' en or, j'en profite. » Il marqua une pause, impatienté. « Retrouve-là vite, Blaise me tanne pour m'accompagner – Merde, je fais quoi maintenant ? Pansy, retrouve-là. »

« Tu as bien de la chance que ce soit moi qui m'occupe de ton cas , n'importe qui d'autre t'aurait déjà balancé de la fenêtre de ton plus haut building. »

« N'importe qui d'autre aurait couché avec moi puis se serait retrouvé comme un con et viré dans les minutes qui suivent » rétorqua-t-il avec mordant, Pansy se surprenant à ébaucher un sourire. Elle leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel, reprenant.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu y tiens tant que ça à cette Granger ? Elle n'est pas spécialement mince, jolie ou transcendante. Je veux bien reconnaître ce naturel qui manque aux mannequins maintenant mais elle n'est pas la seule dans son cas. J'aime bien cette fille, franche et décidée, mais ton choix reste abstrait. »

« La chatte sort ses griffes ? »

« Draco…» murmura-t-elle d'un ton glacé. « Alors ? »

« Regarde-là. Au-delà de ses fringues miteuses et sa coupe en bordel. Tu sais ce que je vois moi ? Une chenille qui ne demande qu'à être changée en papillon. » Elle entendit sa respiration sifflante – le silence. « C'est ce que je me suis dit quand je l'ai vue la première fois – du potentiel. Un… Je-ne-sais-quoi. Et puis comment valoriser davantage ma marque que de publier cet avant-après de transformation à la Cendrillon, prouvant ainsi à toutes ces petites idiotes qu'elles ont une chance aussi ? »

« Je te savais retors – tu me surprends chaque jour davantage. » s'ébahit la brune en secouant la tête.

Mais lui n'en avait pas encore fini.

« Slytherin, l'unique marque qui ne juge pas que sur la beauté physique. Slytherin qui met en avant la réalité sans artifices. Slytherin – la référence. » rit Draco en continuant plus sérieusement. « Et Pans', quoi de plus valorisant que d'embaucher Hermione Granger quant à sa première entrée dans le monde elle remet la Delacour à sa place parmi la fange ? »

Bip. Bip. Bip.

Pansy fixa une seconde son portable qui renvoyait la fin de l'appel, décidant subitement qu'elle avait bien besoin de boire quelque chose. De fort.

Ah tiens, _il ne restait pas un fond de Vodka là-bas ?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

« Mais où est-ce qu'est cette _putain_ de chambre, _bordel_ ! Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de partir comme ça ? Putain mec je te jure que si tu ne m'augmentes pas dès qu'on rentre, avec tout ce que tu me dois, je te _tue ! »_

« 408, 410, 412... _Elle est là-bas ! »_

« Je vais te tuer, oh comment je vais te tuer, je vais _savourer_ , je vais commencer d'abord par t'arracher les yeux oui-oui je les revendrais ça me fera de l'argent pour acheter ces nouvelles cigarettes tendances puis je continuerais avec ta tête que je vais raser contre-bande encore puis et puis mon dieu toutes ces façons différentes que je vais utilis-»

Pansy fut coupée net dans son élan par une espèce d'infirmière mal fagotée qui leur barra le passage, la poussant cependant sur le côté sans aucune forme de considération, alors qu'ils reprenaient leur cavalcade.

Au final elle n'avait même pas pu savourer son verre de Vodka tranquillement que déjà le traçage du portable d'Hermione affichait Ste-Mangouste, les faisant courir tout les trois au milieu des couloirs pour réussir à trouver la chambre de leur mannequin. Pansy n'avait jamais vu Draco si affolé que lorsqu'il avait appris sa localisation, craignant très probablement de perdre son atout avant même de l'avoir joué.

« Mais POURQUOI est-ce qu'on court ? » geignit Blaise encore une fois, presque pas le moins du monde essoufflé alors qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait cracher un poumon.

« Parce que je tiens à mes parties, merci bien, et qu' _elle_ n'hésiterait pas à me les arracher à la pince à épiler ! »

Ils freinèrent en cœur devant la porte 412, Pansy replaçant ses cheveux éparpillés d'un coup de main expert tandis que les deux autres lissaient les plis de leur manteau, dans un effort pour paraître un peu plus respectables.

Parce que si les journalistes les avaient vus en ce moment, échevelés et si loin de l'image parfaite qu'ils devaient renvoyer à chaque seconde aux médias, c'en était fini de leurs carrières.

Elle se composa un sourire crispé, prête à assassiner Hermione (physiquement et psychiquement) alors que Draco ouvrait sèchement la porte, furieusement agacé. – Parce qu'il n'avouerait jamais s'être inquiété.

Attendez.

Arrêt sur image.

C'était…

« Des _roux_? » grincèrent-ils d'une même voix, d'un mélange entre dégoûtés et hallucinés.

« Où est Hermione ? Vous l'avez tuée et caché son corps dans le placard ? » s'empressa de rentrer Blaise en ouvrant avec force ledit placard. N'y révélant d'ailleurs qu'une veste accrochée sur un cintre. « Sous le lit peut-être ? LA FENÊTRE !»

Alors qu'il allait vérifier si son corps ne gisait pas le bitume dix mètres sous la fenêtre, trois roux se placèrent devant lui, sourcils froncés et peu avenants.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes-là ? Vous ne voyez pas que c'est une chambre privée ?! » commença à exploser de fureur une bonne femme rousse, archétype de la mère au foyer qui avait accumulé les kilos, et s'enflant déjà à la manière d'un crapaud-buffle. Pansy recula d'un pas en voyant ses joues pâles se colorer de rouge, se retenant pour ne pas brandir Blaise entre elle et l'horrible mégère. _Rousse._

« Vous... »

« Sortez d'ici tout de suite. » grinça sourdement un des fils roux, lunettes sur le nez d'un air professionnel et regard noir.

Blaise et elle entreprirent de battre stratégiquement en retraite, effectuant doucement des pas en arrière. Il ne s'agissait pas de rendre encore plus furieuse ce qui leur faisait face, et bien que Pansy ne se jugeait pas particulièrement lâche, entre perdre sa dignité ou risquer d'abîmer son Burberry neuf de moins de vingt-quatre heures, le choix était rapidement fait.

Sauf que Draco lui lança un tel regard qu'elle se reprit rapidement, jetant un dernier coup d'oeil affligé vers l'étoffe à trois mille euros. Tant pis pour son Burberry.

« Je cherche Hermione Granger. Pour quelle raison son portable est-il affiché dans cette pièce, si de toute évidence, elle ne s'y trouve pas ? » murmura-t-il posément, d'une voix si calme que l'on aurait pu le croire l'être également, mais contre-balancée par la froideur de son ton, si glacial que pas l'un des roux n'osa l'interrompre.

Ce fut finalement la seule être féminine et physiquement normale qui s'avança vers eux, les jaugeant avec un mélange d'incrédulité et d'admiration - ce qui n'échappa pas à Blaise. Pansy le retint une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne commence à lui adresser un combo clin d'oeil-sourire colgate, levant les yeux au ciel avec un soupir blasé.

« Son sac est ici. Hermione est... Elle doit sûrement être encore dans l'hôpital. Pourquoi ? » répliqua l'autre avec mordant.

Blaise sembla jubiler sur place, la détaillant d'un oeil neuf et très appréciateur - ce qui fut mal vu, _très_ mal vu, par Pansy. Qu'il ne pose ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur ses vêtements et elle le faisait trancher pour lui servir en déjeuner. Par la force.

Draco ne daigna même pas accorder un regard de plus l'atroce famille qui leur faisait face - parce qu'ils s'étaient reproduits plusieurs fois en plus, constata-t-elle avec horreur -et tourna aussitôt les talons, s'empressant le plus dignement possible de fuir cette maudite chambre 416.

« Où est Hermione ? » fit remarquer Blaise avec une tentative d'humour - du moins dès qu'ils eurent refermés la porte qui les séparaient d'eux et d' _eux -_ alors qu'il se faisait fusiller du regard simultanément.

« Mais quoi ? Vous n'avez pas l'impression qu'il y a un peu une arnaque dans le contrat ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est nous qui la cherchons alors qu'en toute logique, elle devrait être à traîner dans l'appartement, à attendre la moindre de ses sorties que NOUS avons programmés ! »

« Et au lieu de ça, nous en sommes à courir entre les murs d'un hôpital parce que Mademoiselle ne nous honore pas de daigner regarder son portable. Où est-ce qu'elle vivait ? Dans une grotte ? » reprit la brune en haussant un sourcil approbateur.

« Pansy. » siffla la voix polaire de Draco.

Elle releva la tête, tirant nonchalamment une cigarette de son étui pour masquer son appréhension. Naine l'appréhension.

« QUI est-ce qui a perdu la trace d'Hermione alors qu'elle est son attachée de presse et censée pouvoir la contacter à tout moment ? »

Pansy ne partagea plus une seule fois son ennui dans les minutes qui suivirent.

.

.

.

Hermione avait toujours été habituée aux hurlements furieux. Etrange manière de le dire de cette façon là, mais ça avait commencé au tout début avec sa tante - paix à son âme - qui prenait habitude de s'égosiller à tout va. Ses professeurs ensuite, pas réellement symboles de patience et vertu. Puis ça avait été Molly Weasley, dont la peu frêle apparence recelait pourtant une voix de ténor capable de réduire à néant même Mussolini ou Staline, tant sa rage étouffait jusqu'à l'intimidation totale. Ginny, qui semblait prendre exemple sur sa mère, pour se gonfler d'indignation et de fureur.

Elle-même se jaugeait plutôt calme, sauf lorsque quelque chose la mettait réellement hors d'elle, faisant crépiter ses cheveux à la manière d'une Gorgone et ses joues s'empourprant un peu trop selon son goût.

Sauf que.

Sauf qu'elle n'avait jamais, ô grand jamais, croisé quiconque qui puisse hurler aussi fort et aussi longtemps qu'une Pansy Parkinson furieuse, à la veste beige dégoulinante de café - qu'elle venait tout juste d'acheter - et ses mèches retombant en boucles trempées. Hermione en restait encore sourde, et pourtant l'asiatique s'était tue depuis longtemps, se contentant de la fusiller de regards arctiques.

Il fallait dire qu'elle avait été bousculée au moment même où elle se retournait, son café tout droit sorti du distributeur et un faux sourire plaqué sur le visage. Faux sourire qui avait glissé jusqu'à s'écraser par terre lorsqu'elle avait réalité que le gobelet venait de s'écraser contre quelque chose - quelqu'un en réalité - et que ce quelqu'un était à deux doigts de l'égorger sur place.

Hermione avait juste eu le temps de récupérer son sac dans la chambre, les trois autres se tenant très clairement en retrait, d'embrasser sur la joue une Ginny ébahie et de se faire attraper le bras par Draco Malefoy - casquette sur le nez et visage baissé - alors qu'ils sortaient en vitesse de l'hôpital pour s'engouffrer dans une voiture à vitres teintées.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » finit-elle par oser demander, hésitant à cause de l'air revêche de Malefoy. Il sortait son portable de sa poche toutes les secondes, fixait l'heure en soupirant, puis le rangeait avant de recommencer son manège quinze secondes plus tard. « Il ne va pas s'envoler » ajouta-t-elle en haussant un sourcil lorsqu'il réitéra pour la trente-deuxième fois en quelques minutes.

Le blond ne répondit rien, croisant les bras et détournant la tête.

Un ange passa, et alors qu'Hermione allait demander ce qui clochait ici pour que règne ce silence de mort, il ouvrit enfin la bouche en se retournant vers elle.

« Crois-moi Granger, tu préférais qu'il s'envole, histoire que je ne puisse pas me dire que chaque seconde qui passe s'ajoute à notre retard. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ? »

« Dans l'anti-chambre de l'enfer. » se moqua Blaise d'un ton théâtral, faisant lever les yeux au ciel aux trois autres. Même le chauffeur dut soupirer, bien que sa condition l'ait empêché de le faire remarquer trop clairement.

« Plus explicitement ? »

« Tu verras sur place. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans cette chambre ? »

« Tu ne passeras pas si facilement du coq à l'âne, Malefoy. Tu ne voudrais pas que faute d'explication tout soit gâché par ma faute, n'est-ce pas ? » fit-elle remarquer, amusée.

Malefoy la gratifia d'une oeillade mi-figue mi-raison, obtempérant néanmoins.

« 30-70, Granger. Je te donne quelques informations sur _elle,_ et tu me dis ce que tu faisais avec cette famille de roux. »

« C'est _ça_ que tu appelles un marché ? 50-50 »

« 40-60. Elle est une part intégrante de l'organisation des Fashion Week. Si je veux pouvoir y présenter un prototype de ma marque pour celle de Londres, je dois passer par elle. Et elle veut te voir - incompréhensiblement. »

« C'est peut-être parce que tu en as fait un des anges principal Draco » fit Pansy ,en passant, d'un air distrait.

« 50-50. Parce que je vais participer à la Fashion Week ? Je sais à peine défiler ! »

« C'est pour ça que nous avons quatre mois pour te préparer. Elle dure du neuf au seize avril cette année, et vous serez douze à inaugurer **_Slytherin_**. » l'informa aimablement Pansy, tout en tirant avec tranquillité à nouveau une Vogue. Elle jeta un regard condescendant au chauffeur par dessus ses lunettes teintées D &G - parfaitement inutiles en ce temps d'octobre mais magnifiques - alors qu'il s'apprêtait à protester, l'allumant sans autres formes de contestations.

Non mais.

« Qui sont les autres ? »

« Tu les verras en temps et en heure. De toute façon vous êtes toutes différentes - les quotas. Alors, cette chambre ? »

« Je n'ai presque pas eu d'information sur cette femme mystérieuse dont vous vous évertuez à taire le nom ! » protesta Hermione, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Et moi je n'ai rien eu du tout, alors, Granger ? »

« Très bien. Très bien ! » abdiqua-t-elle. « J'étais venue lui rendre visite. J'ai... J'ai reçu un message au Manoir, qui me disait de venir immédiatement. C'est un ami à moi, il a juste... Il est dans le coma. » finit-elle dans un souffle. Et elle reprit encore plus bas, pour elle-même. « Et c'est entièrement de ma faute. »

Le silence pesa une seconde avant que Malefoy n'esquisse une grimace horrifiée, la dévisageant de haut en bas.

« Amie avec un... un _roux_ ? »

Hermione éclata de rire, le blond ayant brisé d'un coup la bulle de silence malaisant qui s'était installé dans la voiture. Plus que jamais les trois avaient regretté en une seconde la présence de Blaise, qui aurait pu détendre l'atmosphère. Mais il était descendu plusieurs dizaines de minute plus tôt, prétextant une affaire urgente - Draco savait pertinemment qu'il tentait juste d'échapper à la rencontre. Ou bien qu'une fille l'avait appelé.

La brune reprit son calme difficilement, hoquetant toujours d'un rire entrecoupé.

« Oui » confirma-t-elle enfin. « Un roux, et très agréable. »

« Impossible » souffla-t-il alors qu'elle camouflait son sourire par une toux, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Il lui semblait presque irréel de retrouver le Malfoy du Zoo, celui qui avait le même âge - ou presque - qu'elle et avec qui elle pouvait discuter, plaisanter. Oublier qu'il possédait Malefoy Corp. et qu'il se lançait dans une nouvelle marque de prêt à porter. Oublier qu'il s'agissait de son patron, qu'elle n'était qu'une employée parmi d'autres et qu'elle ferait mieux de tâcher de s'en souvenir.

Hermione se rembrunit immédiatement, préférant fixer le paysage par la fenêtre au lieu d'un visage un peu trop regardable à son goût. Tiens deux berline noires d'affilées. Une rouge. La prochaine... Une bleue ?

Verte.

Lequel visage appartenait à un Draco un peu éberluée de s'être fait ignoré en une fraction de seconde alors qu'elle riait auparavant. Draco 1.0 tenons à le préciser, qui tenu en tout et pour tout une trèès longue minute avant de craquer. Il avança au départ une main un peu hésitante, le sourcil haussé haut très haut de Pansy le dissuadant avant qu'il ne revienne à la charge, la suspendant au dessus du bras d'Hermione. Enfouissant plus bas encore que le noyau terrestre sa dignité et son statut, le blond eut une seconde de doute avant de finir néanmoins par tapoter la surface pelucheuse de son pull.

Tapotement qui eut pour conséquence de faire sursauter Hermione, réflexe de surprise, alors qu'elle se retournait vers lui, affichant maintenant un air d'innocence la plus totale. On aurait pu graver son visage à côté des anges du plafond de Versailles, tant on sentait presque flotter l'auréole au dessus de ses cheveux blonds. La brune en oublia ses résolutions, le dévisageant avec perplexité alors qu'il se contentait d'hausser les épaules et de tordre entre ses doigts un emballage de chewing-gum encore fermé.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

« Ne me dis pas que je t'ai vexée, Granger, je ne te croyais pas si susceptible. »

Hermione en manqua de s'étouffer, le dévisageant avec un regard mauvais.

« Je... Je ne suis pas vexée ! Et entre nous, le plus susceptible est blond et a un immeuble à son nom ! »

« Six en vérité »

« On ne t'a rien demandé Pansy, et si tu n'es pas vexée d'où vient ce brusque revirement d'humeur ?

« Je profitais de la vue ! » contra-t-elle, d'une mauvaise foi magnifique.

« J'ai toujours énormément adoré moi aussi le paysage qu'offrait l'auto-route. Très beau. Très varié. »

Draco finit d'écharper entre ses doigts le papier en aluminium, glissant le chewing-gum entre ses lèvres et tout en lui adressant un regard moqueur.

« Mais venant d'une serveuse... »

Hermione était trop sidérée pour s'en offusquer. Et ça lui prit quelques secondes avant de redémarrer. Et de répliquer.

« Ce n'est pas parce que Papa ne m'a pas emmené chasser le papillon dans toute l'Amérique du Sud dès mes deux ans que je n'ai pas eu la possibilité d'apprécier la nature ! »

« Quatre en réalité et c'était plutôt le tour de l'Europe mais- »

« PANSY ! »

« Quoi ? Ose dire que c'est faux. »

« Ah oui, tu es sortie de notre bonne vieille Angleterre ? » continua-t-il, en dissuadant l'asiatique de reprendre d'un coup d'oeil noir. « Où ? »

Hermione se désintéressa totalement des voitures qui passaient pour le gratifier d'un énième regard polaire. Osait-il... Elle avait voyagé !

« Je t'apprendrais que même les serveuses peuvent avoir eu une vie avant, et si je ne peux me vanter d'avoir fait le tour du monde, j'ai au moins pu profiter de voir l'Asie ou l'Amérique. »

« Quel pays ? »

Draco s'était redressé sur ses coudes, bien plus intéressé qu'au départ. Il la regardait désormais avec attention, presque curiosité.

« Corée et Chine. »

« Séoul et Pékin ? »

Elle approuva d'un hochement de tête.

« J'ai préféré Séoul à Pékin. Plus moderne, mais avec les temples aussi, un mélange parfait de la ville touristique à l'apport de la mondialisation, l'air était plus respirable aussi pas aussi lourd et chargé. »

« Je suis d'accord. Ça avait un petit plus que Pékin n'avait pas, et certains endroits sont tellement magnifiques ! »

« Tu as mis les pieds au Zoo de Séoul ? On se serait cru dans Jurassic Park, ne manquait que les dinosaures. »

« Et avec ces télé-sièges, on avait presque l'impression d'être à la montagne alors qu'un peu plus loin le métro nous emmenait directement dans le centre-ville ! »

« Je crois que ce que j'ai préféré là-bas, c'était la bouffe aussi. On ne le dira jamais, mais ça change vraiment de ce qu'on a l'habitude d'avoir à Londres, tellement meilleur. »

Ils s'échangèrent un regard entendu, ignorant ostensiblement le soupir de défaitisme que poussa Pansy, préférant tirer son miroir de poche pour retoucher son rouge à lèvres Lancôme. Elle n'était pas assez folle pour se plonger dans une conversation de deux touristes qui n'y comprenaient rien et qui lui tapaient déjà un peu trop sur les nerfs. Elle soupira une seconde, croisant le regard du chauffeur qui affichait un masque impassible. Un peu trop impassible, d'ailleurs. Tiens ça lui rappelait qu'elle avait son rendez-vous à l'Institut ce soir, peut-être pourrait-elle en profiter pour chercher quelque chose de potable pour le photoshoot prochain d'Hermione chez Nike...

Pansy se reperdit dans ses pensées, alors que derrière les deux s'extasiaient sur la beauté de la Corée, croyant presque qu'ils avaient élevés les cochons ensemble.

C'est pour ça que lorsque la voiture se gara sur le bas côté pas bien longtemps plus tard et qu'elle se réveilla subitement, retour à la réalité, le rappel de ce qui les attendaient leur fit froncer les sourcils - surtout Draco.

« On est déjà arrivé ? »

L'asiatique leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant quelque chose comme quoi il allait finir par la tuer par son manque de concentration, ayant de prendre une grande inspiration et de se rappeler de leur filer quelques règles en vitesse. Juste parce que ce serait vraiment dommage qu'ils aient survécus au Manoir Malefoy et non à cette bonne femme.

« Hermione, souviens-toi en premier lieu de ne pas la contrarier. Jamais. Essaye d'abonder dans son sens, on ne sait jamais. Draco... Tu fais comme d'habitude, tu souris, tu fais ton numéro de charme et tu ne la laisse pas te refuser la Fashion Week, c'est clair ? Sinon c'est fichu pour le prototype de Slytherin et ça compromettra toute la vraie sortie en août. Compris ? _Compris_ ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête, Hermione un peu perdue.

« Ah, et un dernière chose. Hermione. Ne te vexe pas, d'accord ? »

Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de relever la tête et de lui en demander raison que la voiture démarra sans eux, laissant Draco et Hermione sur le bord d'une chemin en pavés, abasourdis et surtout pas le moins du monde préparés à cette nouvelle épreuve. Encore qu'Hermione aurait pu l'être si on avait jugé bon de lui dévoiler l'identité de celle qui arrivait à tenir Pansy éloignée d'elle. Mais, il fallait croire que non.

Draco se retourna, lissant les plis de son pull Tommy H. tandis qu'elle passait une main dans ses cheveux, avec l'espoir de les arranger au moins un petit peu. Elle décréta que c'était peine perdue lorsque sa main se coinça pour la quatrième fois dans un noeud, et la dégagea avec violence, s'arrachant quelques bribes de mèches au passage - et fit enfin face au blond, les yeux rougeoyants de larmes de douleurs contenues.

Lequel blond lui tendit un bras gentlemen, auquel elle s'accrocha avec un peu d'hésitation.

Autant si le Manoir Malefoy l'avait impressionnée, cette fois-ci c'était de marbre qu'elle faisait face à la villa aux briques d'un rouge/rosé, appréhendant néanmoins la Sorcière qui habitait cette maison de pain d'épice.

Ils parvinrent tranquillement jusqu'à la porte, l'absence de portail même de qui que ce soit pour surveiller inquiéta un peu la brune, la surveillance ne consistant qu'en deux ou trois caméras nonchalamment alignées sur la route.

Draco frappa deux fois à la porte, son sourire un peu crispé traduisant sa folle envie d'entrer - et rassurant encore plus Hermione - avant que la porte ne s'ouvre brutalement. Dévoilant une petite femme replète, engoncée dans sa robe et dont la capeline de fourrure faisait grimacer. Des anglaises coiffées dans une coupe courte et un air pincé, une silhouette trapue et des yeux ronds sur un visage qui avait du être joli autrefois. Mais avait un éclat vicieux dans son regard brun et tout était si...

« Hum-hum. »

 _Rose._

* * *

« Menthe ? Noir ? »

Hermione fixait sa tasse d'un air vaguement dégoûté, comme si le liquide plongé à l'intérieur n'attendrait qu'un faux-pas de sa part pour se déverser sur elle - et accessoirement la tenue que Pansy avait tant de mal à choisir. L'eau brûlante fumait, le sachet d'herbes allant y être plongé complétant le tout, la tasse agrémentée d'une coupelle de sucre et d'une théière de lait.

Qu'est-ce que qu'elle faisait là au juste ?

Elle releva les yeux, mi-agacée mi-perdue, pour essayer de confronter Malefoy qui se dérobait à son regard depuis leur arrivée. Elle fut donc obligée de désigner le thé noir du bout des lèvres alors que l'horrible femme en rose décuplait son sourire pour lui tendre un des sachets. Avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix qu'elle adorait visiblement auto-écouter.

« Aloors, Draco ! » minauda-t-elle en touillant son thé avec distraction « Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de continuer de débattre sur l'importance capitale que peut avoir le nouveau décret que j'ai décidé d'instaurer, mais oui, tu sais, celui où je ne suis pas venue te voir parce que ton horrible servante - oui-oui celle-là avec ses cigarettes, d'un vulgaire... - m'a dit que tu étais _occupé,_ quel outrage vraiment je crois qu'elle n'a simplement pas _saisi_ la régulation des poids lourds dans le domaine de la mode mais voyons... »

Le tout sans reprendre sa respiration.

Hermione essaya une nouvelle fois de lancer une oeillade désespérée vers Malefoy, ne comprenant tout simplement pas pour quelle raison ils devaient subir la présence de cette femme qui non seulement d'avoir un remarquable sens du monologue cumulait racisme et méchanceté. Mais il détourna les yeux, esquissant un sourire factice qui trompa à la perfection.

« Hermione Granger alors ? J'avais si hâte de te voir. Mais... Draco, tu me déçois ! J'attendais un peu mieux de ta part oui après Chang qui n'était pas si mal mais celle-ci... Lèves-toi. » lui intima brutalement la femme, en reposant sa tasse sur sa coupelle. _Rose._

Hermione s'apprêta à protester vivement, n'étant pas une vache sur un étalage mais pour la première fois capta l'éclat presque suppliant des prunelles grises, lui indiquant d'obtempérer et rapidement. Elle se leva donc, se sentant incompréhensible. Bon, après tout ce n'était que pour que quelques secondes, elle pourrait bien faire un effort...

Les doigts boudinés par les bagues lui compressèrent les joues, lui tournant la tête pour un peu mieux la détailler. Elle lui tapota la main, l'attrapant pour en sentir la douceur de la peau avant de réprimer une grimace - même si en tout bien tout honneur ça aurait plutôt du être à Hermione de grimacer - tandis qu'elle la tournait, la scrutait. La femme finit enfin par sourire un peu faussement alors qu'elle se rasseyait sur son fauteuil en velours, visiblement satisfaite de son entretien minutieux.

Elle touilla davantage sa tasse de thé, sa main se promenant nonchalamment sur le dos d'un des quelques cents chats qu'elle devait posséder. L'animal poussa un miaulement rauque, à mi chemin entre l'indignation et le ronronnement avant de courber le dos et de frotter sa tête contre la main baguée. Hermione en leva les yeux au ciel, un peu plus dégoûtée de seconde en seconde. On osait lui faire des remarques sur ses vêtements et c'était ça, l'une des icônes de la Fashion Week Londonienne ?

Essayant de reprendre un peu contenance, elle trempa ses lèvres dans le thé, retenant une grimace sous son goût amer-sucré, se demandant vaguement combien de sucre avait du plonger cette femme à l'intérieur de sa tasse.

« Je crois que je peux comprendre ce que tu lui a trouvé. Rien de bien joli mais au moins... Oui, un peu de naturel pour trancher. Bien que tu sais que je peux toujours poser pour ta marque, n'est-ce pas... »

« Oh non Dolores, je n'oserais pas vous demander de me sacrifier autant de votre temps libre, alors que l'organisation de la Fashion Week doit déjà être éprouvante. » susurra Draco, masque impassible tordu en un sourire forcé. « Et à ce propos... c'était justement de cette organisation que je souhaiterais aborder. Je sais bien que si l'on veut pouvoir obtenir un de ses défilés il faut nécessairement passer par vous, le pilier central sur quoi elle se repose, et j'osais espérer que vous seriez favorable à l'apparition de Slytherin. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils en percevant l'hésitation latente du ton qu'il avait employé. Passer par cette Ombrage était-il si important que même lui se devait de lui jouer un petit numéro de charme ? Elle jeta un coup d'oeil discret à la femme, essayant de capter quelque chose dans le masque souriant d'hypocrisie qu'elle s'était formée.

« Bien sûr, vous savez que favoriser le prototype du défilé pourra booster considérablement les ventes lors de sa sortie officielle, permettant ainsi aux organisateurs des défilés de conclure des contrats très rentables avec la marque une fois son essors démarré. » reprit-t-il, à la manière d'un commercial cherchant à vendre un produit.

Dolores Ombrage le fixa de ses petits yeux porcins, tordit ses lèvres en un sourire de serpent alors qu'elle buvait une gorgée avec précaution. Elle reposa ensuite la tasse, dirigeant à nouveau son attention sur lui, alors qu'elle souriait davantage - sentant probablement sa position de force sur l'héritier Malefoy. Un des rares moments qu'elle pouvait savourer.

« Beaucoup ont déjà posé leur demandes, tu t'y prends assez tard, Draco. Je ne sais pas si...»

« Dolores » reprit Draco d'un air charmeur. « Ne vous faîtes pas l'affront de penser que vous ne pouvez influencer les décisions générales... Je connais votre talent pour convaincre et faire partager votre point de vue. Et bien sûr, cette faveur sera remboursée par des payements... beaucoup plus personnels. »

Le monde des affaires était peut-être rude mais obligatoire. Et Draco savait que jamais il n'aurait obtenu cette place au défilé s'il ne jouait pas de son charme et du petit penchant - oh trois fois rien - de Dolores Ombrage pour des activités un peu plus mouvementées. Bien sûr dans le plateau sur lequel ils jouaient tous rien ne se disait officiellement mais des places à certains endroits mêlant cris et latex hors de prix ne seraient certainement pas mal reçues par son hôte. Au contraire.

Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il vit l'éclat des yeux de cette horrible femme se faire plus intéressé, même si en apparence faussement détaché. Mais si elle trompait le reste des gens, lui avait vu bien trop souvent ce regard pour ne pas le reconnaître.

« Je peux sûrement faire quelque chose. Mais il y a une condition en échange - en plus de ces petits... agréments compris dans le payement. » asséna-t-elle, sa ressemblance avec le cobra sur le point de frapper ne se faisant que plus troublante.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, appréhendant déjà la suite.

Et pour cause, son coeur se sentit s'arrêter quand elle prononça les mots fatidiques, avec une joie malsaine, en chuchotant presque. Son regard fixé avec délice sur Hermione.

« _Je la veux elle_. »

* * *

 **Ça fait très fin de film petit budget avec ce suspens à deux balles, hum hum hum ! Mais pourquoi est-ce quelle veut Hermione ? Et pour quoi faire ? TATATATA. La suite au prochain épisode !**

 **(C'est nul ? Oui. Pardon.)**

 **Allez par contre j'ai besoin de vous pour le VOOOTE décisif !**

 **TAPER 1 :** _L'équipe de mannequins part pour les îles TRUC pour un photoshoot du tonnerre. (Inclus donc rapprochement à la plage, maillots de bain, cocktails, bronzage, visite randonnée de l'île, REQUIN lala)_

 **TAPER 2** _: L'équipe ne part pas mais +, d'infos sur ce qui est arrivé à Ron/Hermione avec Flash-backs + le passé Draco-Pansy-Blaise + dévoilement d'un nouveau couple._ **  
**

 **RAR :**

 **Haunting HTD -** Heyy ! Ça date ? Comment ça, ça date ? Non du tout... Haha je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! Et je ne sais toujours pas ce que j'ai bien pu fumer pour sortir cette phrase de Rabastan mais passons... La fin, dramatique ? Honnêtement, je ne sais absolument pas, je vais un peu où elle me mène cette histoire, j'ai quelques grandes lignes mais sans réel plus. Donc hop je me case devant l'écran et je fais le chapitre xD Haha contente de voir que je passe pour une fille joyeuse de vivre :P En fait je ne suis plus trop branchée corée, dramas, etc, mais je dois en avoir vu quelques épisodes pour faire plaisir à ma soeur. La fille qui voyait les odeurs, la Naissance d'une beauté, un ou deux épisodes je crois d'une fille qui voyait des fantômes... ? Et toi ?

Pour le rythme... Je vais devoir faire un truc. Urgent.

 **Nana :** Haha contente que tu ais aimé ! ;)

 **Maggie :** J'adore quand je fais un tant soit peu rire ou sourire, donc tant mieux, merci xD

 **SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS REÇU DE REPONSE A VOTRE REVIEW, dîtes-le moi, parce qu'à priori je crois avoir répondu à toutes ;)**


	9. Fish & Sharks

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MESSAGE : Je viens de remarquer que j'avais 100 follower dessus T_T C'est la première fois, et je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, vous êtes... Bisouus. C'est tout ce que je peux dire, tellement je suis contente !**

 **Du coup pour fêter ça, j'avais une idée ! Je peux écrire des OS hors-série sur l'enfance des personnages, sur eux, ou je ne sais pas quoi. Donc si vous avez envie d'un OS sur votre perso préféré, hésitez pas à me faire signe en PM et juré, craché, je le fais, et _en moins de dix jours !_**

 **Ah et aussi, le chapitre dix sera publié DANS TOUT LES CAS : la semaine du 1er septembre.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.._**

 **TITRE :** _PREACHIN' BLUES (pas de souci un jour vous saurez d'où vient ce titre un peu chelou et qui ne veut rien dire)_

 **Disclaimer :** _Qui d'autre que J.K.R ?_

 **Pairing :** _Dramione - ? - ? - ? - ?_

 **Playlist :** F _elice Los 4 ; Maluma - Unforgettable , French Montana_

 **Note d'Auteur** : **Je ne sais pas si vous êtes formidables ou juste... Mais merci, merci énormément pour m'avoir laissé autant de reviews malgré cette... lourde attente. 24 ! Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'en ai autant, et donc, vraiment merci. Je viens de redécouvrir mon ancien compte sur ce site et la première histoire que j'avais publié sur un ancien compte, Froshe, et c'était tellement pitoyable que le contraste entre une ou deux reviews tout les trois chapitres et VINGT-QUATRE en une seule fois est immense. Merci !**

 **Merci énormément à vous, je crois avoir répondu aux RAR en messages, si j'en ai manqué, n'hésitez pas à me dire ! Bisous.**

 **RARA :**

 **Carlam :** Merci c'est super gentil ! Oui au final je me suis dit - et en comptant les votes - que c'était peut-être mieux, parce que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour Théodore qui irait avec lui plutôt bien ;) Chuut, je garde le secret. J'espère que tu seras contente alors ;)

 **OOOO :** Haha, bref mais concis ! Pris en compte, ne t'inquiète pas, j'espère que ça te plaira ;)

 **Talula :** Pris en compte aussi ! Merci ;)

 **Cilou :** Aaah Ombrage ! J'avais tellement envie de la caser quelque part. Tu verraas, peut-être :D

 **Lia454 :** Haha, j'espère que ça te plaira alors !

 **Guest :** Vote pris en compte, thank ;)

 **Lily P. Wooz :** Merci, c'est super gentil ! Contente que tu aimes !

 **Mama :** Merci beaucoup ! Trop gentille, pourquoi ? Par contre, si Hermione a déjà eu des copains, - ce n'est pas encore précisé. Pour qui tombera amoureux en premier, haha, je laisse le suspens ! Bisous !

 **Kitkat :** Hey ! C'est vrai que quand je me suis inscrite j'en laissais peu aussi mais j'essaye de le faire plutôt souvent maintenant aussi :D ça vient avec l'exercice, xD Merci beaucoup en tout cas !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE NEUF**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _« À [Londres], il a deux sortes de gens. Les joueurs et les pièces. [...] Tout homme est une pièce, au début, et toute femme aussi. [...] Tout le monde veut quelque chose. Et il vous suffit de savoir ce que quelqu'un veut pour savoir qui il est et savoir comment le pousser._ _»_ **Petyr Baelish - Pansy Parkinson**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Il semblait désormais évident que la nature avait exempté Hermione lorsqu'ils avaient distribué le bon sens. Parce que présentement elle ne voyait aucune raison _valable_ pour un être humain normalement constitué de se la jouer autant Lara Croft qu'elle n'était obligée de le faire.

En premier lieu, elle avait froid. Très froid même, au vu des grelottements qui la secouait, ses lèvres ne masquant leur bleuté que par l'épaisse couche de maquillage qu'on lui avait appliquée. Chaque bourrasque la faisait frissonner un poil davantage, tandis qu'elle gardait résolument son regard fixé droit devant elle - sur la paroi glissante et escarpée - pas certaine d'être capable de garder son sang froid si elle les baissait.

Parce que oui, en second lieu, elle n'était pas en train de givrer au milieu d'un magnifique champ de neige mais bel et bien agrippée comme sa vie en dépendait à une _putain_ de falaise, un sourire aussi crispé que Marina Joyce sur ses lèvres, son minuscule bikini griffé n'aidant pas réellement.

Pourquoi alors continuer de s'y accrocher alors que l'eau bleue des Antilles l'attendait en contre-bas ?

Déjà parce qu'il y avait les requins.

Oui, des requins. Hermione en aurait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, si elle ne portait pas le nouveau mascara si peu waterproof qu'on lui avait appliqué - imposé - et qu'elle n'était pas déjà occupée à se tenir. Oh bien sûr, on lui avait assuré forces de sourire et paroles réconfortantes qu'elle ne risquait rien, oh non absolument pas la moindre parcelle de risque penses-tu, ils sont inoffensifs.

Inoffensifs ou pas, requins nourrice ou pas, il n'en était pas moins qu'ils étaient sous elle à guetter sa chute, leurs ailerons si connus créant des ombres peu rassurantes.

« UN PEU PLUS VERS LA GAUCHE HERMIONE ! ET UN SOURIRE S'IL TE PLAIT, ON EST LA POUR ÇA ! » s'égosilla le directeur artistique, gesticulant de vastes moulinets de bras pour attirer son attention.

Un sourire... Facile à dire pour lui, tranquillement installé sur son bateau, alors qu'elle risquait sa vie pour une stupide photo.

Elle s'efforça néanmoins de paraître plus naturelle dans son rictus, le vent battant à ses tempes rendant son audition difficile. Ainsi elle ne put que remarquer Dennis - le directeur - et son frère photographe lui aboyer des instructions sans en comprendre le sens. Elle tenta de hurler en retour qu'elle n'y comprenait rien - peine perdue.

Le vent soufflait bien trop fort pour qu'ils puissent l'entendre, ses cheveux venant coller sur ses lèvres colorées, alors qu'elle s'acharnait à prendre la pose.

« Ne lâche pas encore prise ! On a pas fini les prises ! »

Les prises. Hermione en aurait secoué la tête d'incrédulité - presque, si elle n'était pas figée par la terreur. Dire qu'en ce moment le reste des mannequins devaient profiter du jacuzzi, téléphone à la main, dire que ce Malefoy de pacotille devait être confortablement et bien au chaud sur la terre ferme, et enfin dire que Pansy Parkinson - alors qu'elle l'avait harcelée et obligée à faire ce shooting de folie - avait osé lui dire que ça finirait par lui plaire !

Elle sentait la culpabilité poindre à plein nez cependant, sachant très bien qu'elle ne faisait ça que pour une seule raison. L'argent. Et ça lui rendait l'image d'une femme si vénale quand elle croisait un miroir que ces derniers temps elle s'en détournait illico, écoeurée.

Hermione aurait pu se trouver des dizaines d'excuses, allant de l'opportunité de pouvoir reprendre ses études à la sécurité d'un emploi stable enfin, mais ça n'excusait rien. Rien du tout, alors qu'elle allait toucher une somme qu'elle ne méritait pas. Pas comme les.. Elle inspira profondément, cligna des yeux. Pas comme les Weasley.

Ils n'accepteraient aucune charité de sa part cependant, et si elle voyait avec une satisfaction humaine son compte passer du négatif au plus qu'honorable, une part d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'eux en auraient eu meilleure utilité pour payer l'hôpital- elle était loin de se leurrer, leur volonté de... de d _ébrancher_ Ron devait venir en premier lieu de problèmes d'argent.

« Maintenant tu grimpes, Hermione ! On va essayer de filmer ça, et on a qu'un essai, alors ne te rate pas ! » beugla Dennis dans son mégaphone, jetant des coups d'oeils fréquents entre les prises des caméra-mans et le corps frigorifié d'Hermione.

« C'EST UNE BLAGUE ? COMMENT VOULEZ-VOUS QUE JE BOUGE ? » hurla-t-elle, se cramponnant avec peine. Elle parvenait tout juste à ne pas glisser, alors comment aurait-elle pu ne serait-ce que remuer un orteil ?

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix ! »

Juste. Ce n'était pas réellement comme si elle avait un choix à faire n'est-ce pas ?

Alors Hermione commença probablement à faire la chose la plus stupide de son existence - et elle ne parlerait pas de cette fois à sept ans où elle avait cru qu'attraper un serpent était une bonne idée (il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal de toute façon) - déplaçant à une lenteur démultipliée sa main droite vers une autre prise. Qu'elle attrapa évidemment, parce qu'elle n'était tout de même pas stupide. Ragaillardie par son _exploit,_ la brune entreprit de déplacer la deuxième, vers une alcôve semblant stable, avant de l'agripper avec brutalité. Okay. Bien.

Ça faisait déjà un début. Restait les pieds maintenant.

Le plus difficile - sinon ça n'aurait pas été drôle.

Elle grimaça lorsque les pierres pointues heurtèrent son pied, plissant les yeux pour essayer de grimper. Son pied droit fut un succès, rapidement secondé par son pied gauche. Elle se rengorgea une demi-seconde, presque fière d'avoir avancé d'un bon demi-centimètre de hauteur en cinq minutes, avant - sous les impulsions très très pressantes des frères Crivey - de se décider à accélérer un brin tout de même.

Mauvaise idée.

Car si Hermione n'était pas une des plus incapables en escalade, elle ne pouvait certes pas non plus s'assimiler au célèbre Yadav Santosh et ça semblait dès le début plutôt promis à l'échec. Son pied ripa sur une pierre, en entaillant suffisamment la chaire pour faire perler une larme de sang, lui créant une expression de surprise qui ne dura qu'une seconde avant qu'elle ne bascule en arrière.

On disait que lors des dernières secondes, on voyait sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. D'autres parlaient d'un tunnel, d'une présence peut-être. Sauf qu'Hermione n'était pas croyante, et la chute se déroula en l'espace d'un instant.

En une fraction de seconde, le vide sous elle, puis l'impact. L'eau était glacée, encore plus froide qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, et le choc avait été si bref, si brusque qu'elle ne put rien faire, persuadée d'être tombée directement sur la mâchoire d'un des squales. Il n'y avait que la douleur de l'impact cependant, et l'eau demeurant résolument bleue, seule l'ombre des requins s'enfuyant dénotait leur présence.

La froideur de l'eau s'était effacée cependant pour ne la laisser que dans un état de choc presque tétanisant, ses cheveux gonflant pour onduler autour de son visage. Et alors qu'elle les fixait d'un air absent, immergée mais sans pour autant remonter, Hermione pensa à rester là. Il faisait sombre, loin alors de la couleur turquoise que renvoyait la surface.

Personne pour venir la chercher. Qui était-elle, à part une poupée de plus qu'un gamin albinos pouvait remplacer en un claquement de doigt ?

Et ce fut sur cette dernière pensée qu'elle sombra, l'eau sombre se faisant de plus en plus noire jusqu'à l'inconscience.

.

.

.

« UNE... DEUX ! ET ON APPUIE ! ON APPUIE ! ON APPUIE ! »

La poitrine d'Hermione se souleva dans un espoir presque inutile de respirer, avant qu'elle ne se courbe en deux et ne recrache pitoyablement une eau sale em!m t peu ragoûtante. La main qui soutenait son dos fut ôtée en vitesse, avec dégoût même, tandis qu'elle avait l'impression de vomir ses tripes et ses poumons. Hermione toussa violemment, après une profonde inspiration, avant de se laisser choir sur le dos, inerte.

« Est-ce qu'elle est morte ? » murmura d'un ton ennuyé une voix familière.

« Bien sûr que non ! Elle devrait se rétablir d'ici une question de secondes... »

« Ce n'est pas ça qui importe. » la coupa une autre, plus féminine. « Si 'Ermione n'est pas capable d'assurer la photo, peut-être serait-il _préférable_ de choisir une personne plus à même de connaître les responsabilités vis à vis de cette... Ombrage. »

Toute cette cacophonie de voix causait un tel mal de crâne à Hermione, qu'elle voulut se relever pour quémander un peu de silence. En vain. A peine eut-elle relevé son buste de quelques millimètres qu'une violente douleur l'assomma, la faisant retomber sur le sol froid. Au final peut-être qu'elle allait y rester un petit moment, oui juste une affaire de secondes..

« Et qui donc prendrait sa place ? Toi, je présume ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » rétorqua l'autre avec prétention. « Je suis jolie. Je suis tout à fait capable de faire ce qu'elle a fait, _sans tomber_ ! »

Du silence... Juste un bref moment de silence...

« Silence vous deux. Peu m'importe vos écharpages ridicules, Draco m'a confié une tâche et je la mènerais - dussès-je y traîner Granger par la peau du cou. Delacour, n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas irremplaçable. » asséna la voix familière.

Hermione l'imaginait aisément avec une moue agacée, pianotant furieusement sur son portable. Mais pour le moment ouvrir les yeux était trop compliqué pour être envisageable et elle se sentait bien là, immobile... se fondant dans le sol. Elle n'aurait voulu bouger pour rien au monde, se contentant très bien d'imiter la moquette en fourrure de leur appartement.

Le silence s'éternisait à présent, et elle se sentait sombrer à nouveau dans une torpeur délicieuse. Glissant lentement mais sûrement vers un sommeil bienheureux.

« Hermione... » murmura doucement une voix à son oreille. « Hermione... Je sais que tu m'entends. Je sais que tu es là... Alors, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te bouger et d'ouvrir ces yeux plus vite que ça, parce que dans le cas contraire je me ferais un plaisir de te livrer au milieu des soirées tendancieuses de notre Miss Ombrage et que je suis sûre que tu ne veux pas assister à ça. Alors... DEBOUT ! »

Non, désolée de vous bouleverser mais Hermione ne se leva pas d'un coup sec pour faire plaisir à sa tortionnaire. Déjà parce que quand on venait d'échapper à des requins, chuter dans l'eau glaciale et manquer de se noyer, on ne portait pas très très bien - ensuite parce que malgré toute sa volonté, elle sentait que son crâne allait exploser.

Alors Hermione ferma davantage les yeux, grimaçant sous la douleur, avant qu'une bonne fois pour toute elle s'évanouisse proprement.

.

.

.

« Elle va bien ? »

« Juste un petit coup de panique, cumulé à pas mal de stress et sa chute. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va très bien se remettre. »

« Au moins on a fini par pouvoir trouver une photo dans les ébauches de Crivey... » marmonna furieusement la voix de sa tortionnaire. « Tu es bien trop coulant, Draco, mais peu important - on l'a. Il ne nous reste plus que la commande groupée de Seafolly pour les maillots de bain et on peut faire cap sur Londres. Hermione sera opérationnelle dans combien de temps ? » reprit-elle en direction du médecin.

« Ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes pour son réveil, ça ne dépend que d'elle - laissez-là manger quelque chose avant. »

« Elle boira un verre d'eau et ça ira très bien. Vous ne voudriez pas qu'elle ne rentre plus dans les maillots non plus ? Déjà qu'il lui faut une demi-dizaine de kilos en moins... »

« Vous savez très bien ce que j'en pense. » marmonna furieusement l'autre en serrant des dents. « Vous avez vu la petite Delacour ? Vous voulez quoi, qu'elle finisse par tomber d'inanition pendant un défilé ? »

« _Hum-hum_ »

« Je fais mon travail - vous faîte le votre, et les moutons seront bien gardés. Compris ? »

« Pansy... » intervint la voix de Draco, menaçante.

« Vous vous enrichissez sur des cadavres qui marchent. Vous n'avez pas honte ? » hallucina le médecin, en secouant la tête, incrédule. « Vous favorisez l'apparition de troubles chez toutes vos admiratrices, et ça ne vous fait rien ! »

« C'est de mon agence dont vous parlez. » gronda sourdement Draco, pas en reste. « Vous demande-t-on des comptes, nous autres, quand vous ratez une opération, que vous la classez sous secret médical ? Ne nous jugez pas, parce que vous n'avez aucune idée de la façon dont on traite ces filles chez les Malefoy »

Le médecin se contenta de sortir, non sans leur avoir jeté un dernier regard noir, rendu bien volontiers par les deux autres. Dès que celui-ci fut sorti, Draco se tourna vers celle qui l'accompagnait, haussant un sourcil agacé.

« Es-tu vraiment obligée d'agir comme la dernière des garces sans coeur ? »

« Ce serait moins amusant. » sourit l'autre, replaçant une mèche de sa chevelure noir derrière son oreille. « Ils m'insupportent tous à cracher sur l'industrie de la mode, quand ils sont les premiers à vouloir être à notre place. Enfin... Ta place, mon chou. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, son amusement prenant le dessus.

« Il n'a pas tort pour la Delacour » reprit-il pensivement. « Tu lui avais conseillé de perdre un ou deux kilos pour les essayages des maillots de bain mais il semblerait qu'elle en ait perdu bien plus. Dis-lui que ce n'est pas des os qu'ils s'attendent à voir en magasine, et qu'elle peut s'autoriser plus qu'une demi feuille de salade à chaque repas. »

L'autre hocha la tête, reprenant néanmoins aussitôt des notes sur son portable.

« Il faut passer voir les cinq filles pour la vidéo pour Lancôme et le nouveau produit Berberanza - ils m'ont envoyé ce qu'ils veulent voir dedans, je l'ai transféré au Directeur de Production mais il veut un de tes coups d'oeil. Je m'occupe de ce qu'on a dit pour les maillots dès que Granger aura ouvert l'oeil, je vais passer prévenir les filles en attendant. »

Draco acquiesça, jetant un dernier regard au lit d'Hermione à quelques centimètres d'eux. Il culpabilisait un brin tout de même, parce qu'il s'en serait voulu s'il lui était arrivé quoi que ce soit de plus grave. Malgré ce qu'on disait, si l'agence Malefoy était aussi florissante e n'était pas par la terreur mais parce qu'ils s'occupaient bien des filles qu'ils géraient.

Et Hermione... Il esquissa un rictus. Elle était un peu plus que ça, cette sale gamine qu'il avait ramassée au fin fond d'une auberge miteuse. Qui avait supporté - du mieux qu'elle pouvait - un dîner avec sa famille. Une rencontre avec cette horreur d'Ombrage. Au final, peut-être qu'il avait fait le bon choix ce jour là, quand il avait posé ses yeux sur l'embryon de papillon qu'avait été Hermione.

Bien sûr elle n'était pas à son apogée, le serait quand elle présenterait la marque phare de Slytherin - mais c'était déjà une remarquable avancée.

Il la fixa une dernière fois. Remonta son regard jusqu'à Pansy, qui le dévisageait en attente d'une vraie réponse.

« Très bien. » lui accorda-t-il. « Je passerais, dis juste à Alica d'échanger avec Morag, je vois plus un dégradé de pigmentation pour les maillots - c'est peu original, mais ils demandé quelque chose de traditionnel alors ça ira. Tu peux y aller. »

Pansy fit passer son regard de lui à Hermione, gravant un sourire sur ses traits.

« Elle ne va pas s'envoler - ni mourir - tu sais. Je me demande ce qu'en penserait Zabini et Théo... Malefoy, entiché d'une sang-de-bourbe... Et c'est Maraug !» finit-elle sur un ricanement, avant de disparaître.

« _Arrête_ avec ce mot, espèce de _sale garce_ ! » eut-il à peine le temps de répliquer, pas vraiment fâché. Il secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, repensant au terme avec un mélange de nostalgie et de honte.

Sang-de-bourbe, non mais vraiment...

Quand Draco avait été jeune - oui un jour, il y avait longtemps - il avait eu le cerveau ravagé par les stupidités de sa famille. Parce que grandir entre deux fanatiques des papillons, une artiste psychopathe et une illuminée n'aidait pas à la croissance mentale aussi riches soient-ils. Et donc, petit Draco avait été persuadé d'avoir un sang supérieur à la plèbe, s'arguant petit seigneur royal humain.

Bien sûr, rien n'avait changé du côté de sa suprématie et il était désormais clairement établi qu'il était supérieur en tout point à n'importe qui - mais des cours approfondis d'anatomie lui avait permis de constater que non, le sang des pauvres n'était pas composé de boue.

Résultat, Blaise comme les deux autres le tannaient depuis avec cette insulte inventée par ses soins. Sang-de-bourbe... Il ricana, se demandant ce qu'en penserait Granger s'il lui jetait ça à la figure.

Elle répliquerait sûrement en renvoyant un objet lourd et douloureux. Draco rit en y pensant, s'asseyant au bout du lit de Granger. Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas jolie, parce que sinon il l'aurait sûrement mise dans son lit.

Peut-être même plusieurs fois, jugea-il en la dévisageant dormir. Et il était sûr qu'elle n'aurait pas dit non, parce qu'après-tout, personne ne lui avait jamais dit non, à part... A part _elle._ A part Astoria - mais Astoria était un souvenir auquel il se refusait de penser. Parce qu'il garderait toujours une place spéciale pour Astoria dans ses pensées, combien même elle le haïssait.

Il se perdit un moment dans ses pensées, forgées d'une magnifique fille brune dont il revoyait encore les larmes furieuses et les cris, avant qu'il ne la revoie plus, n'en entende plus parler - si ce n'était par les potions de Pansy et de ces fichus salons de thé. *****

Avant de finir par se lever et de quitter la pièce, jouant nerveusement avec sa chevalière.

Sans se rendre compte qu'Hermione avait enfin ouvert les yeux, s'étant réveillée depuis le départ du médecin. Elle se redressa dans son lit de fortune, assimilant encore ce qu'elle venait d'entendre - et comment ça elle avait au moins cinq kilos à perdre ? Depuis son départ de la tête du sanglier, elle en avait perdu trois !

Elle pesta encore quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne se souvienne de tout ce qui c'était passé récemment. Elle avait fait le point sur Ron et son débranchement ces derniers jours, même si y penser lui faisait toujours monter les larmes aux yeux. Mais les Weasley ne pouvaient pas être blamés, cette situation durait depuis bien trop longtemps et voir leur fils, leur frère dans cet état devait être un véritable supplice. Mais Hermione n'arrivait aps à ce faire à l'idée, au fait que jamais plus elle ne verrait Ron, ni ne pourrait lui parler.

Elle se demandait même si ce serait correct qu'elle assiste à son enterrement... Que de pensées joyeuses qui finissaient par la mettre en larmes, roulées en boule au fond d'un lit et crachant sur la glace parce qu'après tout elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de grossir. Une vie extrêmement joyeuse. Heureusement que son nouveau métier était là pour lui changer les idées.

Suite à la demande d'Ombrage qu'Hermione pose pour la nouvelle montre dont elle possédait des parts avec le thème Luxure et Danger, Malefoy et Pansy s'étaient démenés dans tout les coins pour emprunter des mannequins dans l'agence Malefoy, établissant des contrats de dernières minutes et filant s'installer sur une des 'îles privées du blond. Tout ça pour un maudit contrat, s'éberlua-t-elle une fois de plus. Toujours est-il qu'ils avaient fait cap sur l'île, en compagnie d'une troupe d'environ huit ou neuf mannequins magnifiques.

Si Hermione avait été immédiatement intimidée, tant par leur grâce - elles semblaient flotter au dessus du sol - que par leur minceur, elle s'était attendue à une ambianc edigne des pires émissions de télé-réalité. Quelque chose du genre " Entre jalousie et rivalités, neuf candidates lâchées sur une île paradisiaque. Concourant toutes ou presque pour le coeur du célèbre Malefoy, sauront-elles dépasser leur orgueil pour s'entendre ?" mais toutes avaient été agréables, certaines plus que d'autres.

Ce fut pourquoi elle ne fut pas plus déstabilisée que ça lorsqu'une d'entre elle fit irruption dans l'infirmerie vide, n'apercevant qu'une masse rousse,avant qu'on ne lui saute dessus.

Hermione faillit mourir étouffée lorsque cinquante kilos atterrirent sur elle, demandant grâce d'une voix suppliante.

L'autre fondit en un éclat de rire brutal, s'asseyant de façon très décomplexée sur Hermione, une jambe de chaque côté de son buste. Hermione dévisagea la peau criblée de tâches de rousseur - pire que Ginny -les boucles rousses désordonnées et le grand sourire qui lui mangeait le visage. Avant de soupirer d'une voix lasse.

« Maraug... Descend de là, j'étouffe ! »

« Tu étoufferais moins si tu n'étais pas tombée comme une idiote au milieu d'une foule de requins. Tu te disais quoi, au pire je finis mangée, au mieux je me noie ? »

« Tu crois vraiment que j'ai fais exprès ? » protesta Hermione en tentant de se redresser.

L'autre la fixa avec un oeil sceptique.

« On sait jamais. Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? Ils ont parlé de Lancôme, ça fait deux heures qu'on attend avec les filles d'avoir des nouvelles ! »

« Je vais bien, merci de te soucier de ma santé... »

« Tu n'es pas morte non ? Alors arrête de te plaindre un peu. Alors, ce parfum ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, consternée.

« Maraug MacDougak » déclara-t-elle « Tu es une femme vénale. Maintenant lève-toi s'il te plait, avant que je n'informe Malefoy que je ne peux plus poser parce que tu m'as broyée les côtes. »

La rousse obtempéra en un clin d'oeil, basculant sa jambe gauche pour s'asseoir aux côtés d'Hermione. Elle leva ensuite des yeux intéressés vers la brune, attendant son information comme un chien son os.

« Ils en ont parlés - ils vont changer Alicia avec toi. Une histoire de pigmentation - ils veulent faire un dégradé. »

Maraug leva le poing en l'air, poussant un cri satisfait, avant de reprendre à toute allure.

« Ça, ça veut dire forcément qu'on est avec Gaby, Angelina et Cho. Ils voudront forcément que ce soit le trio Hestia-Lavender-Alicia pour l'autre - je ne me rappelle plus quoi. Mais ça aurait été plus joli pourtant, réfléchit-elle. Les classique, rousse, brune, blonde - Alicia va casser ça. Ou peut-être que c'est fait exprès ? Peu importe. JE SUIS DANS LA PUB POUR LANCÔME ! »

Elle échangea un regard avec Hermione, entièrement satisfaite.

« Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? » gloussa-t-elle.

« Que je vais devoir te subir pour cette séance ? »

Maraug ignora l'air fataliste d'Hermione.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises. Ça veut dire que je vais devenir _encore_ plus riche ! »

Et Hermione soupira, envisageant très sérieusement de se cogner la tête contre le mur - plusieurs fois. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle quitte des filles complètement dingues que pour en retrouver d'autres, dix fois pires ?

Puis Maraug commença à attraper son oreiller pour entamer une gigue endiablée avec et elle se souvint qu'après tout, c'était pour ça qu'elle les appréciait. Même si ça pouvait être une bonne idée de l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne renomme le coussin Gilbert et lui passe la bague au doigt.

Quelle bande de dégénérées sourit-elle.

.

.

.

« Ça ira pour aujourd'hui les filles, vous pouvez partir ! »

L'appréciation finale du directeur de production les fit lâcher un soupir de soulagement, chacune massant ses hanches endolories ou ses membres ankylosés. Hermione eut un sourire discret en les voyant faire, se faisant la remarque qu'après tout elles étaient identiques. Gabrielle Delacour se laissa tomber sur le sable, fermant les yeux, tandis que les autres l'imitaient, exténuées.

Hermione finit par les imiter, maugréant contre elle-même.

Si elle avait pu se voir à ses débuts, près de deux mois plus tôt, elle se serait fichu des baffes avec ses théories stupides. Elle avait pu remarquer, que oui, le métier de mannequin était un métier - et éprouvant.

« Ça vous dirait de visiter un peu l'île ? » proposa-t-elle en se relevant. « Je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'on part mais ça pourrait être sympa de regarder le coin. Partantes ? »

Fidèle à elle-même, Maraug sauta sur ses pieds, acquiesçant à grand coups de hochement de tête. Suivie de près par Angelina, mannequin réputée pour Nike, et toujours prête pour un peu d'action. Les deux autres cependant eurent un long regard coulant avant de secouer la tête de négation : crapahuter dans la jungle, très peu pour elles.

« On devrait prévenir notre agente Miss Parkinson, non ? Histoire qu'elle ne nous cherche pas partour pour un photoshoot de dernière minute. »

Hermione hocha la tête à la réflexion d'Angelina, grande et mince afro-américaine aux longues dreadlocks argentées. Elle se retourna néanmoins vers la soeur de Fleur Delacour - elle avait failli en faire une syncope en le découvrant - et sa compatriote Cho Chang pour vérifier leur choix. « Sûres ? C'est peut-être notre seule chance de visiter un décor pareil. »

« Pour toi peut-être » répondit Gabrielle Delacour d'un ton traînant. « Mais j'aurais d'autres opportunités, alors va te perdre dans la boue et les serpents mais sans moi. »

« Dommage pour toi, tu verras quand on reviendra toutes musclées et que tu auras le corps mou à force de traîner paresseusement sous le soleil » répliqua Maraug avec un ton amusé. L'autre leva les yeux au ciel, lui faisant un magnifique doigt d'honneur qui la fit rire de plus belle.

Hermione secoua la tête, encore un peu choquée. Si Maraug comme Gabrielle savait que leurs échanges n'avaient rien de venimeux, vu de l'extérieur ça semblait tout de même assez... violent. Enfin bon.

« Donc. Trouver Pansy. » récapitula-t-elle en chassant le sable de sa peau. « Je ne doute pas qu'elle nous l'accorde - elle sera ravie qu'on ne traîne pas dans ses pattes pour la déranger. Allons-y. »

Les deux autres la suivirent alors qu'elles partaient à la recherche de Pansy - excitées. L'île avait l'air magnifique et le point de vue qu'elles auraient une fois la colline grimpée promettait d'être époustouflant - le bleu du lagon mêlé au vert de la végétation. Avec un peu de chance elles apercevraient même les ailerons des requins nourrice.

Une fois devant la porte du bureau de leur agente, elles s'arrêtèrent, se jaugeant du regard.

« Qui entre ? »

Hermione manqua d'éclater de rire - tant elles ressemblaient à des étudiantes terrorisées devant le bureau d'un professeur.

« Je le fais, si vous voulez. » se proposa-t-elle. « Je vis presque avec Pansy, vous savez, j'ai... l'habitude si on peut dire, de ses crises de nerfs. »

« Attends, tu _vis_ avec elle ? » intervint Angelina, interdite. « Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée - ça fait partie du contrat que j'ai signé. Au départ c'était simplement pour m'avoir sous la main - mon ancien appartement était vraiment... » Elle grimaça, continuant. « Enfin, peu importe, mais ça a continué - et on se partage maintenant le loyer. Qui est cher » grinça-t-elle. « Très cher. »

« Tu te rends compte que tu vis avec notre... _agent_ ? » reprit Moraug, toute aussi surprise. « C'est un peu comme si tu allais dîner chez les parents de ton patron ! »

« En parlant de ça... » murmura-t-elle, gênée.

« _Nooon ?_ »

« Si » avoua-t-elle aux deux visages hallucinés qui lui faisaient face. « Mais je croyais que c'était normal ! Vous n'avez pas toute fait ça ? Je veux dire passer du temps avec Malefoy pour qu'il se fasse une idée de qui vous êtes ? C'est ce qu'il m'a dit pourtant. Que c'était pour savoir quels contrats me conviendraient ! Cerner ma façon d'être ! »

« Alors là, je peux t'assurer ma chérie, que la seule chose que l'on ait jamais fait avec Monsieur Malefoy c'est de défiler devant lui. Il nous jugeait du regard, nous posait quelques questions mais nous ne l'avons jamais approché en dehors des photoshoots. C'est le grand patron, rien que le fait qu'il soit là est déjà extraordinaire - il pourrait très bien tout refiler à quelqu'un d'autre. » expliqua Angelina, un sourcil haussé. « Tu dois lui avoir tapé dans l'oeil pour qu'il passe du temps avec toi personnellement. »

Hermione eut un rire jaune à cette idée.

« Ça ne risque pas, les seules remarques qu'il m'ait jamais faîte c'est à quel point je suis laide. »

« Mais quel con ! » explosèrent-elles, encore plus sous le choc. « Il t'a vraiment dit ça ? » demanda Angelina alors que Maraug pestait contre cet abruti congénital qui n'avait aucune notion de respect. « C'est contradictoire - il t'invite, mais t'insulte ? »

« J'ai arrêté depuis longtemps à essayer de comprendre les motivations de Malefoy. Ça me passe très haut. » haussa des épaules Hermione. « Alors, j'entre ? »

Les deux filles acquiescèrent alors qu'elle poussait la porte d'entrée, non sans avoir toqué - parce qu'elle restait polie quand même - interrompant Malefoy et Pansy en pleine discussion. Aïe, pas si polie eut le temps de songer Hermione avant qu'elle ne se fasse fusiller du regard.

« Parce que je vous ai engagée, vous croyiez avoir tout les droits ? Rassurez-moi, vous n'avez pas oublié la politesse au point des formalités d'usage ? Vous savez, Bonjour, Merci, Au revoir ? » persifla Draco sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. C'était plus fort que lui, à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il ne pouvait faire autrement que de lui envoyer une pique.

« Bonjour... huh... je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous déranger je... je- je repasserais. »

« Quitte à nous avoir interrompu - allez-y, vous ne pourrez pas tomber plus bas. »

« Draco, tu essayes de me voler mon rôle ? » sourcilla Pansy d'un air perplexe. « Tu voulais quelque chose, Granger ? »

La jeune femme brune se tordit les mains d'un air nerveux, intimidée d'une part par le regard polaire de Draco mais tendant de se reprendre. Elle se redressa, l'air plus assuré.

« Simplement venir vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre photoshoot prévu cet après-midi, MacDougal, Johnson et moi comptions faire une visite de l'île. Il n'y aura pas de problèmes ? »

« Mais il faudra un guide, je n'ai pas été prévenue, bon sang Granger si tu pouvais simplement te contenter de faire bronzette comme les deux asperges qui traînent sur la plage ça nous faciliterait la vie ! » pesta Pansy en pianotant furieusement un numéro sur son portable. « Je savais qu'on aurait prendre que des idiotes superficielles, ça nous aurait coûté moins cher. » Elle s'arrêta, semblant contrariée, avant de se retourner vers Hermione d'un air mielleux. « Tu ne voudrais pas devenir idiote, par le plus grand des hasard ? Histoire de remonter un peu le moral à mon nouveau porte-feuille. »

Hermione se contenta de sourire, ayant repris confiance.

« Une idiote serait passée par les cases UV et salons d'esthétique - ce qui n'aurait pas non plus ravi ton porte-feuille. »

« Ça c'est ce que n'importe quelle fille normale ferait - tu sais, Granger, se coiffer, se laver, se brosser les cheveux. Toutes ces choses que mon indispensable personne ait apporté dans ta vie. Bénie sois ma naissance. »

La jeune brune leva les yeux au ciel - amusée. De l'extérieur ça pouvait sembler étrange mais une relation plutôt cordiale s'était tissée entre elle et Pansy. Habiter ensemble devait aider car voir un cadavre déambuler entre la cafetière et les bouteilles de Cognac à six heures du matin détruisait une réputation, aussi impitoyable soit-elle.

Draco lui les regardait avec ahurissement - complètement perdu. Depuis quand est-ce que Pansy réagissait comme ça ? Depuis quand est-ce qu'elle plaisantait, souriait ? Ça aurait été n'importe qui d'autre, que l'attachée de presse l'aurait envoyé balader, l'insultant et prétendant qu'elle lui faisait perdre son temps, mais là elle s'exécutait ? Elle cherchait à l'aider ?

Que Merlin l'en préserve, où donc était passé la vraie Pansy ? Celle qui tordait le cou aux poussins pour s'en faire des gants dès six ans ? Celle qui avait bâti son propre empire sous le dos de ses stagiaires morts au passage ? Enfin celle qui - selon les rumeurs - buvait du sang de vierge tout les matins au petit-déjeuner pour cultiver sa beauté et sa jeunesse ?

« Pansy tu- » commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre, sans vraiment savoir par où commencer. Il se contenta de décocher un regard polaire à Granger, préférant tout lui apposer sur le dos. Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer ?

« Bon, Granger. » reprit Pansy en décrochant son portable de son oreille. « On va avoir un problème - le moindre guide est à des kilomètres à la ronde, il y a zéro carte vu que cette île privée est le trou paumé du monde et personne ne la connait suffisamment ici pour être capable de vous guid- » L'asiatique s'arrêta brusquement, une pensée semblant lui avoir traversé l'esprit.

Il échangea un regard perplexe avec Hermione, avant de détourner rapidement les yeux, agacé par lui-même.

L'attachée de presse se versa une nouvelle rasade d'alcool, affichant soudainement un air très satisfait. Trop satisfait même, accentuant sa ressemblance avec un félin ayant attrapé une souris, étant donné qu'elle se permit de montrer un petit rictus en coin - le rictus. Celui que Draco ne connaissait que trop bien, pour avoir été bien longtemps synonyme de _très très_ mauvaise nouvelle.

En effet, à chaque fois - et c'était moins rare qu'on ne le pensait - que Pansy se permettait de l'afficher, Draco était sûr que ça allait sentir mauvais pour lui. Etonnamment jamais pour Théo ou Blaise, non, c'était seulement lui qui prenait cher.

C'est pour cette raison que lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, le narguant ouvertement avec son rictus, qu'il déglutit - mal à l'aise.

« Draco... ? »

Et merde.

.

.

.

Il haïssait sa vie. Oui - parfaitement. Draco Malefoy haïssait sa vie et ce n'était certainement pas un petit bouseux dans votre genre qui allait protester et lui dire que non, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu es parfait, tes cheveux sont parfaits, ton nez est parfait, ta bouche est parfaite, tes orteils sont parfaits, tes rognures d'ongles sont parfaits car OUI IL HAÏSSAIT SA VIE. Point. C'était comme ça.

Bon. A bien y réfléchir, il était beau, oui car ça c'était un fait. Déjà parce qu'on ne pouvait être parfait - et c'était ce qu'il était, soyez un peu attentifs bon sang - sans être beau, et deuxio parce qu'il était Draco Malefoy. C'était comme ça, c'était écrit dans ses gênes.

Sa mère avait été une mannequin magnifique, son père était beau. Son grand-père avant lui, et même son arrière grand-père - bref. Fait établi : Un Malefoy était toujours beau - sauf son cousin laid comme un pou mais ne parlons pas des sujets qui fâchent. De toute façon, c'était certain, il avait dû être adopté.

Toujours est-il qu'il était beau, intelligent, riche comme Crésus et en parfaite forme physique. Pas trop malheureux non plus, ni plongé dans la solitude ou dans l'ennui - une vie formidable. Qu'il haïssait.

Parce que tout beau et tout parfait qu'il fut, son autorité semblait fondre comme neige au soleil dès qu'il croisait le rictus de Pansy Parkinson. Diable réincarné s'il en est, Devils Wear Prada ayant dû s'inspirer de cette dernière.

Et celle-ci le Mal sur Louboutin, cachant adroitement ses cornes et sa queue fourchue sous des robes hors de prix - mais lui ne s'y trompait pas, non, non, non, il l'avait démasquée et filerait voir un prêtre dès qu'il serait sorti de là parce que-

« Malefoy, tu t'en sors ? » hurla une voix au loin, le coupant dans ses pensées. Il pesta quelque secondes contre elle, cette stupide sang-de-bourbe (non il n'avait pas honte d'utiliser ce mot) qui l'avait attiré dans ces emmerdes-

« Hé oh ! Malefoy ! Tape deux fois si tu es encore en vie ! »

Le blond entendit clairement des rires étouffés - il se jurait de les faire bouffer par des requins nourrices ces deux idiotes qui gloussaient dès que Granger ouvrait la bouche - et pesta davantage.

« PUISSIEZ-VOUS MOURIR ! » hurla-t-il, se dépêtrant comme il le pouvait au milieu de la végétation trop dense.

Parce que oui - Pansy l'avait lâché au milieu de la flore. Plus exactement elle l'avait envoyé comme guide pendant la randonnée improvisée de Granger et sa troupe, prétextant que vu que l'île lui appartenait, il devait la connaître comme sa poche. Ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux si l'on estimait que l'île comprenait la surface entre le bar, la chambre à coucher et la plage mais la détromper aurait été suicidaire.

Résultat, il s'était retrouvé à patauger dans la boue, Granger à dix mètres devant et ruinant complètement sa tenue hors de prix.

La sortie idéale.

Quelques mètres - et près d'au moins une demi-heure plus tard - il tomba sur la dite Granger, assise tranquillement sur un rocher et tressant consciencieusement une fleur dans ses cheveux. Pas le moins du monde essoufflée, le teint joliment halé et très calme. Un journaliste aurait tout donné pour prendre une photo à ce moment-là, lui complètement rouge, cheveux en bataille, souffle court et jean roulé sur ses chevilles à cause de la boue qui les maculait. Magnifique.

« Je commençais à me demander si tu étais réellement mort » annonça-t-elle d'un ton tranquille. « Il fallait prendre des chaussures plus adaptées qu'une paire de tongs, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Si j'avais su à quel point tu serais agaçante, j'aurais choisi ton amie la rouquine » marmonna-t-il d'un air ennuyé, alors qu'elle se relevait, sans en prendre ombrage.

« Vous auriez choisi une _rousse_ ? Vous ? » repassa Hermione au vouvoiement, riant en repensant à son dégoût vis à vis des Weasley.

Il esquissa une grimace, arrivant à sa hauteur. « Peut-être pas. Tu peux me tutoyer, Granger, j'estime que c'est un moindre mal après avoir discuté capture de papillon avec mon oncle...»

Cette fois ce furent les deux qui grimacèrent, ne se rappelant que trop bien ce désagréable souvenir.

La marche reprit d'un pas bien plus rapide - maintenant qu'ils avaient quitté la lumière, filtrée par les feuilles, se teinta d'une couleur vert de jade suite à l'effet du soleil, s'éclaircissant davantage au fil des minutes.

« Il y a une question que je me posais. » demanda-elle, après que Draco l'ait aidée à enjamber une souche pourrie. Souche qui avait manqué de le faire tomber, tant ses chaussures s'enfonçaient dans l'écorce ravagée par les mites.

« Laquelle ? Du moment que tu ne demande pas pourquoi est-ce que je me suis fourré volontairement dans cet escarpade suicidaire... »

Hermione fit teinter son rire de clochette en échos dans la forêt déserte avant de lever les yeux en l'air et de le taxer d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Il lui adressa un regard interloqué - ce n'était certainement pas Chang ou Carrow qui se seraient permis ne serait-ce que de le toucher - la faisant s'arrêter, une main sur la bouche et posant un regard ahuri sur sa personne.

« Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée ! J'avais l'habitude de faire ça avec Ron et.. »

Draco lui attrapa le poignet alors qu'elle tentait de s'éloigner, la ramenant vers lui. Il sourit avec un air moqueur en effleurant la fleur tressée dans sa natte, avant de la relâcher.

« Je ne vais pas me vexer parce que tu m'as touché, Granger. » protesta-t-il, un brin vexé.

« On ne sait jamais » finit-elle par lui concéder, encore un peu contrite. « Vous- tu aurais pu le faire. Je ne te connais pas. Enfin mis à part qu'il faut un grand M pour Manipuler le papillon »

Il poussa un soupir exaspéré, avant de se masser l'arrête du nez, la fusillant des yeux.

« Tu ne me lâcheras jamais avec ça, hein, femme ? »

« _Femme ?_ » pépia-t-elle d'un ton indigné. « Femme, vraiment ? »

Draco écarta une fougère du revers de la main, ouvrant le passage vers un tunnel sauvage, en mousse. Il fit un mouvement galant du bras et Hermione s'engouffra à l'intérieur sans cesser de marmonner des insultes féministes, d'un air renfrogné. Il roula des yeux en entrant à sa suite, vérifiant néanmoins d'un oeil incisif l'existence d'éventuelles créatures.

Au cas où.

« C'est dingue, ça. Femme » répéta Hermione, presque blasée. « Tu sais, je trouve ça hallucinant que le terme homme paraisse si valorisant alors qu'au contraire appeler une femme : femme paraît si péjoratif. Nous devrions être fières d'en être, fières de recevoir ce nom ! Et au lieu de ça, c'est associé aux femmes des cavernes. »

Elle secoua la tête d'un air affligé, le faisant soupirer faussement. Ils franchirent une rangée de buissons sauvages, constellés de petites baies rouges. Draco tendit le bras pour en attraper une, s'agissant très certainement de groseilles ou de fraises des bois lorsqu'Hermione lui tapa sur le poignet, le gratifiant d'un regard agacé. Il haussa les épaules - mi-perplexe mi-surpris.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es pour la protection de la flore sauvage, Granger, ce serait trop - même pour toi. » ricana-t-il, un sourcil haussé.

Un sourire clairement amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres, le faisant sourciller davantage.

« C'est de l'if, pauvre idiot, mange en et tu peux être sûr de finir à l'hôpital. Même les bêtes n'en veulent pas. If à baies, conifère bien connu pour sa toxicité, présent dans toute l'hémisphère- » récita-t-elle, avant d'être coupée par Draco.

« Je te crois, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, pas besoin de me réciter l'ensemble de sa page Wikipedia. »

Il s'en éloigna avec une moue dégoûtée, reprenant son chemin.

Au bout d'une centaine de mètres, la lumière commença à évoluer vers le vert jaunâtre, traduisant l'absence de végétation, les faisant accélérer, impatients. Et pour la première fois qu'il était entré ici, Draco ressentit un fourmillement d'excitation.

En silence, ils dépassèrent les dernières fougèrent avant de faire irruption dans une des plus jolies clairières qui leur avait été donné de rencontrer. Cernée par de grands arbres, des tâches d'ombres garantissaient le confort au randonneur un peu curieux, tandis qu'en son centre elle était tapissée de fleurs, ensoleillée. Le rond central était décoré par des fleurs violettes, jaunes et blanches, donnant un air de campagne chaleureuse à l'endroit.

Un peu plus loin ruisselait une source fraiche, le soleil tapant directement sur l'eau lui attribuant des propriétés scintillantes. Celle-ci coulait en doux clapotis, brisant le silence instauré par l'absence des oiseaux. Grand astre brillant, le soleil illuminait la place, en la noyant sous un halo de lumière mordorée.

Il fit un nouveau pas - intimidé. L'herbe fraiche et verdoyante chatouillait les chevilles à nu de Draco, le faisant sourire, alors qu'il se retournait pour partager ce moment avec Hermione.

Elle était restée en arrière, hésitante. Comme si elle n'osait pas troubler la quiété de l'endroit par sa présence, chaque pas étant fait avec réticence. Il l'invita à venir d'un ample mouvement du bras, sans comprendre, avec un sourire encourageant.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ton apparition ne va pas faire tout s'effondrer, tu sais. » précisa-t-il, ne se gênant pas pour balancer ses tongs, la douceur des l'herbe sous ses pieds.

Hermione fit par avancer, toujours de son air circonspect. Elle s'assit à ses côtés avec délicatesse - tandis qu'il s'était à moitié jeté au milieu des fleurs - sans oser bouger.

« C'est bieeen - maintenant tu peux profiter. »

Elle lui décocha un regard sidéré auquel il répondit par un haussement des épaules.

« Okay, c'était pas terrible.» accorda-t-il. « Mais ce n'est pas magnifique ici ? »

« Encore plus beau que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. » admit-elle. Hermione finit par accepter de s'étendre dans le champ de fleur, éclatant d'un petit rire amusé. Rire qui redoubla lorsque Draco la regarda bizarrement, essayant de comprendre le cheminement de ses pensées.

« Je me disais que cette place sonnait comme terriblement romantique et qu'y croiser un couple courant l'un vers l'autre au ralenti ne m'aurait pas étonnée. »

« ... »

« Tu es vraiment étrange, Granger. »

« Tu n'es pas d'accord ? » reprit-elle, désignant l'endroit d'un ample geste du bras. « Regarde. Là-bas, il y aurait une blonde en maillot de bain blanc qui serait en train de courir, top-less ou presque, cheveux volant dans le vent et le tout au ralenti. Puis elle s'arrêterait, relèverait ses cheveux puis boirait une bouteille d'eau, le tout en se renversant la moitié sur le corps. »

« En bref, la nouvelle pub de Gentside avec Lindsey Pelas. » observa-t-il, avec un rictus amusé.

Elle se retourna vers lui en un mouvement rapide, en lui rendant son sourire. Puis elle sembla comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire et elle sourcilla, un air incrédule sur le visage.

« Noon... Tu me fais marcher ? C'est... ça existe vraiment ? »

Il acquiesça en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire, sur le point de craquer.

Heureusement pour lui, Hermione ne commenta pas et se contenta de secouer la tête d'un air dubitatif, se rallongeant dans l'herbe. Il pivota pour pouvoir mieux la regarder, étrangement insatiable. La légère brise emmêlant ses cheveux - déjà de nature broussailleux - et ébouriffant l'herbe, érigée autour de sa silhouette immobile. Il se surprit à la trouver jolie, ici, au milieu des fleurs, une rose dans sa tresse et avec son sourire satisfait.

Sans y faire attention, il effleura de ses doigts la surface satinée de sa peau - émerveillé. Elle frissonna, sans pour autant le rejeter, alors qu'il approfondissait sa caresse, appréciant la douceur fraiche qu'il sentait sous son toucher. Sa paume courut le long des veines bleuâtres de son poignet, remontant jusqu'à son avant-bras - perdant alors le contrôle.

Sans réussir à se retenir, il se pencha vers elle, humant à plein nez son parfum - collant toujours à sa peau malgré qu'elle ait crapahuté dans les bois. Une odeur douce et sucrée, unique, qui lui mit l'eau à la bouche, et ce fut trop tard. Instinctivement il se pencha, apposant ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione - baiser qu'elle approfondit en s'agrippant à lui, une main passée dans ses cheveux.

Hermione eut à peine le temps de savourer leur douceur qu'il la repoussa, interloqué. Un peu sous le choc, vu qu'il se recula en balbutiant. Et qu'elle même réalisa ce qui venait de se passer.

« Granger-je... »

* * *

 *** Réf chapitre 1 : Vous vous en souvenez ?**

Vous me détestez - je sais. Mais si je dis que moi je vous aime, ça rattrape ? :D Autant de temps pour finir ce chapitre sur un cliff-hanger... Hum. Pardon ? Mais juré, juré, cette fois il n'y aura pas autant de temps entre les dates de publication - je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux. Même si cette année je passe mon bac alors ça va être un peu chaud-chaud mais on va y arriver - ne désespérons pas.

XOXO

PS : Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, c'est super motivant et ça entretient une relation auteur-lecteurs !

 **PPS : En m'inspirant d'une fic géniale, je me suis dit que ça serait sympa de vous donner des informations sur les mannequins, donc le nom de la mannequin qui sera le plus choisie parmi les reviews sera celle qui aura une petite fiche descriptive pour vous aider à mieux la cerner ! Famille, histoire, caractère, relations, etc.**

 _Liste des Mannequins ( tout les noms sont tirés d'étudiants d'harry Potter)_

 _\- Maraug MacDougal : Écossaise rousse bouclée, peau blanche, beaucoup de tâches de rousseurs, yeux bleus - Jessica Chastain_

 _\- Alicia Spinnet : jeune femme métisse, origine indienne, cheveux lisses noirs._

 _\- Angelina Johnson : jeune femme afro-américaine , dreadlocks. Tomiko Fraser_

 _\- Gabrielle Delacour : Jeune femme blonde : Candice Swanepoel_

 _\- Cho Chang : Jeune femme asiatique (Voir actrice)_

 _\- Lavender Brown : Reese Whiterspoon, jeune femme blonde , un air un peu "cruche"_

 _\- Hermione Granger (Emma Watson)_

 _\- Hestia Carrow : peau claire, yeux bleux, cheveux noir : Adriana Lima (Ce qu'elle est magnifique T_T)_


End file.
